Her Majesty's Knight
by TheCartoonPrincess
Summary: After he saves her life at a royal event, Historia asks Levi to become her personal knight. After all, who better to protect the Queen of the Walls than Humanity's Strongest, right? With the captain around, Historia is sure to be safe... Yet will the captain agree to a simple knighthood? Will he even look good in chainmail and armour? Well, only one way to find out...
1. Chapter 1 - Historia

**AN: This fanfiction contains SPOILERS to season 4. Just a warning. If you are up to date with the manga, feel free to skip these author's notes if you just want to get stuck in and read. You're only missing my useless ramblings anyway, but beware... I tend to be a little nuts 😁**

**I've been of two minds whether I should post this fanfiction. It's a Rivahisu (Levi and Historia ship, so a bit out there). Soron Rocket, the author of A Queen's Request, encouraged me to publish after I read her amazing fanfiction, so a shout out to her. **

**I'm pretty open-minded to a lot of ships in the fandom. _Especially_ Hange and Levi after chapter 126, but only this one has piqued my interest so far. It's because I'm a sucker for a stoic guy, sweet girl romance. It's where I get my dopamine kick as a writer. I have Historia hitting close to 18, and since the era within the walls comes across as old world to me (they have horse-drawn carriages, above other things), I don't think modern sensibilities have a place here. People always got married at 16 to men much older (plus, they have fifteen-year-olds enlisting in war, so there's that to take into consideration too). There won't be any action until Historia reaches 18. That was my rule. So at most this will be a slow-burn romance. Levi's canon age is meant to be 34 in the year 850, but I have made him just two years younger at 32 in this fanfiction. That way he is 34 here, just twice Historia's age at 17. **

**This fanfiction takes place two years after the Scouts reclaimed Wall Maria in the year 852. ****I like to think this story exists alongside the main canon in an AU where everything is nearly the same.**** I will try not to slip away too much from the original storyline; I have a four-year grace period to work with between 850 to 854, so that way I won't mess up the current events in the manga, but it's a "What if" scenario. The idea of Levi being Historia's knight gripped me after the whole Ackerman-Reiss thing was revealed, and I do think if Hajime had developed the relationship between these two characters a bit more, they would have become close friends. The anime paralleled their cruel childhoods so well, it made them my favourite characters instantly. I just love developed characters with tragic backstories (I even have their figurines now on my shelf staring at me).**

**Think of them as a pair of sad little orphans who both watched as someone walked out of their lives. See where I'm going? Sniff... I'm crying now.**

**Anyway, read on. Rambling author notes were always a bad habit of mine on this site, sorry. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to characters from Attack on Titan. Also, I found the cover art on Pinterest. It's not mine either. **

* * *

...

**Historia**

Multiple gunshots fire through the air as I duck, covering my head. The crowd screams as a ringing invades my ears, muffling all sound, but all I hear is my erratic pulse.

Time ceases to a standstill. I'm too afraid to move.

This is it. I'm… going to die.

Images from my life flash before my eyes. I see my mother sitting by the tree, reading her book, my sister, Frieda, climbing over the fence to visit me at the farm, and my father, Rod Reiss, just moments before he transforms into a titan.

And then that all too familiar, freckled face pops up, the one that always wore that permanent scowl, but I knew deep down she was smiling...

I choke back a sob, squeezing my eyes. Tears slip past my eyelashes. At least I will get to see her again… Ymir. My old friend.

It's been a good, short life.

Someone shoves me roughly aside next, almost knocking my head on the pavement, and I look up and gasp. The Wings of Freedom… They're the only thing I can see — those blue and white wings, rippling upon a cape of dark forest green.

Slowly, I avert my eyes, meeting those cold, grey irises. They're as sharp as the very blade in his hands, and all I can do is stare.

Captain Levi. He… saved my life.

As the revelation crosses my mind, more gunshots echo through the air, and I flinch, crashing back down to earth again. The assassin. They're still out there… I… I have to protect my people!

In the blink of an eye, the captain shifts his blade, and now the bullets ricochet off the Ultrahard steel. Besides my best efforts, I squeal.

_Good going, Historia. You embarrassed yourself in front of the captain…_

People scream and scramble below, but through the din I hear Nile Dok shouting his orders. "Find the shooter! And protect the queen at all costs!"

Dozens of rifles click into position, and soon a semi-circle of Military Police forms around the captain and I. As if _he _needs protecting, unlike me — unarmed, useless.

That good girl Krista who made the top ten of her class is ancient history now.

"Captain Levi." Nile rushes up to the captain. "Get inside quick and get the queen to safety. You're the best man for the job right now. We'll handle the rest."

The captain narrows his sharp eyes. "All right... I leave my squad in your capable hands, Nile. Just… when you find the culprit… bring him to me… It's been a while since I _whet_ my blades."

Rough hands yank me up to my feet next, and now a low voice mutters into my ear. "Time to go, Your Majesty."

I fall back to reality again. "W-wait… what?"

Without warning, I'm dragged through a set of double doors, and now I'm running down the polished halls of Orvud HQ with Captain Levi. Our feet echo off the smooth granite floor, but I'm still too numb to truly process what is happening.

I… I got shot at… Someone _tried_ to kill me and nearly succeeded.

Lucky thing the captain was around. I'd be dead.

I'm vaguely aware of his hand clutching the back of my robes, and it's like I have no other choice. We go where he goes...

My feet barely keep up with his, so he more or less drags me down the corridors, checking room after room before moving on to the next. All the while he's vigilant, like a snake poised to attack.

He finally deems a room worthy in the end on the top floor, then throws me inside, locking the door. All I can do is stand there in the middle of the room like a frozen statue. I catch sight of my stunned reflection inside the glass of a tall window, and there they are — my big, saucer-sized blue eyes.

The look of a girl who's entire life just flashed before her. Literally. I don't even remember eating that bug at three-years-old (though it's not as if any caring adults were around to stop me, anyway).

The glint of my gold crown mocks me now, and the thick red of my royal mantle and I tremble, breaking out in a cold sweat.

Captain Levi brushes past me next, bumping into my right shoulder, and I yelp at the sudden contact. He makes a "tch" sound and proceeds to the window, glancing left and right before drawing the curtains, and now we stand in total darkness.

Then silence. Well, except for the thin rasps of my breaths, and the crazy rhythm of my heartbeat.

A match ignites, and then the captain's face illuminates in the dark. The light casts eerie shadows in the hollows of his pale visage, and he's never looked so grim.

It's not the nicest way to refer to the man who just saved your life, but there's only one time I've seen him smile, and that was after I punched him.

I like to think that my knuckles left a little bruise, but I doubt it. It was like punching solid brick.

There was also the slightest ghost of a smile, too, when we both won our case to use the Reiss family's fortune to build the orphanage, but other than those two times… nothing. He's just the usual, stoic captain of the Survey Corps.

In fact, since Commander Erwin's death… he seems a lot worse. Not that I'm a stranger to grief. Something inside me died a little too the day I lost Ymir.

He lights the candle then shuts the lantern, regarding me coolly from the corner of his eye. "What's with that shitty face? No one died..."

I blink. "Excuse me?"

He waves the match until the flame goes out, and now he turns around to look at me fully. "You look like you've stepped in dog shit."

A gasp leaves my lips, and I step back. Seriously? I always knew he was unfriendly, but this… this is just plain old spiteful. I got shot at. I could be dead now!

I ball my fists, and the blood rushes to the tips of my ears. "Well, I'm sorry that my being shot at doesn't bring out my sunny side, _Captain_, but I almost died!"

My shrill voice rebounds off the walls, and I cover my mouth. What the… I just yelled at a superior officer…

No, he's not my superior anymore. Yet why do I still feel so inferior whenever I gaze into those cutting, grey eyes?

Sometimes I forget that I am not a soldier anymore. They drill it enough into your brain for three years straight at the Cadet Corps, how could I forget?

Captain Levi doesn't blink, not once. He just keeps that piercing gaze on me, the one that forms a ridge between his brows, and I swear there's a flash of red.

"I'm… s-sorry… I… d-didn't mean to…" I stagger, falling back into a plush chair, and now I gaze at the floral patterns of the rug.

He releases a sigh through his gritted teeth, blowing the loose strands away from his face. "It's fine. I'll let you off… _this_ time…"

It's not that I don't hear the cold edge to his voice. I'm just too lost in my thoughts, wondering what the heck's going on. We're too far up in HQ, I can't even hear the sounds of the street anymore.

Did they find the shooter? Did anyone get hurt? I remember seeing Connie and Sasha out there with the captain, and I worry for my fellow, former members of the 104th Cadet Corps.

So many questions, but little means of having them answered.

Our best bet is to stay cooped up in this dark room with nothing but each other's company. How delightful. At least I know I'm safe. Whether I like it or not, no one could protect me like the captain. He moves like a bullet.

As Commander Dok said — Captain Levi's the best man for the job.

"What's… what's going to happen now?"

My pathetic, girlish voice drifts through the room, breaking the awful silence, and I've long stopped wondering when I will finally sound like a grown woman. I am seventeen now.

I still sound like that same, terrified twelve-year-old back on the first day of Cadets. The one who snuck bread and water out to Sasha Blouse so she wouldn't starve.

That poor girl… She'd looked at the bread like a stray dog.

The captain produces another grave sigh. "We wait. The assailant could still be out there."

Now that's one impressive voice — deep, demanding, and without the slightest quiver of fear. He never shows emotion, even when he's scared. When we were all nearly crushed to death at the Reiss chapel, he'd looked bored.

I close my eyes, taking a deep, shuddery breath. "Do… do you think it could be… _Marley_?"

The room's temperature suddenly drops, and I shiver. Why did I open my mouth? If I thought he was cold before…

"It's best we don't rule out any possibilities, but… no. This threat comes from _within_ our walls. Besides, Kiyomi Azumabito assured us that enemy nations wouldn't attack for another fifty years. So long as we—"

"Have the _Rumbling_… Yeah… I remember..."

How could I forget? That was the day I was told that I must eat a fellow Eldian in order to inherit his Beast Titan, as well as producing many, many heirs for the next thirteen years after.

I let out a shaky sigh, rubbing my damp forehead. The captain, however, doesn't break a sweat, but that deep ridge never leaves his brows.

Is he afraid too?

"This… this isn't what I signed up for…"

My soft voice flutters throughout the silent room, and for the first time since we arrived, the captain's frozen mask cracks, and I see the human being at last.

"I... I know…"

He gazes off into the distance, and it seems he's transporting himself back to another time.

I'm transported back there too, and now I fight off the image of him stalking towards me, slow, deliberate, like a predator, fixing me with those frigid eyes. Then he closes his fingers around my throat, lifts me up off the ground, and…

I recoil, fighting off the unwanted memory. I can't believe it's been two years. I was fifteen… a kid. And he was… thirty? Twice my age.

No one knows how old the captain is. Me and the 104th gang—well, what's left of us—have discussed it in private when he's not around.

He's a true enigma, Humanity's Strongest. With the face of a boy, but the strength and stamina of a hundred men.

I give a mirthless laugh. "I… I tried… I really did. Tried to make this a better world… but… it still wasn't enough…"

He's still silent, and I know I'm not going to get any more words out of him.

There's only one thing I can think of now that can warm the frost that's formed between us. "C-Captain?"

"Hm?"

"Thank you... for… saving me."

My stupid child's voice wavers again, but it seems to stir something deep inside the captain, and finally, he meets my eyes.

"You're welcome, Your _Majesty_…"

* * *

**What a sweet ending. These characters are so fun to write. So much tension... so much muchness. I know it's short but I will be posting weekly. Did you get a general sense of what is going on? Historia got assassinated pretty much at a royal event in Orvud, and now she and Levi are up in that room waiting it out. He'd make a great bodyguard, don't you think? The movie with Whitney Houston and Kevin Costner was actually the inspiration. Sing it with me now... and IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIeeeeIIIII will always love youuuuu!  
I like to think he would save her. It's the least he could do since he was the one who forced her to be queen, and he is a caring soul deep down, even if he doesn't show it. I'm going with the manga's version of events from the Uprising ARC where he choked her because the anime missed it out. It's not that I'm pissed about that choice, I do love how they got straight to the Kenny and Levi fight scene at the end of episode one, but Levi and Historia just seem so indifferent to each other in the anime now as a result, but in the manga... the tension is so thick... you could cut it with Ultrahard steel.**

**Just curious, who's voices did you picture? Dub or sub? Either all is fine, but I tend to picture the dub voices of Matthew Mercer and Bryn Apprill for my own personal preference. I just think their voices fit better together romantically as they both have such attractive, sexy voices on the opposite ends of the spectrum (one being super masculine and the other feminine**—** yin and yang). **

** I will post again next weekend. Please drop a review and tell me what you think. Have I kept them in IC? Do you want to know what happens next? Do you want to hear Levi break out in song and sing Whitney Houston? Most likely to Erwin? No, okay, fair enough... **

**CartoonPrincessSigningOff.**


	2. Chapter 2 - Levi

**Welcome back! A shoutout to Soron Rocket. Thank you so much for the review! I never would have had the gall to start writing this it wasn't for you and AQR.**

**I was nervous to write in Levi's POV at first. He's loved by the entire fandom (cue fangirls screaming), so he needs to be right, but he's so similar to my own male protagonists in my original works, so I just went with that. I have a thing for jaded, stoic guys in my fiction. They just... do it for me. Since this is first person, I had to get right in Levi's head, so there's a lot of the word shit, and the F-bomb comes up twice. He does seem to be a man of few words, but I bet he has a million thoughts running through his head on a daily basis. Quite common for silent, reflective types.  
**

**This one was hilarious to write. I loved the banter between Historia and Levi. I could listen to them talking about shit all-day 😂 **

* * *

...**  
Levi**

Tch, how did I get stuck babysitting this brat?

When they find the shooter… I'm going to cut their limbs off.

It's been hours and still no sign. Did Nile find any lead yet? If I hadn't needed to protect the queen, I would have found them in an instant.

I'd made a quick assessment of the area the moment the gun went off: the shooter came from the right of the building, a perfect view of Historia on the steps of Orvud HQ. My guess is that they used ODM gear to make a quick getaway. If it weren't for all the screaming civilians, we could have heard the tell-tale signs of a discharging wire.

Typical. The very town Historia single-handedly saved from her tyrannical father, and this is how they thank her? Fuck them. They don't deserve such a noble queen.

I realise it may have just been the actions of one individual, yet I know how the world works. These things are usually orchestrated by groups. However, not many ordinary civilians can use ODM gear without proper training. I was the exception, of course…

If it wasn't the people of Orvud District who organised this… then who was it?

A rumbling sound comes from the chair, and I roll my eyes. Her Majesty looks at the floor, a sheepish grin forming over her petite face. "S-sorry…"

I grind my teeth, fish my hand into my pocket, then throw her a ration bar. "Eat. It's high in protein. It should be enough to sustain you for several hours. Maybe even days."

She opens the wrapper, looking up at me aghast. "D-days? Will we really be here that long?"

I shrug. "Maybe even weeks..."

She drops the bar in shock, getting crumbs all over the rug. I resist the urge to clean. Now's not the time.

"I was kidding, Your Majesty. Have you gone senile in your short reign?"

She narrows those saucer-shaped eyes, leaning over to pick up the ration bar that I so kindly donated. "Well, you're not usually one to joke, _Captain_."

"Don't be silly. I'm always telling jokes."

Historia scoffs and chomps on her ration bar. It's been on the floor now, but beggars can't be choosers. I'd brought it for Sasha initially since she gets so hungry, even on short missions, like escorting the Queen through Orvud District for her royal visit.

Another awkward silence stretches between the two of us, and I just want to sink my blades into that grandfather clock on the right of the room. Its swinging pendulum is driving me nuts.

What's a thirty-plus hardened war vet supposed to say to a seventeen-year-old queen anyway? We're worlds apart. We have nothing in common. Well, apart from a shitty childhood.

Hers certainly was shitty. Mum may not have had a lot, but at least she'd hugged me. Maybe a little_ too_ much…

Despite her bitch of a mother, Historia turned out all right. While I turned out cold and rigid. Funny how the world works…

I keep stealing glances at the young queen, and just seeing her sitting there on that hideous pea-green chair, looking like one of those porcelain dolls that only the richest kids can afford in the capital, just makes me want to cut someone.

Who in their right mind could deem her a threat? She's tiny, doe-eyed, and sounds twelve. Not that it stopped me from closing my hands around her throat two years ago. As they say, desperate times call for desperate measures…

I still hate myself for doing that — her heart had been thumping like a rabbit at the time.

I've done many things that I'm not proud of, but that one is in my top ten, along with kicking Jaeger's ass during his trial (even if it was for his own good). It takes a special kind of asshole to pick a fight with a little girl. Even Flegel Reeves was frothing at the mouth for crying out loud, the bumbling idiot.

Well, I guess I've made up for that now by saving her life today. The last thing I want to see is a bullet-shaped hole in that pretty blonde head of hers.

It's strange really… The moment the bullet went off, my instincts kicked in, firing up my brain as usual, and it's like I knew exactly what to do in that typical _Ackerman _fashion.

I haven't told anyone about my family name (well, apart from Four Eyes because she fished it out of me in the end), but it can't be a coincidence. I'm a descendant of a noble family line. Historia's a descendant of royal blood.

Kenny worked for the Reiss brothers too, and acted as their personal sword… I've even seen the gloomy brat Mikasa running for Historia's side when her life's in danger.

It's definitely more than a coincidence.

Tsk. All this thinking is making me thirsty. How does Four Eyes cope? I click my parched tongue, wishing I had some black tea to quench the thirst. I can't even remember the last time I ate. Judging by the stale taste in my mouth, this morning.

Her Majesty's finished the ration bar, and I bite my cheek, scowling in my dark corner.

She shifts uncomfortably then, and I sharpen my eyes. "What?"

The queen gives another sheepish smile, showing me those pearly whites. "I… need to use the restroom."

My eye twitches. These brats and their _whining_…

"So hold your shit in. As I said, we'll be here a while."

She shakes that golden crown, crossing her legs. "It's… not a sh—... I mean… a _poo_…"

Tch, five-year-olds say poo. Judging by her pink cheeks, she's highly embarrassed to talk about something as filthy as _poo_ around her gracious captain.

Has she not met me?

I shrug. "So, what's the problem? The urge will go away if you just stop thinking about it."

Now those pink cheeks turn red, and I peel my back away from the wall. "Historia? If you've got something to say, just say it. Nothing is sacred in the Survey Corps, trust me. You should see the size of some of Blouse's shits first thing of a morning."

It's not as if she's a member of the Survey Corps anymore, but still; we did technically live together for a few days during the Uprising, but it was enough to learn all of Her Majesty's bathroom habits. Like how she used to turn the tap on so no one would hear her piss, or how she used to take half an hour cleaning up afterwards.

She removes her hands from her eyes, biting her lip. "I've… just gotten my period..."

My eyeballs swell in size. It doesn't take a lot to unnerve me, but fuck… that did.

The sweet little queen produces a nervous giggle, hiding her face again. I didn't sign up for this…

Suddenly, I yank on my cravat, getting hot under the collar, then release a growl, stomping towards her. I pull her out of the seat and she gasps. "Wait, what are you…?"

"Just come on and not another word!"

…

We found a restroom eventually, and now I stand on the other side of the door, listening to that running tap inside. Does she think I don't already know what's she's doing in there? Idiot.

Not that I want to think about what she's doing, and my stomach clenches. Disgusting…

Wherever Erwin is, I hope he's laughing down at me. Or_ up_ at me since he was such a devil.

They had to have found the shooter by now. What the hell's Nile doing out there, throwing a party? Not that I'd put it past him, being an MP and all. Work time _is_ party time as far as that lot are concerned.

It's been five hours, and I'm sick of playing babysitter to the teenage queen.

She's been in there twenty minutes now. I get that she has "lady problems", but we're kind of in the middle of a crisis.

I open the door ajar and call into the room. "Are you done yet? Or are you still taking that massive shit?"

"I said I'd be a while! Walls, Captain. Give a girl some privacy!"

I grit my teeth and shut the door again. She's just lucky she got promoted to queen two years ago. If not, I'd have socked her for her insubordination.

Must be the _hormones… _

It's nightfall now, so my gloomy reflection stares back at me inside the dark glass of a tall window. It's not that I don't like looking at my handsome face, but holy shit... I look like shit.

The dark circles beneath my eyes are grimmer than usual, and not to forget my pasty skin too.

I'm like death warmed up.

Finally, she opens the door and steps out all ladylike. I see she's fixed her crown up a bit too and tidied her hair. Normally, I'd approve of one cleaning up their appearance, but really? There's a psychotic gunman on the loose.

She doesn't meet my eyes, sulking now by the looks of it.

Who pissed in her soup?

"Did you at least wash your hands?"

Historia rolls her eyes at the ceiling as if God himself will answer her plea. He doesn't because she's still stuck with me.

"Yes," she replies, emphasizing the S for good measure. I decide to ignore it.

"Did you get _between_ the fingers? The number of squad members I've had to discipline in the past because they—"

"Captain!" she yells, rounding on me now, and I see the anger bubbling inside her big blue irises.

I gaze into them for a while, the light from the chandelier catching the individual specks, and it's like seeing the ocean for the first time again.

I've never seen so much blue...

She closes her eyelids now, making those oceans disappear, and now she reaches a shaking hand to her temples. "Captain… I know it goes against your very nature, but could you just… you know… be less… _you,_ for now? Just until all this is over, and we can go back home?"

I growl. "What are you talking about? I'm a delight."

"Just for once show some compassion! I'm feeling really vulnerable and terrified right now. Someone… someone tried to _kill_ me… inside Wall Sina! I'm… no longer safe… no matter where I go…"

I watch, dumbfounded, as she breaks down in front of me, leaning against the wall. She slides down to the dirty floor and a crying shame. That was a nice clean, white gown.

But I can't help the stinging inside my chest as she whimpers and shivers like a helpless babe, and I really am hopeless. I have no experience in these kinds of matters.

What did you expect? I was raised by Kenny the frigging Ripper. The little boy who got smothered by his _Mummy _died right along with her…

I sigh, pinching the bridge of my nose. "Come on, get up."

She shakes her head rapidly, covering her face. The crown topples off and rolls towards the window. "I… I can't… I can't go back out there again…"

"Yes, you can. You just have to put on your game face. If you can survive one of Erwin's expeditions, then you can survive whatever the hell this shit is."

"N-not everyone's as strong as you and Mikasa, Captain."

I bite my tongue. Why do I always get lumped with that gloomy brat? We're not _that _alike.

"Besides… I… I had Ymir then. She was always there to protect me, but now… I truly am alone… I have been since the day she left..."

Now that comment got me. I'm aware she was very close to her titan friend. Maybe a little too close (I'm not one to judge), but I know the feeling.

The day I lost my family, my world fell apart; I didn't think I could go on. But I had Erwin to fall back on. This girl has no one. She's right.

She really is alone. Though Jaeger seems to care a lot for her, there's no one for her to lean on. Not the way I leaned on Erwin and devoted my life to him after Farlan and Isabel died.

I hadn't been in the room when Kiyomi Azumabito gave her those three requests, but Hange had told me that Historia had tears pouring from her eyes, and I'm glad I wasn't.

I may act like a heartless asshole, but there are some things that I can't even stand to see, and that's Historia looking lost like a terrified puppy.

She really doesn't deserve any of this. She's too pure for this world, and it's going to break her, literally, after she consumes that bearded piece of shit, and then she can expect to live to the _whopping _age of thirty. Not before popping out hundreds of sprogs first.

One of these days… I really am going to cut that Beast's limbs off.

_You mark my word, Erwin, wherever you are… That's a promise._

Just as I go to pick her up and dust her off, two figures round the corner, and it's my squad members, Springer and Blouse. I'm guessing there's been some new development with the shooter then.

Blouse's brown eyes expand the moment they land on Historia and she runs over, dropping down beside her. "Historia! You're okay!"

Historia suddenly bursts into tears, showing that vulnerable side at last, and it's like she's forgotten all about me — chopped liver.

"Oh, Sasha, Connie. Thank goodness you're both safe!"

The three of them huddle on the ground now, crying like little brats, and I truly have been forgotten.

I guess I should change my name to Captain Chopped Liver then?

* * *

**Whatever, Captain Chopped Liver... **

**Okay, on a serious note, how adorable. He's feeling left out and rejected. It must be hard being seen as the asshole all the time. No one turns to you for comfort (cue fangirls running in and demanding his comforting arms).**

**I do think Kuchel smothered Levi as a child, making him pretty soft as a result. Hear me out first... You're a young prostitute in a brothel in the underground, alone, frightened, and you have this baby boy. You're not going to want to let him go, ever. He's the light in your dark world. She probably called him "Her special little boy" and whatnot on a regular basis. I've seen some good fanworks, so I know I'm not the only one who thinks like this. Plus, after she died, Levi just wasted away. He was obviously dependant on her and didn't know how else to go on. He wasn't strong then, but I do think at one time he was a sweet little boy with a big heart. That's my two cents. But then Kenny found him and raised him to be a killer, and that sweet little boy turned into... well, you've seen the anime and read the manga. Monsters aren't born, they're made after all.**

**Also, I wasn't sure at the time whether Levi had officially declared his title as Ackerman to the people of the walls when I wrote this. We only hear about the Ackerman's history from Commander Magath of Marley (though he was captain back then). Even the 104th don't care to mention Levi when they're discussing who will inherit the Founding Titan from Eren, and Jean tells Mikasa it is too dangerous for her since she's an Ackerman and they don't know what _Ackermans_ are exactly.**

**So I assumed Levi would tell Hange at least as his close friend and commander. It must be a big revelation to find out your real name after only going by one your whole life, and plus he's secretive and doesn't like the attention. Judging by what Hange told Levi when she was stitching up his scar in chapter 126... that seems to be the case. Only _she_ knows... **

**My wish is for Levi to kill Zeke at the end. I feel for Zeke after his tough childhood (we all just want a thumbs up from good old dad, hey), but Levi needs the closure. We need to see him at peace.**

**Onwards and upwards. I will be posting again Friday. I have twenty-five chapters written already, but drop a review. I know this is an oddball ship, but it would mean the world to me if I heard your thoughts. Am I nailing the yin yang, sweet girl, stoic guy dynamic? Are they IC? Is this at least believable on some level, even though this ship will never be canon? Let me know.**

**CartoonPrincessSigningOff. **


	3. Chapter 3 - Historia

**A/N: This one is very short (1,169 words), but it gets the ball rolling, and hopefully makes you want more. I find it easier to write shorter chapters as an author. It breaks the story up and they're so much easier to edit, but I know it may not seem like much to you as a reader. **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed so far. Your comments mean a lot, they truly do. It gives me the inspiration to go on (and I love that I'm not the only one who loves this obscure ship). **

* * *

...

**Historia**

They found the shooter in the end. Dead. With a blade wedged deep in his throat.

The reports say he'd committed suicide, but it doesn't make me feel better. In fact, it makes me feel worse. It just goes to show how prepared he was to carry out his attempt at killing me and preserving his secrets, and I turn cold all over.

We're still none the wiser. I'm no idiot; I know he won't be the only one out there.

These things take more than one person after all.

I sit in the council room of the palace of Mitras, staring blankly at the report Nile Dok handed me. Two military guards stand like sentries beside me; they follow me everywhere now.

I choke back a sob as I read the gritty descriptions. His gunshots may not have got me in the end, but they still got several civilians, and the tears threaten to escape. Somehow, I feel responsible for their deaths.

If only I could have been a better queen… truly devoted myself to the role, then maybe I could have saved those souls.

Maybe it's best I give up my own life and inherit Zeke Jaeger's Beast Titan. Hopefully, that should be enough to show the people I truly do care about them. That I'll do whatever it takes to protect them.

An image of Eren's burning green eyes flashes up before me, and I put the dark thoughts away. He'd promised we would find another way. That I wouldn't have to give up my life and become a monster.

The most chilling part of the report — the shooter had used modern firearms that the Marleyan volunteers had given us. Weapons that were supposed to develop our small island and bring us closer together.

But instead, we've used them on each other.

It's funny… when I first found out about Marley and the rest of the world, I thought our Walls would unite as one great civilisation, and we'd finally stop hurting each other just like it used to be back in the old days of when we used to fight titans. When the world was still black and white.

Now the world is a miserable cloud of perpetual grey. A place where we will never see the blue of sky again…

Although we lived in constant dread and fear in those humbler days, things were so much simpler. It's so much easier to stomach an enemy that you view as a monster. Not a fellow human being with hopes, dreams, and fears.

I shake and drop the report, and it flutters to the ground.

Despite the sunshine pouring in through the window, I'm cold. I have been for some time now.

I pull my white jacket tighter around my shoulders, trying to keep warm. I've ditched the royal robes and mantle now for a ceremonial, dark-green coat, baring the military crest.

To be honest, I'd be much more comfortable in my casual shawl and skirts. The way I dress when I'm at the farm. I haven't been back to the orphanage since the day of the shooting; I bet the children are missing me.

Nile stops, looking up from his own report. "Queen Historia? Are you all right?"

I give another shiver and pour myself tea now from the beverages the serving girl brought in earlier. "I'm… I'm fine, Commander. You may continue."

I bring the teacup to my lips but it shakes upon its small saucer, and the Commander regards me with nothing but sympathy now. I hate it when people look at me like I'm some fragile china doll. It's like everyone has forgotten that I was once a soldier. I have two titan kills to my name.

Plus, I flipped my father over my shoulder and broke his back. I'm tougher than I look.

"We will find them, Your Majesty."

I meet the Commander's dark eyes, and I can see he's sincere. But I also hear the uncertainty in his voice.

"I promise, under my command, you will be safe. I will have my men keeping watch over you twenty-four seven."

My heart sinks_. _

_I will never know privacy again._

I take a deep, shaky breath and pick up the report, folding it back into a neat pile. "Do… do you think I would be able to go back to the orphanage any time soon, Commander? I do miss the children."

Nile closes his eyes, shaking his head. "It would be far too dangerous, Your Majesty. If you were targeted, there's no way we could guarantee the safety of the children. I say this with the best of intentions, but… it's best you leave them out of the picture for now. At least until we know more."

The weight of his words sinks in, and I feel like I've swallowed lead. My eyes sting, but as always I soldier on, keeping the tears at bay. The last thing I want to do is bring the children into this. That would be terribly selfish. Those poor little things have been through enough.

Nile's right. It's what's best.

I _will_ see the children again. When all this is over and everything returns to normal.

The commander continues. "You're very lucky the captain was there, Your Grace. I've never seen a man move quite the way he does… He really is the best."

My heart tugs when I think back to the last time I saw the captain. I'd been so rude to him, and I really am the worst girl who ever lived if that's how I treat the man who saved my life.

One of those bullets could have easily gotten him too. Okay, I know how stupid that last sentence sounds, but there's still a one in a million chance.

He's still human.

In fact, I haven't seen Captain Levi since the day of the shooting, and I need to make it up to him somehow. Just… how? I know nothing about him. I know he likes black tea and all things clean, but what else could I do?

He definitely deserves an award of some kind. Something to showcase him as the hero he is (always has been).

My eyes bulge suddenly, and Nile looks over at me concerned, folding his notes away. "Your Majesty…?"

I come back to myself and shake my head. "Sorry… I got a little distracted."

He raises a brow, rising to his feet. He tucks his report under his arm. "I will let you know of any new developments, Your Grace. Just hang tight. We will find who's responsible."

I smile again and stand to my own feet. The Commander offers me a bow of respect and leaves through the door, his men flanking his sides.

Just before he goes, I call out. "Wait… Commander?"

The man stops, turning back.

I fiddle with my thumbs, and it's really not how a queen should act, but I can't figure out how to ask the question.

"What do you know about… knighthoods?"

* * *

**A/N: No, Historia. You're breaking my heart! You're an amazing queen. Please don't doubt yourself 😭**

**Has she killed more than two titans? I can only think of her father and the one she saved from Ymir. Did she kill any during the Battle of Trost? The anime and manga didn't show her much back then because she wasn't relevant... yet.**

**So, a knighthood, hey... I guess the title of this fanfic may finally make sense now. Not that it wasn't already self-explanatory. And yes, she is serious... She's seventeen and full of whimsical ideas. But just imagine how handsome our H****eichou**** will look in armour and chainmail 😍**

**See you Tuesday, or maybe sooner... In the meantime, drop a note and tell me how you like the development so far. How do you think Levi will react to this news? Do you think he will be pleased to become a knight?**

**CartoonPrincessSingingOff.**


	4. Chapter 4 - Levi

**AN: I'm back. I guess you can just carry on and read. I have more rambly author notes at the bottom, but just feel free to skip those. **

* * *

...

**Levi**

Four Eyes has summoned me to her office.

I went back to headquarters in Shiganshina the day after the shooting. I hate leaving Eren alone for too long around that lanky bitch, Yelena. It's not that I don't trust the others to protect him, but I'd be much more comfortable if it were my own eyes on him twenty-four-seven (as exhausting as it sounds).

As one who can survive on little food and sleep, there's no one better for the job. Besides, his nervous ticks lately have made me very suspicious, and I wish I could just crack that messy, brown head open and see what's inside. (Not that I didn't crack a few skulls back in my underground days).

But I got back in the end and saw that the kid was fine — moody, grouchy, and distant, just like me at that age.

Ackerman assured me she would lay down her life and protect him while I was away, and the kid has more than outdone herself. None of the volunteers even dared so much as _breathe_ the same air as Jaeger the moment I arrived. There was Arlert too, but the blond just looked as unsure as ever.

But I'm glad I left in the end because right now we'd all be standing over a headstone with Historia's name on it, and I'd have to listen to the sniffling of Blouse and Springer.

No, the _whole _nation…

Despite the recent shooting, the queen is loved. Our walled kingdom has flourished since her reign began. Not a single child has gone without food. I repeat. Not. A. Single. Child. And it warms my cold heart when I think back to the day I roughed her up as a scrawny kid two years ago.

I saw it the moment I met her — that sweet, innocent face of hope, one who dreams of a better world where no child will ever feel unloved again. I just had to choke it out of her first, of course.

But there will still always be a few bad apples. The kinds who don't appreciate a good thing when they've got it.

A shame the shooter killed himself; I would have loved to have stuck my own blades inside him.

I suppose it's rather humbling how far he would go to protect his secrets, but damn it's annoying. We're still as clueless as we were three days ago.

Erwin would have known what to have done; he always found a way of cornering a rat.

Finally, I stop outside the office and knock three times.

"Come on in, Levi."

I enter the cluttered office space and throw up a little. The woman needs to hire a maid; it's filthy in here.

There's lab equipment everywhere, covering every surface, and there's a mountain of paperwork on her desk that's about to collapse. Also, there's stale food such as a half-eaten apple, an old jug of sour milk, and a bowl of rotten fish.

Oh, right… Four Eyes got a cat. An oriental breed of which the likes I have never seen before. It was a gift from the Azumabito clan.

It currently sits on the window sill with its long, skinny black legs. It has an ugly, wedge-shaped face, and ears like batwings.

The cat turns to look at me, and I've never seen an eerily human-like face. Its eyes are as blue as Erwin's once were. In fact, Four Eyes is convinced it is the very reincarnation of the man himself, something she'd learned in a book about _Karma_…

Since when was she spiritual, anyway? A woman of science.

The volunteers gave us books about the world's various cultures, and the titan freak has poured herself into every single one, along with Arlert.

According to Karma, a person who has done bad things in a previous life will come back as a lower lifeform, hence the reason she called the cat _Erwin Smith II_. Kind of an insult to the man's memory, but whatever makes her happy; I've heard her talking to it at night, asking for advice, but the cat just ignores her and licks its ass.

I peer around the room, uncertain. I swear I heard her voice.

"Hange?"

The spectacled commander of the Survey Corps pops up from behind her desk, hands covered in shit. Literally. "Sorry there, Levi. Just cleaning out Erwin's litter tray here."

I sniff. "So that's what that shitty smell is?"

She beams like a crazed titan. "You guessed right! Who would have thought Erwin would have been so messy in the next life."

"Yeah, sure…"

I peer at the cat again, and it regards us as if_ we're_ the lower life forms. One of us is cleaning its shit after all. Who can blame it?

Hange moves over to the cat and plucks it up from the window sill, and it yowls in protest. "Aw, come now, Erwin. It's Levi, remember? Your old right-hand man? Say hello to the captain, Erwin…"

I watch in horror as she holds the cat up and waves its paw, and I'm seriously worried about her sanity now. She's even gotten it a little bolo tie, and I finally snap. "That's it!"

I step towards her, yank the cat out of her disgusting hands, then throw it out the room. It hisses in the hallway when I slam the door, and now I round on that crazy cat lady.

There's one in every town...

"Well, that wasn't very nice," she remarks. "He _is _your old commander…"

"Just tell me why you've _summoned_ me here," I hiss through clenched teeth.

Her face turns grave, and now she sits behind that pile of paperwork. I stay on my feet, too afraid I'll get cat shit on my breeches or something.

She pushes her glasses up along her nose, and the light reflects off the lenses. "A letter came from the capital this morning."

Hange holds up a letter, and I recognise the crest on the wax seal. It's the military insignia.

Historia...

My heart skips, something it rarely does, and I step forward, plucking the letter out of Hange's hand. I don't even care if she got her shitty fingers all over it as I peel the wax and read the elegant scrawl.

It belongs to the queen.

_Dear Commander Hange Zoe,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. As you are aware, I am indebted to your right-hand man, Captain Levi, who valiantly saved my life during a crisis in the city of Orvud just three days previously._

Well… what can I say? All in a day's work, I guess.

_I think it's long overdue that the captain's services to the crown, and to the people of the walled kingdom of Paradis, were finally recognised…_

The skipping of my heart returns, and my mouth dries up. Why don't I like where this is leading?

_Therefore, I would be honoured to give Captain Levi a title worthy of _Humanity's Strongest_..._

Shit.

_A title that would inspire the hearts of future generations of Paradis for many years to come._

Ah, just come out with it already, brat!

_I will make Captain Levi my personal knight, and give him the knighthood he so rightfully deserves._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Her Majesty, Historia Reiss._

My head spins and I fall back into the chair, regardless of any cat shit. "What the fuck… is she out of her mind?!"

Hange holds her hands in a steeple shape, lost in thought. "Appears not."

I growl, running a hand through my black hair. It falls over my eyes. "No. I won't do it."

Four Eyes sighs, pushing those glasses up her nose once again. "I was afraid that's what you'd say."

"Why… why the _hell_ did she send this to you? It's not your decision to make!"

"Well, actually, it is. For her to make you her _personal _knight… I would have to hand your services over to her with immediate effect. You would no longer be under my command, Levi. But... hers."

I jump to my feet and pace the room. "This is ridiculous. I have more important things to do than play bodyguard to that brat!"

Hange's glasses glow ominously now. "Watch your tongue, Levi. She's still our queen, whether you like it or not. That puts her up several ranks higher than us. Her word goes after all."

"Please, she's a military puppet. She's just some pretty face we parade around to keep up morale. Her word means jack shit!"

Hange narrows that one good, brown eye. "You talk awfully ill of a young woman you so selflessly risked your life to save the other day. Don't act as if you hate her, Levi. I know you better than that. You're not _that_ heartless… Even if you did just kick my cat out of my office…"

She mutters the last part, but I pretend not to hear. I'm still seething.

The audacity of that girl... I know what this is. This is petty revenge for what I did to her two years ago. Don't think I haven't noticed the daggers she throws my way when she thinks I'm not looking — the brat. I have _knives_ older than her. Ones that have slit the throats of many an underground thug.

In fact, I've been gutting pigs before she even left her father's ballsac. I won't be bossed around by a child.

"Sit down, Levi, and have some tea. It's not so bad... Historia is a gracious, young queen who you'd be lucky to serve."

I snap my head around, cutting her with one of my death glares. "I will not be her fucking slave."

Hange raises a brow. "No one said you had to be."

I grind my teeth and sit down before her once again. My blood pressure's still rising. I've never been so pissed.

If only I had an annoying pig to gut right about now...

Hange's glasses flash next, and I glance her way, disturbed.

I know that look...

"What are you concocting in that warped head of yours now, Four Eyes?"

"_Oh_… nothing…" She tightens her lips into a thin line, suppressing a snort.

Looking back, I knew I should have just walked my ass right on out of there. But ever the fool, I decided to stay.

"Don't you _see_, Levi… it's just as we discussed. Your Ackerman genes, as we postulated, could possibly be a by-product of titan engineering!"

I can't take my horrified eyes off her. "I think you mean _you_ postulated... Only one of us is the titan freak here—"

"From what we've observed from your behaviour, as well as your late uncle's and our very own Mikasa… Ackermans serve those of royal blood."

"You're really starting to creep me out, you know..."

"Therefore, it could be possible that the Ackermans were created to guard the royal family as their own, personal sword!"

I jump up again and the chair goes flying. "That's enough! I'm leaving. I've got a certain _queen_ to visit."

I storm towards the door. As I close my fist around the handle, Hange says behind her desk, "So long, Levi! Though promise me one thing… when Historia orders Nile Dok to have you killed for threatening her life… please… please donate your body to titan science! Just think of all the endless possibilities we could find!"

She starts salivating at the mouth, and I rush out the room, fucking terrified. It's hard to tell whether she's serious at times.

"Four-eyed freak," I mumble, only having one destination on my mind now.

The capital.

The home of _Her Royal Majesty...  
_

* * *

**A/N: Walls... I really brought out the crazy in Hange here. I mean, this is like season one Hange times ten (I guess it takes a crazy person to know a crazy person after all). I do miss that more carefree Hange though. She's so down and depressed now in the manga, it's heart-breaking.**

**I hope you like Erwin Smith the II. He becomes quite an important character later on. I think that's the one thing this anime is lacking **_—_** cats. Sure, there's the cat that sits on the steps in Stohess District beside that river of blood and the cat that hisses at Annie in the OVA Lost Girls. I love anime cats. They're cute.**

**Karma is found in Buddism and Hinduism. I believe in reincarnation myself. I can imagine the nations of the East Allied Forces and Hizuru have similar belief systems, though I don't necessarily think a cat is lower to a human. In fact, if you've ever owned a cat, it's the reverse. Also, I don't believe Erwin was evil either. He had a vision and knew what price he had to pay. It's not so bad. He gets to have Hange cleaning up his shit now 😂**

**Feel free to believe that the cat is Erwin... or not. This is one I'm leaving up to the reader since we all have different views.**

**"I have knives older than her..." Oh, Levi, you really do. They were like toys to you.**

**I apologise for his ballsac remark. He was a little crude, but if you've read the manga, you'll know manga Levi doesn't hold back. **

**Anyway, I will be posting quite frequently now. Are you eager to see how Levi and Historia clash in the next chapter?**

**CartoonPrincessSigningOff**


	5. Chapter 5 - Historia

**A/N: I'm back, baby! This is another short one. Well, read on my lovely readers.**

* * *

...

**Historia**

I huddle up before the fireplace in my nightgown, reading an old book about fairy tales that the Marleyan volunteers donated to the orphanage. This one is my personal favourite, hence why I took it with me to the capital. The children won't mind.

One particular story I love is about a pint-sized knight who serves his equally pint-sized queen. In some renditions, they're said to even be the size of a thumb, but that's just ridiculous.

Captain Levi and I aren't _that_ small…

Wait… did I just mention the captain and me? Tom Thumb and Thumbelina... That's who I meant. How embarrassing.

I hear a kerfuffle out in the hall, looking up at the door.

What's going on?

"I… I order you to stay away from the queen's quarters this instant. She is resting!"

"I don't take orders from you, skinny!"

My heart thumps in my chest when I recognise the voice, and I tuck the book behind a cushion.

It's the captain.

"I-I won't say it again…. The queen is rest—"

Something rams down the guard's throat next and he talks no more. Then a dull thud comes from the other side of the door, and I back away, wondering if I should jump out the window.

A bang comes at the door, and I yelp, fumbling with the clasp of the window. Yep, I'll take my chances scaling the high palace walls in the pouring rain over an angry Captain Levi any day.

"Historia, I know you're in there. I just heard your pathetic squeal!"

I press my nose to the window now, fogging the cool surface while I fiddle with the clasp. Shoot, why won't this stupid thing open?!

Finally, I give up, facing the door. I have nowhere else to run. So I have no other choice but to face that man on the other side.

I guess he got my letter then.

Just as he advised me the other day, I put on my game face, fix up my hair, then approach the door.

It opens, and there he stands in his military gear, rain dripping from his wet hair and cowl. For a moment he looks like the Grim Reaper, especially with the way the candles cast shadows on the hollows of his face, making him appear gaunt and skeleton-like.

All he needs is the scythe, and he'd be Death coming to harvest my soul.

My heart bangs against my ribcage, but I hold my chin high and say, "Well, hello, Captain Levi. What brings you here on this fine, rainy evening?"

His grey eyes flash and he barges inside, slamming the door. "Cut the crap. You know why I'm here."

I try to maintain my composure, finding that mechanical voice that I put on so effortlessly before, but all I manage is a childish whisper. "I… I thought that…"

"Well, you thought wrong. I won't be your stupid, fucking knight!"

He holds up the letter that I wrote to Hange and tosses it into the fireplace, and I watch as my fancy scrawl goes up in flames. It took me nearly a year to get that scrawl so tidy.

It stings his rejection, even more than the time my mother pushed me away from her when I was seven. And here I was thinking he may have actually cared about me. But turns out I was wrong.

No one really cares about me. I'm just alone in this cruel, lonely world.

He steps closer, and I don't even flinch now. It's not that he's much taller than me anyway, but he still looks down his nose at me like I'm the same fifteen-year-old girl that he choked several years ago.

The same way he looks down on everyone else like we're all just filthy, insubordinate brats who don't know any better.

"You're a foolish little girl with _foolish_ little dreams…" he growls, his voice harsh.

The fire flickers on our left, just like the inner fires burning inside of me now. No one calls me a _little girl…_

I peer up, matching his burning gaze, and now it's a stare-off. We're like two tomcats facing each other off before the fight.

"A little girl who is your queen," I reply, my voice as dark, foreboding.

His eyes glimmer in the firelight, but I don't look away. That deep ridge forms between his brows again, and I've already given it a name — little Levi.

His jaw ticks as he clenches his teeth, and now he jerks away as if I just spat in his face. "That's the last time I save your life…"

Captain Levi whirls back towards the door, and I squeeze my eyes. Tears escape.

Why does he have to be so cruel?

"Wait… Captain… please…"

My voice is soft and childlike again, and I just want to bury myself under the rug and never wake up.

I wished he hadn't rescued me now, and those same suicidal thoughts return, the ones I used to have back when I paraded around as _sweet little Krista_. Is it better to die an honourable death, loved by all, than to go on living this cruel life? One where I have to become a monster in order to save my country?

It's too much to handle for one little queen. Way, way too much, and I just wish someone else could take away some of the burden for me and stand by my side. Eren's helping, but I have no idea what's going through my green-eyed friend's head these days.

He's almost a different person.

Maybe it's best I wasn't born to begin with, like my mother always wished…

Captain Levi freezes by the door, keeping his back to me. The Wings of Freedom mock me now, the same pair that saved me from a bullet three days ago.

The tears are streaming down my face now, but I don't hold them back, despite the fact that I hate showing weakness in front of this man. The last thing I want to do is give him an excuse to look down his nose at me, as if my very tears disgust him.

"Please, just… reconsider… S-someone… someone out there is trying to _kill_ me, and I'm trying so hard to keep it together… I really am… but… I'm scared, Captain. Even more scared than I was when I first saw a titan eat my comrades."

He visibly flinches as if I've just awakened a painful memory of his own. Not that we soldiers don't have titan memories to bury deep into the recesses of our minds, but I go on. "But I know that as long as you're with me… then… I'll be safe. I mean, you're Humanity's Strongest. Why should I have a hundred MPs when I could just have you...?"

Captain Levi sighs, but he still doesn't turn. "Flattery won't work on me, Historia."

I try desperately now, biting my lip. "I… I can pay you!"

He growls and spins back around, and now I recoil when I see that angry glare. "I am not some clown you can hire."

Well, _obviously_… If that were the case, then I'd find a much funnier clown. Just saying.

"So… you'll do it for free?"

Little Levi returns between his brows, and I keep my mouth shut.

The fire continues to flicker as Captain Levi scowls at me from across the room. He seems to be deep in thought, pondering my simple request.

I mean, it's not that much to ask, right? _"Please be my knight?"_

Finally, he opens that thin white line of his mouth. "I'm no hero. So get that romantic notion out of your head."

I dip my face, rubbing my arm. Goosebumps prickle across the skin. He creeps slowly towards me now, but I keep my gaze on the ground.

"Look at me, Historia."

I move my eyes up, finding his cool greys. That cold, steel-like edge has gone. His gaze is softer now, and my heart flutters with hope.

The eyes are the windows to the soul they say, and Captain Levi's offer a fascinating glimpse into his. While his face remains hard, his eyes convey all his emotions, and they're conflicted at best. But I do see that he cares deep down, even if he doesn't like to show it.

"Fine. I will be your dumb knight. Anything to stop you crying like a snivelling brat again."

I release a bottled-up sigh, and instinctively I go to give him a hug for some strange reason, then stop.

What am I doing?

Captain Levi seems to have the same thought, and his eyes turn cold and unfriendly once again. Instead, I offer him my hand, and after he gives it a thorough inspection, he takes it and we shake.

I tuck a blonde strand behind my ear. "So, I guess this means you will be _Sir _Captain Levi from now on?"

He makes his _tch_ sound and marches towards the door. "For the ceremony, I want the biggest cravat you can find. So big, a titan could wipe their shitty ass with it."

I blink at the strange request. "S-sure… all right. Whatever you want, Captain."

He keeps his lingering gaze on me for a few moments longer before he takes his leave. "Goodbye, Queen Historia."

* * *

**A/N: I bet you thought of the creepy clown that stalks Levi in Liberio in chapter 123 with the clown line. I know I did.**

**Since I like to reference a lot of fairytales and folklore from our own world, let's just pretend they have their own version of Tom Thumb and Thumbelina in Attack on Titan. They both really remind me of Historia and Levi, being so small and all. They do have their own folk tales like the story of Krista Lenz, the little girl who befriends a titan. So based off Ymir the Founder. Great world-building there from Hajime.**

**I hate writing a suicidal Historia, but it breaks my heart when she thinks the world's better off without her. They're two things I tend to avoid in my writing, rape, and suicide. They can just really trigger someone. I have to say though if you are feeling down, please just talk to someone. Even me if you have to. I'm like Historia, I can't stand seeing anyone else upset. **

**Until the next update.**

**CartoonPrincessSigningOff.**


	6. Chapter 6 - Levi

**AN: Here's another upload. I'll admit, I forget half the stuff I write, so when I read some lines back, I'm in stitches. It's like somebody else wrote it at times. I do always write snarky, outspoken characters anyway, so it may be from that. I just hope you're enjoying my version of Levi. **

**You do wonder what goes on through his head as the mother would say in Inside Out. Imagine what his emotions look like? Joy, sad, Anger, sad, Fear, sad, Disgust, sad, and Sadness... happy?**

**Squad Levi makes a small, special appearance. I've gotten further along in this fanfic now, so I think I've nailed their personalities at last, but this was my first attempt. I hope they're IC. **

* * *

...

**Levi**

Historia held up her end of the bargain, and now I admire myself before a full-length mirror. My cravat certainly is big enough to wipe the asses of many a titan now. It has fancy frills, and a solid brass pin to hold it all together.

I sure do scrub up well for an _island devil_… I've even smoothed back my hair, and no longer do I peer through black, unruly strands.

The knighting ceremony will commence in one hour's time as I prepare in my lavish quarters at the palace.

I've always been a man of simple pleasures, but for once I'm going to step out of my comfort zone and soak up this five-star treatment. I've ditched the standard green, ceremonial coat for a rich royal blue, but I still have the Survey Corps Emblem stitched at the back.

Not bad for a kid who was born in a brothel. I'm certainly moving on up in this small, cruel world.

Save the queen's life and you will be highly rewarded.

I'm the first person to receive a knighthood in over a century. Eldia once had knights back in the dark ages, but our country is more military-focused now, ditching the old chainmail and metal-plated armour for firearms.

I guess a soldier is just a modern-day knight. So I see no real difference in the role.

I just hope to god Historia doesn't expect me to wear the fancy chainmail and plated armour. I told the kid already; I'm no storybook hero.

A big event like this is sure to attract the wrong crowd, and Nile Dok has amped up security. There will be an MP stationed at every point.

Let them come, I say. It's what Erwin would have done — draw the rats to you.

I drop into a plush seat and pick up the most exquisite porcelain cup that I have ever seen. The handle is gilded with shining gold, and the china is adorned in floral patterns of blue. Yet I still grip it around the rim and sip.

I release a satisfied moan, and I'm just glad no one else is around to bare witness to my moment of weakness.

_Damn… that's some good tea._

Even better than sex, I dare say. Not that I've had any of that for some time now (since I get my jollies from cutting the limbs of enemies and friends alike these days).

There comes a knock at the door, and I put the cup down on the brass tray. "Come in."

I peer up at the oak door, and in comes Four Eyes, followed by my mutley squad. If only a painter could capture their expressions now.

I taper my eyes. "Wipe those shitty looks off your faces."

"Yes, sir!" they all salute in unison, standing erect like statues.

I give them a "Tch," and focus my attention outside the window.

I'll miss these guys, and I'm sure the feeling's mutual. No matter where I go, who I'm with, I will always be their loving captain…

Arlert is the first to open his mouth. "You… you look… _different_, Captain…"

"Thanks." I keep my attention outside. The sky is pristine blue today. Yet it will never compare to the luminosity of the queen's eyes.

Nothing can compare to those azure jewels.

"He looks ridiculous."

The silence that follows next is almost deafening, you could hear a titan farting from a mile away.

I turn slowly, facing the culprit.

Ackerman…

She scowls at me with those dark, ominous eyes, and it's like looking at myself in a mirror for a moment. We definitely share the Ackerman glare, whatever that is, but I'm still her captain, and I will not tolerate her insubordination and downright disrespect.

Is it time for Ackerman vs Ackerman round two?

Lucky Four Eyes is there to save the day as she lets out a nervous cackle, throwing an arm around the gloomy brat's shoulder. "Ah, that's our Mikasa. Always the _brutally_ honest one. Here, why don't you take charge of Erwin for a while and keep him company."

I widen my eyes when she passes a pet carrier to Ackerman, and inside is the frigging cat the Azumabito so _kindly_ gifted us. It glares at me with blue eyes so like Erwin's, and I swear its grown eyebrows since I saw it last.

"You brought that fucking cat to my knighting ceremony?"

Four Eyes looks at me. "Why, of course, Levi. He's as much as a Scout as the rest of us."

I clench my teeth. "He licks his ass!"

Hange pushes her glasses up, and she really needs to get a new pair. They keep falling off her god damn nose. "That may be, but in the end, he was a gift from the Azumabito, and to deny him the privilege of attending this special ceremony would be to deny their kindness. We need to keep them in our good graces, Levi."

"Yeah, so they can plough through our resources first…"

Ackerman recoils and I focus on the brat again. It must suck to have finally met your mother's distant relative, only to find that they were using you the entire time to get to the island's rare fossil fuels. I'd heard that Kiyomi Azumabito was literally drooling at the prospect, and it makes me sick.

When it all comes down to it, that's what's going to save our asses in the end — money. Not some _Rumbling_, or Historia turning into a giant, hairy Beast, or whatever shit Eren's concocting.

It's really not a good time for me to be leaving my regiment to go play _shining knight_ for the girl queen. The Scouts need me. Hange can't carry all this weight alone. She's started seeking advice from a cat for crying out loud.

I look to each of my squad members. Blouse, who keeps staring at Erwin's _reincarnation_ like he's her next meal, Springer, with his cropped haircut that he has started growing out lately, and Kirstein, tall, cocky, and alert.

Seeing him makes me a little more confident. The kid makes a fine leader; he will lead my squad when things go astray.

Finally, I look at Arlert, quiet and reserved, and I still don't regret my decision. He was still the right choice for that injection, and I'm sure _Erwin _in Ackerman's arms over there would agree too when he stops licking his ass_._

They take their leave at last, bidding me farewell with a hearty salute. After today, I will take up my duty as Her Majesty's Royal Knight, and remain indefinitely by her side. Well, until all this shit's blown over.

"Well, see you around, Captain," Kirstein says, keeping those tapered, brown eyes on me.

"We look forward to the ceremony!" Blouse cries out.

"Knock _'em_ dead," Springer chimes in.

Oh, I plan to...

Arlert and Ackerman linger, and I meet the blond's intelligent blue eyes. "Good luck, Captain. Historia couldn't be in better company. Now we can all sleep easier at night knowing that you'll be by her side keeping her safe."

Well, if that doesn't warm your heart. I always liked this kid — brilliant beyond his years.

Ackerman fixes her dark, serious gaze on me. "I swear with my life, Captain, that I will protect Eren. No matter what it costs. No harm will come his way so long as I draw breath. You can count on me."

"As you've more than proved yourself... Fair enough, I leave Eren in your hands, Mikasa."

She nods and leaves with Arlert and Erwin II.

Now it's just Hange, and for the first time, I notice the sulking face behind her.

Eren.

I was wondering where he was.

"Jaeger," I say.

"Captain," he replies, gazing at me blankly with those impassive, green irises. He always looks so solemn lately.

I miss that bright-eyed little kid that I beat up in the courtroom. The one who once dreamed of joining the Survey Corps so he could destroy all titans.

I guess he finally achieved that goal. It's been over a year since we found the coast, and look how far we've come…

"You keep her safe now, Captain. As Armin said, there's no one better…"

I narrow my eyes. Is that a hint of resentment I hear? It's not like we don't have the same goal: keep the queen safe.

Yet why do I sense bitterness? Does he wish there's more that he could do for the queen? I don't know his exact feelings towards her, but he's been very protective of her since Reiss kidnapped them both and took them to his chapel.

They both went through a lot that day.

"Thanks, Eren. I'm flattered. You just keep out of trouble now. No funny business while I'm away."

"You got it."

He leaves with a salute, and last but not least is my four-eyed friend.

"Well, see you on the other side, Levi…" she says.

"You too, Hange."

If I'm not mistaken, I see a flicker of sadness pass through her one good eye. But then she puts on that hardened expression worthy of a commander of the Survey Corps and exits through the door.

I blow a heavy sigh, turning my gaze on the clear sky. A group of birds flies past the window, and I envy their freedom.

From now on, I will be the property of the crown.

* * *

**A/N: There you have it. Another short once.**

**I know the fandom thinks Levi is a virgin, but I don't think he is. And not because I have a major fangirl crush on him and like to think he's good in the sack. It's just in his body language, the way he carries himself. He just has too much swagger. Plus, he's in his 30s. Most men that age have had a few sexual partners. Sure, his mum was a sex worker, and he may have had an aversion to sex as a child until he actually tried it as a teen or adult. Of course, it's all irrelevant to his character anyway in the canonverse, but for the purpose of this romance... let's just say he is a brute in the bedroom. I've actually reached a sex scene already. No telling, but, well... it's good 😏  
**

**Sweet Levihan moment there. I think these are the true lovers of this anime. They're so great together, even if they're just friends. I will probably write one-shots about these two soon. The science nerd and the bad boy.**

**I don't think the characters had any inkling that Eren was plotting anything this far back in the timeline in the year 852, but I just threw that in for a joke for the reader. I still don't know what he's concocting, and I'm eager to find out.  
**

**Until the next upload.**


	7. Chapter 7 - Historia

**AN: The moment we've all been waiting for... Levi's knighthood. This was a fun one to write.  
**

**Thank you to Angelica for your lovely reviews! They mean a lot. I'm so glad you like this story and thank you for inviting me to join your Facebook page. **

* * *

...  
**Historia**

My heart's aflutter as I stand on a raised dais in the palace's throne room, gazing out over the crowd.

I see the divide instantly.

On one side are the fancy-dressed members of the nobility as their smooth, refined accents ring throughout the room. I hear jaunty laughs and fancy talks of foxhunting and garden parties, and I narrow my eyes.

I outlawed foxhunting a year ago.

Then on the other side of the room are the green-coated members of the military, a leading representative from each regiment. I see Commander Pixis chugging back his flask and the young Anka snatching it from his hand.

Then there's Commander-in-chief Darius Zackly, and I give an involuntary shiver. There's something not right about that old man. I sense it whenever I'm seated next to him, and I see it now in the way he glares across the room at the nobility.

It must pain him to sit in this very room where he helped the military pull their famous _coup d'etat, _opposing the very old system that he despised for so long. A system maintained by my late father.

The throne room's not the biggest in the palace, but knighting ceremonies were traditionally performed before the monarch's throne in olden times.

I gulp, turning to look at that upholstered red seat with the fancy golden frame.

In the olden days, the knight-elect would stand vigil at a church altar for ten hours straight, laying down his arms to give a silent prayer, and sometimes there would be a ritual bathing too.

Though I wouldn't dare ask that of the captain; I'd be too afraid.

However, I couldn't avoid religion getting involved somehow.

At the back of the room, a few members of the church keep a watchful eye on me, and I release an exasperated breath. I've never been a fan of the church myself after how they treated me for years, but there was no keeping them out.

They cried _blasphemy_ and said that if the captain were to refuse the church at his knighting ceremony, then he would be denying the Three Goddesses, Maria, Rose and Sina, and Ymir the Founder.

Worst of all, he would be denying the people. The very same people he protected from the titans for so long, which just isn't fair. The captain has already proved himself enough times. He doesn't need to do anything more.

The only reason the church still has power is to appease the people. In times of war, one needs their faith.

So that's why they're here today. To keep an eagle eye on the ceremony and make sure it all goes according to their rules.

I can just see the captain's ecstatic face already, which was why I thought it best not to tell him what they plan to do...

The room falls silent, and I look up at the doorway. My heart's in my mouth.

The ceremony is about to begin...

A man in a colourful leotard appears by the door, holding a trumpet. It's the announcer or 'herald'.

That was something they also did in the olden days. A herald would sound a trumpet at a royal event, and call out an important guest's name before they entered a room.

I'm starting to feel a little bad now about putting the captain through all of this. I'm aware of how much he hates being the centre of attention.

The herald blows his trumpet, and I see Sasha covering her ears. Poor girl. It must be too much for her sensitive hearing.

"All rise for the captain of the Scouting Legion… Levi!"

It's a shame he doesn't go by any other name. Levi just sounds so lonesome.

Well, all that's about to change when I knight him today. Now he will have two titles — Sir Captain Levi.

A figure appears in the doorway, and I see those two little flower girls on either side of it. They really went all out for this ceremony.

Captain Levi walks down the aisle, and my breath catches in my throat when I glimpse his new attire.

I've never seen him looking so… _different_. And I blush like a silly little girl.

That royal blue really does suit him.

One of the girls throws petals up at his face, and the captain gives her a warning glare. She's oblivious though and just continues showering him with petals, having the time of her life.

I smile. Children really are the sweetest…

Finally, he stops below the dais, and we meet each other's eyes. The little girls move off to one side, and now an awkward silence falls over the room. There comes a cough and then a sneeze.

I study his face.

With his hair smoothed back, I finally get a good look at that mysterious visage.

Who knew? Captain Levi was actually… _handsome_. He has well-defined bone structure that almost makes him look as if he was chiselled by gods, and I can't stop staring.

That new coat really brings out the blue of his eyes…

He raises a brow, watching me intently. I snap awake. "Oh, right… the ceremony."

He makes his "Tch" sound as I straighten my posture, putting on my royal voice. I just hope I don't forget the script; I'd studied all night, but my mind keeps pulling blanks.

"C-Captain Levi of the Scouting Legion. Please… kneel."

He remains poker-faced as he kneels down on a knighting stool before the raised dais of the throne, keeping one hand behind his back. Whispers echo through the room.

I chew my bottom lip. Now, what do I say?

"R-right… where… where were we?"

Levi sighs below me, keeping his nose pointed to the ground. "You were about to knight me, Your Majesty."

"Oh, yes… um…?"

I turn to a guard who holds out a sword. It rests on a velvet pillow.

I had a sword forged specially for the occasion. It has composites of Ultrasteel. The same impenetrable steel saved my life after all. So it only seemed befitting to dub my new knight with a sword of the same calibre.

Captain Levi's eyes bulge when he spots the double-edged sword, and I swear his pupils dilate.

It has a golden hilt bejewelled with blue and white gems and a pommel with an engraving of The Wings of Freedom.

I take the sword from the pillow and step closer, and already I can hear the captain's heavy breathing. He keeps his nose to the floor.

I peer down at him curiously. Is he as nervous as I am?

I try to place the sword to his right shoulder, but my arm won't stop shaking. It's not that it's too heavy, but still, I struggle.

The last thing I want to do is hurt him.

He glances up at me through strands of fallen black hair, and I see the sincerity in his blue, grey eyes.

Captain Levi trusts me, and I find the courage I need at last.

I take a deep breath and place the side of the blade on his right shoulder, and I can't help but feel a surge of pride rushing through me.

I am about to dub my new knight.

"Captain Levi of the Scouts… Do you swear before the eyes of the three goddesses and the founder, Ymir, to defend those who cannot defend themselves, to protect all men, women, and children, to obey your superior officers in battle, your queen, to fight bravely and to do tasks that are laid upon you, however hard or humble or dangerous they may be?"

He releases a heavy sigh, blowing the loose strands over his eyes. "Yes."

Just as I go to raise the sword to his left shoulder, there comes a murmuring from the crowd, and I look up. It's the men from the church, and then I remember.

"Oh! Captain… I must anoint you with the waters blessed by our three goddesses first before I knight you."

Alarmed, Captain Levi jerks his head up and glares at me, and his teeth are clenched. His eyes almost look as if they're glowing, and I take a step back.

"I'm sorry… I… I tried to stop them…"

He continues to glower at me before he finally closes his eyes, and now he gives in to defeat. Next, a pastor walks up to the dais, carrying a bowl of blessed water.

The church members still wear the elaborate neck jewellery from before the revolution, but instead of the usual silhouettes of Maria, Rose, and Sina, there is a fourth: Ymir. Her head sits just above the others, slightly bigger and more pronounced.

A lot has changed since the Scouts recovered Grisha Jaeger's journals and revealed the truth of our world two years ago. And that included the church, too.

As the thought passes my mind, I feel those familiar green eyes, and look to the crowd. Eren sits between his childhood friends, Mikasa and Armin, and his gaze is locked on me. It's like he doesn't even see the captain or anyone else.

His eyes narrow and I know what he's communicating. _We will find another way…_

The pastor dabs holy water on Levi's forehead as he mutters a silent prayer, and it's good to see the captain doesn't burn being an ex-thug from the underground. But judging by the clench of his jaw, he's pissed.

The water trickles down his face and all the way to the tip of his nose, and he has no other choice but to let it absorb.

With the anointment out the way, I can finally finish the ceremony and dub my new knight.

I move the sword to his left shoulder at last. "Sir Captain Levi of the Scouting Legion… arise."

I swear his mouth curves slightly as he rises to his feet once again, and now we look into each other's eyes.

I stare, mesmerised. He's never looked so full of pride before.

Next, I present him with his new sword, holding it flat upon my palms, and the captain stares at me in complete shock. "Is… is this really for…?"

"Yes, Sir Captain Levi. A knight must have a sword after all. Take it as a new gift from your queen."

I smile sweetly, and something ignites in the captain's grey, blue eyes as he gazes upon the sword hungrily now.

Slowly, he reaches across and clasps his fingers around the hilt, and the moment his hand makes contact, an electrical charge rushes through my veins. It reaches my heart and I produce a shrill gasp, placing a hand to my forehead, and I know I'm not the only one who felt it.

The captain's eyes shoot up to mine, and we both have the same thought.

_What was that?_

A commotion breaks out in the crowd next, and the captain and I turn to the source. It's Sasha and Connie, trying to get hold of a small, black and cream creature, and I narrow my eyes.

Is that a cat?

"You idiots! It escaped!" Jean cries.

Sasha covers her face. "Sorry… I… I was hungry…"

"How many times do we have to tell you? You can't eat the cat, Sasha!"

That was Connie.

The cat lands in the middle of the aisle, and now it saunters over seductively towards the throne.

Everyone stares and whispers, but the cat doesn't stop. It just goes on.

Soon it sits between me and Captain Levi, gazing up with the most intelligent blue eyes I have ever seen.

Why do I feel as if I have seen those eyes before? Especially when coupled with those big eyebrows?

I've never seen a cat like it. It's so slender and beautiful as it swishes its skinny tail back and forth, keeping its gaze on me and the captain.

Levi's eyes expand as he can't take his eyes off the feline. "Erwin?"

I look around at him?

What?

The cat tapers its piercing eyes next, and Levi gasps like he's seeing a ghost. His skin turns five shades lighter.

But then the moment dies when the cat swings its back leg over its head and starts licking its…_well_…

Levi closes his eyes, disgusted.

I see the spectacled Hange Zoe rising to her feet, muttering apologies as she races to collect the cat, and I giggle.

Well, what a way to end a ceremony.

* * *

**A/N: I wouldn't put it past Sasha to eat a cat. I liked that scene. I could see that happening in canon.**

**I used the shortened speech from A Game of Thrones Wiki Page for Historia's knighthood speech but tweaked it a little to fit the AoT universe. I wanted it to represent a medieval fantasy setting, and I researched knighthoods from real European history, too. Attack on Titan really reminds of Game of Thrones (but a better Game of Thrones). The High Septon in Game of Thrones will anoint a new knight with oils blessed by the seven. I did something similar here with the three goddesses. Poor Levi 😂**

**I'm not sure how the Wall worshippers changed their religious teachings after the reveal of Ymir the Founder because it's not shown in the manga (or not that I recall), but I can imagine they just tacked her image on their jewellry and went along those lines, and added her in their scripture. **

**This story can finally get going now that Levi's knighted. He's going to be a fantastic knight.**

**Until next time.**

**CartoonPrincess SigningOff. **


	8. Chapter 8 - Levi

**AN: Here's chapter 8. Well, I guess you can just read on. I burned my fingers on a microwave today, so I apologise for any misspellings; they're all bandaged up.**

* * *

...  
**Levi**

Well, I'm officially _Sir Captain Levi_ of the Scouts now, personal knight and royal guard to Queen Historia, and I go wherever she goes. In the last few days, I've learnt more of her bathroom habits, like how she takes ten minutes to take a shit, and another five to wash her hands, and I can't help but gush with pride.

Seems I taught her well.

All the while I hold my double-edged sword, ready to lay down my life and protect the queen from danger.

I've never seen a weapon like it, and the moment I held it in my hand, I just knew… what I had to do. That was around the time that strange shock ran through my body, waking up my senses, and when I looked into the queen's big, blue eyes… I knew she'd felt it too.

It's definitely not a coincidence anymore.

Already I was a professional, and although I'm not unfamiliar with blades (I could flip a knife by the time I was twelve), I knew all the basic manoeuvres, just as all my Ackerman ancestors did before me. All knowledge of swordplay has disappeared from our archives, but I will let my genes and instincts guide me, and when the right moment comes, I will know.

It's the best gift anyone has given me, and I keep meaning to thank the queen for her generosity, but the moment just never comes.

Who knew she had such good taste? I never saw her much in action on the battlefield, apart from the time she killed her father, but it appears the girl knows a thing or two about fine steel.

Currently, I walk to the council room in the palace, dressed in my royal blue coat. I also wear black knee-length boots, and a white cravat tucked under the collar. And let's not forget my new, trusty sword too. It sits inside a scabbard at my belt, and now I've ditched the ODM gear in favour of something simpler.

Not that I need ODM gear anymore, anyway. I'll be killing people from now, not titans.

I have been summoned to a meeting with the queen and Nile Dok to discuss new security measures. Should be fun...

I approach the door which is flanked by two guards. They salute but I ignore them, barging my way inside. Nile and Historia sit near the end of the table, surrounded by paperwork, and I make my way over to the queen's side.

I don't sit. A knight should be on his feet at all times — poised and ready to attack.

I'm really going all out for this role.

Nile and Historia blink at me like idiots, and I roll my eyes. "Well, don't stop on my account."

Nile narrows his eyes irritably, and I give him a "tch". I know he and Erwin were close friends, but I'm not about to play happy families with the MP any time soon.

Historia's blue eyes glisten like jewels, and I give an inward groan. I hate it when she looks at me all pitifully like that.

"Captain, aren't you going to sit?" she asks.

"No. I'm fine here."

"But… we could be here a while. Please, just take a seat. The commander and I don't bite…" she giggles pleasantly, and I grind my teeth.

"I _told_ you, Your Majesty... I'm fine here."

That sad glimmer returns to her eyes, and I look the other way before they drive me insane. They're even bluer than my new coat.

"Well, let's commence with the meeting then, shall we," Nile says, dismissing me at last as he picks up a pile of paperwork, and I give another silent groan.

Oh, the fucking joy.

…

Two hours pass and my legs would be hurting like a bitch right about now if I wasn't so used to moving in ODM gear.

Nile and Historia had agreed in the end to have two MPs stationed outside every room she attends, and I grumble inside.

What was the point of me becoming her knight if she's still going to have all those lazy MPs around? Am I just some glorified guard?

I still try to give her space. For one, I don't stand guard over her bed and watch her sleep like an old, creepy pervert. Instead, I sleep in the next room. Well, I sit in a chair fully-dressed while clasping my sword.

Our quarters are joined by a door, but the poor girl still needs some privacy. It's bad enough I've heard her squeezing out several shits, and now I will never see the cute blonde the same way ever again…

"Are there any other matters you'd like to discuss, Your Grace?" Nile asks.

"Well, there is one thing…"

I glance down at the queen. She gazes at her thumbnails, twirling them nervously, and I've never noticed how long her eyelashes are before. I remember how my mother's 'colleagues' used to curl their eyelashes to attract punters, but this girl needn't bother. She wouldn't even have to put on the tacky, red rouge. Her lips are naturally red.

She has one of those _naturally beautiful_ faces like my mother used to have.

"Well, what is it, Your Majesty?"

The queen meets the Commander's eyes again. "I was hoping that I could go back to the orphanage for a few days. I know we discussed this already and said it would be best to keep the children out of this for now, but things do seem to have quietened down. I'm sure it would be all right. If we just left by dawn…"

Nile shakes his head, and I give him my famous death scowl.

_Why are you being such a dick, MP?_

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty, but it's still too risky. The last thing I need on my conscience is the lives of those children. It would be better if you stayed in the palace. I'm sure they'll be fine. They have a number of nannies and caretakers looking after them after all."

"But… it would just be for a few days…"

"I'm sorry, but my answer is still no. A large convoy would only attract attention."

Historia sighs, wafting a loose strand of blonde hair from her face. "All right."

Something wrenches on my gut when I see her sitting there, looking all sad and deflated. She looks like Sasha when she finds out they've run out of potatoes in the mess hall.

I focus my attention on that asswipe Nile Dok again. "Nile, it's fine. _I _can escort the queen and take her to the orphanage. You and your men needn't bother."

Historia spins around in her chair and beams up at me, and I warm a little inside. At least she doesn't look like a potato-less Sasha anymore.

"Captain… would you really do that for me?"

I arch a brow. "Well, it's in the job description, right? I go where you go, Your Majesty."

That smile never leaves her face as a shine covers her eyes now, and I don't look away. It's like I'm drowning in her gaze.

Too bad Nile ruins the moment with his self-righteous spiel. "Would you both so selfishly put the lives of those little ones at risk? It is too dangerous. As a father myself to three young children…"

I grit my teeth as he drones on about his brats. I will not stand by while he calls our queen _selfish_… Especially as she dips her head and produces a tear.

How fucking dare he... _Selfish_ is the last thing Historia will ever be…

"Yes, we get it, _Nile_… You're a special snowflake with three kids, congratulations, but it's not about you. It's about the queen, and she wants to visit her orphanage for a few days. Besides, I'll be with her. I think we both know that I'm more than capable of protecting her _and _those brats…"

Nile scoffs. "I think the title of "Humanity's Strongest" has finally gotten to your head, Levi. And here I was thinking you were a humble man."

My eye twitches. That does it.

I step forward and ball my fist so I can sock him in his stupid, whiskered face, but then Historia jumps up, crying in alarm. "Stop! The both of you. It's fine. I don't have to go anymore."

I turn on the queen, and she gasps when she meets that dark glower in my eyes. I soften my gaze as I didn't mean to direct my anger at her, and now I say calmly through clenched teeth. "We leave by the first light of dawn, Your Grace."

I whirl out the room before I do something I regret, shutting the door behind me as I calm my rapid breaths.

That_ Nile_… he always rubs me up the wrong way, like all MPs. I'll never forget the time he stood idly by when the nobility sent Erwin to the gallows, or when he had his man point his gun at Eren in court.

Luckily I was there to save the day and kick Eren's ass.

The door opens, and I turn around, coming face to face with the queen. Her blue eyes expand when they see the shitty expression on my face, and she reaches a hand out. "Captain?"

I close my eyes, rubbing my temple. "Sorry… I just lost my temper for a moment. That Nile really gets my goat."

I march away so Nile's men can't hear me talking shit about him (I've only just spotted the unicorn emblems on their jackets), and the queen follows after me, lifting her dress robes so she can keep up.

She chases me around a bend, and it's like she's playing my bodyguard now. Is she here to make sure I don't do anything stupid, like punching a hole through a stain-glass window perhaps?

"Levi… I mean… Captain…"

Huh? She's already calling me by my first name. She's definitely growing up.

"Captain, stop."

I stop and spin around, and she knocks right into me. I don't move an inch of course, but she goes flying onto her ass, and instinctively I reach out and catch her. "A three-foot walking distance must always be maintained whilst I walk you through hallways, Your Majesty."

"Really? I… I don't remember that rule…" she says, fixing her crown.

I sharpen my eyes. "Well, you shouldn't... because I just made it up. Seriously, Historia, give me some space."

I suppose it's only fair she's calling me by my name now since I still call her by hers when we're alone. I still think she's a member of my squad at times, so it can't be helped.

She gives me an irritated scowl, and I go to stand by a window now. I fold my arms, meeting my reflection in the glass.

Historia takes a few deep breaths before approaching my side, and now her blonde reflection appears beside mine. "Captain… that… that was a really nice thing that you just did for me back there. Thank you. I… appreciate it."

I turn, meeting her blue, sparkling eyes. The setting sun reflects off their shiny surfaces, and they look as if they're on fire now.

"Anything to stop you crying like a snivelling brat," I reply.

Historia smiles and I refocus my attention on the tiles outside the window before that cute grin drives me nuts.

"Besides," I continue. "It was the least I could do for… for the sword..."

That smile stretches into a beam now, and she doesn't even have to whiten her teeth like all my mum's colleagues used to do back in the day. Hers are naturally white and straight.

"You're welcome, Captain. I knew you'd like it."

Well, she wasn't wrong there. I've even started sharpening the blade with a whetstone. Just getting it ready for cutting flesh, that's all.

Historia steps closer, and I look at her alarmed.

What… is she moving in for a hug?

The girl blinks a few times before turning bright red, and now she steps back again. "Sorry… I forgot. Three feet apart."

I cock a brow. Did she really think I was serious before?

She places a tender hand on my shoulder and squeezes it gently, and now I watch as she walks up the hall.

Somehow, her touch still lingers, and I swallow a dry lump. At least I can get away from this stuffy palace for a while.

It's doing strange shit to my brain.

* * *

**AN: I have to hand it to Nile. We all hated him at first but I think he turned out to be a stand-up guy. He got Falco away to safety (I love, love Falco and can't wait to see him animated). He obviously has a soft spot for kids. He's a father himself. I do apologise though if you are a parent of three kids. Levi wasn't calling _you_ a Snowflake, just Nile...**

**SPOILER... RIP. I was actually sad when he died. He would have killed Kaya, an innocent child, and I hate the thought of him hurting her as a father himself.**

**Just imagining Levi listening to Historia taking a dump just amuses me. You know you're spending too much time with someone when you hear them squeezing a log out. I'm disgusting 😂**

**They're finally going to the orphanage! This was the point where I wanted to get the story to. They built it together after all.**

**Until the next update. **

**CartoonPrincessSigningOff **


	9. Chapter 9 - Historia

**A/N: Nothing else to say, but... enjoy.**

* * *

...

**Historia**

The captain remained true to his word, and the very next morning I awoke to his sullen face staring down at me.

"Wake up. It's time to leave."

My eyes expand, and then I release a loud squeal. Suddenly, Levi shoots his arm out and covers my mouth, and now I gaze up horrified into his blazing blue eyes.

"Quiet, do you want to wake the _whole_ palace?" he growls just inches above my face.

I give a rapid shake of the head as my heart won't stop pounding.

It's really not the first thing you want to see when you wake up of a morning — Captain Levi staring _down_ at you. His hand's still plastered against my mouth, and he moves it away, giving me his famous "tch" sound.

My mouth hurts where he clasped it with his rough, calloused hand, and now I give him a pointed look as I climb out of bed, glancing out the dark window. "What time is it?"

"Four am."

I groan. "It's still night-time."

"Well, if you want to go and see your fellow brats at the orphanage, then you get up. Nile Dok's right about one thing. We don't want to attract attention."

I roll my eyes and plod absentmindedly towards my Chester drawers to get undressed. I still dress myself while at the palace. That's one thing I will never give up— my independence. My crown could always be snatched away from me, so I don't want to get too comfortable in the life of luxury.

I stop, looking up at him. "Do… do you mind, Captain?"

His gaze flickers towards the ornate Chester drawers next, and if I'm not mistaken… it almost looks as if he's blushing. But ever the stoic captain, he obliges and marches to the side door that adjoins our rooms.

I shake my head, pulling out a pair of riding pants. It's been a while since I've ridden. They always put me inside a carriage these days like I'm some helpless, fairy tale princess.

I'm no princess. I'm a queen.

_A soldier queen._

Finally, I finish dressing and tuck my blouse inside my beige riding pants. Just as I pull up my tan boots, the captain knocks.

"Are you finished?"

I peer down at my blouse and blush. The top buttons are still open, showing off the curve of my breasts, and I tie them up. "Yes. I am now."

He enters the room again as stoic as ever, giving me a once over. It seems he approves, but then his eyes linger on my hair, and now he scowls. "For god's sake, brush your hair."

I match his glare. "I was just about to."

I grab my brass hairbrush from the dresser and comb rather furiously through my blonde tresses, and the captain tsks.

"Careful now, lest you want to grow bald, Your Majesty."

I bite the inside of my cheek. It's too early in the morning for his bitter attitude. With quick movements, I tie my hair back into a boring, old ponytail, and he arches his brow.

What did he expect? It's not like I know how to do much else. My mother never taught me how to do my hair when I was little.

"What is it?" I say, making sure to leave a loose strand over my eyes. He's not the only one who can have hair in his face after all.

The captain raises both of his brows now. "It's just been some years since I've seen you wear your hair like that. Almost took me back."

_Yeah, to the time you clasped your hands around my throat... _

He'd looked so psychotic that day. I'm fully aware he was notorious back in his old life in the underground, cutting the throats of thugs and MPs alike, and it really showed in the crazy gleam of his eyes. No longer was he the calm, placid Captain of the Survey Corps, but a maniac.

No wonder many are so afraid of him. Sasha and Connie still can't look him properly in the eyes, even after everything they've been through, and I'm aware his old squad who died during the 57th Expedition were a little wary of him too. Only Petra Ral seemed to be the least bit scared of him, and she almost appeared to have admired him too.

I've started to become less afraid of the captain these days. It probably has something to do with my being queen, yet it's also because I've started seeing the human side of him at last.

I mean, he did help me out with the orphanage when I first came into my reign, and I'd watched how his face came to life when we argued our case to help all those poor, orphaned children deep in the underground. He was one himself too after all, but it shows he has a heart and cares about people.

But I won't lie; I was terrified of Captain Levi when I first met him. Whenever he entered a room, I would freeze, and I wouldn't even meet his eyes when he addressed me. There was also the time when I first joined the Scouts, back when Ymir was still by my side, and I was scared to even walk past him down the hallway.

Ymir had thought it was hilarious and had dared me to go back and punch the captain in the face just like someone_ else_ I know…

That's the last thing Sweet Little Krista would have done back then. But not Queen Historia.

Captain Levi's face becomes devoid of emotion once again as we finally drop the matter of my hair. "Well, let's go."

I pause, tasting my mouth. "Can I brush my teeth first?"

"No, stick with your morning breath. The horses won't care."

I narrow my eyes at his undercut as he leaves through the door. _I don't have morning breath..._

Though he, on the other hand, smells like daisies...

How does he do it?

I roll my eyes and follow him down the corridor. He tells me to keep three-feet apart from him lest I get my morning breath all over him, and I'm about ready to punch him in the arm again.

He's so rude.

But I do catch the slight smile and relax. I suppose he does have a sense of humour somewhere (though all at my expense, of course).

Finally, we make it to the stables, and Levi moves towards a beautiful white mare. He pulls her out of her stall, and I gasp when she comes into full view. Her mane is like a glistening white waterfall, and her coat shining silver, and I step closer, stroking her flank.

"She's… so beautiful..."

"Yeah…" he agrees, lost in thought as he stares lovingly at the mare. "Historia, I'd like you to meet Silver, my new horse."

My eyes widen when he gives the mare a gentle pat of her velvety nose, and she returns the sentiment by offering him a soft nicker.

I never thought I'd see the captain being so affectionate.

I get it though. I've always been more comfortable around animals too, especially horses. They were my only friends at the farm after all, as sad as it sounds.

I fold my arms. "You got yourself a new horse?"

He gives me an irritated scowl as he starts dressing his mare, placing a blanket over her back. "A knight needs a horse after all."

I smirk. "So, you're a shining knight on a white _charger_ now?"

Oh, he didn't like that one bit. Little Levi returns between his brows. "Just pick a horse!"

I giggle and step down the aisle to pick a horse. I spot a lone, black stallion in one stall, placing my hands around the bars. He's the colour of coal. The exact opposite of Silver.

The contrast would be so striking…

"Not that one… He's spirited."

I glance back at the captain. "Well, he sounds an awful lot like someone_ else_ I know."

Levi places a saddle over Silver's blanket, a disapproving look muddying his face. "Fine, it's your funeral."

I open the stall and approach the handsome, black stallion. He backs off to a corner, but I put on my sweetest voice, the one I only reserve for horses…

"It's all right… I won't hurt you…"

I've always talked to horses this way since I was a little girl. I used to hide in the stables at the farm and cry to myself, telling the horses all my worries and fears, and I swear they used to listen. Well, at least I liked to think that they did; I did always feel better afterwards.

I don't know the stallion's name, but I have decided to call him Midnight. He really is as beautiful as the night sky.

Slowly, I place a calm hand against his cheek and pet his shiny, black coat, whispering him sweet nothings.

Midnight soon relaxes and closes his eyes, and I grin, looking over at Levi proud.

I freeze. The captain stares at me spellbound and I blush, stepping away from Midnight. "Is… is there something wrong?"

Levi blinks his eyes and finally comes back to himself, and now he fastens Silver's harness. "Nothing. You're just really good with horses, Your Majesty."

I beam. "Are you actually giving me a compliment? That's so not like you…"

"Maybe. That stallion _was_ biting and kicking a stable hand yesterday, but now look at him. He's like a brand new horse. Well done."

I will take it as a compliment then. I pet Midnight's black coat, gazing into his shiny eyes. "Well, all it takes is a bit of kindness, Captain. Horses aren't very different from people after all. All they need is love and reassurance, and they will love you back..."

He finally finishes dressing Silver, placing a foot into her stirrup at last. "I guess you really are a goddess as they say."

The compliment makes me blush even harder, and I close my eyes, thinking back to all the other times people have called me that.

I really am nothing special… I'm just an ordinary girl after all.

"Hurry up and dress that horse. The sun's coming up. And don't forget to pull up your hood. We're going incognito."

I do as he orders and start dressing Midnight, and soon we're both up on our mounts, riding off into the dawn with our faces covered.

I can see the excited looks on the children's faces already. They will be so happy to see me.

And Captain Levi too. They're his biggest fans after all...

_Shh_, don't tell the captain now.

* * *

**AN: Did you see what I did there with the horses? Midnight and Silver are both reflections of Levi and Historia's personas, black and white, ying and yang. Historia tamed the wild stallion while Levi tenderly loves his sweet, beautiful mare... It's a bit of foreshadowing at play on my half.**

**I thought it was sweet the way he watched her speaking to the horse. I know this anime is far removed from romance, so you don't have to tell me twice, but I still have a soft spot for Levi falling in love in general. You could argue that Historia has this effect on most of the male characters (and some female characters too), so it's hard to say whether he'd be immune to her goddess charms or not. He just seems so apathetic and immune to everything, but because he's a horse lover, I do think he'd stop and stare while Historia tended to the horse. **

**I have a thing for sweet, gentle girls who are kind to animals. Another dopamine hit for me, especially when coupled with a dark, stoic guy. It's the Disney princess vibe. You can tell by my username I have a thing for princesses. Though Historia will always be first and foremost a queen. A soldier queen... You tell them, Historia **😎

**Well, until tomorrow. I will be uploading chapter ten, and we can finally get to this orphanage and see how AoT's answer to Sir Lancelot and Queen Guinevere are getting on. **

**CartoonPrincessSigningOff**


	10. Chapter 10 - Levi

**AN: And I give you chapter 10. Look out for chapter 11. It should be going up after this. **

**I enjoyed writing this one. Crazy, smiling Levi 😂**

* * *

...

**Levi**

The sun was already blazing by the time we rode up that dirt road to the orphanage, and I couldn't help but look at that farmhouse with pride.

After all, I helped with its conception. But the credit all goes to the queen. Her first decree when she came into power: no child should go without ever again.

I peer over at her on that wild, black stallion. She really is out of this world. An ethereal being who fell from the sky, especially with the way the sun catches the gold of her hair as it flaps in the wind.

I get a little distracted next when one of those shining strands blinds me, and I almost bite on my tongue when Silver treads over a rock.

I'm just like Oluo now. That blabbering, old fool…

I hope that wherever my old squad are, they're looking down on me proud. I know they went to the good place. Despite the fact they were _Island Devils…_

Petra was no devil, and she was almost as pure as Her Majesty with the way she used to comfort the dying in their last moments. But out on the battlefield, she was terrifying. Why I handpicked her to be in my squad in the first place. She was ruthless when she needed to be.

I bet if the Marleyans had met either Petra or Historia, then they would have thought twice about calling us devils. Both women have hearts of gold (or _had _in Petra's case).

Then there's my oldest, dearest friend Isabel with her natural affinity towards animals. I still remember the first time she got on a horse when Erwin forced us to join the Scouts, and already she was a pro. Though rough around the edges, that kid had been as pure as Petra or Historia.

The good ones always suffer and die in the end, and it makes me question the existence of a god every single day. Though I guess _death_ is drawn to the most beautiful...

You're in a garden, which flowers do you pick? That's right. The most beautiful…

Why do you think I'm still alive? (And it's not because I'm a badass). I'm so rotten that not even _death _wants me now.

Though there's one flower that I'm going to make sure never gets plucked from her roots. Instead, she will be nourished every day with sunlight and water, bringing beauty to all those around her in the very centre of that huge, metaphorical garden called life.

_Shit…_ I think this knighthood has turned me into a romantic. I bought a fucking white mare and called her _Silver _for crying out loud.

Don't worry. I will punch a hole into a wall later to reclaim my manliness, and then I can go back to being grouchy, old Captain Levi again. The one everyone loves…

We're getting closer to the farmhouse, and Historia gushes with joy. "There it is…"

I keep my eyes on the queen while Silver charges on. She's getting tears in her eyes, and it makes me glad I decided to go against the grain and challenge Nile Dok of all important people.

The man made a point, but there was no way I was going to let him take Historia's joy.

There really is no one better than me to protect her and those brats. And it's not because I'm conceited like Nile so kindly pointed out. But because I feel it deep in my veins, pumping new life into my bloodstream, and the more time I spend with the queen, it only gets stronger.

I am the queen's knight. And I will keep her safe.

That Ackerman-Reiss bond really is no coincidence. Four Eyes must really be having a field day somewhere right about now.

Besides, this orphanage is our shared Kingdom (if a queen and a knight can have a kingdom). I may not show it, but I really do want the best for these brats.

They're all little versions of me in the end. So I understand them on a personal level. Just so long as they stay far away from me, then I'm satisfied.

When we ride up to the gate, I can hear the pealing laughter of children already, and I grind my teeth. Let's just hope they don't get their sticky hands all over my sword.

Finally, we pull on our horses' reins and stop outside the fence. A group of little boys and girls peer up at us. Several women attend to them, and I guess these must be the nannies (someone's got to take care of the kids while the queen's away).

Historia jumps down from her black stallion, and the children release a collective scream. I wince, staying on top of Silver.

_Yeah, I'm good up here._

"Historia!"

The children run to her at once and she wholly embraces them, even getting down on her knees to get to the little ones. They smother her now, and for a moment I wonder whether I should draw my sword and protect her.

But she's good. She's even laughing, letting them tackle her to the dirt, and I shiver.

So filthy.

"We missed you, Historia!"

"I… I missed you all too…" she cries from somewhere beneath that pile of children, and I roll my eyes, climbing down from Silver. It's best I do something before they really do smother her.

For once, I am the tallest person within a ten-foot radius as I march towards the queen, dragging her out of that pile of stinky brats.

"That's enough. From now on, you are all to keep a three-foot distance from the queen. And that goes for you too, snotty-nose."

I push a red-headed kid away as he rubs his face on Historia's riding pants, getting his snot all over the fabric.

_Ugh, disgusting..._

Historia gives me a pointed look, wiping the dirt from her clothes, and now she gets the children to stand in a line.

I raise a brow. They're better behaved than my own squad, and I'm impressed. Who knew Historia would have made a fine leader.

She arranges them from the oldest to the youngest, and my love of organisation highly approves. They look so neat and tidy now. Not disorderly and chaotic as before.

I give a quick headcount. Fifteen snivelling brats…

"Children, I would like you all to meet someone very important," Historia says, putting on the best mum voice that I've ever heard. "He's here to make sure we're all safe and happy at the farm. So remember to be very nice to him."

The children gawp at me with blank expressions, and it's like looking at Springer and Blouse again. It appears I've left them speechless.

What am I meant to say?

A little girl with braids steps forward next and points at my sword. "Are you a knight, Mister?"

Something strange happens to me next. My cheeks burn, and then my heart skips a beat. I think I'm… _shy_…

I really do hate being the centre of attention. I hate the way the kids ogle me in the streets and tug on their mother's skirts when I pass on my high mount, and then Hange will expect me to put on a show and _smile and wave_ for all the happy, little children that I save from big, stinky monsters every day.

I am no hero. As I already told Historia.

But then something strange comes over me the longer those gormless brats stare. My heart pumps louder as a cold sweat breaks out across my skin, and now I raise a hand, producing a wide, toothy grin that I didn't even know I was capable of. "H-hey, kiddos! How's it goin'?"

Historia's eyes bulge in horror. "Um… C-Captain?"

The kids move away, whimpering as I smile at them like a crazy person, and I don't blame them. I'd run away from me too. I must look like a psychopath.

I'm so out of character right now, yet I can't stop. I have no idea what's coming over me.

_Damn you, Four Eyes. This is all your fault!_

Historia gives a nervous titter and pulls my arm down, and that crazy, smiling idiot dies a horrible death.

My heart won't stop pounding, and now I reach a shaking hand up to my sweaty forehead. _What the… I… I think I've caught something off one of these kids..._

Historia comes up beside me, and I flinch when she gently takes my arm in her hands. "It's… it's okay, Captain Levi. We can take it a few steps at a time. You don't have to meet all the children today…"

"T-thank you… Your... Your Majesty…"

One of the older kids gasps next as he overhears Historia, and now his eyes grow as big as planets. "Are you really Captain Levi?!"

The girl with braids follows suit, and now she comes to stand beside the boy. "He's humanity's strongest soldier!"

"He saves us from the titans!"

"He's as strong as hundreds of men!"

They scream in unison and gather around me, and I back away towards Silver until I reach her saddle, climbing up onto her back.

They fawn around me like I'm some kind of celebrity, trying to reach me on my mount, and it's like looking down at a horde of hungry titans when they used to scratch and claw at the walls.

Except these tiny monsters are a shit load more terrifying...

The Titans don't even compare.

* * *

**AN: Levi's scared of kids 😂😂😂**

**I don't blame him. Kids are bloody terrifying even when they're cute. I don't mind kids all that much myself. I do prefer animals, but I can imagine Levi wouldn't be the biggest of fans. Give him a baby and he'd freeze up. He's not the most socially graceful, but he has such an impressive title. I can imagine he has a lot of child fans within the walls. I think that's the great thing about his character. He's this heroic, Superman-like character (his cape flows for a reason, you know), but he's an asshole. Bear in mind he came into the anime when all hope seemed lost. Eren had just plugged the wall in Trost, a win for humanity, but then in comes Levi. He was awe-inspiring. Not that he gives a shit what we think.**

**Levi may be an asshole, but he's still a good person. That's the thing with well-developed characters. They have many facets. I've watched a fantastic video on Youtube where a psychologist explains his character, and it all makes perfect sense, but he's not rotten. Far from it. It breaks my heart when he thinks that. No, Levi, you're a good person deep, deep down. We know you're smiling on the inside.**

**That's a Dumbledore quote about the garden and the flowers. You'll know it if you're HP fan. It's both beautiful and bittersweet. My personal favourite.  
**

**Until the next time**

**CartoonPrincessSigningOff **


	11. Chapter 11 - Historia

**AN: Once again we return to the adventures of Queen Guinevere and Sir Lancelot... I mean, Queen Historia and Sir Levi.**

**I have to give a trigger warning. This is a sad chapter. It starts off relatively funny, but then it offers a heartbreaking glimpse into the nitty-gritty aspects of life - child cruelty. Implied not shown, but still... I feel I have to warn. It was at this point this fanfiction kept me up at night. It got so sad.**

* * *

...  
**Historia**

Poor captain; he hasn't been himself since we arrived at the farm.

He makes every effort to avoid the kids, but it's not easy. They cling to his legs, chanting his name, and the man freezes, becoming as lifeless as a statue.

Kind of like an animal when it plays dead I guess.

I think he just got so used to fighting enemies so much bigger than him, his body doesn't know how to respond with the little ones.

He'll come around, eventually.

I stand at the stove brewing tea, wearing my knitted shawl and skirts. I no longer have to wear the royal robes, and now I can be myself once again.

But I do miss ODM gear. It's been so long, my body has lost the muscle definition it once had, and now… I've started gaining weight.

People gift me with so much food these days from chocolates, pastries, and cakes, and I don't want to look ungrateful and turn them away. I try to give it all to the children or the poor if I can, or Sasha.

Back at the Scouts, I was lucky to get two meals a day, and it was always bland soup and stale bread. They were tough times, but things have definitely changed since Marleyans started working at the island's restaurants.

I had 'pepperoni pizza' once, and wow… But it goes straight to the hips. Sasha just eats and eats, and never puts on weight.

There comes a shuffle out in the hall and I look up, spying that shadow. I spot the floppy hairpieces over its eyes and raise a brow.

It's Captain Levi.

Is he… _hiding_?

"Are… are the kids gone?"

I peer out the window. It's such a sunny day, the nannies have decided to take the children outside in the garden to do their reading, and I smile. "You're safe, Captain. They're outside reading."

He blows a sigh. "Thank god."

He emerges in the threshold, and I draw a breath. The circles under his eyes are more pronounced than usual, and he's pale. Plus, he's dishevelled, which is so not like him. His cravat hasn't even been tied yet.

I'm actually starting to get a little worried now.

Levi stands in the corner of the kitchen, keeping his hand on the hilt of his blade, and he's… shaking. His hairpieces tremble as his left eye twitches.

_Looks like someone had too much black tea…_

"Captain, you must take a rest. You're tired."

He shakes his head. "A knight must always be willing to lay down his—"

"Levi! You can't protect me when you're like this. You need to sleep. You're only human too. You can't be on guard _all _the time..."

Laughter pours in from the open window, and Levi shivers. "I hear them in my _sleep_ now..."

I roll my eyes and approach his side. "Then at least fix yourself up. You look like shit. Pardon my language, but that's the only way to hit it home with you."

I take his cravat and fasten it effortlessly. I've worn one several times when I've gone riding with the nobles, and that was around the time I banned foxhunting. So barbaric; you'd think we'd have learnt our lesson after how the titans ravaged us for years.

Levi's breath catches in his throat when he feels my light touch. His eyes shoot up next, and he stares at me dumbfounded.

It's like he's finally woken up.

"H-Historia…?" he whispers, looking at me like he's only just seeing me for the first time.

I keep my hands on the soft cotton of his cravat, unable to look away from his grey orbs. They're so sad and beautiful all at once, and they break your heart.

I see pain and longing in those lonely, steel greys, and I just want to take him in my arms and tell him everything will be all right.

His heart thumps beneath my fingertips, and I move them away.

I… I never meant to get so intimate…

So embarrassing, and he's so much _older_ than me… But up close, I spot the slight freckles of his boyish face, and again I wonder how old he truly is.

He won't stop staring at me, and it's good to see he's back to his old self. But I feel as if I have something on my face now.

"What is it?"

Levi blinks, and now he blows the black strands away from his eyes as he lets out a sigh. I take another step back when his hot breath brushes against my arms, making me prickle with gooseflesh, and my own heart pounds now.

I'm still too close…

"It's nothing, Your Grace. All right... I'll take a rest."

I smile. "Thank goodness."

The floorboards creak next, and we both whip our heads around. Levi tenses, clutching his sword, but I get a closer look.

It's one of the younger children. She must have snuck away from the nursery upstairs, and came to spy on me and the captain.

Not that there was anything to see, however…

Her name's Tilly, and she doesn't talk very much. She came to the orphanage just before I left for Orvud District for the Queen's Visit, so I haven't been able to spend any time with her yet.

She's adorable with curly black locks and big, shiny eyes the colour of onyx, but she's painfully shy, especially around the captain right now. In fact, she appears to be a little afraid of him, deliberating whether to come into the kitchen.

Levi relaxes beside me as his body finally realises she's not a threat, and now he regards her curiously.

I step closer, putting on a similar voice that I use for horses. "It's all right, Tilly. He won't hurt you. You can trust him."

Her eyes continue to shine as she wiggles her bottom lip, and I see she's trying so hard to convey her words. But she can't find her voice.

My heart breaks and I hold back tears.

She came from the underground...

I move closer, reaching my hands out. "Tilly?"

Tilly glances back up at the captain, and you would think she was looking at a real-life monster. The captain's quiet behind me, and I turn around and gasp.

His expression… For once, his hardened mask has melted away, and I finally see the man beneath as he doesn't take his wavering eyes off Tilly.

The little girl rushes out of the kitchen next and back up the stairs, and I've never felt so guilty in all my life. I never should have left to go to Orvud. If only I had stayed here, I could have helped Tilly and gotten her out of her shell so we can all hear her sweet, little voice.

The nannies say she sits alone and doesn't play with the other children.

Tears drip from my eyes. All the while, I can feel the captain's sad, lingering gaze on my back. After what feels like an eternity, he finally says, "She… she came from the underground… didn't she?"

I squeeze my eyes, and the tears stream down my cheeks. "I… can't imagine what she's been through…"

"I can..."

Alarmed, I peer back up at the captain. He dips his head low, hiding his face away from me as if he's almost ashamed. When he looks up, his eyes are glossy.

Is he crying?

All of a sudden, his face shifts, and it's a look I've only ever seen on him when he's out on the battlefield fighting his enemies. But then it vanishes quickly, and now he regards me once again with shame.

"Have… have her checked… and… and see… see if she's still… _intact_…" He utters the last word as if it tastes vile. "Then… you may finally know… what… what she's been through…"

He seems to choke on his very last words, and now he finally slips out the room.

The water boils on the stove, but I don't get up.

I remain crouched on the floor as my tears drip onto the floorboards now, and I release a wretched sob.

I… I wasn't prepared for this.

* * *

**AN: Sorry to leave on such a sad note, but I don't think we can just go on and pretend that children don't suffer in this world. It's pretty well-established in the anime and manga what happens to children down in the underground.  
It was actually Tilly that inspired this fanfiction. I birthed a scenario in my head where the captain and the queen were looking after abused orphans from the underground, and I felt that with Levi's own, cruel childhood he would really emphasize with the little girl and want to help her, showing that he does indeed have a heart.**

**Levi seems like a sensitive soul-deep down, and I reckon things like child suffering would really get to him. They didn't show it in the anime, but there's a scene in the manga where he's approached by an angry father in Trost during the Uprising arc who blames the Scouts for his family's suffering, and the man points to his starving wife and baby, and Levi's face... it really makes your heart wrench. You know why he looks so physically sick because he's been through it himself. I love those moments the most with Levi where you can see the pain manifest in his eyes, and his stoic face cracks. I think Hajime created a wonderful character there, and that's why he will always be my favourite (and not because he's a badass). That's how you write a heartless character, anti-hero type. **

**I promise the Tilly arc ends beautifully. Hate to spoil it but I have to promise something good. This anime can't be doom and gloom all the time. That's why I love fanfic.**

**Tilly in German means battle-mighty... I looked it up just now. Tilly was the first name that popped into my head when I was writing this (I wasn't even aware it was of German origin, so it goes with the AoT universe), but wow... fate or what. Sometimes I watch AoT in German on Youtube because I find it rather poetic and beautiful. No subtitles. **

**Anyway, on a lighter note, I loved the Sasha line about Historia and all the food she donates. That just got me 😂**

**Onwards and upwards. **

**CartoonPrincessSigningoff.**


	12. Chapter 12 - Levi

**A/N: You may want to be prepared. It's a sad one. Grab a tissue box if you have to. I cried a little writing it, but the feels... but it's definitely my favourite so far.**

* * *

**...**

**Levi**

I'm not sure how much the queen understood.

After all, I didn't want to get too graphic. It's hard for me to stomach myself, but unlike her, I know how cruel the world can truly be to little children. Something I learnt to accept long, long ago.

Her childhood wasn't pleasant by any means, but she'd still always been safe. She had fresh air, a clean bed to sleep on, and food. The only thing she lacked was the most vital nutrient — love.

Believe it or not, I was one of the lucky kids in the underground. When my mother was alive, she defended me like a bear defends her cub, and whenever any of her clients entered the room, she would always send me away to someone she could trust.

Then when she died, Kenny found me, and we all know how that story goes...

But not all kids are so lucky. When their parents die, they get sent to those dirty orphanages. And if they're really unlucky they get sold and trafficked as sex slaves. Children even as young as four, and I'm glad I got out when I did.

Of course, by then I was well into my twenties.

I really hate to alter the queen's version of reality, but there's no point in sugar-coating it. The girl's not naïve; I'm fully aware she doesn't see a world full of rainbows and sunshine, but she still has an innocent heart.

Very much like Arlert when he believed the only bad guys he would have to fight when he joined the Scouts were the titans.

No. The reality is that monsters come in all shapes and forms.

It's surprising how much people don't know of our small world. The towns within our walls are your typical, close-knit communities where kids can play outside until sunset, and everyone knows everyone's second cousin. People look out for each other.

The underground is still taboo, unspoken of. Forgotten by the rest. It reminds me of Onyankopon's descriptions of some of the larger world's cities, and the ebony-skinned man held back no details.

Yet when I gazed into that little girl's broken, tortured face, I just fell apart. I thought I had managed to harden myself to the nasty truths of this cold world, but it appears there are some things that even I can't turn a blind eye to.

She rattled something deep inside me, and I've not been able to get her frightened eyes out of my mind since.

The way she had looked at me… I'd felt like a monster, and I didn't even do anything wrong. It's all women who work at the orphanage, after all, so she probably doesn't see a lot of men. And the men she has met…

Fuck.

And here I was acting like a whiny brat because the kids _terrified _me. In fact, I almost drew my sword when the child entered the kitchen the other day, and I'm such a piece of shit.

I'm glad that useless idiot has died a painful death. He's gone now, and he's not coming back.

Now I'm the queen's brave knight once again, and she can count on me to protect her and the lives of the children.

I ascend the steep, rickety steps of the farmhouse. The queen hasn't left her room for days. I've tried to give her the space she needs, but it's about time she picked herself up and got back on her saddle (metaphorically speaking).

The kids need her.

That little girl needs her…

A few children play on the stairs on my way up, smiling as I pass. You know, I always thought I'd have the type of face that children were scared of, but it turns out they're drawn to me like moths to a flame. It's like they see beneath the stony façade. While all the adults see is the surface.

Funny how that works.

"Captain Levi, can we see your sword again?" one little girl asks.

Her name's Rosie. Not that I've learnt their names or anything.

"No."

My response is curt as usual as I keep my gaze ahead, but they persist like the whiny brats they are.

"_Pleeasse_!" It's Thomas now. A little blond who reminds me of a young Arlert.

I clench my teeth, and now I'm wading through a thick swamp of dirty children as they grip my coat.

At least with titans, I was free to slash their napes. Not so much with these little monsters…

Finally, the smallest ducks beneath my legs and stops a few steps above, and she's definitely the boldest.

Well, well, if it isn't _cute little Krista…_

Her real name.

"Pwease, Cappin' Wevi?"

My eyes bulge when I hear that adorable way she says my name, and now I try to stop that fuzzy sensation as it grows through my chest.

I squeeze my eyelids, trying to stop that warmth before it spreads further and I get a _disease_ or something.

_Must… resist… _

When I open them again, I put on my best poker face and pass Krista on the stairs, but then she peers up with those shining, blue jewels, and it really is like looking at a young Historia.

If the queen had been this cute as a child, then that just makes her mother an even bigger bitch than I imagined. Even _I'm_ tempted to give little Krista a hug, and I'm a heartless bastard.

Well, it looks like I have no other choice. I'm trapped. I look at the other kids, and I've never seen such shining, hopeful faces. They really do believe that I'm some storybook hero, and I just hope they're not too disappointed when they grow up and find out who I really am.

I sigh, pulling my sword out from its scabbard, and it makes a delicious "clink" sound.

They cheer and I roll my eyes, slipping it back inside again.

All that just for a peek?

The kids move out of the way at last and thank god. I was starting to get a little claustrophobic. These farmhouse stairs are too narrow.

"Look! The brave knight's going to save the princess!"

"On the highest room of the tallest tower!"

"Just like in all the stories!"

"Go save her, Cappin' Wevi!"

They cheer me on again, and I bite my tongue.

Tch, these children and their stupid, childish fantasies... Yet I'm just glad they're not around to see the colour my cheeks have turned.

Historia and I aren't…

_Ah, forget it._

Finally, I reach her room on the top floor, and I loosen my cravat. I'm getting a little hot under the collar now for some strange reason. I even unbutton my coat to let the air in, going for the more casual look, but we're only at the farmhouse.

The children don't care.

I raise my fist to the door, but then I freeze at the sound of a soft sniffle.

I shut my eyes.

She's crying.

Now's probably not the best time…

I'm really not good with tears, and I hate the way her little sniffles twist on my insides. Even when she's crying she's delicate, like a gentle dove on a warm summer evening…

Holy shit. It seems my _romantic _side is coming through again, and I try to think of something tough, like slashing a fifteen-metre titan across the nape, zipping through the air like a bullet on ODM gear, or drinking black tea from fine china.

Okay, that last one isn't so masculine, but I just make it look so impressive.

I'd rather be chewed alive by a titan with rotten-egg breath than face what's on the other side of that door. (That's how titans' mouths smell if you've always wondered.)

I knock, holding my breath.

The sniffles stop, and now all is silent.

I wait a few moments.

"Who… who is it?"

I roll my eyes. "The first king Karl Fritz... Who_ else _would it be?"

I've spent that much time with her lately; I can almost see her through the wood of the door, chewing that red bottom lip of hers.

"H-hold on… l-let me just clean myself up…"

I bite my cheek and lean against the wall, giving her a moment. Then she finally opens the door, and I meet her reddened eyes.

Hm…? Even when she's crying, she's beautiful. The envy of every woman.

I cock a brow. "May I come in?"

She smiles a little, but it doesn't reach her eyes. "_May _I? Are you sure you're really not the first king? Captain Levi doesn't say _May I_."

I shrug. "Just something I'm trying out."

Historia moves aside as I enter her room. It's not tidy but it's not filthy either. I would describe this as 'organised chaos'.

There are bits of her personality everywhere, like portraits of horses, sweet-smelling flowers, and towers of books. No diamonds or jewels as one would expect of a queen, and again it warms my heart to see how humble she is.

I look at a book on her dresser. It has a girl with a fishtail, and I raise a brow when I see the title.

Mermaids?

Oh, for wall's sake… she really is still a kid.

Another title catches my attention: "Her Brave Knight."

I turn to the queen, and with quick, lightning-like movements, I slip the book into my pocket and act nonchalant. May as well see what all the fuss is about.

Historia sighs, sitting on the edge of her bed as she gazes vacantly out the window.

We don't speak. A bird chirps in a tree outside, and its happy little sound is almost mocking. Despite its cheerful interior, this is not a happy room.

And I've just made it all the gloomier.

It's about time I said something. It's been three days since the incident with Tilly. I'm aware they got her checked by a nurse, so I'm here to hear the verdict. Judging by Historia's crying, it can't be good, and I swallow a lump.

"Historia…?"

Her eyes brim with tears as she tightens the shawl around her shoulders, and that wrench returns to my gut.

Damn…

So not good news then.

"Why… how can people be so… _cruel_?"

I stare at her speechless while those rivers pour from her big ocean blues. She goes on. "I… I was supposed to _protect_ them all, but... I… I _failed_ one…"

Tilly is four-years-old. Historia became a queen two years ago — half of the child's life away. She would have been abused during Historia's reign, and that's the reality that has sunk in.

Shit.

Not the sheer cruelty, but the fact it happened right under her nose and that she was powerless to stop it.

I guess you can't catch every rat.

"I'm… the worst queen who ever lived…"

Historia throws her hands over her face, muffling her sobs. Not that it dissipates the sound any less.

Her cries still echo through the room, puncturing a hole in my soul, and I can't stand the sound anymore. It pulls on my insides, flipping my stomach upside down, and finally, I crack.

There's only so much a person can take.

Her halo has diminished, and now that happy-go-lucky girl vanishes at last as her world comes crashing down.

I squeeze my eyes, rubbing my temples as her sobs continue to wrack my cold heart. "H-Historia…"

She trembles now, struggling for breath, and I storm over and drag her up to her feet. I hold her up so she doesn't fall.

Her four foot nine frame doesn't even measure to my five three, and it's strange to hold a woman so much smaller than me. I'm short, I know it, but I'm still not used to this new sensation either; I tend to look _up_ at most of the women in my life.

It's... rather nice.

I force her to look at me now, and her shining blues catch me off guard.

I was wrong before. They're even more beautiful than the first time I saw that glistening blue on the other side of the wall, and I have no idea what's coming over me as I hold this childlike queen in my arms.

She's gazing into my eyes too, digging deep into my shitty greys as if she hopes to find my soul.

I wonder how long she's willing to dig...

Her pupils dilate next, and it appears she found what she was looking for.

"Historia…" I breathe, my voice thick as I see my reflection in her huge eyes.

"Y-yes?" she whispers, moving her soft gaze to my lips.

My face twitches and I force her to look into my eyes again. "Don't… don't ever let me hear you say those words again... You are a_ good_ queen… You're the best damn queen our country has had… no, _Eldia_ has had. Don't doubt yourself again."

The tears return and I don't bother to stop her now as she nestles her face against my chest, crying into my shirt. I just hold her up, making sure she has something to lean on.

I'm her knight after all. And my job is to stop my queen from falling.

* * *

**AN: My mouse won't let me click crying face Emoji's for some reason (edit; it works now 😭😭😭) but lord... this one shook me. I couldn't sleep at night after writing it. It really got to me.**

**But I loved developing their relationship further. This is the turning point for them in this fanfic. They get rather close after this. This was also an important step for Levi and his development. I loved writing his inner turmoil when he had to listen to poor Historia crying. It was breaking his heart (and mine too). It always gets to me when he shows sympathy/empathy to other characters. I wish we saw more of his soft side in the anime, but, oh well... I will still take him in all his badassery. I do like the scene where Zeke in the English Dub says he looks like a monster when he's atop the Wall of Shiganshina - He doesn't even look human anymore. **

**I hope you like little Krista. She's adorable. **

**Imagine being eaten alive by a titan, and the last thing you smell is rotten eggs. I used my imagination here. I was rather curious about what they smelled like when I first watched the anime. Probably not like roses.**

**Can we all just agree that Historia is the best queen Eldia has had? I really can't imagine anyone before her even holds a candle. All hail Queen Historia! **

**CartoonPrincessSigningOff.**


	13. Chapter 13 -Historia

**AN**:** Agh! Chapter 13! I thought for a minute it was Friday the 13th, but then I remembered that was next week. Phew...**

**How cool was chapter 127? **

**Not as good as 126 but still awesome. My favourite part was Levi's bedhead and Jean and Mikasa's moment. I won't lie, I've always loved that couple. I think Mikasa could do with a guy like Jean. One who will treat her right. **

**There are more rambly author notes at the end, so just skip those if you want.**

**Also... you may want to prepare your nether regions for this chapter. This one's _quite_ steamy...**

* * *

...

**Historia**

The captain held me for hours. Considering it was the closest I would ever get to a hug from him, I'll take it.

Who knew he was capable of such compassion in the end, even when I was dampening his clean cravat with my snot and tears.

We all know how he feels about germs, so it must have been a real challenge for him. Yet he remained my strong, steadfast knight, never letting me fall...

I think I'm finally starting to scratch the surface of that man. In his eyes, I saw a child — starved, broken, and defeated.

I don't know anything about his childhood. No one does, but what I found in his steel greys was similar to the haunted expression that I found in Tilly's dark onyx. And my heart breaks when I think about the horrors he must have endured as a child when he lived in the underground.

If only I was there to protect him and get him out of there, but of course, I wasn't born yet…

It makes sense why he acts so cold and distant all the time; he's been through a lot. But despite his cool exterior, his chest felt warm and solid against my cheek, and the sound of his strong heartbeat soothed my spirit.

It skipped several times and despite my tears, I smiled. I think he liked having me against his chest, even if he doesn't show it.

I don't know what's coming over me. I'm starting to see the captain in ways I never have before. For one, I never noticed the shape of his lips — carved, well-defined, and with two prominent peaks in the shape of a bow. Since he always has his mouth pressed into a line, it was hard to tell what it looked like before.

Then there's the chiselled profile of his jaw, and I was almost tempted to run my finger along and feel that slight stubble.

Who knew he could grow a beard in the end with that boyish face?

I've also noticed his changed behaviour around the children too. He seems to have warmed to them now, becoming less afraid of them. I even spotted them earlier wearing masks and head scarfs, helping the captain clean around the farmhouse. And then he broke their little hearts and told them to do it all over again when he inspected the underside of a table.

At least he's settled now, but I wish he wouldn't treat them like his squad.

I stand in the kitchen, washing up the dishes as he orders them around in the drawing-room.

"Captain, show us your sword again!" Thomas squeals.

"Not until you've finished brushing the floor, Munchkin!"

Though he's harsh, his voice has less of an edge when he speaks with the children now. Maybe his body has finally realised they're no longer a threat, or he's developed a soft spot for them, who knows, but I like seeing this side of him.

It's almost charming, chivalrous, like a real knight…

I hear the pitter-patter of little feet next and turn around, spotting Krista. Our similar blue eyes meet, and I stare at her fascinated.

She really is like a little version of me.

So uncanny.

She's wearing a mask, so I can't see her mouth, but I can tell by the shape of her eyes that she's laughing. I smile.

It appears she snuck away from cleaning duties.

"Shh, Princess H'storia. I'm hiding from Cappin' Wevi."

I melt at the sound of her sweet voice. She can't even say our names right. She's just three-years-old, so she hasn't learned her phonetics yet.

I giggle. "I won't."

Even though I've told the children time and time again that I am a queen and not a princess, they still insist on calling me the latter. I guess most young kids just envision a queen to be an old woman like in all the stories, but it's hard to change their mind-set.

Not that I mind. I'll be a princess for them.

"Hey."

The captain enters the kitchen wearing a similar mask to Krista, and it's strange to see a tiny child dressed just like him. Soon he will have them all wearing cravats and the Survey Corps uniforms too.

He stands above her, holding a duster.

"Don't think I didn't catch you sneaking off again, blondie. Get back to work."

I raise a brow. Blondie?

Krista moans and takes the duster, then trudges back into the drawing-room. "Yes, Cappin' Wevi…"

He watches her leave before turning my way, and I meet those cool, grey eyes above the white mask.

I startle, returning to the dishes.

We haven't talked much since my emotional breakdown. For a matter of fact, he hasn't brought it up, and I'm thankful.

I needed the time to mourn, and he seemed to understand. But now I can be there for little Tilly and help her get better.

I'd written a letter to Nile Dok telling him I wouldn't be returning to the capital any time soon. Not until Tilly gets the help she needs. I have the captain, so I know I'm safe.

I'm still a little embarrassed Levi saw me crying like that. I'd shared my most vulnerable fears with _Humanity's Strongest_, and he must have thought I'd looked so weak and pathetic.

I'm supposed to be a queen, and queens don't cry. They remain strong, resolute, and sturdy.

Yet I saw no judgement in his eyes, only compassion, and empathy.

I guess we're kind of similar there. I can't stand to see somebody else crying; I have to let them know that they're wrong and that they matter.

That they are needed.

Levi comes up beside me and my heart skips a beat. His solid arm brushes against mine, and I tense, gazing down into the soapy dishwater.

He removes his mask and inspects a clean plate, turning it this way and that before putting it back on the rack. "Not bad, though you missed a spot."

I gasp, meeting his eyes furiously. "I did not!"

His mouth curves ever so slightly, and I swear I see a hint of dimples...

Yeah, dimples, that's right.

Captain Levi has _dimples_, and I stare like a gullible idiot.

"Anything to get you to look me in the eyes again, Your Majesty."

I grumble and return to the dishes, scrubbing a little too hard now. He gives a "tsk" and comes to stand behind me, and my body tenses once again.

"You're doing it all wrong. Here…"

He takes my hands, and now I meet my shocked, blue eyes inside the glass of the window. I see his chiselled reflection too, looking at nothing but me now, and it's like he doesn't even see anything else.

I tremble when his hot breath brushes the back of my neck, raising my hackles, and now my knees buckle.

Oh my…

Steam swirls from the hot water as he takes my hand with the scrub, massaging it generously around the dish, and the stubborn stain flakes away.

"There… Now you know how to wash a dish, Your Majesty..."

I narrow my eyes. Oh, that does it.

I spin around, coming face to face with him, or more like nose to nose since the tips of ours touch.

It's Levi's turn to tense up now, and we both freeze like statues. Yet neither of us moves and I gulp, wishing I could control my pounding heart. Our breath mingles as we blow each other's hair from one another's face, and we are _definitely _too close now.

Darn… I can even smell the tea leaves on his breath from the drink he had this morning, and my body starts to shake.

Our lips are inches apart.

Up close, the captain is rather… beautiful. And I can see into the grey windows of his soul once again. But I also see something other than a broken child now.

I see a wild animal.

A predator.

And it wants all of me…

Something pulses between my legs and I release a soft moan when liquid pools inside my undergarments.

I've never felt a sensation like it before...

The captain's sword jabs me in the stomach as he doesn't take those primal eyes off me, and I can't think of anything else but that hard, impenetrable steel now…

Suddenly, the kids let out a scream and we both jump, separating at last.

My body's still flush when they all run into the room, taking my hand, and I just thank god they're all too young to know better.

Anyone older would have seen it straight away.

"They're here!"

"The Scouts!

Levi and I come back to our senses at last, and now we give a simultaneous, "What?!"

Krista yanks Levi along by the arm, and now the children pull us to the front porch, and lo and behold…

It's the Scouts.

* * *

**AN: Oh my... things escalated rather quickly there. Levi can teach me to wash dishes any day 😏**

**I was a little worried about the level of intimacy and closeness here. I thought it may have been a little too soon because they're still only at the early stages (and it's a few months before Historia's 18th). Levi could have always taught her to do dishes without putting his arms around her, but where's the fun in that. He should get behind. **

**I should warn you, I rated this M for a reason. I don't hold back with sex in my writing, well, not anymore. I've grown up since my Invader Zim/Powerpuff Girl Fanfiction days. I've written and read a few romance books the last few years while I've been studying the indie book market, so I will try to make it as good as I can. It works for these two because Historia is an innocent, young virgin, and doesn't know what arousal feels like, and Levi is much older and experienced. It's a taboo, forbidden romance. Plus, Levi and Historia just have the right aesthetic, despite the glaring age gap. They even inspired the couple in my Paranormal Romance. Well, just their looks.**

** I've always loved this couple. I have for some time now but tried to rein it in (while secretly watching Youtube Videos of them online and checking out fanfic and fanart).**

**Yes, Levi has dimples now. I've just made him ten times sexier. **

**I was going to describe Levi having a pronounced Cupid's bow, but since Cupid is a mythological figure in our world (he's the son of the Greek Goddess of Love Aphrodite), I just described them as being bow-shaped. Do you know why they call it the Cupid's bow? The upper lip is described as looking like the curve of Cupid's bow, pretty much. The philtrum (the groove you have below your nose) is the shaft of the arrow. How adorable, and just picturing Levi's cute lips right now along with his messy bedhead 😭**

**CartoonPrincessSigningOff. **


	14. Chapter 14 - Levi

**A/N: You may want to grab another tissue box. Tis a sad one again.**

**Any Mikasa fans? You may appreciate this one.**

* * *

...

**Levi**

I clench my jaw as I glare at Four Eyes and my entire squad. "What the hell are you all doing here?"

Hange beams, jumping down from her horse. "Why, aren't you happy to see us, Levi?"

My eye twitches. "No. You've all got other business to attend to. Go back to Shiganshina and keep an eye on the volunteers."

She waves her hand dismissively. "Nonsense. We'll be fine for a few days. Besides, Floch's with them. That kid is really coming around. A rising star in the Survey Corps…"

"And what about Eren?"

She peers to the back of the party, and there's Jaeger sitting all glum and bored on his horse with his long, floppy haircut.

He seriously needs to pay a visit to a barber.

He used to be the loudest kid in the room, never shutting up about those damn fucking titans, but now look at him. You'd barely know he was even present.

He's so subdued and reflective, it's terrifying.

Kirstein can't even wind him up anymore (though it's not as if the lanky bastard still hasn't tried).

At least Four Eyes had the sense to bring him.

I sigh, rubbing my forehead. This is the last thing Historia and I need right now. We have a mute little girl to take care of.

With the arrival of four more men, it's the last thing she needs.

I'm still hot from what just happened between Historia and I. I'd felt it stirring inside my pants, growing as big and sharp as my double-edged sword, and it couldn't be better timing.

I'm going to have to act like an asshole around Historia again lest my _squad _suspects something. Least of all Hange…

Historia and I aren't her test subjects.

Not that I'm saying that there's anything going on between us… I'm just a knight protecting his queen after all.

I remove my hand from my face, catching Arlert's probing gaze. His eyes flicker from me to Historia, and I step away from her quickly, acting as if she disgusts me once more.

Like everything else disgusts me.

Nothing passes that sharp kid. Absolutely _nothing_...

Everyone dismounts their horses, and the kids run to Sasha and Connie immediately. One yanks Sasha's hair, and another hooks a dirty finger in Connie's mouth.

Krista and Rosie stop by Mikasa and Armin, gushing over something that Ackerman holds in her arms.

"Aw, look at the cute kitty…" Krista squeaks.

I narrow my eyes and glare at Four Eyes. "You brought the cat? _Again_?"

She smiles. "Well, I couldn't leave him behind. Erwin _hates_ Floch, anyway. Also... I thought you may need his guidance."

Hange moves over to Mikasa and takes the pet carrier from her arms, and now she passes the thing she calls _Erwin_ to me. Well, Erwin the II.

I meet his intelligent blue eyes, and I swear the cat's eyebrows have grown even bigger. I can't look away, no matter how hard I try.

No... it really can't be...

"Meow," Erwin mews, and I grit my teeth. "No. I don't want your stupid cat, Four Eyes."

She grins that freaky titan smile. "Just for a few days… He's quite the good listener."

"Tch, _fine_… but you're taking him back when you leave."

"Oh, so it's _him_ now..."

I grumble and hold onto the stupid cat, and now I come face to face with Historia as I turn to go back into the house. Her cheeks are still pink from before, and I kick myself for getting carried away.

Why did I have to give her a lesson on _dishwashing_?

She gives a cute, shy smile and steps closer, peering into the carrier. A few kids crane their necks to get a look too.

What's the big deal? It's just some ugly, weird cat from beyond the wall.

"Hey there, Erwin. Remember me from the ceremony?" the queen says to the cat, and I try to ignore the fluttering in my chest when she puts on that melodious voice, the one she reserves just for animals and children.

_If only I was an ugly, weird cat from beyond the wall…_

"Meow."

The sound of Erwin's loud mew sucks me away from my thoughts, and now the children squeal in delight.

I growl, passing Historia the carrier. "Here. Take it."

She looks at me stunned when I whirl away from her, being my usual asshole of a self, and I try to pretend that I didn't catch the hurt expression on her face.

I ascend the steps to the porch, but before I walk back into the farmhouse I catch Jaeger's burning, green eye.

What the hell is_ he_ looking at?

I slam the door behind me when I enter the farmhouse, and now I head upstairs.

I need a cold shower.

…

"I see…"

Hange stares down at the wood grains of the table deep in thought, and a silence falls over the kitchen.

Historia and I just told them about Tilly.

It's like all the joy has been sucked out of the room. The children have all gone for their midday naps, so we don't even have the musical sound of their laughter to break the awful quiet now.

The only noise is the purring of Erwin's throat as he massages his claws into Historia's lap.

Everyone looks as if they've just stuck their noses in dog shit. Who can blame them?

Mikasa remains resolute, but I see the distant glimmer of a terrified little girl in her own eyes, and I'm aware she and Jaeger had a similar, tragic incident in their own childhoods with some other pieces of shit.

Eren is subdued as usual, but I see the rebellious spark in his eyes, the one that wants to lay waste to the entire world.

Jean and Armin are quiet too, and the former usually has a lot to say.

Sasha and Connie look as if they've found out that faeries aren't real after all. They still act like kids at times themselves; it's probably shifted their own outlook on life too. As I've said, the underground world is taboo to those who reside above. One of them even grew up in the woods, so you'd think she'd be used to the ways of animals, but it appears not. Everything eats each other for survival out there.

The underground is just hell. Nothing more, nothing less.

I bet they all regret coming here now.

"I'm… I'm sorry, everyone. I… I was powerless to stop it."

We all look at Historia in disbelief.

I scowl at her pissed. I thought we _discussed _this? It was not her fault. I open my mouth to say something next, but Eren beats me to it.

"Historia, you can't blame yourself. You're not responsible for those animals. No matter how many _knives_ you stick inside them, there will always be others..."

Ackerman flinches visibly beside him, grabbing her forehead as if she has a headache, and I think he needs to tone it down a notch. She's having PTSD.

I may not always see eye to eye with the gloomy brat, but if I had been around when those bastards did that to her and her family… well, I'd have stuck a knife inside them all too.

We Ackermans have to look out for each other after all.

Still… nine-years-old. An impressive feat for such a little kid.

I believe that was what caused her 'awakening' in the end, and I see why she gets headaches. I get them too when I remember my own.

I was in my twenties though. But this little brat hadn't even reached her tenth birthday yet.

And it's only just hit me. We awakened the same year — 844. The year before the fall of Wall Maria, and I glance around at Ackerman again.

Another coincidence perhaps?

Historia sucks in a shaky breath, and I groan when more tears gather in her eyes. Her tears make my chest hurt.

"I… I know, Eren… It's… it's just… I… can't help but wonder… if…"

She holds Erwin the II close, and I sigh, wishing I could reach out and let her cry into my chest again, but everyone's here.

Neither the best time nor place.

Mikasa takes us all by surprise next, rising to her feet, and now she looks at me and Historia, determination swimming in her dark eyes. "Where is she? Take me to her."

"M-Mikasa…" Armin peeps, but the girl ignores him, keeping her sharp gaze on me.

"Let me _see_ her..."

I cock a brow. There's no saying "no" to her now, anyway. Mikasa has already set her sights on her goal, and now she has that same look in her eyes from all the times Eren got kidnapped.

Eren hasn't been kidnapped in two years. It's a new world record.

Historia turns my way, unsure. Then she peers over at Eren, who gives her a solemn nod, and now the queen makes up her mind.

"All… all right, Mikasa… I'll… take you to her..."

The girl queen rises to her feet shakily, taking her gloomy friend with her. To my surprise, Historia glances over at me, a pleading look in her big, blue eyes, and I rise myself.

"Fine. I'll stay outside the door..." I say.

I've been too nervous to approach Tilly ever since I laid eyes on her, and I've tried to give her space so she can adjust to my presence, realising that I'm not here to hurt her. But she's still afraid of me.

Historia and I lead Mikasa up the rickety stairs and all the way to the nursery on the third floor, leaving the others in the kitchen.

On my way up, I hear Kirstein say. "Really puts your own problems into perspective, hey…?"

He's right. I don't think any of us can even hold a candle to what Tilly's been through. She hasn't even seen war, let alone much of the world, and she already knows that it's cruel.

I suppose Mikasa comes close. She learnt from a young age what her fellow humans can be truly capable of too.

Soon, we arrive at that bright colourful door adorned with childish drawings, and we see the little girl instantly. She sits in the corner, clutching a ragdoll with those dark, haunting eyes, and I turn away, swallowing a lump.

It hurts to look at the poor thing, and for the first time in years, I feel so utterly powerless. I know Historia has tried to get her to talk, but she has failed each time.

Tilly just won't talk. I'm not even sure if she ever has. She's four, pretty much a baby still.

Mikasa doesn't even need to be told twice. The brat just knew the instant she saw her.

Slowly, she enters that colourful nursery in her green military coat, The Wings of Freedom displayed proudly on her back as she approaches the child.

I watch curiously. We both do.

Historia and I have known Mikasa for a few years now, Historia even more so, and we have yet to have seen this side to her.

She comes from a place of understanding after all. Though those bastards may not have got her to the underground in the end due to the valiant efforts of Jaeger, yet still…

No child should ever have to go through such brutality.

It's just a shame more little girls don't have hidden powers. There'd be far less monsters in the world.

And I mean the _real _kind… Not the giant, naked beasts that myself and many other members of the Survey Corps have slain.

Finally, she reaches Tilly's side and kneels down to her level, and the two girls meet each other's eyes.

I have no idea what passes between them, but Tilly's face suddenly contorts, and now she throws herself into Mikasa's arms, and for the first time we hear her cry.

My breath hitches as I watch the two.

She… she did it… Ackerman actually managed to do it. She'd brought Tilly out of her cocoon. Although painful to hear, it's the most relieving sound that I've heard in a while.

The little girl finally made the first step.

There comes a sniffle beside me. I look at Historia, and I'm completely overcome when I see the tears brimming in her giant, shimmering pools. The feeling bursts inside my chest, spreading warmth throughout my entire body. The corners of my mouth tug, and I'm… smiling. Just like the time she punched me with her tiny fist. She didn't even leave a dent.

At least they're tears of happiness now, and I can sleep easier at night knowing that my queen can rest.

She throws her face against my shoulder and cries into the crook of my neck, and once again I hold her up so she doesn't fall.

Yet my feelings towards her now aren't just coming from inside my pants, and I bite my tongue, wishing I had seen the signs and stopped this from happening sooner. But it's already too late.

No going back.

* * *

**A/N: 😭😭😭**

**When I thought about it enough, I didn't think either Levi or Historia had the ability to get Tilly out of her shell. Sure, they had cruel childhoods, but I think Historia is too sweet and gentle to take on such a role, and Levi isn't very good at expressing himself. The only character in the anime who I thought came close to what Tilly went through was Mikasa, and she didn't even get to the underground. But she still saw some horrible things that day.**

**Have you seen Mikasa's OVA? We find out Mikasa's mother was pregnant when Grisha Jaeger went to visit her home. It's only an alternative reality, but it breaks your heart. She would have had a younger brother or sister if the events in her life never took place. In this timeline, he or she would have been seven. **

**That's why I wanted to bring out her sisterly side. You saw it a little with Gabi when she protected her from the crazy Kaya, and she's kind of like a sister to Armin I guess. Not Eren though.**

**When reading the manga to No Regrets, you find out Levi joined the Scouts in 844 a year before Wall Maria fell. It was the same year Mikasa awakened too at age nine, and it can't be a coincidence. The world was in need of Ackermans since a war was looming, so that's why they came into their powers at the same time. Neat.  
**

**On a lighter note, Eren has managed to go two years without being kidnapped. A miracle 😂**

**And where do I start with Floch. Ugh, just go away, no one likes you.**

**CartoonPrincessSigningOff.**


	15. Chapter 15 - Mikasa

**AN: Bonus POV chapter. You may want to double-check the name of this chapter again... I will be writing a non-Levi, non-Historia POV every now and then as a filter chapter. It's a tool I often use so we can get an outside perspective on a budding romance between two POV characters, see how their body language matches up, etc, so it seems more authentic.**

**Besides, I was getting too stuck in Levi and Historia's thoughts. Going from jaded captain to sweet queen the next can be jarring 😂**

* * *

...

**Mikasa**

Historia begged me to stay after I got Tilly to cry again.

She'd gripped me by the arms and gazed at me intently with those ridiculously blue eyes and in the end, I caved.

So as painful as it was to watch Eren ride back to Shiganshina without me, I swallowed my pride and did what I needed to do.

I'm not about to let that poor child suffer. She needs me after all.

No offence to the queen and the captain, but there's no one better for the job. Historia means well, but she's too kind-hearted. And the captain. Well...

Armin decided to stay too. At first, I wanted him to go back with Eren and make sure he was safe from Yelena, but Jean assured me he would not let that "suicidal maniac" get up to any mischief while I'm away.

Hange let us keep hold of Erwin the II, telling us we would need his guidance at such a difficult time. It's not that I believe he's the ex-commander reincarnated, but he was a gift from Kiyomi, my distant relative from Hizuru. So I like keeping him around to acknowledge her kindness.

As the last living member of the Shogun Clan, I have to act as an intermediary and show her that the people of Paradis are worth saving.

Armin and I sit on the porch steps outside the farmhouse while the children run around on the grass. Historia runs amongst them, playing tag, and Armin chuckles.

"Look at her go…" he says.

I hold on to Erwin as he purrs loudly in my arms. I know he's just a cat, but I've still apologised to him about the time I stopped him from getting the injection.

_No hard feelings, Commander Erwin. Wherever you are…_

Besides, the cat seems fond of Armin, anyway. So I guess he's already made peace with the captain's decision.

He may not have gotten to become the Colossal Titan in the end, but a strange cat from my mother's native homeland.

I close my eyes.

_Great, now Hange's got_ me_ at it._

I glance at Historia again. A few of the kids tackle her to the ground, and they all burst into laughter.

She's really come around since our Cadet days. I still remember the time she used to put the tap on in the girl's toilets so we wouldn't hear her peeing, but now look at her, running an orphanage.

We also happened to get our first menstrual cycle together too, so we're kind of like sisters, I guess. We were both so scared, but we came around and helped each other get through it. In fact, quite a few of the girls in the barracks started around the same time as us. But unlike the other girls though, I used the deadly cramps as fuel to work harder, stronger.

No excuses.

The door opens to the farmhouse, and the sound of little feet catches my attention. I turn to see Tilly's big, black eyes.

The other day, I finally got her to smile. I even introduced her to Armin, who she was a little afraid of at first, but she's come around.

She hands me a drawing. It's of me and her. I'm wearing my green military coat and red scarf while she has on her pink dress.

I meet her eyes, and she gives a bashful grin.

"Thank you, Tilly. It's wonderful."

She gazes down at her shoes, and the smile doesn't leave her face.

I let Armin look at her drawing, and his eyes widen. "Did she really draw this? It's surprisingly detailed for a four-year-old. Look at the Wings of Freedom on your coat."

I take another look, and he's right. She got every detail down to memory.

Armin beams, peering up at Tilly. The little girl turns bright pink. "This is amazing, Tilly. Historia's gonna love this!"

"Historia's gonna love what?"

We turn to the sound of the captain's voice. In the darkness of the doorway, his eyes glow ominously — a look that would scare anyone else.

But I'm not like anyone else.

I'm just as strong as he is, if not stronger…

I know two years have passed, but I still won't forget the crazed look in his eyes when he beat Eren to a pulp in the courthouse. I know it helped Eren, but he took it too far. Thank the Walls Armin was there; I'd have done something I'd have deeply regretted.

Even so, I still respect him as my captain, and as one of the Corps' last veteran members.

Captain Levi steps out from the shadows, holding a teacup in that ridiculous fashion of his. His cold eyes fall on Tilly, and my fingers itch for my blades. Why does he have to look at her like that?

Tilly tenses in his presence, and now she becomes a terrified little child once again.

I may have gotten her to warm to Armin (the boy's as harmless as a daffodil, even if he is the Colossal Titan), but it's going to take some time with the captain.

A real, real long time...

However, the other kids are fine with him. They think he's some kind of hero and I scoff whenever they ask to see his sword.

If they think he's good, then wait till they see _me_ in action...

"Tilly," he remarks casually, taking a cool sip of his tea, and I roll my eyes.

That's not how you speak to a child. For one, he needs to add more inflection to his voice. He's too emotionless. It's frightening.

The girl doesn't move, keeping her frightened onyx eyes on him, and my heart aches.

I was the same way too. I couldn't move when the men kidnapped me, and my migraine returns.

The memories still hurt to this very day.

Historia finally comes to the rescue and approaches the steps to the porch. A gaggle of children follows behind her. While the captain's distracted, Tilly dashes back into the house, and I sigh.

Just when I was getting through to her…

"Cappin' Wevi!" little Krista shouts, and she takes me right back to a young Historia during our training days. So cute she was, yet I still flipped the future queen onto her back when we had hand-to-hand combat.

The captain narrows his eyes as if the very sight of Krista disgusts him, but I do catch that faint smile.

Maybe he does have a heart deep down.

"Krista," he acknowledges indifferently.

Thomas runs up the steps and stops by the captain. "Can we see your sword again, Captain Levi?"

The captain takes another casual sip of his tea. "After supper, kid."

The kids moan, and now Historia ushers them into the farmhouse with a pleasant laugh. "You heard the captain, Children. Supper first, then he can show you some neat tricks with his sword."

I sharpen my eyes; I bet I could do some neat tricks with that sword.

I focus my attention on Historia and the captain again, remembering the strange moment they had the other day when I finally got Tilly to open up.

It was weird. There Historia was, crying into the captain's shoulder like he was her rock.

I get it. Eren's my rock as he brings out my tender side too, but what was she thinking? Would you hug a mountain lion?

She's definitely different around him these days. For one, she actually looks him in the eyes now and smiles, and that's a real feat (every time I look into his squinty, grey eyes, I just want to punch him). She's not the same girl who helped me chop firewood several years ago, confessing to me in private that the captain scared her.

Now look at her. You'd think she was looking at a… well, knight...

They also act like a married couple around the kids too, and it's odd. I mean, it's Historia and the captain.

It's like a cat and a dog raising rabbits…

Historia gets all the kids inside and turns to face me. "So, I saw Tilly up here just a moment ago. Did you finally get her to say something, Mikasa?"

I sigh. "No, but she drew me this. Armin says it's very detailed for her age. Look at the Wings of Freedom."

I hold up the picture, and Historia and the captain step forward, fascinated. I suppose it is kind of fascinating; it's a glimpse inside Tilly's head after all.

Yet once again, they make me think of a married couple with the way they pull a similar facial expression (I never knew the captain's eyes could look so big).

How the sweet Historia could ever resemble the miserable captain is beyond me, but they do look eerily identical right now.

Maybe they are spending too much time together.

"It's… a picture of _you_…" the captain says, unimpressed.

My blood boils. "So? And what of it? Tilly sees me as her friend now."

"It's beautiful…" Historia breathes, and it's good to see one of them has an appropriate reaction.

She takes the picture and smiles. "It actually does look like you, Mikasa. Do you really think this is detailed, Armin?"

"Definitely," he replies. "I've read several books on the matter. Drawing is a way for a child to express their thoughts, so it may help Tilly communicate with us."

The captain releases an exasperated breath. "Great... She's going to start drawing shit she's seen from the underground, isn't she?"

Armin and I look up at him surprised.

Wow… that was blunt. And rather insensitive.

She's a four-year-old girl.

"Captain! That's an awful thing to say." Historia whacks his shoulder, and my mind goes back to the day I encouraged her to punch him in the face. Back then she'd almost peed herself, but now it comes to her naturally.

The captain takes an offhand sip of his tea again, meeting her eyes, and his face softens.

"I could go a whole lifetime without ever having to see anything from that shithole again, Your Majesty. Twenty-five years it took me to get out of there..."

Historia steps closer and puts a tender hand on his shoulder. She even squeezes his bicep, and Armin and I lock gazes.

I know he's thinking it too, and he's the brains of our group.

He sees everything…

"Levi... I… I mean… _Captain_…" Historia adds after giving me and Armin a cursory glance. "It'll be fine. I know this may be some triggering stuff for you too, but please… for Tilly."

They gaze into each other's eyes for way longer than is necessary, and it's like melted steel against shimmering diamond.

Finally, the captain exhales and turns to go back into the farmhouse. "All right. So long as it stops you from looking at me like a hopeless brat again, Your Majesty."

I roll my eyes. And there's the captain we know and love again.

Just before he leaves, Historia says. "Wait…"

He looks back, his face impassive.

Historia chews her lip. "So, you left the underground when you were twenty-five? But you joined the Survey Corps eight years ago. So…" she counts with her fingers.

"The answer's thirty-three…" Armin says, looking uncharacteristically bored.

I've seen him doing numbers in his sleep, so I'm not surprised he got the answer right out of the bat.

Historia beams. "Thank you, Armin!" She points at the captain now, and I see the furrow forming between his brows. "Captain… you are thirty-three!"

He growls. "Enough talking, I'll see you inside."

Finally, he slams the door and Historia throws her arms up in victory. "I did it! I finally figured out the real mystery of the walls!"

"Historia," Armin gasps as we both stare at her in disbelief. "Don't you think you're taking it a bit too far? I mean, he _is_ the captain..."

She puts her hands on her hips. "I'm not scared of him. Besides, I'm the queen now, there's nothing he can do about it."

She goes to follow him inside, but then she turns around, facing us again. "You'll join us for supper again, won't you? I made apple pie for dessert!"

"Sounds delicious," Armin replies. "We'll see you inside, Historia."

Smiling perkily to herself, Historia disappears into the farmhouse, leaving me and Armin speechless.

"Please don't tell me I'm the only one who sees it," Armin says at last.

"No. I see it too."

He laughs from out of nowhere next, and I look at him curiously.

"I mean, who would have thought?" he continues. "Historia and the captain..."

I cock a brow. "Do you think we should say something? I mean, he's so much older, and… well… you know what he's like. I don't want to see her heartbroken."

"I don't know about that… Did you see the way he looked at her? He was almost a different person. I… guess it's kind of sweet..."

I give him my best deadpan expression. "Did you just honestly call the captain sweet, Armin? Come on, I raised you better than that."

"No! I'm just stating that the circumstances are sweet. It's the basis of a lot of romance novels after all. A seemingly heartless man falling for a gentle girl like Historia. The one to change him and break the spell, so to speak…"

My stomach gurgles just hearing him talk like that. I've never been one for romance. Give me action-packed, kick-ass war scenes any day. "I think you need to stop reading fairy tales and get back to facts, Armin. It's making you soft."

He scratches his blond head, embarrassed. "S-sorry… the volunteers just had some really good books to share with us all."

Silence passes between us again, and now we listen to the sound of Erwin's purring. He's still on my lap, blissfully unaware to everything around him.

"Also… the age gap can be explained..." Armin continues.

I peer up at him again. "How so?"

Armin's cheeks turn bright red. "Well… it's genetics. Her mother did go for a much older man herself after all."

I narrow my eyes. "Historia's nothing like her mother."

"That's not what I'm saying, but there are still some little personality traits we inherit from our parents from time to time, whether they're intentional or not. It's all hypothetical really, but you see it often. I mean, I inherited my parents' desire to explore and travel. It's in my blood."

I produce a small smile. "You're so smart, Armin."

He blushes again. "Thanks, Mikasa."

My blond friend hesitates a moment before looking my way again. "I just hope it's enough to get us through the next few years… Tough times are ahead."

I see the regret dancing behind his blue eyes, and my heart tugs when I think back to the day Eren and I challenged the captain on the rooftop in Shiganshina.

I still don't regret the choice I made. Armin and Eren are my family, and I will protect them to the bitter end.

To lighten the mood, I pass him Erwin the II.

He looks at me confused.

"He'll help guide you when you're lost. Hange's right. He's a good listener."

Armin smiles and holds the cat up in his hands now. "So, Erwin? What do you say? Do you think you can help me out?"

"Meow."

That almost sounded like a "no".

We both laugh, and now the door opens as Historia stands there with her hands on her hips, smirking. "That apple pie won't eat itself, you know?"

Armin and I rise to our feet, and now we join Historia, the captain, and the children inside for supper.

* * *

**A/N: I loved writing Armin and Mikasa here. I love these two so much, I think these are the true best friends of this show. Sure, they probably wouldn't have ever met if it wasn't for Eren, but for once... it's just nice to see them talking about something_ other_ than Eren. He gets way too much air time. **

**That's something I often wonder about with the female soldiers in this anime since we don't see much of the girls' barracks in Cadets, but I can imagine that's true of Mikasa. She uses her cramps as fuel to do better. Since this is old-world, they had no tampons, and I doubt they just handed out painkillers freely. They would have been expensive... ouch... a hot towel it is then. **

**Historia is just assuming Levi's age, but she's pretty close. I think I said I imagined him to be 34 in this fanfic, right? Or more or less around that age. Though he slipped here and confessed his age indirectly pretty much... oops.**

**Who's POV would you like to see in future chapters? Let me know.**

**CartoonPrincessSigningOff **


	16. Chapter 16 - Historia

**AN: Grab another tissue box. Another heart-wrenching chapter. I said I'd post Friday, but I really don't want to post on Friday the 13th. I am superstitious like that. **

* * *

...

**Historia**

A few more weeks go by, and Tilly finally said her first words.

"Big sister."

Well, from what Mikasa told me anyway. I still have yet to hear her speak, considering she's still too afraid to talk around me, and I've never felt so hopeless.

Lucky for the captain, her drawings are nothing more than child-like depictions of Mikasa (nothing from the underground yet). In one drawing she drew Mikasa with a pair of angel wings, one wing blue and one wing white, just like the Wings of Freedom.

Am I jealous? Well, just a little… But I know it's what's best for Tilly.

She needs Mikasa right now, and I'm half tempted to ask my old comrade-in-arms to give up the Scouts and take up a job as a nanny at the orphanage.

But of course, Mikasa would rather be slaying titans and enemies alike. It's in her blood. Kenny Ackerman had been the same way too, and I still shiver when I think about that tall, petrifying man.

In fact, Levi reminds me an awful lot of him, from the way he moves to the way he's in tune with his surroundings.

Could he possibly be an Ackerman too? Kenny did raise him after all.

Armin and I currently read a book titled "Animals of the Serengeti" (Mikasa is upstairs playing with Tilly in the nursery), and my fellow blue-eyed blond was just teaching me about the "watering hole".

The captain enters the kitchen, and my heart gives an involuntary leap when I set sights on him.

Levi's just had a shower as he towel dries his hair. The black strands drip wet at the ends, pouring down into his face, and my legs turn to jelly as I try to control my breathing.

His damp shirt displays the hardness of his muscles, and it doesn't help that his sword looks erect inside its scabbard.

I feel Armin's blue eyes on me next as I gawp at the captain like a gullible idiot, and now I try to think of something else.

Right, the watering hole!

"So… where were we?"

I look back to the page Armin was showing me, and I stare in awe of that beautiful illustration. Whoever drew this was a true artist; I almost feel like I'm drinking from that same watering hole myself with those beautiful, exotic animals. There's a large creature with a long spout for nose, which Armin said was an "Elephant", and another with the longest neck I have ever seen. That one is a giraffe, and it appears to walk on stilts. Then there's a horned animal called a rhinoceros, and a large, cow-like beast by the name of Hippopotamus. There are also pretty pink birds called flamingos, and smaller, deer-like creatures called gazelle and impala.

Armin continues. "Winter is the dry season in the savannah. It can experience as little as four inches of rain for the whole period. Drought often follows, and as a result, many animals die of thirst or starvation."

My heart breaks when I peer at that adorable illustration of a gazelle. It has a black stripe across its flank. "The poor things…"

I'm aware of the captain's presence in the corner of the room as he pours black tea from the sideboard, and I can tell he's absorbed.

Who wouldn't be? Armin has a way with words, and whenever he speaks of the outside world with his eyes all aglow like that of a dreaming child… well, it inspires you.

I can feel the goose pimples scattering across my arms already.

"Oh, don't be upset, Historia. I promise this story has a happy ending!"

I giggle. "Story? I thought we were learning today, Armin?"

"Well, I guess." He scratches the back of his head. "But that doesn't mean learning still can't be fun!"

The captain produces a small chuckle, and I look around at him. He stares out of the window, sipping his tea, but I can tell he senses my gaze.

I narrow my eyes._ Oh, so you _can_ laugh…_

_Shut up and listen to the damn kid speak,_ _idiot._

My eyes widen. Did he just say that out loud? I swear I heard his deep voice just now.

"Anyway, this is what Onyankopon told me… "The watering hole is a central resource for all animals of the savannah, especially during times of extreme drought. All at once, the animals come together and share from this same pool". Basically, predator and prey will unite and sip from this same, life-giving water. It's a perfect system. They don't fight, they don't squabble. Everyone gets their share! Look."

_Oh, here come the goose bumps…_

Armin points at a picture of a large, catlike creature with big hair. It's called a lion, and it drinks water a few feet away from a strange, striped horse. A zebra.

"See? Lions and zebra are natural enemies, but for just one moment in time, they will drink at the same pool. It's amazing!"

His eyes glow like the ocean on a warm summer's day again, and I can't help but be inspired. It's people like Armin who encourage me to make a difference after all. His viewpoint on the world is just so pure and untainted; it gives you hope.

I'm so glad he got to see the sea in the end. Although I miss Commander Erwin's leadership, but to be able to see the look on Armin's face right now… well, it almost seems worth the sacrifice…

Slow footsteps approach us next, and now I have goose bumps for a very different reason now.

The captain stops behind me, and I can smell the strong scent of his soap as he gazes down at that book. His breath feels hot on my neck, and I tense up once again. My heart won't stop fluttering.

"The watering hole, huh?" he says. "A shame the walls can't be this structured. When Wall Maria fell, everyone was scuffling for scraps. It was pitiful."

Armin gives a reflective sigh. I know that he, Mikasa, and Eren were direct victims of that tragic event in our walled history, and he also lost his Grandpa too in the process. So I can see that this comes from a deeper, more personal level for him. "Exactly, Captain. And it just boggles the mind. These are animals. Simple beasts with basic needs… Yet… we're no different in the end. We're just animals but with larger brains."

"Well, we do shit all the same…" Levi remarks, sipping his tea.

I offer him a pointed look. _Must you with the _shit_ remarks?_

_That's no way for a queen to talk…_

I turn away from him, bright red. I definitely heard his voice then. It was echoed back to me like an afterthought.

"And it's not just inside the walls," Armin goes on, and it's like the captain and I are no longer in the room now. "This goes for the whole world. I know we're getting along with the volunteers and the Marleyan prisoners that we have in our custody right now, and the Azumabito have been a big help too. But if we can just show the world that we are like this lion." He points at that big-haired cat. "That we just want to drink from the same watering source so that we can survive too, then maybe… we may just have a chance…"

The captain and I watch him speechless. How do we even respond? It's all just so much to take in, but he's right. We _can _be like that lion.

One thing I do know for certain: it beats becoming the Beast Titan any day, and my heart sinks when I think about the dark times ahead.

Some days, it's hard to even get out of bed…

"I have news."

We all start as Mikasa enters the room, fixing her solemn gaze solely on me. "Tilly just said another word."

My heart jumps to my throat, and now my spirit soars like the Wings of Freedom. Thank goodness for the miracle of children. They make the dark days brighter.

"She… really did? Well, what did she say?!"

Mikasa scowls, and now her dark eyes fall on the captain. "She said shit."

My chin hangs open. Armin gasps beside me.

The captain, however, remains speechless, his teacup frozen halfway to his lips.

Well, I hope he's _happy… _

I turn around slowly, and for the first time since I've known him, the captain looks… nervous.

"_See_, Captain? This is what happens when you don't censor yourself. The children are_ copying_ you now!"

He blinks, completely at a loss for words, and now he takes a small sip of his tea. But I know he's hiding a smile.

"I'll try to control myself…"

I roll my eyes, throwing my arms up in defeat, and now I grab a bell from the sideboard. "It's time I called the children back inside. It's almost lunch!"

My voice has an angry edge to it, and I sound like that same girl who defied her father in his underground chapel once again.

Yeah, the one who said "Screw Humanity!"

No more little nice Historia.

…

I sit cross-legged on the floor of the nursery as I read Tilly a story. She still keeps her distance from me as she clutches that same ragdoll.

Although she will happily hug Mikasa, who's quite frankly the scariest girl that I have ever met, yet she stays _far _from me…

I have the voice of a baby for crying out loud. I'm far from dangerous!

I guess I really am bitter, but I'm still just so angry at the captain. Children should not be saying words like that.

And I know he laughed behind his teacup... I saw him with my eyes!

What will the nannies all think of me now when the kids start cursing like an ex-underground thug? They'll think I'm incapable of running an orphanage.

I turn another page of the book and read a new sentence. "And then the pony said to the horse: I cannot ride today because I have a wrinkly, ninkly, dinkly, binkly, tinkly, winkly, zinkly… old knee…"

I raise a brow. What was the writer thinking when they wrote this?

"Wow… what a load of _dinkly._.."

I exhale sharply, closing my eyes when the captain enters the nursery, and now he leans against the far wall opposite from me.

Tilly tenses up in his presence, holding on to that ragdoll like it's her lifeline, but the captain only has eyes for me.

He's waiting for my reply.

_Oh, I have a good reply indeed..._

"What? You surprised there are more words in the world than…" I peer around at Tilly, meeting the captain's luminous grey, blue eyes once again. "S. H. I. T?"

That furrow returns between Levi's brows, but it can't intimidate me anymore. I have every right to be upset.

He looks so out of place in this bright, cheerful room. He stands amongst toys and a vast array of stuffed animals. And on the wall behind him are paintings of tiny handprints and colourful splodges.

"Don't use that smart mouth with me, Historia. It doesn't suit you."

I narrow my eyes. "So what _does_ suit me?"

He arches a brow. "Being kind, gracious? Take your pick. There's enough ugliness to go around in this cruel world."

I seal my lips, peering down at the book again, and I give an inward groan when I see more of those silly adverbs.

_This again?_

"Would it make you feel better if I apologised?" the captain says suddenly.

I flip another page. "I suppose… But it's not like you can undo what has already been done. Tilly has already learnt the word."

He sighs, peeling his back away from the wall, yet he still keeps his distance and I respect that. He wants to give Tilly her space since she's still wary of him. "Your Majesty, I am sorry for making the baby swear like an underground thug. There, happy?"

I glare up at him, trying to look as hard and frosty as he does, but I don't quite manage it.

"Fine. I accept your apology, Captain."

Silence drifts through the room once again as I gaze down blankly at the pages of that book. Somehow, I've lost the desire to read. I don't think Tilly was really listening anyway.

The captain releases another heavy breath, and now he inclines against the wall again, folding his arms. "So… how about that watering hole? Arlert has quite the way with words, doesn't he?"

I gawp at him speechless. Is he actually making small talk? It's so not like him.

I shuffle towards the wall and lean my head back, bringing my knees to my chin. "He's certainly better than the author who wrote this book."

Levi chuckles. "No sh—… _poo_…"

He peers over at Tilly and I roll my eyes, turning my face away from him. A smile forms over my lips.

At least he has censored himself for once.

I think back to Armin's account of the watering hole. He's right; it really is amazing how those beautiful animals can all drink from the same pool.

Maybe one day all the humans of the world can eat at the same table, but I know that's a pie in the sky kind of dream.

We'd only just go back to killing each other once we'd eaten.

Still, at least Armin is around now so that he can keep telling us all these amazing things he's learnt. He's a true ray of hope in the darkest of times, and he doesn't hear it often enough.

I glance at the blue sky outside the window, having only one thought on my mind now. The day of our defeat in Shiganshina, back when all I could do was watch the southern skies, waiting for my fellow Scouts to return home.

Except I'm no longer a Scout…

I'm a queen, and my duty is to my people.

"Captain…" I utter dreamily, keeping my eyes on the blue sky.

"Hm?"

I suck in a deep breath, peering around at him. His eyes are riveted on me, and you wouldn't even think that Tilly was in the room anymore. She's gone back to playing with her ragdoll, and it's like the child has also forgotten that we're in the room too.

If Mikasa were here, she'd come alive…

I shake the bitter thought away and meet those burning, grey eyes. "Why… why did you really give Armin that injection?"

Levi blinks, and I wonder if he even understood my question. It was simple enough.

Finally, he opens his mouth, keeping that piercing gaze on me. "Like I said in the report… I chose Shiganshina as Erwin's final resting place."

I twiddle my thumbs. "I… I know that's what you officially say to people, but was there any other reason? Other than sparing your old friend from further suffering?"

He tapers his eyes. "What are you trying to get at?"

I look up at him and grin, batting my eyelashes, and I know I'm taking liberties. "Would the other reason have anything to do with a certain blond, blue-eyed boy's childhood dream of seeing the ocean, perhaps?"

The captain clenches his jaw as my singsong voice rings throughout the room, and it seems I hit a nerve. He doesn't like it when people accuse him of being soft after all.

"It's okay," I go on. "You don't have to tell me if it makes you uncomfortable, but I know that's the other reason why you decided to save Armin, Captain. Even though you don't like to show it, you care about people. So… if it's not improper for me to say so… thank you for… for saving him, and letting him see the ocean..."

Levi watches me pointedly now, and it appears that I've stirred something deep inside him. He still won't stop looking at me.

I look into his mesmerising eyes, and he has that look on his face that all the guys (and one girl) used to give me back at the Cadet Corps. I don't know why, but I've never been anything special.

I'm just a normal girl.

"Do… do you _miss_ him?" I suddenly ask.

The captain blinks once again and shuts his eyes, reaching a hand up to his forehead. "W-who?"

"Erwin. Sorry, I don't mean to pry, but… it's all right… You can tell me how you really feel. I won't tell anyone..."

My voice is sweet and singsong once again as I flutter my lashes. I don't know why, I must look pretty stupid, but the captain seems to be amused.

He removes his hand from his forehead and offers me a slight smile, and there are those small dimples. "That's enough questions for today, Your Majesty."

The captain edges out the room, but I speak out of term again before I can stop myself. "I miss her too. Ymir…"

He freezes at the threshold, keeping his back to me. I dip my head, trying to hold back a tear. "Sometimes… when I sleep at night… I… I forget that she's truly gone. But when I wake again, and the reality comes crashing back… it… hurts to breathe…"

Levi turns, giving me the profile of his face, and I see the anguish in his eye.

I squeeze my eyes. "Do… do you think that people truly leave us? I know it may be silly, but sometimes I like to think that that cat really _is _Erwin, or that a bird in the sky is Ymir. It just has to be… No one can completely disappear. Everything that person once was just gone like that? I… can't accept that…"

It seems I've sucked all the joy out of the room, but I can't stop myself. It's like I've opened a wound, and the bleeding just won't stop. If I'm not careful, the pain will completely consume me until I slowly bleed to death.

Levi blows a sigh. "Historia…"

"S-sorry… I just…"

A small set of footsteps comes up beside me next and I look up. My heart pounds when I meet those shiny, onyx eyes. "T-Tilly?"

The little girl watches me completely enthralled, and now she looks as spellbound as the captain did just a moment ago. Her eyes flicker over my face, glancing at the tears that drip down my cheeks, and her lower lip wiggles.

Suddenly, she throws her arms around me, and all the breath leaves my lungs.

I meet the captain's equally shocked gaze. I did it. I got Tilly to _trust _me…

"No… no cry… big sister…"

A sob bursts from my lips when I finally hear her sweet voice, and now I wrap my arms around her, clutching her tight. "Oh, Tilly…"

I cry into her curly, dark hair, absorbing her flowery scent, and just like that my pain goes away.

Thank goodness for the miracle of children indeed.

I hear a choking sound by the door, and I peer up surprised.

The captain, he's gone… But I know that sound came from him, and I hold Tilly even closer.

"Thank you, Tilly. You helped the captain find his heart."

* * *

**AN: ****I absolutely adore Armin (he was my ex's least favourite character, which is why he is one of mine) so a shoutout to his brilliant character. I have this headcanon where I picture Onyankopon telling him about the great continent of Africa, or a continent similar to it. The earth in AoT is very similar to our own, so they will have the same biomes. Grisha says the earth is covered in 70% of water to Eren in his note, so yep, very much our own earth (except people turn into titans, and amazing men like Levi exist).**

**I just can't help but picture Simba and Nala with Historia and Armin here. Historia: "The watering hole? What's so great about the watering hole?"**

**Armin whispering from the corner of his mouth: "I'll tell you when we get there..."**

**I really hope they do get there one day. Onyankopan could take them all to Africa to see the magical sunrise (that's if all those animals still exist after Eren tramples them all).**

**I'm not stating that I think Armin should have gotten that injection nor is Historia. I don't think it matters now, Levi already made his choice. Choose the path with the least regrets, hey... But I can take comfort in the fact Armin got to see the big ocean blue. **

**Does Levi cry? Who knows. If you've seen No Regrets, then you will have seen that he does, in fact, cry... Very much so. It's heart-breaking. ****Would he cry about Tilly? Maybe. Nobody is that heartless, but this is just my own exploration of his character.**

**CartoonPrincessSigningOff.**


	17. Chapter 17 - Levi

**AN: I'm back. I drank some motivation juice and decided to post on Friday the 13th. Well, it's gone midnight where I live, so it's the 14th now.**

**Levi reads a book 😂 **

* * *

...

**Levi**

The same dream comes to me that night — one of two white doves as they land upon my window ledge outside.

They peck desperately at the glass, trying to reach me inside, but I keep them out lest all the painful memories return.

I know who they are… But I won't dare open up that old wound; I'd die of blood loss within ten seconds.

In fact, ever since my final conversation with Erwin in Shiganshina, I've never been able to stop seeing the faces of my fallen comrades, but I keep them at a distance. Any closer and they'll destroy me…

Unlike the queen, I prefer to keep my emotions locked away deep in a vault and throw away the key. To hell with letting old wounds bleed.

I know what the queen's trying to do; she's trying to get me to open up so she can see the human side at last. That was why she used sweet talk, and _damn_ she was good, batting those pretty long eyelashes while speaking to me in that soft baby voice. I thought I was better than that.

She really does possess a natural charm, and no wonder people, children, and animals gravitate towards her. I even saw her singing to a bluebird the other day, and I almost smiled.

But I won't let that happen (smiling actually hurts my cheeks). It took me years to create this cold front. I won't let all that hard work go to waste because of some cute, blonde queen.

Yet, when that adorable little girl threw her arms around her, I lost my cool and had to leave the room.

I spluttered like a pansy, and I _hate_ pansies…

If only I had a titan to kill right about now so I could restore my manliness, but we killed them all…

Fuck.

I don't even know where these sudden feelings have come from. I've known Historia for two years, but she was a scrawny little kid back then whose eyes were too big for her face. That was all I _could_ see... And when I passed on Erwin's order for her to become the next queen, and she actually had the gall to say _no _(like it was even a choice), then she became a useless brat who I had to shake about.

Now I'm noticing insignificant things, like the way her blonde hair falls in front of her face, or how her eyes light up every time she plays with the children. Plus, she's not so scrawny these days, and she has actually started to resemble a woman in all the right places. Her eyes are still big, but I'll let that one pass.

Even her voice is doing things to me lately — _unspeakable_ _things_…

When I first met her, I thought her squeaky tone was grating, but it's matured somewhat, and now she sounds like a soft, breathy-voiced goddess.

It's enough to drive a man insane.

I shouldn't feel this way. I'm old enough to be her father, goddammit. But I will uphold my duty as her knight and do my job to keep her safe.

So far, we've not had any trouble. No one has come to murder the queen, but I'll be ready...

We shouldn't let our guard down too much. I've been a little lax in my duties lately, teaching the kids how to clean the house and whatnot, but _somebody _has to teach them. How do they expect to get through life if they can't clean the underside of a table?

It's done wonders for Eren after all.

Then there was the time they asked me to play "tag". A game where brats touch each other basically.

Disgusting.

I said no, of course, despite how much they begged, so I just yanked my sword out again, and they all cheered.

Anything to stop them crying.

Ever since the dishes incident in the kitchen, I've kept my distance from the queen. Yet I don't fail to notice that sad, lingering gaze she gives me when I walk away from her, and I feel like the world's biggest asshole.

My feelings are definitely returned. Of that much, I'm absolutely positive. Her big, pretty eyes convey all her child-like emotions after all (and not so child-like, too, for that matter). She is an adult now. So she must have finally grasped where babies come from.

Ackerman and Arlert left a few days ago, and the gloomy brat had had a look of pure triumph on her scarred face when she rode away.

I have to give it to her. She did something for Tilly that neither the queen nor I could have ever achieved.

I wish I knew what passed between them the moment they looked into each other's eyes. Mutual understanding, compassion, grief. The list is endless, and no wonder the child was so withdrawn.

I was barely alive myself after my own mother's passing and was pretty prepared to waste away, but a very different Ackerman found me in the end, and I turned out to be a cold-blooded thug. Then a hardened soldier much, much later…

Thank god we got Tilly out of that hellhole. She would have had to become the very same way in order to survive, or she'd have perished. Now she can finally live a life that all children deserve, and become an upstanding member of society.

I enjoyed having my squad members around for a few weeks. It gave the farmhouse a sense of normality, and an excuse to keep my distance from the queen.

But now that they're gone, avoiding her completely has become a challenge. I'm supposed to be protecting her, yet I try to find every opportunity to keep away. Not easy in a house full of brats.

Luckily, Ackerman left the cat, so they've all forgotten about me now, chasing its furry little ass around the house instead. Hange had ordered that Erwin the II should stay with me and Historia for a little while longer as we will need his 'guidance', and I scoffed at the ridiculousness of it.

She _still _thinks that cat is a reincarnation of the ex-commander, and it's getting old now.

I stay up in my room in the farmhouse as I gaze out the window. Historia reads a book to the kids beneath a tree at the far end of the yard. I told her to sit where I would have a good view of her and the children after all.

I hate doing absolutely nothing. I know this is my new role now, but it's been two years since we had any real action. It's wrong of me to wish for conflict in a time of relative peace, but it gets kind of boring after a while.

Seven years of my life I dedicated to the war against the titans. Seven _long_ years… I don't know how to do anything else. Fighting is all I know, but I've kept myself busy with the construction of the port, and meeting outsiders from beyond the wall.

A part of me wished I could have gone back with my squad, but I will not abandon my duty. I took an oath before God himself, even though I've never been the religious type.

Whoever orchestrated Historia's assassination could still be at large. Nile Dok has yet to report back to us. Not that I considered him reliable in the first place.

I just wished I'd brought some ODM gear. I wouldn't have had any use for it, of course, but I bet the children would have loved to see me perform some neat tricks on the roof of the farmhouse.

Wait… since when have I ever cared about what the kids think of me, anyway?

My sullen face reflects in the fading light of the setting sun as I keep an eye on the queen. She's gotten to a good part in the story because she waves her hands around animatedly, and the kids react in response. Little Krista bounces on her lap.

I can't take my eyes off her as she reads to those adorable orphans. How could anything so perfect be real? Of all the things she could be doing right now as our beloved queen… yet she would rather spend her days at the farm keeping those babes safe. It's too much for my battered, old heart to take.

She's almost like one of the characters in her books, and that stupid, foreign warmth invades my chest again.

If God does exist, then he was definitely having a field day when he dreamed her up. Although she was born from sin—hey, she's not the only one there— he couldn't have created a more lovable creature.

I've seen her stop babies crying with that sweet, shining smile…

The queen's eyes move up to the window next and my heart stops for a moment. How long have I been staring?

Next, she flashes a wide, dazzling smile then waves up at me, and the children all follow her gaze. I move away from the window before they all see me.

My tea has gone cold anyway.

I set the cup down on the table, grabbing a hold of the teapot, and that's when my eyes fall on the book.

"Her Brave Knight…" I say aloud.

What the hell was I thinking when I stole it from the queen's room? It's probably just some gushy shit about love and chivalry.

I'll take blood, guts, and action any day.

Yet I snatch it up and flick to the first page, and I was right. The first sentence even starts with "Once Upon a Time…"

However, I don't stop reading.

_Once Upon a Time, there was a beautiful queen who yearned for a brave knight. So she searched the entire kingdom until she found the perfect one…_

What bullshit. This really is just going to be some namby-pamby crap, isn't it?

_Her Brave Knight had hair of dark, midnight black, and eyes of the most piercing grey..._

I raise a brow. That's actually how I look. Well, at least I did the last time I checked a mirror…

… _he wasn't very tall, but he was the strongest in the whole land, and had slain many a beast or giant…_

My eyes protrude. This is getting strange now… yet I can't stop.

_Short of temper as well as stature, the queen's Brave Knight wasn't the most lovable of characters and was even said to have never smiled, but deep down he had a heart of gold…_

"Tch. What do you know, shitty author?"

_Despite his stony exterior, the queen loved him dearly and invited him into her bed-chamber many a wintry night…_

Well, things just took a sharp, drastic turn…

_Although cold on the outside, the Brave Knight certainly knew how to warm his queen's bedsheets…_

I crush the book in my fingers, and now my breathing accelerates.

_On the contrary... One may even say he was a natural when it came to warming his queen's sheets. Especially when he would bow his head, and explore her wet sheath with his…"_

I drop the book, and my heart thrums in my ears. I'm drenched in sweat as I yank on my cravat, gasping for air.

So… it's _that_ kind of book…

Shit.

Something erects inside my breeches next, and it's definitely not my sword anymore. I squeeze my eyes tight, hoping it will disappear.

Fuck. I must think of disgusting, appalling things… Dusty tables, blood-stained blades, and a broken teacup.

The sensation finally goes away, and I release a heavy breath, running a hand through my midnight black hair.

Why did I have to read that book?

I move over to the teapot and pour myself tea to take my mind off things, and I try to avoid looking outside the window.

How am I going to look at her again?

The floorboards creak next and I shift my gaze towards the door, meeting that shiny, black eye.

I gawp in surprise.

It's Tilly…

Neither one of us speaks. We just stare at each other for some time, and it's like we're frozen in time.

I'm too afraid to move. I feel like I've just encountered a baby deer in the woods, and I don't want to scare it away.

I can't mess this up, but I have no idea what to do or what to say. All the while she keeps that inquisitive gaze on me, and I notice how different her eyes appear lately. They're exploring now, and it's like she wants to learn of every little facet in her environment.

This was all Ackerman's doing, and I have to throw my hat off to the gloomy brat again. The child can actually look me in the eyes now.

She's still cautious as she won't step into the room. But I see her moving her lips, trying to find the courage to say something, but her words won't come.

It hurts to watch.

Finally, she shuts the door, and I breathe a sigh. Well, it's progress in the least.

My attention is drawn to the sound of shuffling paper next, and I gasp when I spot that drawing. When I approach the door though, I hear her on the other side squeak, and then the sound of her little feet follows soon after.

I'm used to it by now…

Curiously, I lean down and pick up the drawing she left me. My eyes bulge.

It's me holding two doves.

* * *

**AN: Do you know who the two doves are in Levi's dreams? Have you seen the end of No Regrets? Good. Then you may know.**

**Her Brave Knight wasn't even that dirty, but bear in mind this is the age where people kept erotica in socks drawers (where they rightfully belong). You've probably read dirtier stuff. I have too (two words, Reverse Harem). I've _written_ dirtier stuff... I was trying to write like an old-fashioned author to fit in with the timeline of AoT, and plus it had to have that fairytale theme. **

**I won't give up on this fanfic, so stick around. I just love these characters, and I wish there was more of this ship. I'm just obsessed with AoT in general. It got me over a painful breakup. _Levi_ got me over a painful breakup. That face could cure cancer. **

**I strongly suggest you read the next few chapters after this. It's one of the reasons why I won't give up. This fic has barely even started yet. It gets... really good. It was at that point my fingers couldn't keep up. I was at the edge of my seat.**

**Take care of yourselves too wth the Covid-19 virus going around, and stay healthy and safe.**

**CartoonPrincessSigning Off.**


	18. Chapter 18 - Historia

**AN: I'm back once again. I hope everyone is well. The news sure is depressing lately, but do not despair. I have a new chapter.**

**Happy St. Patricks day. Since I'm 12% Irish I thought I'd post. Who knows, I may get 12% lucky **🍀🍀🍀🍀

**Be prepared. This chapter was a roller coaster of emotions, but my fingers were flying over the keyboard. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

...

**Historia**

I ogle the drawing that the captain just handed me. We stand alone in the farmhouse kitchen as I've just given the children their baths and sent them off to bed.

"She… really gave this to you?"

The captain doesn't meet my eye. "Yes."

A sharp breath leaves my lips as I look upon Tilly's drawing again, and now my eyes burn with tears.

Tilly's reaching out to the captain at last, even if she is still too afraid. But it's progress. Instead of running away from him, she will lurk in doorways, watching him from a small distance now.

Once again, I thank the heavens for sending us that beautiful, raven-haired angel. I'm talking about Mikasa, of course.

I study the drawing more closely, stifling a snort. Tilly has captured the captain's essence perfectly from his undercut to his floppy, black hair. And let's not forget the broomstick and the white cravat too.

But he also looks sad. His mouth is turned upside down, and it breaks my heart to see how awfully perceptive she is for her young age. That's because she's experienced great pain and suffering herself.

The other children seem oblivious to the captain's grumpy exterior, but Tilly sees right through it all. I'm not sure what the two doves represent, but they, too, look sad.

"Why… why two doves? Do they mean anything?"

He breathes a sigh. "Beats me… I just thought you'd be interested, Your Majesty."

I smile and glance at the drawing again. "This is so wonderful. I can't believe how far we've come with her. I'm so proud of her… _and _of us. Two former, lost children making a difference after all..."

"Hm."

I peer back up at the captain, curiously. He still won't look my way. In fact, he has never appeared to be so uncomfortable as he angles his body away from me.

"Captain? Are you all right?"

He shuts his eyes, wiping his forehead, and his fingers come away with sweat.

I stare, aghast. He _never_ sweats...

"Yeah… I'm… I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You're sweating. Oh no… you didn't catch Thomas's cold, did you?"

He gives a feeble growl. "Of course not! As if I would let that brat come anywhere near me with that runny nose."

"Well, maybe you should sit down and have a glass of water. Or tea! You're favourite."

He sighs once more and edges out the room. "I'll be fine, Historia. Keep the drawing. I'm sure you'll appreciate it more than I ever could, anyway."

I try desperately now as I find any excuse to make him stay, but I come up empty. I just don't want him to leave. I've seen far more of his back than I have his face lately, and I don't understand. It's like he's avoiding me.

"Captain, please. Don't—"

I place a gentle hand on his shoulder, yet he recoils and I step away, startled.

What is wrong with him?

You wouldn't think that this was the same man who I punched several years ago in the palace of Mitras. Back then, he had looked down at me like I was some dumb kid (which I guess I was), but right now… you would think he was looking at the _Beast Titan, _and it hurts.

I may as well be his worst enemy right now.

He's panting, and I can't for the life of me imagine what has gotten him so breathless. He's not himself.

"Historia… please… just… just stay away from me… f-for now… I need air..."

I feel my face crack at his words, and I've never been so perplexed. "W-what?"

"I'm going for a ride. I need to do a perimeter check. It's been days since I've done one last."

"But… it's dark out…"

"Tch, I grew _up_ in the dark. I'm sure I'll find my way around."

Levi heads out the door once again, and now I narrow my eyes, blurting it out. "Are you trying to avoid me?"

The captain freezes in the doorway, offering me the profile of his face. Considering it's the most I've seen of him lately, I'll take it.

He doesn't speak, and I take that as my cue to go on. "You haven't looked me in the eyes all day, and you've actively been avoiding me. Have I done something to offend you?"

He hangs his head. "No."

"Then what? Do I need to bathe?" I lean down next and sniff my armpit, then wince. I have been running around with the children all day — I'm not exactly going to smell like roses.

Levi growls as if he's never heard anything so insulting, and now he finally meets my eyes, locking me in place. His piercing greys seem to cut through me like blades, and my heart won't stop hammering.

It's at that moment that I know I should keep my mouth shut, but ever the foolish girl I am, I step closer. He doesn't flinch this time as I take this opportunity to get through to him.

One of these days, I_ will_ crack him open and find his sweet centre.

"Levi, please… just tell me what's wrong. I promise I won't get mad."

His eyes still don't leave me, and it's as if a storm cloud is brewing up inside them. In fact, that's what his eyes remind me of — storm clouds. There is so much he wants to tell me, but he won't allow himself. Perhaps he feels forbidden from telling me how he truly feels.

He opens those carved, bow-shaped lips, then peers down at his feet. "It's… n-nothing, Your Majesty..."

I break his three-foot rule and step into his personal space, and now I'm inches away. His breath hitches, but he doesn't take those storm clouds off me.

I must be the craziest girl in the world right now as I reach a hand up and cup his cheek, and he shudders beneath my delicate touch. Yet I go on and whisper to him soothingly as I would to a terrified horse or child. "It's okay, Levi… you can tell me. No one else has to know…"

Slowly, I brush my fingers over the smooth, chiselled line of his jaw. He closes his eyes, and it's like he's been transported to another time and space.

I look to his sculpted lips next, and carefully I move my thumb across, caressing those prominent peaks of his upper lip.

A soft sigh leaves him, and his breath feels hot against my skin. My undergarments dampen once again, and I bite down on my own lip.

I want to feel that hot breath all over my body…

What is _wrong_ with me? I'm supposed to be the good girl, but screw that. It gets boring after a while.

Finally, he opens those steely eyes, and I gaze into those rounded, lustful pupils. My heart thumps.

"H-Historia—"

I cut him off as I throw myself at his lips, and our mouths touch at last. Levi freezes like a statue, but for the slightest moment, I feel him melting beneath my kiss.

So… this is what kissing feels like? Somehow, I always imagined it to be a little more wet and passionate, but I'm clueless.

They don't exactly teach you this stuff at the academy…

I continue my sweet caress of his lips, hoping he will finally cave and teach me how it's done. He is much older after all. I'm sure he knows what to do.

"H-Historia…" he breathes against my mouth.

"Don't…. don't talk…" I whisper between kisses, grabbing his cravat so I can bring him closer.

His body tenses beneath me, but I don't stop. I will get through to him.

"_Historia_…" his growl vibrates against my lips, but I go on, desperate to find that sweet centre.

"It's… it's all right, Captain. I… I can take care of you, I promise. We've… we've both endured so much… but we can make each other happy again. I know—"

"Historia… I'm _warning _you…"

I squeeze back tears, knowing I'm losing him, yet I hold on. "Levi… please—"

He snaps, shoving me away from him, and now I crash into the table. I cry out as I break a chair, and it takes me a moment to gather my thoughts. My body trembles as the realisation hits me.

He… he shoved me away from him…

Just like my mother once did.

Something warm drips down my nose and my hands shake. I'm… I'm bleeding, and all at once it's like I'm seven-years-old again — a pathetic, useless child who has no business being alive. The world would have been better off if the child's mother had just cut her out with a knife.

I really never should have been born…

I cover my nose, gazing up at him horrified. He hovers above me now, his eyes ablaze as he grits his teeth, and for the first time, I actually feel sorry for all those titans he killed if that's the last thing they saw before they died.

I've never seen anything more terrifying.

His hardened face cracks, and now his eyes dance with guilt as he vanishes out the room.

He's… he's leaving…

I scramble to my feet, wincing in pain as I stagger out the door after him. A thick wall of mist greets me when I rush outside, and now a shrill gasp escapes my lips. My breath fogs like a cloud.

Where did all this mist come from? Especially after the bout of lovely sunshine we've had.

I spot his silhouette bolting across the yard, and soon he disappears in the mist. My heart pounds. "Wait… Levi!"

I wrap my shawl around my body, and now I brave that awful fog. Once or twice, I lose sight of him, but then his rigid form reappears, and I breathe a sigh.

"Levi! Stop!"

"Stay away!"

"Please… let's talk…"

He stops suddenly, whirling around, and now I crash into the solid wall of his chest. I fall onto the wet grass, and when I look up, all the breath leaves my lungs…

Only a monster glares at me now.

"L-Levi…" I whisper.

He releases a thick cloud of vapour from his mouth, keeping those fierce, white eyes on me. _"Don't follow me…"_

His threat is loud and clear, and all I can do is watch as he becomes something other than human now.

And to think I wanted to kiss him before…

Levi darts off again, and now the mist completely consumes him as he increases the distance between us.

Despite his threat, I wobble to my feet, then rush after him.

I'm not about to give up.

He vanishes into the dark mouth of the stable next, and I pick up my pace. When I stumble inside, the horses startle, but I ignore them and continue my path down the aisle.

I find him at last, dressing Silver.

"Levi, please… c-come… come back inside... I'll… I'll make you tea…"

His jaw clenches as he fastens a harness around that beautiful mare. "No. I'm leaving. This has gone on long enough. There's a _war_ on the horizon, and I'm here playing shining knight to some floozy who can't keep her hands to herself. I'm not your Brave Knight!"

The captain spits the last word as if its venom on his tongue, and I pause. "W-what…?"

Levi fixes me with those scorching eyes. "I found that book. Nothing but pure _filth_… I thought I knew you better than that, _Your Majesty.._."

Something strange comes over me now, and I shut my eyes, taking calm, steady breaths.

So _that's_ what happened to that book. I never even got to read it. One of the nannies handed it to me when she found it hidden in the children's library, and she told me that it should never see the light of day again.

Even though I never saw a single page, I can still put two and two together.

How _dare _he… No one accuses me of being a floozy. Not even Captain Levi.

He finishes dressing Silver, and now I open my eyes, joining his side. Just as he places a foot into the stirrup, he peers my way, scowling at me as if I'm the most disgusting creature he has ever laid eyes on.

"_What?"_

Without warning, I raise my hand, slapping him hard across the face.

He falls completely silent.

I gasp in horror, staggering back as quickly as I can.

I… I just slapped Humanity's Strongest… and he's _maaad_…

But darn… it felt good.

Now _that's_ the slap I should have given him two years ago. Mikasa and Dimo would be proud. Hey, even Ymir.

A red mark burns his pale cheek, and soon it forms into the shape of my hand. I gush with pride.

I… I just did that.

My pride is short-lived though as he cuts me with one of those penetrating death stares, and now his eyes are as sharp as steel. _"You'll regret that…"_

His voice is barely a whisper. I know I should be running for the hills, but a sudden wave of courage flows through me, and I step right up to him now. "Yeah… well… what are you gonna do about it, huh?!"

A hush spreads over the stables. Not even the horses make a sound now. All the while my heart's in my mouth, but I hold my ground.

Levi's eye twitches, and now he regards me as if I'm the most despicable titan he has ever had the misfortune of looking at. But then to my surprise, he turns his nose away and gives his "Tch".

I widen my eyes. Did… I just win?

Yet I can't rejoice, because he swings his leg over Silver's back and grabs her reins, and he doesn't even look my way.

I scoff. "So, you're really going to leave then?"

He doesn't take his impassive eyes off the road ahead, and my body pricks all over. He's so cold. "It beats sitting around here all day playing your glorified babysitter. You can find someone else to protect you. I'm done. I'd be happy if I never had to lay eyes on this farm again."

My heart skips, and I struggle to breathe. "So… are you just going to leave the children too? Are you going to leave Tilly?"

He snaps and jerks his head my way. "Don't you fucking _dare_ bring them into this!"

I don't waver under his hateful glare or disgusting language. "You know as much as I do that your leaving will break their hearts, Levi..."

His face breaks for the slightest moment, but then he shuts his eyes, putting on his frozen mask once again, and now he gives Silver's flanks a kick.

She moves off.

He really is leaving.

I squeeze my eyes, fighting back tears. "They… they were _wrong _about you, Levi… You're not humanity's strongest or bravest... You're just a coward. Erwin would be turning in his grave if he saw the man you were right now."

I can tell he's resisting the urge to climb back down from that horse, and beat the living poop out of me for using his late commander's name in vain, but I don't care. He knows I'm right.

The tears escape now, but I don't stop as I spout more hate. "You… you're a bastard. Go on, _leave_! I never want to see your face again!"

My screams echo through the stable, and now he stops inside the door, swivelling around in his saddle, and I see that ruthless thug from the underground again at long last.

"Well… from one bastard to another. So long, Your Majesty..."

Finally, he gallops off into the night, and I drop to my knees.

He's… gone.

And I'm no longer safe.

* * *

**AN: Well, there you have it. A whirlwind of a chapter indeed.**

**I really brought out their toxic traits here, but this is what I've found while writing them. Historia has abandonment, rejection, and self-worth issues, and Levi finds it hard to get close to people. Hence why he pushed her away. I just expanded on those feelings from deeper, psychological level. **

**I hope it is still true to their characters. It fits in with the manga at least since Levi is violent by nature.**

**Levi comes off worse. He does get glorified a lot in this fandom, but still... I apologise about that. But this chapter wrote itself. As I said, my fingers couldn't keep up.**

**Please forgive this version of Levi. He's been through a lot.**

**Well, onwards and upwards. **

**CartoonPrincessSigningOff. **


	19. Chapter 19 - Levi

**A/N: I'm back. The last chapter was rather upsetting, but don't worry. It gets better. This is a short one. Only nine-hundred words or so.**

**I'll be honest, the media has me very depressed. I'm a keyworker too so have to risk getting the virus. It just... sucks. So if you are self-isolating, you are pretty lucky. I can't escape it and the next few weeks are going to be stressful with work, so I will try and keep writing this as much as I can.**

**Jean said something along these lines in Chapter 126 (I won't look it up because I want to go from memory). "I just want to sit alone in a room somewhere and forget..."**

**Yeah, me too Jean Boy. Me too...**

**Sure, our world isn't under threat from millions of titans, but still... life is uncertain now. **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

...

**Levi**

I gallop forward now, never looking back. To_ hell _with being her knight… I'm a soldier, and I need to be prepared for the war that's sure to come.

There's nothing left for me back at the farm. I'm not designed for domestic life. Leave that to the boring people of this world.

I only have one destination on my mind now.

The Survey Corps…

They need my skill after all. Who else is going to keep Jaeger in check and make sure he doesn't go off the rails? There's no one better suited for the job, and I will gladly kick the shit out of that kid again if he so much as steps a toe out of line.

It's the only place I'm meant to be. Not some orphanage filled with insufferable brats.

Now I can have actual adult conversations once again, and go back to a life where no one calls me _Wevi_… Back to a world where everyone's shit-scared of my miserable face.

I'm no shining hero… And I'm not some fucking Brave Knight.

Suddenly, her luminous, blue eyes flash up before me, and then a sharp pain impales my chest. It's like someone's stabbed me in the heart.

What was she thinking _kissing _me? The idiot. I'm twice her age!

The kid's definitely got a screw loose. What did she think would happen? That I would melt into putty right there in the kitchen and open my heart to her?

Fuck that. I'm a killer… not a lover.

Yet the memory of her sweet lips is enough to make me want to run back to the farmhouse and sweep her up in my arms like they do in all the fairy tales.

I can still feel her soft breath on my face, and it's doing all kinds of messed up shit to my brain. I can't even think straight anymore.

I use to be cold and calculating but now look at me, falling for a blonde, doe-eyed girl of seventeen.

She really is just a girl. And it pains me every time I have to look into those innocent, beautiful eyes.

I'm already in too deep. No going back. I was a fool to think I could just forget about her and move on.

It's not as if we wouldn't see each other again. What would we do at the next state meeting? Completely ignore each other? Not that we were ever particularly close before anyway, but it would be enough for anyone else to notice that something's off. No doubt Four Eyes will.

And let's not forget the ever observational _Armin Arlert_ too.

My heart thumps louder than the hooves of my horse, and I shut my eyes.

No… I _can't_ go back. Not after how I treated her. I shoved her away like her mother did when she was just a child, and the pain was all too evident on her guileless face.

I really am a fucking demon.

That terrified, heartbroken expression will haunt me for the rest of my days.

I never meant a single thing of what I said, but I had to tell her all that shitty stuff so she wouldn't be so sad when I left.

She was right. Even though he was the Devil of the Land, Erwin would be turning in his grave.

All I ever do is let people down. Farlan and Isabel, my first squad, Erwin…

_Mom_…

I pinch my eyes shut, swallowing a hard lump. The only thing now is to keep moving forward and fulfill Erwin's last order.

Kill the Beast Titan.

That's the most happiness I can ever hope for in this life. And I will gladly take it.

Anything to fill the void…

Just... what did she ever see in me?

The angel that fell for the demon…

Something runs across the road next, and I yank hard on Silver's reins. She rises up on her hind legs, and her shrill whinny punctures the silent, misty air.

I focus on the four-legged creature before me now, and I can't believe my eyes.

It's Hange's pet.

How...? There's no way a cat could outrun a horse.

"E-Erwin?"

The feline stalks closer, keeping those intelligent blue eyes on me, and there's no mistaking it now.

Its damn eyebrows _have _grown.

"_Levi…"_

I blink, widening my eyes. "I… must have fallen off my horse a few miles back and hit my _head_ or something… because cats don't fucking talk…"

The cat tapers its eyes, and its gaze is solemn and serious._ "Go back."_

My heart skips a beat. There's no doubt in my mind now that this cat_ is_ talking… Yet it talks telepathically while its lips remain shut.

It has to be the mist. The moment I stepped out of the farmhouse, I just knew something was off.

I'm hallucinating. Nothing more.

But I still don't take my eyes off that cat. It blinks up at me knowingly, and it really does regard me like an old friend.

It even has his voice…

I gasp for breath as mist escapes my lungs. "You… you really can't be…"

"_Levi. Go back. The queen is in danger."_

My blood runs cold as the cat's words echo through my consciousness.

Historia…

Shit.

The sensation seizes me instantly, and it's like I've been struck by a bolt of white-hot lightning. It fires up my brain and nervous system, and sounds and smells become so much stronger.

I can see clearly at last. And there's no doubt in my mind what I have to do.

With a sharp tug of Silver's reins, I turn back in the direction of the farmhouse. Only the sound of my pounding heart keeps me company now as I keep my eyes peeled ahead.

I will not be too late again.

* * *

**AN: Not much else to say, though I would like you to look up the song Young Girl (Get Out of My Mind) by Gary Pucket and The Union Gap, and just listen to the lyrics and think of this ship. The song came out in 1968. An oldie but it really suits Levi and Historia. It always gets stuck in my head whenever he's thinking she's too young for him.**

**I am thinking of uploading the next chapter because this one was painfully short and it's a cliffhanger (I'm not Hajime, I won't leave you hanging). Do you all want me to post Sunday? Let me know. Just give me some good news, and tell me what emotions you are having about this story and the development between the characters so far. Even "It's Great" will do me.**

**CartoonPrincessSigningOff. **


	20. Chapter 20 - Historia

**AN: Here's the update I promised. Enjoy.**

* * *

...

**Historia**

I have no idea where I'm going as my feet lead me into the unknown.

After the captain left, I turned completely numb and wandered off into the woods beyond the farmhouse.

I climbed the fence surrounding the farm, despite my sister's warnings when I was little, then found myself amongst the shadows like a lost princess in a fairy tale. Yet I don't flinch when the trees bare terrifying faces.

I just go on, trying to forget.

There is no light, apart from the occasional break in the clouds when the moon reveals itself. My skirt catches on a branch, yet I don't stop. I stumble over a fallen log, but I still continue my aimless direction.

It's not until I find myself knee-deep in ice-cold water when I finally come to my senses, peering down into the murk below.

A lake…

Quickly, I stumble out of the water and climb back to shore shivering, wrapping my arms around my legs. I bury my face into my knees and rock back and forth, keeping the emotions at bay.

No… I won't _cry_ for him... He's long gone now; he made his decision.

He abandoned his duty and left his queen to fend for herself… He's no soldier or knight.

He's just a big coward.

And a thief... because he stole my heart.

I laugh at the irony, wiping my eyes. I have fallen in love with the captain. I really am the most foolish girl in the world.

There was a small moment where I thought he may have felt the same, but it turns out I was wrong.

Who could ever love a girl like me? I never should have been born after all. I just make people miserable.

No matter where I go, I will always be that helpless little girl whose mother shoved her away.

The same little girl who watched as her mother walked out of her life forever. And the same thing happened again tonight.

The captain left me, just like my mother did.

In the end, everyone leaves…

Even Ymir.

I'm not sure how long I stay by the lake. Before long the cold has completely set into my bones, and I can no longer feel my arms and legs.

I should really get back to the farmhouse. The children need me after all. Unlike the captain, I won't abandon them and leave them to fend for themselves.

I won't leave Tilly.

I will write a letter to Nile tomorrow, and ask him to send me a hundred men. They will never replace the strength of the captain, but at least I will be safe.

Time to move on. The captain and I will go back to being professional acquaintances. And all conversations between us from now on will be curt and brusque, and it will be like our kiss never happened.

The time we spent together will all be forgotten.

I squeeze my eyes, choking back a sob.

I will never forget the time we spent together…

A branch snaps in the woods, and I jolt upright.

It's probably just an animal, but I still reach my hand into my boot, pulling out a small knife.

Ever since I got kidnapped during a mission back in the 104th Cadet Corps, I've made it a point of always carrying a weapon on my person.

A girl has to protect herself somehow.

I rise shakily to my feet, breathing steadily as I grip the handle. I hide it amongst the folds of my skirts, staying completely still.

I'm no idiot. Years of training have taught me one thing — always be on your guard.

Someone is _definitely_ watching me through the trees…

A cool breeze drifts through the forest, shaking the leaves of the trees above. A few drop down into the lake, sending ripples across the smooth, glassy surface.

It's too quiet. All I can hear is my pulse, yet I keep my fingers wrapped around the dagger, breathing in a fresh mouthful of cold night air. I blow it back out and watch as that warm mist escapes my lips.

I will not be a victim tonight.

Another snap of wood, and quickly I spin around, plunging my dagger into a dark figure behind me.

A man screams and I yelp, falling back into the shallow lake.

The moon breaks through the clouds at last, and now I catch the face of my attacker. Well, his lack of a face. He's covered head to toe in black and my heart pounds when I realise…

I'm being assassinated...

My dagger pokes out of his right shoulder. Hardly a killing blow, and now I have no means of protecting myself anymore.

Who was I kidding? As if I could harm another living, breathing person. I wasn't even looking when I directed that blow, but subconsciously I still missed an organ.

It's one thing to slay a titan, but another to kill a human being.

It's unthinkable.

Unfortunately, my kindness has just cost me my life. I will never be like Mikasa or the captain. I will always be good little Krista, even though I revoked her name two years ago.

A dark chuckle escapes the mouth of the masked figure, and slowly he pulls out the knife. Blood blossoms his black shirt, and a shiver runs up my spine when that red liquid drips from the blade.

He tosses the knife far into the lake and it plops somewhere behind me. All the while I remain crouched in the icy water, and I can't even feel the cold anymore. My chest heaves as mist flows from my open lips.

Next, he extracts a long, curved blade from his coat pocket, and I freeze when the moon reflects its shiny surface.

I'm… I'm going to die.

He sets his callous gaze on me, and even though I can't see his expression, I know he's smirking. "Nothing personal, Your Majesty, but the reward was too high of a price to resist."

I gasp. "R-reward?"

He regards me carefully now. "Yes… A number of people want you dead after all."

My body becomes numb as his words sink in. A _number_ of people?

A sudden surge of courage runs through me now, and I address my attacker. "Who sent you?!"

He sniggers and steps closer, and I shuffle back into the water. I suppose drowning would be preferable for what he has in store for me.

"A shame. You really are a beauty. I hate to be the one to put those pretty blue eyes out, but we're living in tough times…"

I whimper. "You're… you're sick…"

He marches into the lake, and I crawl back further, creating a splash in a desperate bid to escape. I kick water his way, but he barely even flinches, and soon he's upon me.

"S-stay back!"

"Be a good little queenie now and keep still. I want to make this quick."

He thrusts the blade in my direction, and I dash to one side. My head goes under the water as I try to swim to shore, but then his hand closes around my neck, and now he drags me back up dripping wet.

I shiver under his mercy now, spluttering and coughing up water as I fix my eyes on his masked face.

He sighs. "I'm sorry it has to be this way. I do personally think you made a good queen, but others disagree…"

Tears fall from my eyes. "Please…"

The masked man places the curve of the blade beneath my throat, and now I gaze up at the moon.

It's full tonight. A few stars twinkle in the sky, and I focus my attention on those blinking lights.

At least I got to see something beautiful before I died.

The sound of thundering hooves crashes through the forest and I lift my head.

I recognise that whinny...

_S-Silver?_

The mare bursts from the trees next, shooting across the lake at an incredible speed, and my heart flutters when I see his face.

Captain Levi.

He… he came back…

His eyes are glowing white-hot with rage as he releases a loud battle cry, and now he extracts his sword in one sweep, slicing the head clean off my attacker.

A fountain of warm blood splatters me in the face, and now I gape in horror when I spy that red stump between the man's shoulders.

His head…

I shriek, scrambling away as fast as I can from that frozen corpse. Its hand is still attached to the back of my neck, but it loosens its hold and finally collapses into the freezing water.

I don't take my eyes off that bloody stump. Blood pours from its gaping hole, turning the lake red.

He's… he's dead… yet I can still feel his hands all over the back of my neck, and the cool chill of his blade against my throat.

My whole body shakes with tremors when my eyes land on that floating head. It bobs silently along the water beside his corpse.

Levi sheaths his sword then leaps down from Silver's back, running straight towards me, and now he seizes hold of my shoulders.

"Historia! Snap out of it! He can't harm you now, he's gone."

Yet I still shiver as I don't look away from that decapitated head. I spot the fleshy bone inside, and a dark prickle runs down the length of my arms.

I will never get use to the sight of death…

"Historia!"

The captain takes my face in his hands now, and he turns my focus away from the carnage. I gaze into his conflicted greys and they don't leave me, not once.

A storm of emotions passes through those piercing orbs. I detect fear and anger, but I also detect relief. Relief that he arrived in the nick of time and that I'm still alive.

Next, his cold, hardened face shatters, and I finally see the human at last.

And now the only emotion that's left is guilt.

"I'm… sorry…" he whispers.

Suddenly, my eyes burn with tears, and now a strangled sob bursts from my lips as I throw my arms around his neck.

I squeeze tight hold, trying to absorb his warmth as the chill settles into my bones — I'm still sopping wet after all. All the while he remains his typical, frozen self, but I don't care.

I won't let him go again.

"P-please... please don't leave me again..."

He doesn't speak for a while as I continue to hang on to him, shaking like a miserable leaf.

But then to my surprise, he loosens his tense shoulders and wraps his strong arms around my body, and now I'm warm.

"I… I won't."

* * *

**AN: The Rivahisu is strong in this one...**

**I loved writing this chapter. I enjoy writing action scenes as they get my pulse racing. I have to visualise it first before I get it down on virtual paper, and I like how this turned out. **

**In the OVA Distress, Historia gets kidnapped by bandits when the Cadets are on a mission, and she's in the woods by a lake similar to this. That's why she carries the knife, the little psycho (but a sweet psycho, like that Ava Max song).**

**Historia killed her dad, so she is capable of killing. But he wasn't human anymore at that point. It was probably why it was so much easier for her. I think she would be similar to Armin when it comes to killing a human, except when push comes to shove, Armin can actually deliver a killing blow.**

**Did you feel the horror in Historia after the man lost his head? That's what I was aiming for.  
**

**Well, until the next upload. Sometime next week. I think Tuesday or Wednesday.**

**CartoonPrincessSigningOff. **


	21. Chapter 21 - Levi

**AN: Chapter 21! Whoohoo!**

* * *

...

**Levi**

I keep Historia wrapped in my arms, too afraid to let her go. I meant what I said; I won't leave her again.

Her little heart thumps against her back, and I grip her closer, grateful for that small life inside.

She's alive. And I wasn't too late again...

Now I can die happy.

_Shit_. How the fuck did we end up in this mess?

First, we were kissing, and then we were arguing. And now we are hugging in a freezing lake in the middle of the woods…

I just thank the walls Hange left the cat. If it hadn't chased after me and warned me about Historia, she'd be dead right now. And I would have failed in my duty as her sworn knight.

I would no longer be seen as the nation's hero, but the coward who left the queen to die. And then the guilt would have eaten me up for the rest of my life.

I may have arrived on time, but I will never forgive myself. I left her to die, all just because I wasn't man enough to deal with my stupid feelings.

I don't do _feelings…_

There's no denying it anymore; I can feel it in my heartbeat, pumping new life into my bloodstream.

I am completely besotted with this young woman, and there is no going back.

I lost to trivial emotion in the end — I guess I'm not as strong as everyone thought I was after all.

But who cares. I get to look into her ocean blue eyes again and glimpse that sunshine yellow hair.

Historia finally stops crying, and now she falls completely silent. Alarmed, I peer down at her.

Shit. Her lips are blue.

Why the fuck are we still standing in this lake? The chilly autumn air will freeze her to death if I don't get her back to the farmhouse soon.

"Historia?"

She reaches up vacantly, touching my face. Normally, I don't take kindly to people poking me in the eye, but I will make an exception for her.

"C-Captain…?"

"It's… it's me. Ow!"

Well, there goes my eyeball.

I keep one eye on her now as the other's healing. "Can you walk?"

"I… I think so…"

I let go of her back and move her along, but she stumbles on the first step, flying face-first into the lake.

Luckily I catch her in time, sighing through gritted teeth. "You _lied _to me… You can't walk."

"S-sorry..."

I roll my eyes.

And they made this girl a soldier.

Granted she made it through training and got tenth in place, but she had her titan friend Ymir to thank for that.

Wherever that lanky, freckled girl is now, I hope she's proud of Historia. I doubt she would care much for me though (I doubt she cared much for any guy who took a fancy to her sweet little Krista).

"Come here…"

I scoop her up and carry her towards Silver, and she fits so snugly in my arms. _Too _snugly, it's distracting, but I don't dwell on that now. I need to get her back to the farmhouse before she turns into an icicle.

The mare waits patiently for us on the bank, and I have to hand it to her; she's one sturdy horse. She got me to Historia on time, so I think it's long overdue she got a treat.

I help the queen onto Silver's saddle, following her up. I sit behind her so she doesn't fall, and now I look over her blonde head as I take the reins.

Tomorrow, I will report back to the lake and uncover the identity of our late night visitor.

A shame I had to give him the quickest of deaths. I would have loved nothing more than to torture him for information.

But it's too late for regrets. If I hadn't been quick and deft, the girl sitting in front of me now would be as dead as his headless corpse.

It's time I took matters into my own hands. Forget Nile and the MPs.

_I'll_ find out who's behind this…

…

I kick that decapitated head aside I fished from the lake. "Shit!"

Turns out he was just another faceless nobody in the end. No exciting features or markings — your typical, ugly bastard who has every reason to hide his face.

If only I had arrived on the scene earlier, I could have kept him alive so I could torture him. Not only for information but just so I could feel good about myself again.

This is all my fault. Because of my thoughtless actions, now we will never know who's behind these assassinations. If I had just remained by Historia's side and protected her like I was supposed to, I could have caught this rat before he even had a chance to lay his blade against her delicate neck.

She's still numb from shock, and once again the guilt chews me up. When I arrived at the farmhouse, carrying her limp body like a helpless damsel, I got her straight into the bath.

The nannies had been a massive help, getting her out of those wet clothes, and I just thank the walls there were other women around. If they hadn't been available, I would have had to have undressed her, and the thought still makes my chest flutter.

I'm not quite ready to see that much of Historia yet...

Then the nannies helped her into bed, and she had cried out for me to stay by her side. So I swallowed my pride and comforted my queen like the chivalrous knight I'm supposed to be. She kept waking up through the night screaming and crying, and I'm sure the children stirred in their beds a few times. But the ever-faithful nannies were there to make sure they all went back to sleep.

In the end, she soon settled and disappeared into dreamland; I could tell by the sweet expression on her face. She was no longer troubled, but at peace. And it was at that moment that I could truly see how beautiful and innocent she is, and it tugs on my heartstrings.

It's just not fair. How am I supposed to keep resisting her when she sleeps like an angel? It was hard enough to tear myself away from her bedside so I could report back to the lake.

I left just before dawn. That's the time the children tend to wake, and I couldn't bear to see the ecstatic looks on their faces when they saw me. They still regard me like I'm some storybook hero, and I don't deserve it.

I left them all to die. I like to think that the killer would have spared the children and just gone for Historia, but I grew up in the underground. I know what kinds of sick freaks live in this world.

I'll give the queen a few more days. Then I will deliver the awful news. The last thing I want to do is make her cry, but it's the best way forward now.

We can no longer stay at the orphanage. As much as I hate to admit it, Nile had been right all along.

The children weren't safe in the end. Even after all my boasting of how I could protect them _and_ Historia.

Tch, it makes me want to vomit. It turns out I can't protect anyone. And I have enough dead comrades and friends to support that sentiment.

I squeeze my eyes, gripping my face as I suppress a yell. Then I take several deep breaths, laying my arm back down by my side again, and now I scowl at that ugly, decapitated head.

I've been told that I'm a pretty terrifying guy when I'm in fight mode, but if the frozen, petrified expression across the face of our night-time visitor is anything to go by, then sure… I'll believe it.

"Tch, what are you looking at?" I kick his head as it rolls back into the lake.

It's not the most mature thing to do, but his kind makes me sick.

I mean, just look at his filthy blade. It's the type of knife you'd use to slaughter a pig. (The literal and the figurative kind.)

I lift it in my hand, giving it a test spin.

Hm. Not bad. Almost the kind Kenny would have used back in the old days. In fact, I've only ever seen the likes of it in the underground…

My eyes expand, and I study the steel closely now.

The underground may not have the best blacksmiths. Nowhere as good as the swordsmith who made my sword, but they still have one or two who can fashion you any weapon that your heart desires.

I should know; I was a pretty twisted kid and had called upon the services of one particular blacksmith many times in my youth. That was before I learnt that it was smarter to keep things simple and surprise your enemies with a smaller, hidden blade.

The last thing you want to do is draw attention to yourself down in the underground. Don't go around brandishing some flashy weapon that someone would likely steal and try to sell.

I know this steelwork. Granted, the blacksmith that I knew will be long dead now (he was ancient when I knew him twenty years ago), but his son would have taken over his forge.

My heart pounds as the realisation hits me.

Our visitor came from the underground.

_Fuck._

…

The kids had already left for the local schoolhouse by the time I arrived at the farm. Only the little ones stay behind in the nursery.

At least I don't have to see their adoring faces.

I put Silver away in her stall and give her nose a soft pat. "You did well last night, sweet girl."

The mare nickers, nudging my hand with her snout. One of her shiny black eyes regards me tenderly now, and I peer between those thick eyelashes.

They really are pure creatures. I don't see any ounce of judgement in Silver's jewel-like eyes right now. Just affection.

I chose wisely the day I picked her out.

You may find this surprising, but I've always had a soft spot for animals. So I would never dream of hurting one. I still remember the time I found those kids beating the shit out of a stray dog when I still lived in the underground, so I beat the shit out of them.

The only animals I ever had a hard time connecting with were cats. You'd think we'd get along considering we're both so indifferent, but that doesn't seem to be the case.

It takes an asshole to know an asshole after all.

Well, that was until Erwin the II came along. At first, we clashed, but it seems we have become friends now.

I'm still not sure if that was a hallucination last night, but I need to find him and thank him. Silver wasn't the only animal who saved the day.

I'm sure he'll be snoozing around somewhere.

Finally, I shut Silver's stall, and head back to the farmhouse. On my way up the porch, I spy that blonde shape peering down at me from a window, and now I meet those blue eyes.

My heart sinks to the pits of my stomach when I see that broken expression, and I release a grave sigh.

Time to tell her what I found.

…

I study her carefully as I just told her about my discovery.

I didn't dare show her the blade. The last thing I want to do is trigger her.

We sit at the kitchen table, nursing steaming cups of tea. Funny, I don't feel all that up for drinking mine, and I can tell Historia feels the same.

At least the tea helps to warm the chilly atmosphere. The farmhouse was so cold this morning, I could see my breath. I have no idea where this sudden chill has come from, but it's enough to unnerve me — humanity's_ so-called_ strongest…

The windows have fogged up now, giving the farmhouse kitchen a cosy appearance, but it still doesn't warm the icy revelation of my recent discovery.

Finally, Historia heaves a heavy sigh, wafting the steam away from her cup. "The… the underground…?"

I close my eyes, clutching the rim of my cup. "There's no verifiable proof yet."

"But… you said the knife had been forged in the underground. You said you _recognised_ the steelwork. You're usually right about these things, Captain."

Finally, I take a sip. "I really hope that I'm not this time."

Historia shivers, taking her face in her hands. "I… I can't believe this. One of those _monsters_ had actually been within a hundred metres of Tilly again… I brought her here so that she would be safe from the underground… but I only just brought it back to her…"

My heart clenches, and now that all too familiar guilt gnaws on my inside again. "_You_ didn't bring him here, Your Majesty. He came of his own violation."

"I… I did. If I had just listened to Nile and stayed at the palace in the first place, then she could have been safe. This is all my fault…"

She shudders again, fighting back tears, and I slam my cup onto the table (though not too hard; it's real china).

"Historia…"

"There's no point in arguing with me, Captain. You know I'm right. If I hadn't insisted on leaving the capital, then the children would be safe. Who… who knows when the next attack will—"

I jump to my feet, sending my chair flying backwards. Historia's face shoots up, alarmed.

"Don't you_ dare_ blame yourself. The only one at fault here is me. So stop being so modest. You know that _I'm _right, Historia... I failed you last night. All because I…"

Words fail me now as the memory of our kiss flashes through my mind, and I break into a nervous sweat. Historia turns beetroot red.

I settle back down into my seat and take my drink again, trying to distract my thoughts.

I don't know how we're going to go on after that infamous kiss. We can't just pretend as if it never happened. There's clearly something magnetic between us, despite our alarming age difference.

When she first asked me to be her personal knight, I had no idea I would end up falling… no, I _refuse_ to say the L-word.

If I completely surrender to my feelings, then they will only become real and hurt me.

I've been through enough shit in my lifetime. I'm prepared to jump into battle, but when it comes to matters of the heart… I'm a complete wimp.

Historia finally musters the courage to speak, fixing her mesmerising eyes on me. I even stop drinking my tea for a moment.

They're so blue…

"We… we have to leave the orphanage… don't we?"

I look away before her eyes destroy me, gazing into my cup. There's my glum reflection staring back at me.

I'm not surprised she came to that conclusion on her own. She's pretty smart and can figure things out.

"Yes. I know I may not show it… but the last thing I want to do is put those kids in danger. I'm sorry… but it's how it has to be..."

She sucks in a shaky breath, putting on a strong face now, and I can't help but be proud of her. She really has come a long way in the last two years.

"If that's what we have to do… so be it. Let us leave and find who is responsible. I will _not _cower any longer."

Historia wears that determined expression on her face, and I get a little goose flesh. Everyone thinks Mikasa is the badass girl in our group, but when Historia has that look in her eyes… watch out, world.

She takes it one step further and marches out of the room, saying, "And don't bother informing Nile or the other MPs. We're doing this on our _own _now, Captain."

I'm just glad she's left the room because I almost choke with pride.

That's my queen…

* * *

**AN: I'm not sure if you all noticed the parallels I had with Levi saving Historia here and to A Choice with No Regrets. That's why he keeps saying, "I'm not too late again..." **

**He was too late the last time...**

**The manga is so much more emotional than the OVA if that's even possible. Well, in my opinion, and it's because of this one scene; Levi doesn't want Farlan and Isabel to leave Captain Flagon's group when they're out in the formation. He wants them to stay and do the right thing while he goes after Erwin. But in the OVA, he just leaves. They did stay in the end, and... ugh... it just gets to me. They were thieves who were given another chance and died heroes in the end 😥 **

**Aw, Levi is falling in... Nope, I won't say it...  
**

**LEVI'S IN LOOOOOOVVVVVVEEEEEE!**

**Expect another posting this weekend. Friday or Saturday.**

**CartoonPrincessSigningOff.**


	22. Chapter 22 - Historia

**AN: Here's an early update. I am self-isolating now. It was what was best. There's a pandemic going on, and but any way to help flatten the curve.**

**This is another tearjerker. Prepare your eyeballs!**

**In other news, check out this video of the Scouts before they prepare for an expedition beyond the walls. Erwins' really got dem moves 😂 ** watch?v=a74GqTOSGzk

* * *

**...**  
**Historia**

I'd meant what I said to the captain. No more waiting around to be killed. We need to take action.

_I_ need to take action. I didn't go through three years of academy training just to become a sitting duck, letting others do the fighting for me. I'm a soldier through and through, and not some helpless little queen.

But I still can't do it alone. So long as I have the captain with me, I know I'll be safe. I'll always feel safe when I'm with Levi...

He's my knight after all. And I'm his queen.

He still blames himself for leaving me the night of the attack. In his mind, he failed in his duty to protect me as my sworn knight.

But I just want him to know that I don't blame him in the slightest. Not one bit. In the end, I overstepped a line when I tried to kiss him, making him extremely uncomfortable. He's just not the touchy-feely type, and I was fully aware of that, yet I still forced myself on to him regardless.

The poor thing.

We haven't discussed the kiss since. We've put the matter to one side for now, but it's not as if we can just pretend as if it never happened. It has definitely changed things between us. He's almost mentioned it a few times, just a slip of the tongue, but then he will stop himself in time, turning completely silent.

I never in a million years thought that I would want to kiss Captain Levi. I mean, it's just unthinkable.

He's not exactly prince charming, and to those that don't know him any better, he comes across as cold and bad-tempered. But I know deep down that he has a caring heart. He has saved my life twice now, and he also stayed by my side after the attack, comforting me all through the night.

I don't think he even got any sleep himself.

Then there are the times he has helped me out with Tilly and the children, being my shoulder to cry on when things got tough. As far as I'm concerned, Captain Levi has more than outdone himself. He's been more than just my knight, but my friend too.

Yet I can't deny that I'm completely enamoured by him. He's still an enigma to me. Even though I've vowed to keep my distance and maintain a professional relationship, I still want to find what's beneath that cool exterior.

What's he truly hiding?

We don't tell the children that we're leaving right away. We give them a few days before we break the awful news, but I don't think I have the heart to tell them.

I know it's better this way. At least then I know they will be safe and out of harm's way.

It's just a shame we have to leave Tilly. Although she has come a long way, she still has a lot of progress to make. She was so close to opening up to the captain, but now we have to leave her. She will have the nannies and the other children to keep her company while we're away, but she will think that the captain and I have abandoned her.

That's the last thing I want that sweet little girl to think. I don't give up on people. Ever.

So I climb the farmhouse stairs to the nursery, hoping to find the little girl so we can have a heart to heart. She still doesn't speak much, but I know she listens to every word I say.

I just want her to understand why we have to go. Why we need to keep her safe.

Finally, I set my eyes on that brightly-coloured door, but then I stop when I hear that deep voice inside.

My heart pounds.

It's… it's the captain.

He's talking to Tilly.

I can't intrude. Yet I can't miss a word either. After all, Tilly has a way of fishing out the truth in you. It's those big, tortured eyes. They probe deep into your soul, laying everything bare.

Maybe this way I can finally learn something about Humanity's Strongest.

Carefully, I creep closer, eavesdropping on the two, and I've never felt so despicable.

I guess I really am the worst girl who ever lived.

"You really like sitting up here alone, don't you?" the captain remarks casually, and he may as well be discussing the weather.

He needs to speak with more inflection. Children have very short attention spans after all, becoming bored very easily.

Tilly doesn't respond, but I know the child so well now. I can picture her there playing absentmindedly with her ragdoll, probably a little tense and afraid of the captain as she huddles in the corner. Levi will be leaning against the wall with his arms crossed in that bored fashion of his.

If he really wants to get through to her, then he should open his arms. Crossed arms only communicate: "Don't come near me".

How sad. They're both just terrified little children in the end, too afraid to open up to one another.

But the fact that Tilly can be alone in a room with him now really shows how far she has come, and it warms my heart.

She knows the captain's not a bad guy now. As I said, she has a way of peering deep into your soul and seeing who you truly are. After all, she found the terrified, little child in me and Mikasa too, so she is bound to find him inside of Levi.

If you look anyone close enough in the eyes, you'll always find their inner child…

Levi continues, "I know I can relate… I always do prefer to be alone myself."

More silence from the child, but she will be listening to every word he says. Nothing misses her little ears after all, hence why she learnt the S-word so quickly.

The captain gives a light-hearted chuckle next, and it's strange to hear him laugh. He almost sounds… pleasant.

"Well, as they say, loners make the most interesting people."

My heart sinks. He's never sounded so sad and melancholy.

Another awkward silence ticks by. All I can hear is a faint ruffling as Tilly plays with her doll. The captain is as quiet as a statue.

Finally, he releases a heavy sigh, braving a step closer. I sense Tilly tensing up, but the captain doesn't stop.

"Tilly... I have something I want to confess. I think you have every right to hear because it concerns you too after all. The… the other night, I… I left you and the queen to fend for yourselves, and I still can't forgive myself. A… a really bad man came to the farm, and he almost hurt the queen, but… I managed to stop him. Yet I still don't feel good about myself. I had sworn to protect you all, but I ran away because I let my feelings get the better of me. I'm a true coward, and I deserve everything I'm about to get. I just hope you can forgive me one day."

I choke back a sob, throwing a hand over my mouth.

I've never heard him sound so sincere, and I just want to run inside that room and tell him that everything will be all right and that I forgive him, but I know that would be improper.

He needs to get all this off his chest after all.

There's only so much that poor heart of his can take. So instead, I will allow him to pour his heart out to that sweet little girl.

He takes another deep breath. "I… I know you still had a little way to go, but the queen and I will have to leave you for some time. I hope you understand. The last thing we want to do is put you in any further danger, but I _swear_, Tilly… I _will_ protect her with my life. You can count on me. I will bring her back to you so she can finally help you get better. That's a promise."

The tears roll down my cheeks now as I continue listening to that man on the other side of the door.

He inhales a few more sharp breaths, addressing her once more, and his voice has never sounded so fragile. "There… there was a moment where I… where I thought I was too late... That that _man_ had taken her away from us… taken her away from me. I couldn't bear the thought of losing someone all over again. I've lost too many people already… It's hard to sleep at night at times. Every time I close my eyes, there they are _looking_ at me. Every single _one_ of them... Farlan… Isabel… my first squad… Erwin… Kenny… and… and my _mum_…"

My eyes widen.

Did he just say _mum_?

He produces a half-hearted laugh, and I can tell he's smiling a little. "Funny, that's the first time that I've mentioned some of their names in years. Farlan and Isabel are the two doves you drew me after all. It's like you're some kind of clairvoyant, but you have a way of bringing them out in me, Till—"

He draws a loud gasp. Alarmed, I peek inside the door, and a breath leaves my own lips.

Tilly has her little arms wrapped around him.

* * *

**AN: I will update again Saturday. This one was a cliffhanger. I'm doing too many cliffhangers, aren't I? Bad author, bad author!**

**I have to laugh when Historia says of Levi "poor thing". Yeah, it sounds so awful having Historia throwing herself at you. So, so awful... **

**Levi's confessions felt so good to write. I hate that he bottles everything up, but they're things he'd never tell another soul. Children aren't as judgmental. Same with dogs**.

**See you Saturday. I will have more rivahisu goodness. **

**CartoonPrincessSigningOff**


	23. Chapter 23 - Levi

**AN: Chapter 23! This is a continuation of the last chapter. Enjoy. **

* * *

...  
**Levi**

I stand as rigid as a statue as the small child wraps her arms around me.

Shit… what do I do?

My heart thumps wildly as I feel as if I'm under attack. It's the same sensation from when I first arrived at the orphanage and the children kept trying to climb all over me, and I start gasping for air.

Instinctively, I reach for my blade, but then my hand stops when I hear that small voice.

"No… no crying… big brother."

Something swells inside of my chest next, and I squeeze my eyes hard, trying to fight off this sudden sensation.

No… no one has called me brother since…

Ah, fuck it. No one else is in the room. No one has to see me succumb to weakness.

I drop to my knees and scoop Tilly up in my arms, and she grips tight hold of my neck.

"No… no cry…" she mutters again.

"I... I won't... I can be strong for you, Tilly."

She squeezes me tighter, and now we hold on to each other for a while. I've never held something so small and fragile in my life. Her body is as delicate as china, and it baffles the mind why anyone would want to lay a hand on this helpless, little creature.

No wonder she was so broken. But look at her now, hugging Humanity's Strongest.

"I'm… so sorry about what those monsters did to you down in that awful place. I use to battle monsters every day, but really I should have been stopping the monsters who'd hurt you. I turned a blind eye the day I finally left. Of course, you weren't born yet, but I swore to never go back. But there were others down there suffering. Others just like you… That was why I helped the queen when she started her reign. I knew she was the one to make it all right again… but… somehow… we still missed you, sweet Tilly."

She still clutches my neck, and I'm not sure how much she actually understands, but I grip her closer, patting her dark, curly hair.

"Please forgive us, Tilly. And I promise… no one will hurt you ever again. You're finally safe."

We hold on a few moments longer. When we finally pull away, she looks me straight in the eyes.

Holy walls… this kid really is cute. I've never seen eyes so shiny and black.

She smiles, showing me those adorable dimples. "No more shit."

I chuckle. I take it she's learnt to associate the word 'shit' with the underground then. It certainly was full of shit— the literal and figurative kind.

There comes a soft whimper outside in the hall, and we both jump in alarm. I keep a suspicious eye on the door, stepping closer now. Someone gasps and rushes down the stairs, but by the time I arrive, they're already gone.

"Tch," I say.

It appears a certain _queen_ had been eavesdropping on us all along.

…

I find Historia alone in the kitchen the next morning, gazing miserably out the window.

The children play out in the yard.

After all, today is the day we're finally leaving. Yet she doesn't shed a tear. Instead, she remains strong and resolute, and I can't help but feel proud of her again.

Our queen really has come a long way.

Though I'm not so proud of her _eavesdropping_… That was a private conversation between me and Tilly after all. She should know better.

I go to the pot and pour myself tea, and now I gaze out the window beside her. The children are playing in a massive pile of leaves. The gardener had just raked them all up this morning, but they only went and made a mess again.

Tch.

I'll admit it does look like fun. Little Krista makes a sudden beeline for the leaves, vanishing straight into the pile, and for a moment I think we've lost her forever. But then her little blonde head pops back up again, and she wears the biggest smile the world has ever seen.

Historia giggles, but I keep a straight face, sipping my tea.

I'm laughing on the inside.

She produces a melancholy sigh. "I'm going to miss them so much…"

"Hm," I reply.

She peers around at me, raising a brow, and I do the same to her.

"Really, is that all you've got to say, Captain? _Hm_?"

I narrow my eyes. "I could say the same for _you_, Your Majesty... There something you'd like to confess?"

She remains tight-lipped, but I don't back down.

I could happily go on all morning.

Historia caves at last (no surprises there), and peers back out the window, breathing a heavy sigh. It blows the hair away in front of her face. "Fine… I… I heard you talking to Tilly up in the nursery."

I take another casual sip of my tea. "That so…"

"Yes, and it was wrong of me to eavesdrop. What happens between you and Tilly is none of my business, Captain."

"You've got that right."

An awkward silence stretches between the two of us, and once again I sip my tea. I watch her curiously now, knowing she's dying to ask me another question.

"Well… care to share what you heard?" I say.

She shuts her eyes, breathing through her nostrils, then turns my way. "No… It's okay, Captain. I can pretend that I never heard anything. As you said, it was personal. I had no right to intrude."

Historia wraps her shawl tighter around her body as she attempts to leave, but I hold my hand out and stop her. She looks up at me surprised.

"I would very much like to hear your thoughts, Your Majesty." My voice is clipped and formal as always.

Fear and uncertainty flash through her big, blue eyes for a moment, but then curiosity gets the better of her now, and finally, she says, "I… never knew you had a mother…"

I stare at her deadpan and a little disappointed. "Well, I had to have come from somewhere. Babies don't just fall from the sky. You do know the stork is a myth, right, Historia?"

She makes an exasperated sound. "That's not what I meant!"

I smile just a tad. "I know… I get it… I act so cold and aloof, it's hard to forget that I'm human at times. But I can assure you that I am very much _human_, and I once had a mother like everyone else."

The queen blinks at me strangely. "Well… what was she like?"

I ponder for a moment. "Fiercely protective. A little overbearing, but… gentle…"

She smiles now. "That must have been nice… to have a mother who loves and protects you. As you know, I never had such a mother."

The queen glances out the window sadly again, and I think I finally understand why she acts so motherly around these kids, even at her young age — there's only an eight-year age difference between her and the eldest child after all.

She wants to give them something she never had.

"Well… she didn't deserve you, Historia. Don't ever forget that. She brought you into this world. Her job was to love and protect you. She was the one who failed, not you…"

Her mouth hangs loose as she stares at me with those huge, glistening orbs, and I have to look away lest they drive me insane.

Finally, she swallows hard, sucking in a deep, shaky breath. "Th-thank you, Captain… that's… very kind of you to say…"

I offer her a pointed look as I finish my tea, and now I swill the cup beneath the tap (like I was going to leave a dirty dish). "Well, don't forget it. Any woman would be proud to have you as her daughter—"

Historia suddenly steps up close and my heart races. I struggle to breathe as the memory of our kiss flashes through my mind, and I perspire once again.

My cravat feels like it's choking me now.

Why did I have to wear this stupid thing?

The queen catches on, widening her eyes, and now she takes a step back, keeping her gaze on me. "I… I never thanked you properly for coming to my rescue the other night, Captain. But… I just want you to know… that I don't blame you… not in the slightest. You got to me in time, and that's all that matters in the end. So please… please forgive yourself... as… as I forgive you..."

I don't look away from those shimmering blues as I swallow a lump, trying to hold back an overwhelming sensation swelling up in my chest. "You're… you're welcome… Your Majesty."

My voice is barely a whisper as I can't stop the skipping inside my chest.

She… forgives me…

Historia steps up close again, but I don't recoil this time. I just keep my gaze on her round, ocean-blue eyes.

She places a tender hand to my face, giving me a small peck on the cheek. Then she scurries out of the room like I'm a ticking bomb that's about to go off, and now she leaves me speechless by the kitchen sink.

My cheek burns where her lips touched and I reach up, placing a finger there.

I never knew a simple gesture would leave me so dumbfounded. This cruel world really doesn't deserve such a pure-heart like Historia.

I don't.

A four-legged creature enters the kitchen, and now I finally stop gawping at the spot where Historia vanished and gape at Erwin.

His blue eyes meet mine, and now he regards me like an old friend. "Meow."

He's been MIA since the night of the attack. Granted, it's pretty normal for cats to disappear for a few days, but I scoop him up in my arms, holding him up before me now.

"I don't know who or what you are… but… thank you. It seems Four Eyes was right all along. You are pretty useful, _Erwin..._"

The cat tapers his blue eyes and starts purring.

Well, if that isn't the cutest thing…

He likes me.

I peer left and right to make sure no one bears witness to my second moment of weakness, and now I bring the cat closer, planting a kiss between his ears.

His fur gets in my mouth and I spit.

What the… I just kissed a frigging cat. What the hell's _wrong _with me?

But the cat seems to appreciate my gesture, and now he purrs even louder, rubbing his face against mine.

Let's just hope he's really not my ex-commander reincarnated.

Now that would be weird.

* * *

**AN: Don't you dare go shipping Levi with this cat! I'm warning you! I'll find you, I will! Okay, I won't, but it's perfectly normal for a man to love his cat.**

**Well, that's if the cat isn't his ex-commander reincarnated that is...**

**Historia... you better be aware of where babies come from... or you've got some serious explaining to do later on. Serious, serious explaining (it really was a watermelon all along, wasn't it? I knew it!)  
**

**Historia's mum was a bitch. I don't care, I'll say it. I only get sad in that scene when Kenny killed her because Historia had to watch. Poor thing.**

**Levi hugged a smol child. A smol child! I just can't... 😭  
**

**I think quarantine is making me crazy...**

**Anyway, I will post again no later than Wednesday. So look out. In the meantime, check out this video of Historia singing to a cute baby version of Levi: **watch?v=fcrXcI9s3E0** I just find these on Youtube, you know. They're random, but I do love them. I hope you like them too. **

**CartoonPrincessSigningOff. **


	24. Chapter 24 - Historia

**AN: It's Tuesday. No later than Wednesday, remember...**

**I hope you enjoy. **

* * *

...  
**Historia**

I sit alone in my room, gazing around at those piles of books. I wish I could take every single one, but the captain has strict orders after all: pack light.

I know it's best, but a few home comforts wouldn't hurt, right? I could maybe take one or two books.

So I rise to my feet and head over to a pile, deciding on which books to take. That's when my eyes fall on that copy of 'Her Brave Knight'.

I grimace. That_ awful_ book…

It's the reason why the captain and I fell out. I don't even know what it contains — I don't even _want_ to know what it contains.

Yet… why haven't I thrown it out? Could it just be mere curiosity?

Looking left and right, I drop the book casually into my bag and march out the room.

I guess a little curiosity never hurt anyone.

I don't pack much else save for a few necessities, yet still... no time to dwell after all. This is the only way forward now. At least then we may finally find the one who's responsible for all these recent assassinations, and I can be free once again and return to the farm.

But I know that's wishful thinking. Are any of us really _free_? Especially with a war looming ahead.

I wear my riding gear once again as I enter the front yard. The captain waits with Silver as he secures Erwin's carrier to her saddle.

The cat will be coming with us, which I find odd and strangely out of character for the captain. He seems to have grown attached to the strange cat ever since the night of the attack, but I'm not one to judge.

A stable boy holds Midnight by the reins and I stop, shutting my eyes.

I… I can't believe this is it. I'm actually leaving...

The children stand in a line by the front porch with all the nannies. As painful as it will be, I will say goodbye to every single one of them.

I like to think that we will all see each other again, but this is a dangerous mission the captain and I are embarking on after all. Anything could happen.

I put the dark thoughts aside, trying to remain optimistic. I _will_ see the children again, and I _will_ return.

The captain stands to one side as the children huddle around me. The poor little darlings can't stop crying, begging me not to go, and it takes everything in me not to break down along with them.

"Do you really have to go, Princess Historia?" Thomas cries.

I smile at his use of the word _princess_. They still insist on calling me that.

"Yes, Thomas. As I said, it's the only way the captain and I can assure your safety."

He nods, dipping his blond head, and I release a shaky sigh. I know he doesn't understand, but it really is the only way. I will not put any of their lives in danger for my own selfish needs.

If you truly love someone, you let them go…

Darn it. I'm just going to make myself _cry _again.

I hold back tears, glancing briefly at the captain. He gazes at the children with nothing but sadness now and I see those conflicting emotions passing through his eyes. I find grief and I find guilt.

Will he miss the children too? He does seem to have developed a bond with them, especially little Krista.

His gaze flickers over to me next and now he puts on a nonchalant act, trying to look disinterested as usual, but I know better. I saw that glimmer in his eye.

I peer back down at the children and smile, spreading my arms out. "Come on. One more hug wouldn't hurt."

They all run in for a hug, and now they tackle me to the ground like they always do. I get dirt on my pants once again.

We stay that way for a while. The captain waits patiently to one side, letting us all have our moment. After all, it could be our last.

I swallow a hard lump as I rise to my feet. The children still hold on to me.

The captain steps up beside me, his eyes focused on nothing but the horizon now. At least one of us is already looking ahead.

"Come… it's time."

I take a deep, shuddery breath. "All… all right."

We move towards the horses, and my heart sinks to the pits of my stomach as the children sniffle behind me. The nannies comfort them, and I wish I could be the one to dry their tears instead, but move forward we must.

As I said… it's the only way.

A small hand grabs the captain's coat next and now we both turn, gazing down at little Krista.

Her blue eyes shimmer as she looks up at the captain and that all too familiar, sinking sensation returns to my chest.

Why does she have to look so much like a younger version of me? That's the face that I most likely made when my mother left me.

"Pwease… pwease keep Princess H'storia safe from all the bad guys, Cappin' Wevi…"

Captain Levi blinks down at the sweet little girl in shock, and now he seems to choke on his words. I'm not surprised. That adorable voice is enough to melt the hardest of hearts. Even _Humanity's Strongest's_…

"I… I promise…" he manages to say at last, but there's no mistaking the shine to his eyes.

Krista wiggles her bottom lip, and now her eyes fill with tears as she throws her arms around the captain.

He freezes up like a statue, but then his frozen exterior thaws when she says, "I… I wub you, Cappin' Wevi…"

Levi stammers once again, and now his whole face twists and turns as he resists the small child. He has never looked so at war with himself.

"I… I…"

A few of the nannies mutter _awww_ as they watch cute little Krista, and the poor captain blushes bright red.

As I've said, he hates letting anyone see his soft side, least of all a group of impressionable women who may actually start to think that he's charming.

The other children follow Krista's example, and now they all latch on to him, gripping him tight. Once again his body freezes, but I can see he's slowly melting.

I will let him off. He doesn't have to prove to me that he has a heart. It saw it yesterday in the nursery when he was alone with Tilly. He even hugged her back, saying all those sweet things.

The children give him words of encouragement now.

"We know you can stop the bad guys, Captain Levi!"

"You're the strongest in all the world after all!"

If I'm not mistaken, a small smile forms over the captain's lips, and now he pushes them aside, extracting his sword for one last time.

They squeal in delight.

It's like they're feeding his confidence, and it's a side I've rarely seen before as he brandishes that sword, looking ever the storybook hero. The only thing missing is the shining white smile, but we'll let that one pass.

"You can all count on me, brats. I _will _bring your princess back to you in one piece. Mark my word."

I widen my eyes. I sure hope I do come back in one piece.

They continue to cheer, and now there are smiles and laughs from all around.

I've never been more thankful to the captain. Despite his rough edges, he really came through for them in the end. He turned their frowns upside down, and to me, that's the true definition of a hero. Not some gallant, beaming knight on a silver charger.

At least I can leave knowing they're happy now.

We start to move off again, but then Thomas blurts, "Tell the princess you love her, Captain!"

"Yeah! Ask her to be your wife!"

"I want to be her bwide maid!" Krista cries.

The captain halts and now we both tense as the children cheer us on. My heart hammers in my throat.

Well, this is awkward…

I hear a few of the nannies giggling by the porch, and I see they've all been gossiping.

I'm not surprised. The children can see it. The nannies can see it. And even the _birds_ can see it as they sing in the treetops.

Levi shuts his eyes, taking a few deep breaths. Then he opens them again, and now he's hard and resolute as he marches up to Silver, climbing up onto her saddle.

I do the same with Midnight, and now we're both up on our horses.

The children run down the road after us, and soon their tiny voices disappear with the wind as the captain and I gallop forward.

A tear falls from my eye, despite my best efforts, but I make a vow to myself. I will see their smiling faces again. You mark my word.

Time to fight the bad guys.

…

We finally slow down our pace as we trot side by side along a quiet dirt road.

We must be miles away from the farm by now, yet I keep stealing glances behind my shoulder, hoping to see that familiar roof in the distance.

But all I find are trees and hills.

I sigh, wafting the blonde strand in front of my eyes. Midnight gives a snort, blowing his own forelocks.

"It's all right. You can cry now. I won't judge you."

I flinch, turning towards the captain. He rides casually on Silver's back, his face neutral as he stares at the road ahead.

We haven't spoken since that awkward moment at the farm, and I flush with embarrassment.

I dip my head, hoping to conceal my pinks cheeks with my flyaway strand. "No. I won't cry anymore. I've cried far too much these past few weeks. I'm supposed to be stronger than that. I was a soldier once too after all. I did receive enough head-butts during my Cadet days…"

Levi raises a brow, keeping his eyes on the road. "You mean by twelfth Survey Corps Commander Keith Sadies? Tch, he tried to headbutt me when I first joined the Scouts, but it's fine, Historia. Cry if you must. The children are gone now. So be as pathetic as you need."

I narrow my eyes at his use of the word 'pathetic' then continue. "No. As I said, Captain, I _refuse _to cry. It shows weakness and I am not weak. I took down a titan bigger than the Colossal after all. Everyone seems to forget that."

"I know. I was _there_, Your Majesty. That was after you refused my direct order and demanded to be a part of the action. You were just lucky your father popped up on the horizon in time like the giant, steaming nightmare he was."

I smirk. "Why… what would you have done?"

I'm probably one of the only few people in the walls who can challenge him like that. Hange is one of those people. I don't even think Mikasa would dare to be so bold. Maybe where Eren is concerned, but other times she's the perfect subordinate.

Finally, he takes his impassive gaze off the road and stares me dead in the eyes. "I would have personally carted you away myself and threw you off that wall back into Orvud District."

I tighten my lips, looking away from his penetrating eyes. No doubt he's telling the truth. That's _exactly_ what he would have done.

At least someone remembers my brave heroics that day. I'm not a little princess and I _can_ fight. Okay… I _may_ sing to birds every now and then, and I do like baking pies, but that's where the comparisons end.

Besides, Levi likes to clean. That's princess-like behaviour.

I backtrack to what he said a moment ago about the commandant. He will always be the commandant to me, but to Levi, he is the 12th commander of the Survey Corps.

"What was it like back then? When you first joined the Scouts? I'm aware you joined before Wall Maria fell, so I can imagine things were very different. In those days, everyone thought we were a laughing stock."

His piercing eyes fall back on the road, and it's like he's revisiting the memory. "It was the year 844, and yes… things _were_ very different back then."

"844? That's not actually that long ago…"

"It was eight years ago to be exact, Your Majesty. I'd say that was a pretty long time."

I peer away shyly. "I know, but still. Compared to other veteran Corps members, it seems so small. Yet your skills dictate otherwise."

He sighs. "That's because I'm self-taught, but to answer your question earlier about how things were. The Scouts were in dire straits, which was why they recruited me. They were about to be disbanded by some old fossil called Lobov, but good old eyebrows stopped him in the end with some fake documents, and I forget the rest. Honestly, I try to forget that time in my life, so please don't bring it up again."

I widen my eyes. "Oh, sorry…"

Another awkward silence stretches between us, but my ever-curious mind wanders again, and now I go back to the conversation I heard between the captain and Tilly.

He had mentioned _two_ names. Tilly seemed to know who they were, which was why she drew the captain that picture with the doves.

I just can't remember their names… Was it Farrell and Isla? Felix and Isadora?

Suddenly, their names come crashing back, and I blurt them out loud. "Farlan and Isabel. That was their names!"

The captain yanks on Silver's reins and the poor horse gives a shrill whine. My skin pales when he whips his head around, fixing me with that cold death stare. "I told you not to say another word!"

He speaks through his teeth, something he only ever does when he's truly mad, and I know I've overstepped a line. But I persist. I think I ought to know a few things about the man who has sworn to protect my life.

We still act like strangers.

I meet his blazing eyes, and my heart thrums in my chest. He looks as if he wants to cut my limbs off. To be fair, he always looks that way.

"Who _were_ they, Captain? Were they friends of yours when you first joined the Scouts? It's okay… we've all lost someone we care about in that manner. Not everyone survives their first expedition after—"

I'm cut off next as he grabs the reins of my horse, dragging me closer, and now his livid eyes stop inches from my face. "I said not another _word_…"

We're so close now, I feel his scorching breath prickling my cheeks.

It seems I've struck a nerve — little Levi has once again made an appearance between his burning, grey orbs. But I also find great pain and sadness swirling behind those raging storms, and I give in at last.

He really doesn't want me to know about his past. He's heard mine… so it only seems fair.

But maybe I'm being a little too bold now. At the end of the day, it was _my _choice to share my story. He has a right to keep his ghosts buried deep away.

It hurts though. The fact that he doesn't trust me enough to share his feelings. He can share them with a small, mute child, but not with me, his queen, and I breathe a heavy sigh.

"Fine… I won't ever speak of it again, Captain."

Satisfied at last, he drops the reins of my horse and moves off again, and another uncomfortable silence befalls us.

I look behind the captain, meeting the blue eyes of Erwin the II through that pet carrier. He gives me that knowing expression, and I have a feeling he's very aware of Levi's past.

He was the one who recruited him into the Scouts after all.

Well, in a past life.

Levi secured him firmly to Silver's saddle, and again I wonder why he decided to bring the cat with us. He's just extra weight after all unless he means to give him back to Hange. I'm sure she wouldn't have minded that the children held on to Erwin a little longer.

"Why did you bring Erwin?"

The captain gives me the side-eye, and that pretty much sets the tone for how this conversation will end.

"Why…? You've got something against cats now, Your Majesty?"

I stumble. "N-no! I love cats, but why did you bring him along with us? I mean… he's a pet…"

"Hange's _pet _to be exact."

"Yet still… What purpose will he serve us?"

Levi glances briefly behind his shoulder. The unmistakable sounds of a cat licking his _you know what_ follows next, and we both grimace.

Cats really can be disgusting at times.

"Would you think me crazy that I actually think Hange may be on to something? That cat… it really is more than it appears…"

I sharpen my eyes. "I think you mean _he,_ Captain_, _and… what do you mean exactly?"

He gives me his full attention now, and I can see he's deciding on whether he should tell me. "The… the night of the attack… did you see anything _strange_ in that ghoulish mist?"

I frown in confusion. "No. The mist was thicker and colder than usual, but… nothing out the ordinary."

He blinks, moving his eyes forward again. "Well… never mind. Let's not discuss it again. The cat is coming with us, and that's my final say on the matter."

"Meow."

Captain Levi's expression falls neutral again. "Yeah… you said it, Erwin."

I suppress a giggle, keeping my own eyes ahead now as we travel into the unknown. I still have no idea where he plans to take us. I suspect we will be camping out in the woods. Not the most comfortable way to spend the night, but my heart won't stop racing.

It really is like being on a mission. I feel like a soldier again.

I spot that trail of smoke coming out of the woods ahead of us, and I study it carefully.

It definitely looks like a signal of some sort.

Is it meant for us?

"Who…" I turn to meet the captain. He doesn't look my way, but I spot the small smile curving his lips. I narrow my eyes suspiciously, addressing him more forcefully now. "Captain… what are you hiding?"

He glimpses my way, and the amusement reaches his eyes. "I think you mean _who_ am I hiding… I called in a few reinforcements."

I watch him dumbfounded as my heart thumps in excitement. "What—?"

A familiar voice rings out from the woods ahead. "Sasha! Put the bread back!"

It's Connie.

I gasp. "Is… is that…?"

Before Levi has a chance to respond, another voice echoes back to us. "I… I have no idea what you're talking about... I didn't steal any bread!"

Sasha.

"What the hell's _wrong _with you, Potato Girl?! You're eating it right in front of us!"

Now Jean.

I gawp at the captain. He chuckles and it lights up his entire face, and it's like our sombre conversation earlier never happened.

"You should see the expression on your face, Your Maj—"

He doesn't get to finish as I gallop forward, eager to see my old friends from the 104th Cadet Corps.

Now it truly is like old times again.

I'm back in the Scouts.

* * *

**AN: Yay, Squad Levi! I always wished they'd shown more scenes in season three-part one when they all lived in the cottage, playing happy families. They're here for at least the next ten chapters, so I hope you enjoy. I think their arrival spices things up a bit and you'll soon see...**

**SPOILER... She hasn't featured far enough in this fanfiction yet, but I'm guessing if you've read this far then you're all up to date with the manga, but... may your soul rest in peace, Sasha, and I hope you're eating plenty of bread, meat, all kinds of food up there. Her death still doesn't seem real to me. I reckon when they air it in the anime, it will _really_ become real. I'm not looking forward to it.  
I will cry.**

**The next arc is dedicated to Sasha Blouse/Brauss. She would have already met her beau Nicolo by this point (a perfect, star-crossed romance if I ever saw one).**

**I saw something at the end of A Choice with No Regrets where Sadies headbutts Levi when he joins the Scouts, but I never got to finish reading it. It was just an extra panel. I do remember seeing it before I logged out but I can't find it anymore now.**

**Levi is a princess. There, I said it.**

**I will post again Friday.**

**CartoonPrincessSigningOff **


	25. Chapter 25 - Levi

**AN: I can't believe I'm posting chapter 25 already. When I first posted this story six weeks ago, this was where I was up to in real life. I have up to chapter 34 now but couple those ten chapters with the 40k words I wrote for my supernatural academy... I actually started writing this fanfic on Christmas Day last year, so I've written up to a 100k words within three months. Not bad.**

**My couple in my Academy series are called Bryn and Matthew by the way. Guess who I named them after... That's how much I love this frigging ship (I used Bryn as I was looking for a Welsh name anyway, and it fit the bill).**

* * *

...

**Levi**

My heart jumps as the queen sprints forward on that jet-black horse.

I kick my own horse's flanks, falling into position behind her. "Historia!"

I know that it's only my squad up there, but I'm still not taking any risks. She shouldn't go running off blindly into an unknown situation like that. The idiot.

She gallops the rest of the way up the road, and soon she vanishes into the woods where I can no longer see her.

"Tch…" I gripe, following in after her.

The shadows consume us at last. Every so often I catch glimpses of her blonde head as the sun reflects her shimmering hair, and I release an exasperated breath.

I told her to keep her hood up. Granted, a large number of the population possesses blond hair, but nowhere as outstanding as Historia's.

She's too conspicuous with those sweet angel locks.

Soon we arrive at a sunlit clearing and now she dazzles me from all around with her golden hair. I squint, shutting my eyes, but then I pick up on that thick scent of smoke.

My senses are extra sharp today. It happens quite often when my body's pumped up with adrenaline, but never to such extremes. In fact, ever since I've taken up my position as Historia's personal knight, that's when my senses have heightened.

I can hear Four Eyes cackling somewhere like a mad scientist as her Ackerman-Reiss hypothesis just may be true after all.

Not that I'll give her the pleasure of finding out, of course.

I open my eyes again, trying to make out the shapes of Historia and my squad members.

They stand around a campfire, embracing each other like old times. I told my squad to light the fire to signal their position. Sure, we may be advertising our location to potential threats, but who cares… let them come.

I'm drawing the rats in this time...

I guess our only problem would be if any MPs found us since we're supposed to be doing this in secret after all, but I'm sure I can handle myself against the likes of Nile Dok.

This time… I'll be prepared. I _will_ find who is responsible for these recent attempts on the queen's life. That way I can reunite Historia with the children.

I made a promise to those little brats after all, and I never break promises.

I watch as Blouse and Springer hold on to the queen. Sasha chomps a piece of bread and I roll my eyes.

I see she's already depleted half of our rations.

Yet I can't help but smile a little as I tend to the horses. At least I could reunite her with her friends.

Kirstein and Arlert join the queen's side, but I remain hidden in the shadows, tying Silver's reins to a nearby branch. I already did the honour of securing Historia's stallion for her, but there are other horses around too.

Six in total.

I see my _whole_ squad have arrived then…

"Historia, are you all right?" Arlert cries. "The captain told us about the recent attack. I'm so sorry… If only we had stayed a while longer…"

So far, I've only told Hange and my squad about the attack through a coded letter. Not that I plan on telling anyone else, but even the nannies back at the farm have agreed to keep their mouths shut just in case the MPs go snooping around.

Historia smiles, patting her fellow blond on the shoulder. "Please, don't blame yourself, Armin. You and Mikasa weren't to know that that man would arrive after all."

Armin dips his head. "Still… I just hope the children are fine. Those poor things, having to live through that. They've already been through so much. Tilly especially."

The queen gasps. "Oh, no. The children were perfectly safe. They were none the wiser, I can assure you. It happened when I was alone in the woods after dark. The children were all tucked up asleep in bed."

"What were you doing out in the woods by yourself?" Kirstein asks now, folding his arms, and I see that suspicious glint dancing in his narrowed eyes.

A lump clogs my throat, and I grip onto Silver's harness, turning away before they throw me accusing looks.

I guess it was only a matter of time until my whole squad heard about how I failed to keep Historia safe.

Shit. And the guilt tears me apart again, and I can't bear to look any of them in the eyes.

I can feel Historia's gaze boring into my back as she releases a heavy sigh, telling them everything. "I… I had snuck out alone without informing the captain. The fault was all mine, but it's okay. He found me in time and saved me. I… I guess I just wanted to see what was beyond the fence... I'm sorry, everyone. I shouldn't have acted so recklessly."

Surprised, I whirl around, staring at her in shock. She keeps her eyes downcast, and I feel as if I just swallowed lead.

She… she just took all the blame for me… the asshole who left her.

Fuck.

Jean's the first to snap. "Are you crazy, Historia?! You almost got yourself killed!"

"Yeah, what the hell's wrong with you?! Why would you do something like that?!" Connie cries.

"How would we have gone on without you, Historia?!" Sasha laments now, spitting bread in the queen's face.

"I… I know… it's just… I'm…" she stammers, and now she cowers like a cornered sheep.

I clench my jaw, ready to explode.

I can't _take_ it anymore… How dare they yell at her, especially when she was the last one at fault that night. I'm the one to blame after all. It's _me _they should be screaming at.

I turn around to confront my squad, but then two familiar faces appear from the bushes.

"We got some more firewood," Ackerman says, pausing when she sees the scene before her.

Behind her is the sullen-faced Jaeger and I groan when I see that mess of brown hair. Someday, we're all going to have to tie his titan ass down and chop off those locks before they grow a mind of their own…

Maybe then we'll get the old Jaeger back.

His green eyes settle on the rest of my squad, namely Kirstein, and a glimmer of his old self returns. "What's going on?"

Jean huffs, turning away from Historia as if the very sight of her sickens him, and if he doesn't stop I will tie his ass to those trees so he can spend the night with the horses.

"Nothing a suicidal maniac like you would understand…" Jean retorts, storming off into the forest.

Eren goes on. "She had every right to go beyond that fence, Jean. It's her farm, her _land _after all… Why should she be a prisoner in her own home? We're all free to do as we please in this small world. No one should keep us penned like cattle."

I grit my teeth. There he goes with all that freedom shit again. Still… it's good to see a bit of the old Jaeger again.

Jean stops, giving him the stink eye. "Well, why don't you and Her Royal _Majesty _have a little sit down then and place bets on who's the most—"

"That's enough, Jean!" I bark.

The two boys stop glowering the moment I make my presence known. My entire squad stands erect now. Save for Historia, whose entire body flops, and that halo of light leaves her.

I fix my cold eyes on the main one responsible. As much as I respect Kirstein, he's robbed Historia of her happiness. That had been the first genuine smile I'd seen on her face for weeks.

I continue. "You've had your say. Now go on and get me those supplies I ordered."

Jean keeps his gaze on the ground, but then he looks up and mutters, "Yes, Captain."

Finally, he vanishes into the woods, and now an uncomfortable silence falls over the camp. They all just stand there like idiots; I thought I taught them better than that.

"Well, don't just stand there… Connie, Sasha, keep lookout. Armin, put the fire out. Mikasa…" I turn to the gloomy-faced girl, and I almost shiver when I meet those dark eyes. It really is like looking at a younger, female version of myself. "Look after Eren, I guess, like you always do."

She gives a hearty salute and the firewood falls from her arms. "Sir!"

I only have eyes for the firewood though. Seriously, what's wrong with them all today? I leave them for several weeks, and they've all turned so sloppy. "Pick those up..."

She nods then bends to pick up the firewood, but I don't miss that tiny glower. She hates it when I boss her around, but being the perfect soldier she won't refuse an order. Well, unless Eren is involved (then she will cut me limb from limb).

Finally, I focus my attention on Eren now, saving him the best job of all. He doesn't get to laze around just because he's the golden boy. "And Eren… you can clean the shit out of Erwin's carrier. He dropped a nasty one when the queen and I were on the road. Mikasa, you can supervise."

I leave them speechless as I wander off into the forest to catch a moment. Before I leave, I spot Historia slumping down beside the campfire, and I wish I could go over there and turn that frown upside down.

Unfortunately, we have an audience once again. Best not to rouse any suspicions after all. Especially with Armin watching us like a clever hawk.

Don't think I didn't feel his curious, blue eyes on my back during the whole blowout. He was silent and deliberate, and that's all the more reason to keep my distance from the queen.

Now I will have to act like an asshole around her again.

…

I hold up a pair of shining blades as I grip the handles firmly, a small smile tugging the corners of my lips.

I still remember the first time I held Ultrasteel. Yet I did it all wrong, insisting on doing things my own way back then. I was such a brat — an overgrown brat with too big of an ego.

But it's been some weeks now since I've operated ODM gear and Walls does it feel good. It's not that I haven't enjoyed using the sword, but I've missed whizzing through the air.

We won't be fighting titans per se, but anything to give us an edge in this mini-war. My squad also brought plenty of guns (all donated by the volunteers), but I always did prefer steel as my personal weapon of choice.

I wear the tan jacket with the Wings of Freedom, and it's like being a Scout again. But it wasn't as if I stopped being one in the first place. I'm still officially a member of the Survey Corps, but I've been the queen's knight for a while now. I've actually forgotten what it feels like to be a soldier.

I place the blades back into their compartments, and now I wonder if I should give the gear a test run. It's best to conserve gas, but I need to fly. There are plenty of tall pine trees around after all.

Just as I peer up at the branches, a set of soft footfalls makes their way towards me, and I look around.

Historia ambles dreamily through the woods, and a ball lodges in my throat when I recall the argument with Jean earlier.

She took all the blame and I still won't stand for it.

The queen offers me a half-hearted smile once she meets my eyes, wrapping her arms around her body, and now she looks so small and vulnerable.

She has nothing to be wary of. She has seven capable members of the Survey Corps to protect her now (two of which are titan shifters), yet still… she needs to loosen up. I miss that carefree spirit of hers.

It almost came back before but then Jean, Connie, and Sasha sucked the life out of her again.

I'm going to have to have a word with them later, especially Jean. No doubt he will become the commander of the Survey Corps one day, but right now he is still my subordinate, and I won't have him talking about our queen that way.

"Why the long face, Your Majesty? You constipated or something? I'm afraid that feeling won't go away for a while. From now on, you'll be shitting in the woods. So get used to it."

She stops, placing her hands on her hips. "Really? More toilet jokes?"

I give her a pointed look. "What other kinds of jokes are there?"

Historia rolls her eyes, crossing her arms. "Never mind."

A tense pause stretches between us, and I'm desperate to give her a piece of my mind. She should not be taking the blame, but I'm struggling with the right words to say. The last thing I want to do is make her feel more like shit. I bet she already does after that stern telling off by my squad.

What was supposed to be a happy reunion only ended in misery.

"You sure kept this all a secret from me, Captain. For a moment I thought it was just going to be the two of us…"

I arch a brow. Is that disappointment I detect in her tone?

She shrugs, tucking her hair behind her ear. "Still… thank you. I know you won't admit it, but I know you invited them out here so I'd have a reason to smile again."

I blink a moment, stupefied. I should give her some credit after all. She figures things out far quicker than I expect her to, but I still put on my asshole hat and deny her claims.

"Tch, what are you blabbering about? They're _my_ squad. What other reason would I have to bring them out here? I need their assistance and expertise after all."

She narrows her big eyes. It looks like she's on to me, but I'll keep playing the part. Don't want her thinking I've gone too soft now.

"Besides, now that the brats are gone, who else am I going to boss around?"

A smile plays over her lips. "Finally... a joke that isn't about excreting waste."

I scowl and she releases a loud giggle. Her gorgeous, pealing laughter rings throughout the woods as I step into her personal space now, and I'm definitely breaking my three-foot rule.

She stops instantly, blinking up at me wide-eyed. "C-Captain?"

I hover several feet above her, gazing down into her lovely, heart-shaped face. She's such the perfect height for me, it almost doesn't seem real, but I digress. She needs to hear what I have to say. "Don't _ever _let me hear you taking the blame for that awful night again, Historia. Understand?"

Her pupils dilute as I keep my scorching eyes on her. I sound so angry, and I'm practically growling, but there's no other way for me to make her understand.

Finally, after what feels like a lifetime, she bows her head, releasing a long, drawn-out breath. It blows the hair from my face. "I… I was worried in case they'd lose respect for you, Captain..."

My mask completely dissolves and now a strange swelling rises in my chest. It touches the back of my throat and I choke. "U-um…"

It doesn't take a lot to leave me tongue-tied, but shit… that did.

What can I say? I'm… touched.

Historia peers back up once again, and the forest canopy reflects in those giant, blue orbs. I spot cracks of blue sky, broken only by the trees, and then the silhouette of a bird flutters from a branch. A squirrel zooms past, breaking off several pine cones, and they fall to the ground. One hits me on the head, yet I still don't look away.

Her eyes are so big… they capture the entire forest.

The young queen's cheeks turn an adorable shade of pink now. "Also… I… didn't want them to know about… you know…"

Instinctively, my eyes fall to her rosy red lips, and I turn away embarrassed. Now I step back, wishing I could dab the sweat off my face with my cravat, but I'd be too obvious.

"Fair enough," I mumble, brushing a hand through my hair. "Well… resume your duties, and no… that wasn't another shit joke."

I storm off and she laughs once again, and I try to move away as fast as I can. That beautiful sound is enough to turn me inside out.

Before I leave, I spot a nearby supply wagon. The boxes contain the Survey Corps uniforms, and they give me an idea.

"Take a look inside a box and see if the idiots stacked a uniform in your size. Congratulations, Your Majesty. You are temporarily a member of the Survey Corps again."

She gasps. "W-what?"

My smile almost reaches my cheeks, and I turn around, meeting her stunned blue eyes. "After you've changed, find Jean, and he'll fix you up with some gear. Though I should warn you. Once you don that uniform again, you will be back under my command. So no more punching your captain or I will have you court-martial—"

Historia bounds towards me, throwing her arms around my neck, and I almost topple backwards.

"Oh, thank you, thank you!"

She keeps her arms hooked around my neck and her blonde strands tickle my nose. I get the faint scent of roses and my body freezes. The only thing that moves is my thumping heart, and I have no idea what to do as she swings from my shoulders like a monkey.

It's the same defence mechanism I deployed when the children attacked me at the orphanage. Except this time's a little different. For one, my heart's not the only organ that's reacting to having her delicate body pressed up close, and I break into a hot sweat.

Suddenly, she releases a shrill gasp, remembering her place as soldier, and now she steps back, giving a hearty salute. I don't miss the pink blushing her cheeks.

Well… that was certainly uncomfortable.

Finally, I smooth down my uniform, trying to act as nonchalant as I can. Though I won't deny that my own cheeks have turned the same pinkish hue.

"Also… no hugging the captain..."

"Sir!"

I flinch as she squeals the word and I roll my eyes.

She really needs to get out more.

* * *

**AN: I don't want to spoil much, but a kiss scene will come soon in the next few chapters. They keep having these moments where they get up close, and I feel like that singing crab in that one Disney movie I forget the name of now... **

**Ah, I love Jean so much! He's such a tortured soul. He's just angry at Historia because he lost his friend Marco and he doesn't like the idea of losing her too. They're all just one big family...**

**I'll admit I hate the way the characters are always like "How's Eren" "Where's Eren" like he's the only character in the anime. I know he's important, but he gets way too much attention.**

**That's why I have him cleaning the cat shit (he deserved the worst job) because of the future shit he's going to cause to everyone else. God love him, but come on Eren... what are you even doing in the manga right now? You're like a big, scary skeleton thing... not cool. I'm just pining for chapter 128. Not long now. **

**I hope Floch dies.**

**Do you think it's Eren's long hair that has caused this change in behavior (it was his father's future memories at the medal ceremony), but it makes you wonder. Who knows.**

**I will post again next week around Tuesday or Wednesday again. I'm returning to work on Monday so a bit scary, but uncertain times are ahead.**

**Stay healthy everyone.**

**CartoonPrincessSigningOff**


	26. Chapter 26 - Armin

**AN: Armin POV! Finally, we get a fourth Point of View... It's kind of cool dipping into all these character's heads. I've been Levi, Historia, Mikasa, and Armin so far... who will I possess next?**

**Did you see chapter 128 btw? Armin was quite badass... I just felt so bad for Levi though. The poor thing having to sit on the sidelines with children of all things 😥**

* * *

...

**Armin**

I stand erect as the captain passes by, throwing a clenched fist over my heart. "Sir."

I just overheard him talking to Historia, and she was _hugging_ him. She actually put her arms around Captain Levi of the Survey Corps, and my head's spinning from the revelation.

Mikasa and I were right; there definitely _is_ something going on between those two. I've never seen the captain blush before.

The captain stops, regarding me carefully from the corner of his cool, grey eye. Despite the fact that I've grown several inches in the last few years, the cold look from the shorter man still sets my nerves on edge, and I supress a nervous sound.

I'm really not good under pressure. Did I ever tell you about the time I played hide and seek with Eren and Mikasa back at Shiganshina, and I just giggled from the sheer pressure of it all until they found me?

Yeah, I'm no fun at games.

Aw, poop. Now Captain Levi's going to think that I've been eavesdropping on him and Historia. I only came up to have a word with him about Eren, but then I heard their voices, and… well… I've always been a curious creature.

I read in my sleep after all.

"Arlert," he acknowledges, keeping that stony gaze on me.

I keep my clenched fist over my chest as my heart's thumping like a rabbit. I swallow, breaking out in a nervous sweat. "C-Captain… I... I was just out here looking for you..."

We stay that way for a while; the captain scrutinizing me like a hawk as I keep my eyes forward.

I feel as trapped as a mouse.

Finally, he releases a heavy sigh then shows me his front, and now he's less guarded. "Relax, you look like you're about to shit yourself. Give your ass a break..."

I do as he says and the pressure leaves my body like air escaping a balloon. It's easy to forget at times that the captain isn't actually a bad guy. And if his conversation with the sweet Historia is anything to go by, then he does possess a heart.

Well, he has to. Because he chose to save_ me_ after all over his commander.

Who knew Captain Levi was so sentimental, but I still doubt his choice that day. Only one person should have gotten that serum, and it wasn't me.

I'm never going to be able to replace Erwin. There are no books in the world that can teach you leadership. That stuff comes naturally.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about? Jaeger gave you any trouble on the way up here? Want me to kick his ass and show him who's boss?"

My eyes widen and quickly I try to stick up for my old childhood friend. The last thing I want to do is get Eren in trouble with the captain — even if his body does heal quickly. "Oh, no. Not at all, Captain. Eren's been great..."

I trail off as the captain peers behind his shoulder, and now we both watch as Historia fumbles around inside a storage box. She finds a tan jacket with the Survey Corps emblem stitched at the back, and her blue eyes light up like a child's. She releases a loud, feminine squeal, jumping up and down on the spot, and gosh if it's not the cutest sound I've heard in a while.

What can I say? I'm a guy and any red-blooded male would agree that Historia is ridiculously cute.

Yet I don't seem to be the only one… The captain gives her a long, prolonged gaze, and if I'm not mistaken… his eyes seem to melt as they watch the cute queen. Soon they become pools of liquid steel, and my brain buzzes a mile a second.

I may have heard a little more than I should have before, and they were standing so close. It was a little too intimate if I don't say so myself, but the captain had the same thawed look in his eyes when he gazed down into Historia's face, and they were both so… quiet.

Unless he was going to choke her again… Now that would be really awkward, but no. There was no malice in the captain's eyes, only remorse and... infatuation.

What happened between them exactly when Mikasa and I left the farm? And why did he bring Erwin the II? It makes no sense; I never would have thought the captain was a cat lover.

Historia had said she didn't want us all to lose respect for the captain, and my heart thuds again.

Uh no… maybe there _is_ something going on between them, and now the captain knows that I know, and he's going to get angry and… and…

"Armin?"

I flinch, meeting the captain's eyes, and that melted steel has cooled once again. I may be the Colossal now, but there's no way I could ever challenge a man like Captain Levi. He's leagues ahead of me.

So, instead, I do the smart thing and button my lips. Despite my love for the ocean, these are waters I don't want to tread.

"S-sorry… I… was just thinking, Captain."

He chuckles and my head jolts up.

Did he just laugh?

"Something you've always been good at, hey, Arlert. Come, let's leave the queen to dress in peace."

The captain leads the way through the pine forest, and I try to keep up with his steady footsteps as I stumble over exposed roots. Another thing I never inherited when I took the Colossal from Bertoldt — strength and stamina. I still can't keep up with my comrades.

Despite this fact, the captain still waits patiently for me, and I can't help but be grateful. It sucks being slower than everyone else, but I'm used to it.

"So, what about Jaeger has you so deeply concerned, Armin?"

I think back to last night. It took us a full day's ride to get here after all from Shiganshina, so we had to make camp, but I couldn't get a wink of sleep.

Eren was crying all night.

"Well… last night… I heard him talking in his sleep."

The captain stops as he turns to look at me, and despite the beautiful, autumn sunshine, a chill spreads through the evergreen forest.

He keeps those grey, calculating eyes on me and I gulp once again.

Did I say too much? I'm not really sure if the captain and Hange have any more plans for Eren these days, but I do hope they don't start doing experiments on him again just because of my stupid concerns.

"Well… did he have anything interesting to say?"

I stumble. "Um… he kept muttering one phrase, "It has to be done. There is no other way…".

The forest turns cold and silent. A bird chirps in the high branches, and just by its song I know it's a thrush. I also hear a robin and a wren. I've been able to identify the call of every songbird since I was three.

My parents loved nature after all.

The captain breathes steadily through his nose as his stony gaze never leaves me. "Thank you, Armin, for letting me know."

My shoulders sag. I really am the worst friend in the world.

Have I just thrown Eren to the wolves?

The captain chortles once again, and I glance up. Was it something I said?

"Seriously, kid. You need to relax. You _and_ Ackerman. You can't be his damn babysitters all the time, you know."

He takes off through the forest again and his cool, laidback gait alone is enough to put any man to shame.

I return his chuckle. "I guess old habits are just hard to break, Captain. It's always been that way since we were kids."

"Yeah, well, I'm ordering you both to relax. I know that protecting the queen is paramount…" At that remark, he turns back in the direction of where we left Historia, and I see that small flicker of dread pass through his eyes.

We've left her alone...

But I'm sure she'll be all right. We need to give her some privacy. Besides, she was tenth in our class and _way_ ahead of me. I'm sure she can handle herself.

He continues. "But that doesn't mean we can't find the time to unwind every once in a while. Life's too short after all. You don't know when it could be slipped away from under your feet..."

I blink at the captain. He's almost like a different man. He's always so sombre and serious; I don't think I've ever known him to take a day off. The only time I recall was when he injured his leg. Hence why he couldn't join us on our recovery mission to save Eren from Reiner and Bertoldt two and a half years ago…

Two and a half years... Has it really been that long? I'm already eighteen. In fact, today _is_ my eighteenth. Other than telling Eren and Mikasa, I've decided to keep it quiet and not inform anyone else.

I guess I'm a fully-fledged man now. My parents always promised me they would take me to see the world after I turned eighteen...

"You thinking once again with that big, old noggin of yours, Armin? Walls, that head has saved us from many a tight patch."

I recoil as he steps forward and knocks me on the head, and the captain really is acting strange lately. To outsiders, he looks more like my friendly older brother rather than my stoic captain. I mean, this_ is_ the same man who once told me after I shot a woman: "The person you once were is gone for good…"

"But don't keep it to yourself, kid. Come on. Tell me what's on your mind."

He leans back against a tree and I stare perplexed. Seriously… who is this imposter?

If anything, this is all Historia's work. She's definitely softened the captain's tough exterior. I can see it in his calm eyes, and he also appears to be smiling too.

I laugh nervously, rubbing my sore head, and I'm pretty sure he's left a dent. "Well…. I didn't want to bother anyone. As you said, protecting Historia is our main priority… but… today… also happens to be my birthday. I'm… eighteen."

His eyes protrude as my words drift through the forest. I give another nervous titter, massaging my head still. "But it's nothing. Just forget about me, Captain, and focus on Historia."

Captain Levi blinks. "You're eighteen?"

Not that it's such great news. I do only have ten years left to live now because of the Curse of Ymir, yet still.

It's no biggie.

The captain closes his eyes, tapping his forehead. "Did Sasha and Connie happen to sneak any ale in any of the supply wagons?"

"Yes. Three barrels worth, Captain."

He rolls his eyes, muttering their last names under his breath. "Figures… Hey, so long as there's plenty of black tea to go around, I'm pretty lenient. They _did_ bring black tea, didn't they?"

My heart goes again when the captain leans away from the tree, fixing me with those angry, serious eyes.

I stutter. "Y-yes, Captain. Two bags full."

The captain's hardened face relaxes, and now he regards me with that brotherly gaze once again. "All right. When you get back to camp, inform the others that we're celebrating tonight."

"C-celebrating what?"

He sighs then steps up close, placing a hand on my shoulder. "For such a smart kid, you're pretty gullible at times you know. We're celebrating you turning eighteen. It's a special day. I mean, I did spend my eighteenth fighting off a bunch of street thugs, yet still. It's a time to celebrate."

I ogle the captain. "O-okay… I'll… l-let everyone know..."

Quietly, I move away from the captain and head back to camp, but not before turning back to give him one more curious glance. He inclines his head in acknowledgment then heads back in the direction of Historia, and I'm sure he smiled for a moment.

My eyes bug as I gawp at the Wings of Freedom on the back of his uniform.

Something's definitely amiss...

* * *

**AN: Whoohoo! Party! I'll get the strobe lights. We're having a rave in the woods tonight!  
**

**Seriously, though, I loved writing Armin. He's so innocent. That's why I have him saying poop and gosh. He sounds like a baby animal from Bambi 😁**

**In one of the OVAs, Armin mentions that he could never play Hide and Seek because he would giggle from the pressure. It's the one where Jean and Sasha have a cook-off for Commander Pixis. **

**I guess this chapter takes place on November the 3rd, which is Armin's birthday. He is a Scorpio.**

**Armin mentions his parents very briefly in the anime. You hear a bit more about them in the manga. I always like to think the couple you see escaping in the hot air balloon were his parents, but they could be anyone. If I recall, it was his parents who died during the recovery mission (cough "population culling") in the manga and not his Grandpa, but I will have to go back and read it again. **

**Eren crying in his sleep again. What else is new...**

**I will post again Friday. Just curious, who else's POV would you like to see? I'm leaning towards Jean or Hange. I'd do an Eren POV, but I have no idea what's going on with him right now. He's hard to read at the moment, but I could try. I think I would rather wait until the Manga reveals his true intentions, which hopefully shouldn't be too long...**

**I really hope he doesn't intend to kill everyone in the end. I'd be disappointed if it went that route to be honest. He'd also kill countless species of animals too in the process and destroy ecosystems. Not cool, Eren, man.  
**

**CartoonPrincessSigningOff.**


	27. Chapter 27 - Historia

**A/N: Boy are you in for a treat... Be prepared for this chapter (have a change of underwear on hand). It gets... steamy... There's kissing and... a little more...**

**Feel free to skip the rambling notes at the bottom.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

...

Historia

I loosen the buckles around my thighs, wondering why the straps don't fit like they used to.

I don't understand. These were the exact measurements I used to wear back when I was a soldier. They shouldn't feel so tight.

The realisation suddenly dawns on me, and I choke back an unwelcome sob. Of course. I'm queen now, and I no longer have the means of keeping in shape.

I… I really have put on weight. My thighs aren't what they used to be. Even the belt around my waist feels a little too snuck now, and I squeeze my eyes, fighting back tears.

No. This is ridiculous. I won't cry over something so shallow. I can hear Ymir's spirit right now saying, "Stop crying. Only babies cry."

_She meant well, really._

I stand in the middle of the forest as Jean fills a gas canister on my left, and my heart won't stop fluttering.

At least I will be able to fly like a bird again.

I have missed flying…

That's if I'm not too heavy for my ODM gear first.

I groan when I spot the tall, lean shapes of Sasha and Mikasa as they head my way. And lo and behold, Sasha is eating bread again, but it never goes to her hips.

I narrow my eyes, peering away before that little green monster takes a hold of me.

I'm not jealous of their strong, muscular bodies; I don't care that my muscles have softened in the last few years, let alone if I can even still vertical manoeuvre.

I'm going to pull something for sure.

Sasha beams when she gets a good look at me in my uniform, and now she rushes forward, scooping me up in her arms. She twirls me around and I can feel how strong she is. I'm still only tiny but still — the girl can lift.

"Historia! You're one of _us _again!"

I laugh, patting her chestnut brown hair. "I know! I can't believe the captain allowed me to wear the uniform again. It's so awfully kind of him."

The huntress sets me down, offering Mikasa a silly smirk. She chomps her bread. "So, the guys and I were talking earlier… And we reckon the reason why the captain is being so nice to you lately is because he has a _crush_ on you. He thinks you're a short glass of water, hey…" she nudges Mikasa with her elbow.

Mikasa gives her a serious, stoic expression. "Sasha, stop. You're embarrassing yourself."

Before Sasha can go on, I throw my head back and release the craziest cackle the world has ever heard. A flock of birds takes flight, and Jean almost drops a canister.

Mikasa and Sasha stare at me aghast.

I have no idea where the laugh even comes from, but I just go with it. "The captain has a crush on_ me..._? Don't be so silly! We all know that his one and only true love is his broomstick... Oh, Sasha… you… you funny girl…"

I wipe my eyes, trying to pretend that I don't see their flabbergasted faces.

My heart's pounding.

Oh, poo… How am I going to get out of this?

They can't know about our almost kiss... It would be unthinkable, taboo.

Captain Levi and Queen Historia? Such scandal!

Though the princess and her knight does have a nice ring to it…

Sasha's so shocked by my outburst, she even neglects her bread for a moment. There are crumbs on her lips. "Oh… okay. If you say so, Historia…"

I don't meet either of their eyes now, but I can feel Mikasa's burning gaze all the same. I know she and Armin suspect something, yet neither of them cares to share, and I'm grateful.

They were never the types to gossip.

Jean finishes filling the canisters, and now he comes over and attaches them to my hips, and my heart skips again.

Soon I will be able to fly…

Armin, Connie, and Eren arrive in the clearing, and now it truly does feel like old times. I'm back in the 104th surrounded by my fellow cadets, and I can't stop the proud tear that forms in my eye.

I can never thank the captain enough for this.

"Everyone geared up?"

My heart jumps to my throat, and I whip around when I hear that deep, handsome voice that _so _doesn't do things to my tummy...

There he stands amongst the shadows, a superior officer of the Survey Corps once again, and he's no longer my shining knight but my serious captain. He's clad in the dark green mantle, and his Vertical Manoeuvring gear shines like silver, but his eyes… I see the excitement dancing inside those stormy greys, and it appears he's just as eager to fly as I am.

We're all as free as a bird after all.

At that thought I meet Eren's burning, emerald gaze, and he nods his head towards me in acknowledgment.

_We will always be free…_

The captain gives a long, satisfied sigh then steps out from the shadows, ordering us all to stand in a line.

We do as he instructs, and now I truly do feel like a Scout again. And furthermore… I made it into _Levi _Squad…

I can barely contain my enthusiasm as the others look around at me. Sasha and Connie snicker, nudging me with their elbows, and I hear Armin chuckle. Eren, Mikasa, and Jean remain solemn, but I don't miss the small smile on Eren's face.

Levi stands to the front of the line, and now I stare at his flapping green cape with the Wings of Freedom.

He turns his head slightly, and I meet that cold, grey iris. But then his mouth curves and I know he's smiling at my excitement.

I have no idea what we're doing (it's not like we're really heading into battle), but I'm loving every moment of it. How I've missed these formalities.

"Squad, deploy your weapons," the captain orders, and right on cue, his squad pulls out their blades, sending a series of metallic chinks across the forest.

I get shivers up my spine just listening to them.

I'm the only one who hasn't drawn their blade, so I fumble with the handle, attaching it to that steel, and now the hair rises up on the back of my neck when I hear that satisfying "chink".

I forgot how that action alone always made me feel so powerful, strong. My whole life I've always been small and unassuming, but whenever I was decked up in my gear, I always felt indestructible, like I could do anything.

Even take on a titan.

There was a group of boys who always used to throw rocks at me back at the farm, but I bet if they saw me now with my blades, they'd quiver in their shoes.

Now I'm untouchable. No one would dare lay a finger on me.

The captain won't stop staring at me, and I can't help but notice that pride in his eyes as I wield that Ultrasteel like a tiny, blonde badass.

Being small never stopped him in the end, and I see the order in his eyes: _For the shorties of the world… let's show them, Your Majesty._

Well, if that's what he wants. I'll become the most badass midget who ever lived.

Well, after Captain Levi that is.

…

Yeah, screw that last thought.

I'm so not a badass midget. Well, not anymore.

It seems my years of being out of commission have finally caught up with me; I can no longer keep up with my comrades as we whiz through the forest to do a simple perimeter check.

Every muscle in my body aches.

We're supposed to be flying in three dimensions, yet I no longer have the aptitude to spin around and swerve, not like I used to.

I'm exercising muscles that I haven't used in a while, and I've definitely pulled one on my back.

_Ouch._

Also, I'm out of breath. Maybe I have gotten a little too big for vertical manoeuvring, and I cover my eyes as I land on a branch, hoping the others don't realise that I'm missing.

There's nothing wrong with gaining a little weight. It's actually seen as a sign of nobility and wealth in our society. It means you can afford to stuff yourself while everyone else fights for scraps, but still… I've only ever been one size my whole life.

A tiny girl of four foot nine, I can't afford to be fat. It will put me out of balance.

As I've said, I've been gifted with desserts for the last two years. Give me jewels, and I will baulk. Fancy clothes, nope. But when it comes to sweets, I'm a weakling. There was a time in my childhood when all I could do was dream about cake, so cut a girl some slack for enjoying herself a little, okay?

I'm sure Sasha would understand…

I steady my weight on the branch as I crouch, leaning against the bark, and the scent of pine fills my nose. I get a little sap in my hair but who cares. I've secured myself with my anchors, so I won't topple out of the tree any time soon.

I place my finger beneath my eye to wipe away a stray tear, and all that gusto from before has finally left me. Now I'm a pathetic little princess once again, and I gulp several deep breaths.

I really have become useless…

I never should have become queen and just stayed in the military. Maybe then the whole world wouldn't have turned against me and I would still be strong.

Plus, I wouldn't have to become the Beast Titan.

But did I really have a choice in the end? Well, not with a man like Captain Levi around.

Speaking of said devil…

The sound of his discharging wire reaches my ears as he lands on the branch opposite me, and he just watches me for a while with that bored expression.

I wipe my nose, offering him a jaded look of my own. "What?"

He doesn't say a thing; he just keeps those stoic eyes on me.

Walls, he's infuriating…

"Stop looking at me like that!"

He blinks and now I growl, plucking a pine cone from a branch so I can throw it at his face.

Yeah, I've just signed my death wish, but who cares. Anything to stop him looking at me like I'm the worst girl who ever lived…

The pine cone makes contact with his pale visage, yet he still doesn't move. He doesn't even flinch. He just maintains that unsmiling expression.

He's like a machine.

Finally, he speaks. "Unless you're stuck to that tree sap, Your Majesty, get back in line with the others. That's an order."

I smile at him smugly. "A captain can't give a _queen_ orders..."

His face remains emotionless, but one eye does twitch, and I know I've poked a nerve. My heart goes, yet I hold my ground, well, branch. We're still up in the tree after all.

He deploys his wire then swings around to stand beside me, and the branch creaks beneath our combined weight.

I roll my eyes. Seriously, is he overestimating our sizes or what? We're not _that _small. These aren't exactly those _big ass_ trees from Wall Maria that he likes so much.

Just your standard evergreen.

I remain crouched as he looms above, gazing down at me with cold, unfeeling eyes.

It's a similar look to the one he gave me two years ago, but I won't be intimidated.

"You… you can't scare me anymore, Captain…" I say.

His eyes narrow and I know it's not the smartest thing to say to a psychotic ex-thug, especially when you're alone with him up in a tree…

"Get up."

Just two words, but they're enough to set me on edge, spreading a chill throughout my body.

Captain Levi is deadly serious, but I wonder how far I can push him. I am queen now after all. There are things he would never dare do, but at the same time, I am supposed to be his temporary subordinate.

I mean, I did salute to it.

Seems we're in quite the predicament.

Who is in charge of _whom_ now?

I smirk, and a blue flash runs through my own eyes. "Make me."

I see that red spark, and suddenly he grips me by the waist, thrusting me up against the tree, and now the breath leaves my lungs.

Walls… I forgot how strong he is... I can't breathe.

He presses me against the bark, and now I'm stuck to that gooey tree sap as it gets all over my hair. Yuck.

Despite my obvious filth, the captain doesn't take his eyes off me. In fact, they don't leave me, not once, and now I see a little more than anger flashing inside his stormy greys.

I see desire, primal desire, and that throbbing returns between my legs as my undergarments pool with lust.

His rough, calloused hands are still attached to my waist, and I curse my clothes for keeping me away from his sensual touch. I need to feel that grainy skin against my own.

What am I saying? This is no way for a queen to think. And plus, he's old enough to be my father… Well, a young father.

My own mother was only eighteen when she had me. After my forty-year-old father impregnated her, of course.

Seems I inherited something from my mother after all — a penchant for older men.

How delightful.

Captain Levi's beautiful, broken eyes fall to my lips next, and those storm clouds disappear, leaving behind a serene blue sky. His pupils dilate, and I can't look away.

The sensation grows between my legs, and I bite down hard on my lip. Something strange comes over the captain as his pupils shrink once again.

He has set his sights on his target, and there's no stopping him now.

I'm prey. And he's predator.

Suddenly, he crushes my mouth with his lips, and my eyes widen in shock.

What the… Captain Levi… he's… _kissing_ me…

He works his lips around mine, and soon my horror dissipates as a sweet sensation runs throughout my body, making my knees buckle beneath me. But ever the strong captain, he holds me up against the tree, never letting me fall.

But then he shoves his wet tongue inside my mouth, and I squeal, pushing him back. "What the…?"

His lips are red and plump from our kiss, and he has never looked so endearing as he comes back to his senses. "Huh…?"

I arch a brow. "You just put your tongue… into my _mouth_?!"

He blinks in confusion, and he finally crashes back to earth. "It's… an underground thing…"

I stare, shocked.

Well, if I be damned.

I wonder where else they stick tongues down in the underground. I don't even want to go there. Or do I?

I'll admit, I'm enjoying the taste of his breath on my tongue, and I want him to kiss me like that again and again…

Well, he's not the only one who can be spontaneous. I yank on his cravat, bringing his lips to mine, and our breath mingles once again as I thrust my own tongue into his mouth.

He presses me hard against the tree, and now we're both covered in sap as we massage each other's tongues, but who cares. There's good filth and then there's bad filth.

If that's the case, I don't want to be clean again.

Everything about this is wrong. I mean, he's Captain Levi and I'm Queen Historia. It's taboo_, forbidden_…

Holy Mother of Walls… If that just doesn't make my underwear wetter.

He runs his rough hands through my hair and I groan, encircling his waist with my legs. I don't even know why I do it, it just comes naturally. Anything to bring him closer I guess.

His manhood pokes me in the tummy, and I don't think I can take it anymore.

I want this man. Right. Now.

"Historia…" he breaths.

"Levi…" I whisper back, loving the feel of my name as he breathes it against my lips.

"When… when do you turn eighteen?"

My mind can't even concentrate as I try to think. "Two more months. W-why?"

He smirks against my mouth. "Well, that's good enough for me…"

I gasp as he spreads my thighs, pressing his thumb and index finger against my cleft, and magic explodes inside me. I shut my eyes as a light flashes behind my lids, and then a wet groan pours from my lips.

"Oh… oh…"

That oozing spreads between my legs, and now my body shakes all over.

How on earth is he doing it? One touch and I'm undone. And I'm still wearing pants.

Imagine if they were off…

He keeps pushing his rough fingers against my hardened cleft, and soon I see stars.

"There's more where that came from, Your Majesty…"

I open my eyes to slits, peering into those dark greys once again. Dang, he's so close, I can feel his hot breath on my cheeks.

I've never seen him look so animalistic before as he pleasures my body. Sure, he's always been a brute, but this… this is just abnormal.

He really is a monster.

He brings his lips to mine again as he keeps his fingers against my other lips. "Not a word of this to my squad. Understood?"

"Y-yes, Captain," I breathe against him, obeying his command.

His eyes give another dark flash and finally, he lets go. I lean there stuck to that tree sap, chest heaving and covered in sweat. Blonde strands stick to my face.

The captain puts on his mask again, and now he steps away from me. But the moment he does, my knees cave, and now my anchors detach from the tree.

Now I fall to the ground.

"Historia!"

He zips down and catches me in his arms, and now we both hang suspended in the air, tangled up in each other's wires.

Well, how we going to explain this?

* * *

**A/N: Pfft, pahahaha! Levi and Historia sitting in a tree... k.i.s.s.i.n.g. Or more like f.i.n.g.e.r.i.n.g...**

**I take it all you're all grown reading this? Good.** **As I said, this is rated M for a reason. If you're twelve, get out! (but politely, of course). **

**I know I said I'd wait until she was 18, but I needed a little action ****(she was wearing pants, so it's good). ****I was of two minds whether Levi should go this far. Bear in mind age of consent is 16 where I live, so I'm not breaking any rules in my own country (but still, a little borderline). I wanted to wait because 18 is when someone is legally an adult. Well, this day and age... but I'm going to use the whole "modern sensibilities don't have a place" again. AoT's timeline is similar to pre-WW2. I wasn't alive back then (none of us were), but I can imagine seventeen and thirty-plus wasn't that frowned upon. Not like now.**

**But I digress. Just enjoy this fanfiction for what it is... I personally don't think 17/18 is a child, and twelve years have passed since my own 18th.**

**I used my figures of Levi and Historia for reference when imagining the Vertical M****anoeuvreing**** equipment. They look so cute dressed all similar and stuff. **

**I love the part in the English Dub where Sasha teases Marlowe (I'm still not over his death) about Hitch and calls him "A Tall Glass of Water". Historia is a "Short Glass of Water" now. **

**As you know, one of those boys who threw the rocks at Historia is her baby daddy now. I do think he is the true father in canon. It'd be cool if the father was Eren... Hey, even Levi, but that's just how it is. I am glad to be proven wrong though (personally, I want it to be Ymir from beyond the grave, but one can dream).**

**I'm not a big fan of her whole pregnancy storyline to be honest. I'd prefer it if she was in on the action fighting, but I trust what Hajime's doing. It's made her a passive character again in my opinion, and she's the only female character I truly relate to (apart from Sasha), so it makes me sad. I've always been a cute, sweet blonde no one takes seriously too 😥**

**I will post again Sunday. It's time to party with Armin!**

**CartoonPrincessSigningOff. **


	28. Chapter 28 - Levi

**A/N: Chapter 28. It's party time! **

**As a heads up, Levi uses some choice words in this chapter. He _may_ refer to the female genitalia as that other word we use for cat 😻**

* * *

...

**Levi**

_Yeah…_

I'm going to hell. Well, _back _to hell.

The underground was no country park after all.

I did unspeakable things to the queen with just my thumb and finger, and even that was enough to undo her.

How adorable. She really is a naïve, young virgin.

But what was I thinking? She still has yet to be eighteen.

My squad found us all tangled up in the tree. I've never been so embarrassed in my entire life. I've been using ODM gear for years, and not once have I blundered.

The queen's turning me into a clumsy idiot.

In the end, it was Arlert who got us out of our mess with his amazing brain, and now Historia and I nurse our bruised egos as we gather around the campfire.

We're both covered in tree sap and pine needles — a show of our sinful exploits. Historia and I really shouldn't be anything more than a queen and her knight. It will mess up our whole arrangement. Never get attached, they say. It can break you.

But every time I peer into those sweet, bubbly blue eyes, I melt. Historia has definitely thawed my cold heart. That's for sure.

I never thought it would thaw again after Farlan and Isabel died. Even my heart's beating in ways it never has before. Its only function before was to transport oxygen throughout my bloodstream, but it now beats for the queen.

Historia and I pluck sappy needles out of our hair, avoiding each other's eyes. The others watch us confused, unsure of what to say.

My squad has never looked so uncomfortable as they throw us nervous glances.

I grit my teeth. How could I have been so foolish and let myself get carried away? I'm supposed to be on constant alert twenty-four seven. Ready to attack at the first strike.

A man bound by his duty.

Armin and Mikasa are suspiciously quiet. Sasha scratches the back of her head while Connie looks gormless. Jean keeps his serious gaze on us, and Eren… he's indifferent (though I don't miss that green-eyed glare).

"So… let me get this straight…" Jean says. "A squirrel jumped out from the tree and attacked Historia, and you swooped down and saved her, Captain? That's why you got your wires tangled up?"

I suck my teeth. It was the first thing that came to mind, and I've never heard so much bullshit.

Squirrels can be quite dangerous, I guess.

"Yes," I reply. "It jumped out from the branches and aimed for the queen's face after she stole its pinecone, and that's how we got tangled up. Right, Your Majesty?"

I turn her way, meeting that furious gaze.

I arch a brow._ Well, you going to help me out or what?_

She narrows her eyes. _Fine, but a squirrel? Seriously, Captain? _

My jaw ticks as I match her dark glower. _Well, I didn't see_ you_ coming up with any cover stories…_

"Uh-hum?"

We flinch as Jean calls us both to attention. He really is becoming one smug bastard, ordering _me_ about now of all people, but I have to hand it to him. He's doing a bloody good job of it. He definitely makes a better captain than me at the moment.

Shit. How long were Historia and I staring at each other, having an internal monologue of all things? I don't even know how we do it. We must look crazy to everyone else on the outside; I bet our facial expressions were all over the place.

"Are we _interrupting_ something?" Jean speaks again.

I release a gritty sigh, standing up straight to address my subordinate. I'm still his captain after all. He should know his place.

"No. Interrogation time is over now. As I said, a squirrel was to blame. Pesky little creatures..."

Sasha waves her arms around. "Ooh, ooh, want me to track it down for us, sir? Cooked squirrel... It tastes good with wild berries..."

She drools at the mouth and I fix my eyes on her. "No, we've got enough food and drink to go around. That reminds me." I glance at Armin. "It's Armin's birthday today. He's eighteen, and we're going to celebrate."

Everyone gasps and turns to Armin. He gives off a nervous sound. "Yeah... b-but it's no big deal..."

"Armin, why didn't you say anything?" Historia cries, rising to her feet.

He gazes down at the floor all guiltily now while his best friends flank his sides. They regard him sadly. "I… I didn't want to cause any trouble. Keeping you safe comes first, Historia."

"Still, Armin," Eren says. "You should take the opportunity to celebrate with the people you care about. A titan shifter's days are numbered after all. It's the least we can do to give ourselves normal, fulfilling lives."

Jaeger stares at the flickering fire, and something ignites inside his flaming green eyes.

"He's right, Armin," Historia interjects. "How could you think that your birthday was any less important than my safety? In fact, I don't care if my safety is jeopardised for the moment. I'd much rather you had a birthday to remember. Birthdays are special after all."

I peer around at her. If that's the case, then maybe I should tell her when_ my_ birthday is?

Yeah, when hell freezes over.

Armin's eyes fill with tears, and there's no going back on my decision. I want this kid to have the best goddamn birthday he's ever had. Plus, I know it would make Historia smile at me.

"Connie, Sasha, go get the ale you smuggled onto the wagons. We're celebrating tonight."

They both startle. "What… we… we didn't smuggle any—" Sasha starts.

I throw the girl an accusing look. "It's_ you_, Sasha. You're always the first to think of your belly. Now go on, go. Before I change my mind."

Connie and Sasha scramble to their feet. "Yes, sir!"

I watch them disappearing into the forest then roll my eyes. That's when I spot Historia smiling at me. I turn away before she can see the smile of my own.

It was worth it to make her look at me like that.

…

Okay, maybe allowing my squad to get rotten drunk wasn't the best idea after all.

I nurse a warm cup of black tea as they hover around the campsite in various positions.

What a bunch of lightweights.

Sasha slumps over a log, gnawing on a piece of bread, while Jean crouches by a tree, massaging his head. Connie rocks back and forth to one side, questioning all of his life's choices by the looks of things.

But Armin… he's still going strong. He laughs and jokes with his old pal Mikasa as they talk about people they used to know back in Shiganshina, and the sight warms your heart.

Eren is MIA.

Nothing new there.

I didn't drink any ale. I need to keep my wits about me after all — black tea is good enough for me. So I take another sip as Historia plops down on the log beside me, kicking up dirt with her feet. She wears a happy smile on her face as she stares up at the stars.

"Tch," I say.

It turns out she's an annoying drunk.

"I knew it," she giggles drunkenly. "You do have a heart deep, _deep_ down, Captain..."

I glare at her. "Go to bed, Your Majesty. You're drunk. How much ale have you had?"

She hiccups, staring at me cross-eyed. "Um… two cups… no, three cups…" She counts her fingers, but then she stops and stares up at the stars again, and another vacant smile forms over her face.

I almost choke on my tea. Two or three cups and she's already this trashed?

She really is fucking adorable.

"You… you know what_ I_ think…?" she continues, tearing her gaze away from the pretty stars now.

I sip tea. "No."

Historia scoots up closer, and now she bumps into my side. I almost spill my tea as I glare around at her, but she laughs completely oblivious.

I smell the ale on her breath as she hangs on my arm, but it doesn't bother me so much with her. In fact, it feels rather nice to have her warm body pressed up close.

She looks me in the eyes all cross-eyed again. "I think you really do love us all... You just don't like to show it. You want everyone to think that you're mean and grumpy Captain Levi all the time, but really you have a heart as big as Sasha's stomach."

She taps my chest where my heart allegedly is, and I clench my jaw. "Please don't touch my uniform."

"Please don't touch my uniform," she mocks, trying to imitate me as best as she can as she speaks in a lower register.

I sound nothing like that.

Well, she's not the only one who can imitate. I raise my voice so I sound like a little girl. "Look at me, I'm Queen Historia. I save orphans because I don't like to see anyone sad."

I offer her a pointed look. "Not nice being mocked is it, Your Majesty?"

She watches me strangely for a while, and just as I think she's about to scold me for making fun of her, she bursts into laughter, shoving me aside. "Oh, Captain! You really are a hoot! And so talented! That sounds exactly like me."

"Thanks." I take another sip of my tea.

She stands up, holding her hand out. I stare at her open palm, arching a brow.

"Let's dance," she says.

"I don't dance... and there's no music."

She smirks, leaning down. "Well, we'll _make_ music..."

I scowl. "No."

She pouts then folds her arms, looking like a spoilt brat. Then she laughs evilly and says, "As your queen, I—"

"Oh, don't even go there. You'll just embarrass yourself."

Historia stamps her foot. "Fine! I'll just dance by myself then."

I watch horrified as the queen steps into the middle of the campsite and starts doing some stupid, folky dance.

Tch. Does she even know how to dance? Must be some country thing; she did grow up on a farm after all.

What are they teaching her at that palace?

Next, she starts spinning around as Connie and Sasha clap along. All the while the queen smiles at the pretty stars as she continues to twirl and twirl, and if she doesn't stop soon, she's going to hurt herself.

At that thought she trips on her feet, releasing a sharp yelp.

"Historia!" Armin yells, but he stops short as I rush to her side, holding her up in my arms.

Like I'd let her fall...

She gazes up at me dazed and confused, then produces a small, sweet smile.

I can't take my eyes off her as I cradle her in my arms. She barely weighs a thing as I press her close to my chest, and then a sudden rush of emotion floods my veins as I stare into her beautiful, blue eyes.

I want to hold her like this forever…

Fuck. I really am in love with the queen.

"You… you _saved _me, Captain… again…" she mumbles.

I blink. "I… guess I did."

She giggles, tapping me on the nose, and then she slumps her head back, passing out at last. "My… my hero…"

Now I hold her limp like a ragdoll as the others stare at me. Only Mikasa and Armin seem to be paying any attention though. Luckily Jean, Connie, and Sasha go back to being drunk, useless idiots.

I meet Ackerman and Arlert's eyes. "I best get the queen to bed."

"All… all right," Armin peeps, looking at Historia concerned. "We'll… we'll clean up, Captain."

I sigh. "It's fine. We'll clean in the morning. Enjoy the rest of your birthday, Armin."

He blinks then stammers. "S-sure... T-thanks, Captain."

I offer him a curt nod then cart Historia away to her tent.

She's the queen after all. You didn't think I was going to let her sleep on the floor outside, did you? Despite the fact she protested and demanded to sleep rough like a fellow soldier. I only brought the tent as an extra safety measure. Anything to keep her hidden from the wolves.

Besides, I'll be up all night to keep watch over her.

I don't need sleep.

As I nestle her down into her sleeping bag fully dressed in her Scout uniform, she opens her eyes, and now it's like I'm the only thing she sees.

"C-Captain…?" she whispers.

I blink, unable to take my own eyes off her. "Yes?"

Slowly, she reaches up a hand and caresses my cheek, and I freeze under her electrifying touch. It sends shockwaves down my spinal cord, jolting me awake, and it's like she's bringing me back to life.

Now I feel a sudden impulse to fight any bastard who dares lay a finger on her. I'll take on the whole world if I have to.

Whatever it takes to protect my queen…

She massages her thumb over my lips, and my breathing accelerates. All I can hear is my thumping heart.

The last thing I want to do is take advantage of her when she's drunk, but fuck am I tempted. She's the sweetest, most beautiful thing I've ever laid eyes on, and she brings out everything that's male in me… I feel it throbbing inside my breeches, yet I hold back.

Now's not the time. It was bad enough before, but damn her pussy felt so gloriously tight beneath my strong fingers.

Pussy… I haven't heard that word since my underground days. It's right up there with the _C-word_.

Despite my love of all things clean, I always did like it dirty under the sheets…

Finally, her eyes settle on mine again, and now I melt when I stare into those ocean blues.

"I… I love you, Captain…"

My eyes bulge and I choke on words. "Huh…?"

Historia doesn't reply as she finally closes her eyes, disappearing to dreamland at last, and now she leaves me fucking speechless.

Suddenly, I grip my chest as a throbbing pain gnaws on my heart, and then I dash out the tent, falling back against a tree.

My breaths come too fast as I try to stop the flood of emotion.

_No. This is all wrong... It shouldn't be this way. _

I really am going to hell. Because one day I will have to break her heart and leave her, and I will never be able to look at myself in the mirror again.

I really did fuck up this time, and now I growl, pulling on my hair. When I turn around, I come face to face with Jaeger.

"What do you want?!"

My voice is a little harsh, but who cares. Eren just happens to be in perfect kicking position right now anyway, even though he's taller than me.

Never stopped me before…

He just blinks and I push him aside, stalking off into the forest for some air.

I need to be alone.

All the while I can feel his probing eyes boring into my back. "Be careful, Captain. This will not end well. For either of you..."

I grind my teeth, stomping further into the woods.

I really can't deal with his bullshit right now.

* * *

**AN: Ooh, I wonder if Eren has foreseen how it will end.**

**I'm not sure if I'm going to go down the road of a love triangle between Eren, Levi, and Historia. I did show hints of it earlier in this fanfic, but that's only to show how bitter Eren was feeling since he was envious of the captain since he wished that he could protect Historia instead. Not because he loves her. Erehisu is an amazing ship, and I do plan to write for that ship too in future, but it won't go any further than friendship for Eren and Historia here. Sorry about that. There's a hell of a lot Erehisu out there; I know for a fact I'd get way more reviews if this was an Erehisu, but I needed my queen and knight to get together...**

**Put it this way. Eren does_ not_ support Rivahisu...**

**Besides... what makes you so sure Eren is even jealous of Levi in this particular scenario? He may very well be jealous of Historia...**** E****reri anyone? **

**I bloody loved Historia and Levi's inner monologue. Levi has a similar interaction with Hange in the manga (and hopefully soon to be season 4) when they first meet Yelena, and Hange gets all worried when she learns about airplanes for the first time. It's adorable. **

**I had to show Levi's shock as it's very important to his development. Historia dropped a big bombshell after all. "I love you?" Come on! I don't think he'd take that very well. I think he'd go off the rails.**

**He kinda reminds me of the Grinch when his heart grows three times bigger. "I'm feeeelllliiiingggg!"**

**Squirrels _are_ dangerous. I don't care what anyone says.  
**

**I will post again next week around Tuesday or Wednesday.**

**CartoonPrincessSigningOff. **


	29. Chapter 29 - Historia

**A/N: Chapter 29... My fanfiction is getting on... it's already nearing the big three o. **

* * *

...

**Historia**

I awake to the soothing sound of morning birds as I stir in my sleep. But then a splitting headache shoots through my skull, and I release a silent moan.

How much did I have to drink last night? I can hardly remember a thing. The only thing I do recall is Captain Levi carrying me away to bed.

I hope I didn't embarrass myself too much. That is not how a queen should act. Yet it was the most fun I had in years. It really was like being in the Cadet Corps again.

I sit up, massaging my throbbing head. I wonder how the others are faring as I climb out of the tent, flinching when that beautiful sunshine stings my eyes.

The ground is covered in glittering, blue frost as I shiver, wrapping my cloak around my body. My breath is a cloud, and I just wish I could crawl back into my sleeping bag.

At least I _have _a warm tent. The others had to sleep out in this cold all night, and I hope they're okay. Slowly, I make my way to camp, trying not to slip on the ice, and soon I find everyone snoozing.

I smile.

They all look so cute dozing around the fading fire. Jean holds an empty flagon of ale as he snores with his mouth wide open. There's slight drool dripping from his lips. Connie crouches in a foetal position while Sasha hugs a loaf of bread.

Eren, Armin, and Mikasa lay close, and it warms my heart to see Mikasa draping her arm across Eren's chest, feeling his heartbeat by the looks of it.

The only person missing is the captain, and I search the forest. Even when I scan the trees, he's nowhere in sight unless he's just camouflaged himself.

He was always really good at that.

The sound of horses catches my attention next, and I peer towards the sound, my heart thrumming in my mouth.

We… we have company…

"G-guys… s-someone's _coming_…" I whisper, trying to wake the others.

Armin's the first to stir as he sits up, rubbing his eyes. "Historia? What time is it? Where… where's the captain?"

I address the blond. "Armin, someone's coming!"

His blue eyes bulge and now he jumps to his feet, following my gaze. Through a break in the trees, we spot that unicorn emblem, and we both release a simultaneous gasp.

"It's… it's the Military Police!" Armin peeps, turning to Jean. "Jean! The MPs have arrived! We have to alert the captain. Where is he?!"

That's a good question. He would have normally arrived the moment the MPs showed their faces. It's so not like him, and I do really hope he's okay.

Jean groans, massaging his face. "Armin, not so loud... Rough night, you know…"

The blond goes into a blind panic next, and I watch now as he flaps around camp, waking the others. By the time he has them all on their feet, the MPs arrive, and now they look down their noses at us from atop their high mounts.

Really? I thought the rivalry between the MPs and the Scouts was over with, especially as we all share a common enemy now. Then again, didn't we _always _share a common enemy?

The titans would have eaten us all the same.

I don't know these MPs. There are two of them in total. They're young, about the same age as us. They probably graduated in 850 too, the same year we all did. Funny, if Trost hadn't fallen, it could have been Jean and Marco looking down on us now, but I doubt the latter would have had the heart to be so cruel to his former comrades (God rest his soul).

Jean on the other hand… If he had joined the MPs, he probably would have become just as self-righteous.

It seems Nile finally got wind of Captain Levi's plans, sending two of his youngest lackeys to investigate and report back anything suspicious.

The dirty-blond MP skims his eyes around camp as his gaze falls on those empty kegs of ale.

We went through three full kegs. The shame…

"It seems there was a party here last night, and we weren't invited."

None of us know what to say. We all just stand around acting dumb.

The MP looks over at me and Eren now. "Well, if it isn't Eren Jaeger and Queen Historia Reiss. How strange…"

Eren glares at the MP, keeping his mouth shut. Mikasa takes a protective stance in front of him.

My heart won't stop pounding. If only the captain were here, he'd know what to say.

Where _is_ he? I hope he's not too far...

To my relief, Jean steps forth and addresses the smug, dirty-blond. "There's nothing to see here, Fellas. Now hop back along to the capital and tell Commander Dok that you needn't come here again. The captain merely brought us out here for training. That's all."

The dirty-blond narrows his eyes. "Training for _what_, exactly?"

Jean shrugs. "You never know when the Marleyans could attack."

The MP glances up at the trees. "It seems you've all downsized. I thought you Scouts liked training in the Titan Forest in Wall Maria."

"Well, we did... but then our enemies downsized too. It only made sense."

I stare at Jean, impressed. He always knows how to handle himself against these city officials. As a country bumpkin, I'm clueless.

The MP casts his eyes around again. "So, where is the infamous Captain Levi or should I say _Humanity's Strongest_?"

Both MPs laugh at the remark, and I narrow my eyes.

Oh, they'll be sorry when he finally does arrive… I doubt they will look so smug then.

Jean shrugs once again. "Beats me. Maybe he saw your ugly face and retreated back into the forest."

The dark-haired MP laughs at Jean's comment. "Ha, he got you there, Elias…"

The dirty-blond growls. "That's rich coming from you, Horse-face—"

"What's the meaning of this?"

I release a breath I hadn't realised I'd been holding in when I hear that familiar, baritone voice, and now the knot eases in my chest when I look up at the captain.

Finally… Everything is right with the world again, but then I gasp when I see the dark circles beneath his eyes.

Did he even get any sleep last night?

Just as I predicted, the MPs lose all confidence once the captain makes his appearance, and now they stumble for words. "C-Captain Levi… We're... w'ere here on behalf of Nile Dok. He has ordered us to investigate—"

"There's nothing to see here, children. Now go home."

Connie and Sasha snort behind me. The captain always did have a way with words.

The MP's face twitches at the captain's rude reply, but it's obvious he's too afraid to challenge him. I mean, he is going up against _Humanity's Strongest_ after all.

A small smirk tugs at the corners of Levi's lips. "Tch, figures Nile would send a pair of little boys to do a man's job. Look at you. You're pissing your pants."

Sasha and Connie guffaw now, and the captain growls. "Knock it off."

They stop instantly.

The dirty-blond's face is beetroot red as he suppresses his anger. His friend snickers at his expense, but then the captain shoots him a death stare too, and now an awkward silence drifts through the forest.

"So… there's nothing suspicious going on here then?" the dirty-blond asks now, choosing his words wisely.

"No. Just a captain and his squad having a little downtime between training. I thought these brats deserved a break for once."

I roll my eyes._ Aw, he called us brats. How sweet._

The MP grips tight hold of his horse's reins. "Well, if you say so, Captain Levi. You are within your jurisdiction to authorize the appropriate use of 3DMG gear within this vicinity after all. It's just that the commander was a little concerned when he learnt that the queen was no longer at the orphanage, so naturally, he's suspicious. I mean, her life is in danger."

Levi exhales a thick cloud of fog. "What's your name, kid?"

The MP startles. "Um… Elias? Eli for short."

The captain tapers his grey eyes then stalks closer, and Elias is just lucky he's up on that horse.

"Well, Elias or Eli of the Military Police Brigade… You tell your good for nothing commander that the queen is perfectly safe with me and my squad. I decided a change of scenery would do her good. Also, I think my squad are more capable of overseeing her protection than the likes of you lot. Don't you agree?"

"S-so… so you saying that the queen is now under the protection of the Survey Corps. Is that it?"

Captain Levi's eyes burn electric blue. "Maybe…"

Elias blinks. "Well… I'm sure the commander would be pleased to hear—"

Levi bares his teeth, and my heart goes for poor Elias now. "Get your asses off my campsite. Or I'll shove your head up your horse's anus!"

Both MPs fumble with the reins of their horses, and now they gallop back into the direction they came from.

I breathe another sigh. Thank goodness, they're gone. No thanks to the captain. I knew he would get them away. The last thing we want to do is rouse any suspicions.

I'm with the captain; I would much rather the Scouts helped me out than the MPs.

I mean, I _was_ a Scout myself too after all.

I walk towards him, reaching my hand for his shoulder. "Captain—"

"Jean, thank you for dealing with those asshats before I arrived," the captain says to Jean next, completely cutting me off. He doesn't even look at me.

The others notice as they cast me worried glances, and I've never felt so embarrassed.

How dare he… in front of my friends.

"No problem, Captain," Jean replies, keeping his sharp eyes on me and Levi. "Where were you anyway if you don't mind my asking?"

The captain peers to one side, and I know he feels my gaze. "I… just had to blow off a little steam. I'm sorry. I should have been here."

I stare at him perplexed. Blow off steam? Whatever for?

Things turn quiet again, apart from the sound of a chirpy robin on a nearby branch. It seems to mock us with its happy little noise. Finally, the captain looks around the campsite, grimacing when he sees those kegs. "Clean this up."

"Yes, sir," they salute.

Satisfied, he turns and stalks off into the forest once again, leaving me absolutely speechless.

Is he serious? I understand we have to act like nothing is going on between us, but this is just cruel.

Besides, I know my fellow 104th aren't stupid. Sooner or later they will see through our façade. I'm pretty sure Armin already has, and even Sasha has joked about it to me now. She does have her own beau after all. Nicolo, the Marleyan.

A perfect star-crossed romance.

But he has no right to pretend as if I'm not even standing here right now, and I grit my teeth and say with a bit too much force. "Levi."

Everyone draws a collective breath as I address the captain by his first name, but I don't care.

They saw me punch him once. How's this any different?

Levi freezes and I swear he shakes, but I'm past the point of caring now. I'll make a show of him too in front of his entire squad, and see how he likes it.

"Don't you ignore me. I am your queen, and you will address me with respect."

I can practically hear Connie and Sasha shivering behind me. I hate to make them uncomfortable, but this is the only way to get the captain to acknowledge me.

Provoke the snake. Why not.

Finally, Levi turns, but once again he only gives me the profile of his face as he fixes one shining, silver eye on me. "As you wish, _Your Majesty…"_

I don't miss the sarcasm, but I still smile. "Thank you."

He keeps that burning gaze on me, and if looks could kill I'd be toast. I'm surprised that I manage to keep it together, but then again we do have an audience. I have yet to be alone with him. There was once a time I would have been pissing myself like Elias earlier, but not anymore.

Besides, if he wants to get rough with me again, fair enough… I don't mind his rough hands.

Now where did that creepy thought come from?

The captain storms off again and appalled, I run after him. "Levi! Don't you turn your back on me. Get back here!"

Soon he's out of earshot, and now I get a mouthful off Jean. "Historia, what the hell are you thinking?! He's captain _friggin' _Levi!"

I look around at my old cadet gang. My eyes find Eren instantly, who remains oddly quiet. There was a time you could never get Eren to zip it, yet he just stands to the back like a wallflower, letting Jean do all the talking. So not like him. Mikasa is just as silent and Armin too.

I meet Jean's eyes again, confidently. "I'm the queen. There's nothing he can do after all."

"Still…" Connie warns. "You don't want to provoke him. There are stories about him after all, Historia. He's a pretty twisted guy. We once watched him torture a man. He broke all his bones."

"That's a time in my life I would rather forget…" Sasha shivers.

I scoff. "Are you really the same bunch of people who once encouraged me to punch him? Seriously, guys, don't be so ridiculous. He would never go that far… Well, not a _second_ time..."

Jean, Sasha, and Connie visibly flinch as we all recall the time that he lovingly choked me, but those days are over now. The captain would never risk his head and do something so unforgivable again, right? If he was to lay a hand on me now… he would face the gallows for sure, and the thought terrifies me.

The last thing I want to do is endanger him, and I vow to myself I will never push him too far again. I care about him too much, but gosh he just aggravates me. I can't help it.

"At the end of the day, Historia," Jean goes on. "You may be queen now, but you're no Mikasa… You don't have the strength to go up against him. None of us do, and two of us are_ titans_… Just be careful. It's not that we don't trust him around you, but we're also aware of what he's capable of."

I feel that bitterness inside me at his comment. I'll admit I was always jealous of Mikasa back at the Cadet Corps. So beautifully strong… It's almost not fair.

I look to the other trio then, and spot the girl in question. She stands between Eren and Armin, looking at me so intently with those exquisite, dark eyes. Sometimes they appear navy blue, and other times pitch black. I don't know how she does it.

"Well, what do you guys think?" I say.

Mikasa, Eren, and Armin exchange glances. Armin speaks at last. "Well, I think you should go easy on him a little, Historia. I mean, he has sacrificed a lot to keep you safe. He gave up his regiment just to ensure your wellbeing, and has even saved your life twice now. If he wants to be alone, let him. Give him the space. He does care about you… he cares about all of us. He just has his own way of showing it. Just be your typical, sweet self and he'll come around."

I watch him perplexed, and now I get a little choked up as the guilt finally settles in. Armin has always been the smartest and the most considerate of us all. He sees right through people, observing a person from every angle, just as he does out on the battlefield.

He's right. I really am being awful to the captain. Fair enough. I will give him the space he needs.

I put on my most charming smile and clap my hands together. "Well, you heard the captain, guys, let's clean!"

They all groan and help me clear up the campsite. All the while I can feel Eren's probing eyes, and he's really starting to unsettle me.

He's so not himself these days, and I can't help but be worried about him.

It all seemed to start with the simple kiss of my hand.

What happened to him exactly?

* * *

**A/N: It felt good writing the tension between Historia and Levi. She started out as such a passive, weak character, but now look at her. Bossing Levi around. I love her so much. She's definitely my favourite girl. **

**I thought it was cute the way Mikasa had her arm over Eren in chapter 123 after they got drunk in the tent. The scene here was a nod to that. **

**I bloody love the way Matthew Mercer says "Maybe" in the English dub when he's breaking that guy's bones. He just looks and sounds so sexy. **

**"Are you Crazy?"**

**Camera pans on Levi. "Maybe..."**

**That's why he says it again in this chapter. I implore you to watch AoT in dub if you haven't yet just for Matt Mercer's sexy baritone. But I do love it whenever Hiroshi Kamiya says "Nani" too in his soft, buttery voice in the subbed version 😂**

**I will post again on Friday. Apparently, it's national anime day. So go and celebrate by watching anime I guess. I'm currently rewatching My Hero Academia. I've watched AoT too much now. **

**CartoonPrincessSigningOff**


	30. Chapter 30 - Levi

**A/N: Chapter 30! My fanfiction has finally reached the big three O! It can kiss its youth goodbye now. As you know, life ends at 30... (It doesn't, it's actually not that bad.)**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

...

**Levi**

I sit alone by a babbling brook for the rest of the day, and my squad seems to understand that I need to be alone.

I have too many thoughts running through my mind, and they all revolve around a certain blonde queen.

Shit… I've never met anyone so infuriating. The last person who ever made me feel so pissed was good old eyebrows. Another blond, how ironic.

I've also never met anyone who makes my heart thump in ways it never has before, and if I'm not careful we're both going to get hurt.

I like to think I can weather any storm, but not over matters of the heart. I'm too weak to handle such superfluous emotion, and it will destroy me from within. That's why I prefer to be cold, calculating Captain Levi. For if I even show anyone the slightest hint that I do, indeed, have feelings, then they will use it against me and crush me.

Though I doubt that sweet, beautiful girl could ever be capable of such malice. Despite her downright insolence and brazen attitude earlier, there's not a bad bone in her body.

And that's the reason why I have fallen head over heels for her. Kindness is a rare trait these days, and even though her sweetness is a complement to my bitterness, that's beside the point. We can and never will be, and it's not about the age gap anymore; all that stuff is irrelevant when two people love each other enough.

Do you want the god honest truth? I don't think I deserve love, and I definitely don't deserve someone as pure as Historia. She's too good for this shitty world, but me… I'm rotten. And no fancy title such as _Humanity's Strongest_ will ever change that.

I'm a brute through and through; I've done things with a dentist's scalpel that I'm not proud of. Unspeakable things that should stay in the dark of the underground or 'hell' as I like to call it.

Demons are from hell. Go fig.

But angels? Well, they're from a whole other plane... Just like Historia when her soul fell from heaven and landed inside the body of a newborn baby girl eighteen years ago.

Eighteen years ago…

Shit. I can still recall the January of 835, which was around the time Historia's bitch of a mother begrudgingly gave birth to her. Not that time seemed to make any difference down in hell with there being no sunlight to signal the arrival and end of a new day, but that doesn't mean I didn't check a calendar. I'm a man who likes organisation, who likes to plan ahead.

I was a teenage punk back then, the head of a gang. It was around the time Farlan and I first met, and fuck did we clash. He was the head of his own gang of thugs. But then we soon joined forces and became inseparable, and then we enjoyed ten years of friendship before Erwin found us.

Not that thirty-something is old exactly but to Historia… I may as well be ancient. I've got enough battle scars to prove it — the figurative_ and_ the literal kind.

I release an exasperated breath, gripping my forehead. Screw this babbling brook; it's doing nothing to settle my nerves.

It's already dusk. The sky is a luminescent pink as the sun sets in the west. I should really head back to my squad, but I can't face Historia. Every time I look at her, I die a little inside.

She will never be mine. No matter how much I want it. There would be those who would oppose our union. We'd cause the biggest scandal since the revolution.

You heard the disgust in the MP before; the Survey Corps have no place fraternising with the queen. MPs protect the crown and maintain security after all. The Scouts go beyond the walls in search of naked giants, paving the way for 'humanity's future…'

I stand, stretching my legs, and when I turn I come face-to-face with those perfect blue eyes.

She flinches when I look her way, and now she retreats into the woods, unsure of whether to approach me or not.

She's terrified of me now, and fuck does it make me feel like crap. I shouldn't have let her get to me so easily before and just kept walking away, but damn she pushed all my buttons. I must have had 'death' written all over me.

But still, I don't want her to be frightened of me. It was bad enough two years ago when I closed my hands around her throat, and that petrified look she'd had in her eyes still haunts me to this day.

I wouldn't even dream of hurting her now.

How long has she been standing there anyway? If there's one thing about Ackermans, then that's our sharp sense of hearing, beyond _other _things…

Was I really that lost in my own thoughts?

That's what love does to you, I guess. It makes you sluggish.

She blinks. "C-Captain… I've… I've been looking all over for you…"

The brook continues to babble as a tense silence passes between us. All the while I don't take my eyes off her.

The setting sun casts shadows on the beautiful contours of her face, and once again I'm spellbound. Historia has what my mother once called an "Angel's fingerprint" just above her lips, and the dimple is as pronounced and lovely as she is.

Her whole face is lovely from her big, blue eyes to her small nose and rosy red lips, and it's just going to make this even harder than it already is.

I close my eyes, turning away from her before she tempts me with her mesmerising beauty. "Well, you found me…"

She breathes rapidly, deciding whether she should approach, but then she steps forward and says, "I… I wanted to apologise. I was too harsh on you before, and I had no place embarrassing you in front of your squad. I'm sorry... Can you forgive me?"

Her eyes waver in the fading sunlight, and any anger and resentment I felt towards her earlier dissipates instantly. Now all that's left is a warm, sweet sensation that is so unlike me.

It's as if she's unravelled a coil in my chest. One that I've been harbouring for years.

It seems that this beautiful, young queen was the one to tame me in the end, and the longer I stare into her ocean blues, I feel my walls crashing.

_Heh, walls… _

My eyes find her luscious red lips again, and my hardened resolve is melting. My face tics as I envision myself bolting towards her, pressing her up against that tree so I can shove my tongue down her delicious mouth.

Historia tastes fucking amazing. No surprises.

In fact, I'm even tempted to rub her up a little with my thumb and finger and feel that hot pooling around her tight pussy again.

I start to tremble, and now I focus on the babbling brook as a stiffness forms inside my breeches.

_Damn…_ why do they have to make these standard military pants so friggin' tight? You can see _everything…_

"Captain, are you feeling okay?"

I shudder, squeezing my eyes. "It's… nothing, Your Majesty. Please report back to the others and inform them that I am, indeed, alive. They needn't worry."

"You're shaking. When was the last time you slept? Have… have you even eaten at all today?"

"I said I'm _fine_… Leave, before I do something stupid."

To my utter bewilderment, she steps even closer, and my whole body tenses as I go into fight or flight mode. But when a cool, autumn breeze wafts her flowery scent all over me, I finally lose the battle as I face her once again, grabbing a hold of her cheeks as our lips crash together for the second time.

As if I could keep myself away from her. It's as Erwin always said: choose the path with the least regrets, because I know I'd regret never kissing her again…

I guess I'm not as strong as everyone thinks I am after all. Turns out I was weak all along — weak for this small, perfect creature.

I become a man possessed as I help myself to her rose petal lips, lifting her up in my arms as she weighs less than a feather. She wraps her tiny legs around my waist, gripping tight hold of my black hair as I groan against her mouth, weaving my own fingers through her silky, blonde tresses.

Electricity pulsates through my entire body as I savour her taste, bringing us closer, and it definitely has something to do with that Ackerman-Reiss bond, but who cares. Now we fit together like the missing pieces of a puzzle, and I never want to part from this angel again.

Demons deserve love too after all…

Something sharp whizzes through the air and my Ackerman instincts kick in instantly. I throw myself in front of the queen, releasing a loud yelp as a searing pain shoots down my arm.

The adrenaline activates, and now I grunt as a white flash encompasses my entire vision. I drop to my knees, fading in and out of consciousness.

Historia screams. "Levi!"

I don't have time to dwell as the shooter lets another arrow go, and despite my own suffering, I spring forward, pushing her to the ground. "No!"

The arrow misses her by a hair as I throw her onto the grass, covering her with my body, and now all I see are her wide, terrified eyes.

"L-Levi… you're hurt…"

I growl. "Shut up about me, they're still out there!"

Tears stream from her eyes, and it's all I can do to stop my own from falling. I took an arrow for the queen, but you know what? I'd do it again and again because I'm a fool in love…

I'm going to die for this young woman.

I wrap my arms around her, cocooning her safely in the warmth of my cloak so I can protect her from the wolves, and now we're the only two people left in the world.

Well, if I'm going to die anyway...

"I… I love you, Historia. Don't ever forget that."

Now I'm drowning in her ocean blues, and she reaches a shaking hand up, bringing me closer to her lips. "I… I love you too."

Well, it's the best way to spend your last moments, gazing into the eyes of the one you love, despite the fact I _hate _romance.

Why am I even thinking about that at a time like this? But let's be honest, these stories suck the most, twisting on your heartstrings.

Give me brutal, blood-soaked action any day.

Another arrow releases, and Historia squeals as I shield her with my body. But then a flash of green jumps in front of us, and the arrow ricochets off a blade of hard Ultrasteel.

Now Historia and I gaze up at the Wings of Freedom.

The figure turns, and I see that cold, dark iris and the short black hair.

Well, well, if it isn't Humanity's _Second _Strongest…

Mikasa.

We're safe.

* * *

**A/N: I always thought Mike Z****acharias ****was Humanity's Second Strongest, but he is no longer around. RIP you beautiful, hair-sniffing bastard...**

**Levi and Farlan were enemies before they became friends. Farlan mentions it in... you guessed it... A Choice with No Regrets.**..

**They say the philtrum or groove beneath your nose is an angel's fingerprint. They place their finger beneath your nose before you are born so you don't spill all of their secrets. ****It's of Jewish origin if I recall. It's**** a cute story, and just imagining Kuchel telling it to baby Levi is so sweet. I can see it now, "So, you saying an angel visited me when I was still in your belly, mummy?"😭**

**Heh, walls... Sorry about that intrusive thought. It was actually my own after I read that line about Levi's walls crashing down. It wasn't really fitting to Levi's character 😂**

**I will post again next Wednesday. My sequel to my academy series releases next week. Wish me luck.**

**CartoonPrincessSigningOff. **


	31. Chapter 31 - Historia

**AN: I decided to post a day early because I was feeling very generous! I hope you enjoy.**

**This chapter is intense. **

* * *

**...**  
**Historia**

I don't move a muscle as the captain lies on top of me, enveloping me in his warmth. His heart bangs against my ribcage, beating in perfect rhythm with my own, and I could stay like this forever.

I've never felt so alive with him lying so close to me, his warm, masculine scent filling my nose. He smells like fire and wood with a strong hint of soap, and I breathe him all in, never wanting to part from him again.

I will never let him go.

His face is inches from mine as we both stare up at Mikasa. She hovers above us so beautifully strong, and once again I am in awe of her.

"M-Mikasa!" I cry, my voice childish.

It's not the first time she's saved my life after all, and I'm grateful towards her once again.

There was no one else who could protect us from that oncoming arrow. Well, no one apart from the captain, who's currently hurt.

_The captain!_

I reach up, feeling that warm liquid where that awful arrow punctured his arm, and my hand trembles.

It's… it's blood… _Levi's_ blood and I choke.

He really is hurt.

"C-Captain… your arm…"

Before he has time to respond, another arrow releases from the forest from a different angle now, and the captain throws my head back. "Get down!"

Mikasa blocks the arrow once again, and now I gaze up into those inflamed grey eyes of Levi's. Although he doesn't show it, I can tell he's in severe pain. He grits his teeth as sweat drips from his forehead, yet he still finds the strength to speak.

"I… I don't know if you've noticed, Your _Majesty_, but we're currently under attack. Lay low."

"B-but your arm…" I whimper.

Levi's hardened orbs melt at the sound of my soft, tender voice, and I see the love taking over his eyes — a love for me. As he told me so himself.

Not that he needs to tell me; his actions speak louder than his words.

He had taken an arrow for me… No one has_ ever_ taken an arrow for me. The only other person who sacrificed their own safety for my wellbeing was Ymir, God rest her soul.

Not many people have loved me enough to do such a selfless act for me, and once again I'm overwhelmed.

But I still don't deserve it. I'm the bastard daughter born of a rich lord after all; I will never see myself any other way.

The tears flood my eyes, and Levi wraps his hands around my face. "Hey… it's all right," he whispers, his voice surprisingly gentle. "Don't cry… I'll be fine. I promised you, remember? I won't leave you again."

I squeeze my eyelids, letting the tears fall now. They drip over his hands.

The captain keeps his warm palms around my cheeks as I nestle into his touch.

Next, he addresses Mikasa, and his voice is cold and authoritative once again. "Any idea on the shooter's location?"

The girl's face remains strong as her gaze flickers around the forest, ready to dodge the next arrow. "No. Whoever they are, they're fast. But nowhere as fast as me."

Levi's eyes flash and I see that red spark. "Wait until I get my _hands_ on them… Where the others? Where's Jean?"

"On their way. I left them behind the instant I sensed the threat, Captain."

Just as he opens his mouth to reply, the sharp hiss of an arrow tears through the air again, and I gasp.

Luckily, the captain's prepared this time as his right arm shoots up, and he catches the arrow in his free hand.

I gape in horror as the sharp tip stops inches from his face, and now the captain jerks his head sideways, fixing his dark, ominous eyes on the forest.

I follow his gaze, spotting that shadow hiding amongst the trees. The captain sneers, snapping that arrow in half as if it were nothing but a flimsy matchstick.

"_Found you…"_ he growls, his eyes burning demonic red.

He fires across the clearing, making a beeline for the trees. His warm body leaves me at once, and I'm exposed and vulnerable again. "Captain!"

The shooter lets go of another arrow as Mikasa throws herself on top of me, pinning me to the ground, and all I can do is scream his name as that arrow whizzes past his cheek, grazing his skin.

Soon I can no longer see him as he disappears into the shadows. Next, the sound of a garbled cry fills me with an icy dread.

A tense silence follows, and all I can do is pray as Mikasa remains on top of me.

"What… what happened?" I stutter, hoping that awful cry didn't belong to the captain.

Before long a figure emerges, and relief floods my veins when the captain reappears, dragging an unconscious body behind him. That arrow still punctures his left arm, and he has never looked so... _badass._

Who was I kidding? Of course it wouldn't have been the captain. He's the strongest in the land, and he's all mine now…

My brave knight.

…

I wince as Sasha carefully removes the arrow from Levi's arm, and I resist the urge to cry as my poor knight grimaces in pain. He currently bites down on an old leather strap as she tends to his wound.

The arrow got lodged in his bone in the end…

It took her a while but I watched as the huntress twirled the shaft to check if it was lodged, and then she enlarged the wound with forceps to pull it free.

But it was no easy task. The force was so great she almost toppled over, and Armin had to catch her in the end.

Apparently, she's been pulling arrows out of flesh since she was seven-years-old. Her father taught her.

I sit beside Levi as I dab his hot, sweaty face with a cloth, whispering sweet nothings into his ear. Armin heats a knife over the fire as Jean stands close to Mikasa. Eren watches in the shadows while Connie keeps our unconscious guest company.

The captain's shirt and jacket have been completely removed, and now he sits before us in all his muscled glory. I've never seen a physique like it. Captain Levi has the chiselled body of a god.

I can barely contain my giddiness as I hold onto his arm, feeling that solid bicep beneath, and it's the most I can do to stop myself from tearing my own shirt in half.

Hey, if he needs a bandage, I'll be happy to offer him my own clothes like good little Krista would have done.

What a naughty thought indeed, and so unlike me...

Sasha is almost finished pulling the arrow, and it drips bright scarlet. My stomach gurgles, and then another sensation hits me.

Guilt.

The only reason the captain is in this state is because he took an arrow for me.

It's all my fault.

We couldn't even use a tourniquet in the end because the bleeding was so severe. That lodged arrow was the only thing stopping him from bleeding to death.

Cauterization was the last and only option.

"Ready, Captain?" Sasha says, keeping her eyes glued to the arrow, and I've never seen her look so focused. She doesn't even look at potatoes with such fervour.

Armin holds the knife up, a sad glimmer shining in his innocent, blue eyes. The steel glows red-hot.

Levi looks me straight in the eyes, heavy breaths pouring from his cracked lips as I detect that fear. I dab his face once more, wiping the sweat away.

"It's okay, Captain. I'll hold onto you..." I whisper again.

The sound of my voice seems to soothe him, and now he hardens his face as his eyes become as cold as steel.

"_Do it…"_ he growls.

Sasha nods then yanks that arrow, and then Armin places that hot blade to the wound. Now the sound and smell of sizzling flesh fills the forest.

Levi's eyes expand immediately, and now he lets out a pained howl as the leather strap falls from his lips. All I can do is hold onto him while he writhes and twists, and I try not to lose my grip. I can feel his muscles squirming beneath my fingers, and he's like a man possessed.

"Holy mother of fucking walls!"

Jean and Connie recoil at the sound of the captain's torturous screams. Sasha, who's a little more focused, holds herself steady, but I can tell she's breaking. Eren's quiet in the shadows, his eyes glowing like embers, but Mikasa… her dark gaze remains on Levi.

The firelight flickers in her glassy orbs, and she has that serious look about her. I know she embraces pain, but come on… show a little empathy.

Quickly, I take the leather strap and fasten it around Levi's mouth again, and now he sinks his teeth into the material.

Armin keeps the burning steel on the captain's wound as tears stream his cheeks. "I'm…. I'm so sorry, Captain!"

Tears pour from the captain's own eyes, yet he soldiers on, settling his steely greys on that slumped figure by the tree.

"_Don't be…"_ he mutters through the leather strap, dripping saliva down the black material. "It's the only way. Then once this wound is closed, I'm going to wake our guest over there and _welcome_ him to camp…"

My heart goes. "Captain, no. After this, you must rest."

He cuts me with one of his death stares. "There's no time. We do this _tonight_… That's the third attempt on your life, Your Grace, and I won't rest until — Ow, fuck, Arlert!"

Armin whimpers. "I… I said I was sorry!"

Mikasa narrows her eyes, stepping forward now. "Give me that."

She snatches the knife from Armin's hand then presses it to the wound with way more force than is necessary, and now the captain's screams increase by a tenfold. His eyes roll back into his skull, and I don't think he can even hear us anymore.

I gasp, crying out, "Mikasa, stop! You're hurting him!"

The girl doesn't take her eyes off the blade. "You heard the captain, Historia. It's the only way we can move forward now. Then we can find out who's been trying to kill you. We didn't come all this way for nothing."

Her words sting and I know she's right, but my poor knight… he's never looked so traumatized, and I shed a tear of my own.

I rub the side of his face, whispering, "It's all right, Levi. It'll all be over soon, I promise…"

His eyes roll back for a moment, fixing solely on me, and it's like no one else is even present. I swear he smiles a little unless he's just grimacing. It's hard to tell with that leather bound to his teeth.

Finally, the sizzling of flesh stops, and Mikasa lifts the blade away. "All done."

Levi falls onto my lap, gasping for breath. I take his head in my arms, cradling him like a baby. "See? What did I tell you, Levi? Over before you know it."

The others stir as I realise that's the second time I've addressed him by his first name, and I know they see it now. They're not idiots. They've figured out that there is, indeed, something more between us.

I mean, he took an _arrow_ for me... You could say he was bound by his duty, but it obviously goes deeper than that.

We're in love. And I'll scream it from the palace rooftops.

Levi's burning up, and I try to encourage him to rest as I dab his face. But then he pushes my arm away, staggering up to his feet, and now the only thing in his sights is that unconscious figure by the tree.

I swallow a lump, knowing what's to come.

I'm about to see the dark side of the captain tonight.

* * *

**A/N: Levi, just rest... you suffered blood loss.**

**I did a little research on pulling arrow wounds. I hope it's realistic as can be. **

**A shoutout to Sasha. You beautiful soul. You will be missed...**

**I love that little striptease Historia gave to Reiner. "Gotta Marry Her..."**

**Why didn't we get to see Levi semi-naked in the anime! So wrong!  
**

**I will post again Friday.**

**CartoonPrincessSigningOff **


	32. Chapter 32 - Levi

**AN: Welcome back! I really enjoyed writing this one. I don't know why, but I think Levi torturing is the sexiest thing ever. I'm really messed up like that 😂**

**It gets rather dark. Brace yourselves... **

* * *

...

**Levi**  


I kick that bastard in the face again and again as he's still tied to the tree, and then another tooth goes flying from his disgusting mouth.

He turned out to be another ugly cunt in the end, so my kicking has only improved his appearance. So far I've broken his nose and blackened both of his eyes, yet he still remains tight-lipped.

He's bald with a hideous tattoo running down the length of his cheek to his neck, and he appears to be some generic underground thug, and I'm starting to notice a theme here...

Yet I will still terrorize the living shit out of him until I get my satisfaction.

Some people get their fix from drugs, but I get mine from torturing sewer rats.

He tried to kill Historia after all, and he will pay. Just like the cunt before him did.

I never got to chop the limbs off the first guy, and the second I killed instantly. So this one, unfortunately, is going to get all my pent-up rage.

Plus, my arm's hurting like a bitch, so I'm still pretty pissed about that too. Still, I'd rather it was me than Historia who went through that blinding, white-hot pain.

"Talk... or I will cut both of your _balls _off and feed them to that cat over there."

My eyes fall on Erwin the II as he sits on a rock close by, watching the whole bloody scene with curious interest. His blue eyes taper as he swishes his tail back and forth, and it's like he's praising me.

He's not the only one. Mikasa's on close standby and Jaeger for that matter too, but the others cower away. Historia crouches by a tree, burying her face to her knees. Sasha hugs her tight.

She can't bear to watch, and I don't expect her to. But I hope she understands that I am doing this all for her.

I'm Levi Ackerman, and I don't play nice.

The asshole drops his head, refusing to look at me. Blood and saliva drip from his swollen lips, and he's a hot, fucking mess.

I'll admit, he's a strong one. He has not screamed once, and he's certainly got more _balls _than I have if my previous screaming sessions are anything to go by.

My voice is still hoarse, and now I sound like a demon from hell as I torment this asswipe for all he's worth.

"Well, got anything to_ say _to that?"

No reply and I didn't want it to have to come to this. I'm going to have to start cutting off body parts.

Erwin's starting to look a little hungry now as he licks his lips.

I won't go for his balls; I'm not in a castrating kind of mood, but his small cauliflower ear is looking pretty good.

That may explain why he won't answer me. He has freakishly small ears. He must be deaf.

I feel that demon taking over me, and now Kenny's tall shadow lingers by my side.

He taught me well after all.

"Ackerman, Jaeger... hold him down..."

The pseudo siblings do as I ask, and now they both step forward, holding that bastard down. That way he won't be able to move when I cut his goddamn fucking ear off.

It's good to see the twins do as I order for once. Unlike that time on a certain rooftop in Shiganshina _once upon a memory…_

At that thought, my eyes fall on Erwin, and for a moment he looks just like the 13th commander of the Survey Corps as the firelight reflects off his mini bolo tie.

The Wings of Freedom are displayed proudly inside.

_If only you could have seen how they fought tooth and nail to stop you from getting that injection in the end hey, Eyebrows…_

The cat closes his eyes, letting out a long, haunting cry. _"Meowww."_

The hair rises up on the back of my neck. Well, if that doesn't blacken the already sombre mood.

And just think; we were all so merry the previous evening as we drank through three kegs of ale.

Well, the brats did. I drank good old-fashioned tea.

I'm civil like that.

I produce a knife from my pants pocket, whirling it around for a test spin. I catch it in my hand again as I creep closer, kneeling before my victim as I start hacking his ear off.

The serrated edge digs into the flesh, and the man finally makes a sound. He grunts and squirms as the brats hold him in place, and now a dry chuckle escapes my lips.

"Oh, so you_ can_ make noise?"

Still, the man doesn't talk. He keeps his head bent forward, and the sight sickens me.

I'll get him screaming and begging for mercy in no time.

"Anything to confess before I cut your ear off?"

No reply yet again, and I'm rather impressed.

"Very well."

With swift movements, I slice through the rest of his ear, and the flesh comes away. The man flinches, making more grunting sounds as the blood drips from his wet earhole.

Historia whimpers behind me, and I try to fight off the unwanted sensation in my gut.

It's guilt and I've never felt so shitty. I really would have preferred to do this away from her, but it's not as if she hasn't been at the receiving end of my ire once before. She knows what I'm capable of when pushed.

Yet… I don't want her seeing this side of me tonight. I like the way she regards me lately. As if I truly am some storybook hero and not some fucked up kid from the underground with a major chip on his shoulder.

She won't see me the same way after today. That much is for certain, and I wonder if she will still want to kiss me.

I look to the cat, holding out that cauliflower ear. "Hungry, Erwin?"

The cat chirps, trotting towards me like a happy show pony, and now he boxes that ear with his paws as I dangle it above his head. I drop it and he gorges on it immediately, and I don't miss the squirms that go around camp as his chewing fills the forest.

Connie swallows back vomit.

I guess it's true what they say; a cat will eat you when you're dead. I ought to remind Hange when I return the cat to HQ.

I fix my eyes on that slumped figure once again. "Still not ready to talk?"

Another silent response. I grit my teeth as something snaps inside of me next, and now my eyes bulge from their sockets.

Suddenly, I rush forth, planting my knee into his face, and then a delicious crunching sound follows after.

I'm not fucking done.

I wedge my foot into his mouth, giving him a taste of my shoe. I'm aware he can't say much with half of my boot shoved down his throat, yet I don't stop, loving the gargled sounds he makes as he tries to catch his breath.

I continue to fuck his mouth with my boot, over and over, crushing his jawbone as I wait for that snap.

Any moment now…

It comes at last, and now I pull my foot away as it drips with blood and saliva.

His lower jaw is broken.

Mikasa scowls at me. "Captain, we needed his mouth for information."

I raise a brow. "Whoops. Guess I got a little carried away."

"The captain knows what he's doing, Mikasa. Don't question his methods," Eren scolds, telling her off.

I turn his way appreciatively. "Why, thank you, Jaeger…"

He narrows his glowing, green eyes up at me then nods, and now he looks as creepy as Erwin the II.

I drop to my knee, gazing down into that miserable, broken face. He gasps for air, keeping his eyes tight shut as he still refuses to meet my eyes.

For someone so big and meaty, I would have thought he'd be feistier. But it turns out he's a gentle giant in the end.

It doesn't look like we're going to get much out of him. Yanking his nails off wouldn't have worked because he still would have remained tight-lipped, but it sure would have felt good.

It's best we just kill him now and put him out of his misery.

You didn't really think I was going to let him live after this whole ordeal, did you? That would just be cruel…

"Anything to say before I put your lights out?"

He keeps that face squeezed into a tight, painful grimace.

I sigh, shaking my head. "Such a pity. I really was looking forward to making you squeal, pig."

I rise once again, levelling my foot with his round, rotten face. A few stomps and he'll be out like a light.

"Well, so long…"

I bring my foot down, but then a tiny blonde runs in front of me, pushing me back, and now I stare into the blazing blue eyes of Historia.

I grind my jaw, speaking through my teeth. "Historia... Move out of my way..."

The queen doesn't budge as she protects the very man who tried to kill her, and I can't believe how fucking stupid she is.

This pointless act of kindness won't get her _anywhere…_

Tears run down her face, but she still won't take those shining blues off me. Next, she rises to her toes, trying to make herself taller.

"Historia…" I warn, a dangerous edge to my tone. "Don't make me do something I regret…"

She continues to stand tall, never taking those planet-sized orbs off me. "I order you to step back right now, Captain. I will see fit to this man's punishment now."

I continue to stare her daggers as I try to resist the order, but then a migraine splits my head in half and I wince, stepping back.

What the fuck was that? It was like she used mind control or something.

Could it be some other Ackerman-Reiss thing?

My squad stare at her fascinated as she gives their ruthless captain orders, and I have no choice but to back off like a dog with its tail between its legs.

Is it possible to love and hate someone at the same time? Because that's how I certainly feel about the queen right now.

Historia offers me a lingering, pointed look as she crouches down beside that pig, placing a gentle hand to his face, and I can't believe my eyes.

Is she fucking serious? We need to kill him.

"Does… does it hurt?" she asks, her voice soft and kind.

The man doesn't answer, and no shit. If I couldn't get him to talk, then she certainly won't have much luck either.

To my utter bewilderment, the pig starts to make sound, and it almost resembles words.

Historia leans closer. "Go on, I'm listening."

My eyes widen as tears start falling from the bastard, and now a sob pours from that broken jawbone. "My… my daughter…"

A hush spreads through the forest, and now my heart sinks to the depths of my stomach.

_Aw, shit…_

Historia blinks. "Your... daughter?"

"Please... she's sick... I... I needed the money... for medicine... she's... just five-years-old... too young to die... I'm s-sorry... Your... Your Majesty..."

I watch speechless as the man breaks down at last. Historia starts helping him up, and I can't bear to see the disgusted look in her eyes as she peers my way.

The realisation hits me like a ton of bricks.

Yeah. I just almost killed a father. One who was only looking out for his sick kid.

Well, I'm definitely going to hell now.

Maybe they'll put me in a cage next to Kenny…

* * *

**A/N: What did Yelena say to Levi in chapter 128? "You can't breed violence out of people, Captain..."**

**I wrote this before that chapter came out, and I thought of this chapter of mine immediately when Levi had that anguished look on his face. I truly do think he hates being the monster, but it's a role he's willing to play. It's just who he is as an Ackerman.  
**

**I have a knack for writing polar opposites since it's my thing. To contrast, think of everything Kenny taught Levi and then what Frieda taught Historia. "Treat people with love and respect, and they'll love you in return..."**

**Yeah, sounds like something straight out of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (I was a Brony back in the day and have no shame. Fluttershy was best Pony!), so it seems to have no place in a cruel, violent anime like AoT. It really conflicts with the overall theme, but I love that line Frieda gives Historia. It's just so sweet.**

**Just be nice to people... even if they're not nice to you.**

**Anyway, I will post again next Friday. I usually have a mid-week post but I'm running out of chapters (I have four left). I want to stretch them out as much as I can so I have more time to write updates. A week is still pretty good considering some fanfics take years. **** My first fanfic took two and a half years to write... ****Plus, I am burnt out and need a little break. I'm at a day job as I work for the NHS. A keyworker, but I'm also aiming to do this for a living too at the same time (while still juggling fanfic). But I won't give up. I love writing this too much as it helps my other books and vice versa. Writing Levi helped make my own hero sympathetic. Do you know what it was? A tragic childhood. Boom! Instant sympathetic character.**

**So stay tuned. **

**See you next week.**

**CartoonPrincessSigningOff. **


	33. Chapter 33 - Historia

**A/N: Chapter 33. It's so strange posting a week later. Did you miss my mid-week post? I'll admit it helps take some of the pressure off me. Life is so hectic right now.**

**I hope it was worth the wait anyway. Enjoy.**

* * *

...

**Historia **

I get to know the man who tried to kill me a little more, and in the end, he confessed to everything.

He lives deep in the woods with his wife and five-year-old daughter, a family of refugees who escaped from the underground. His little girl is sick and in need of medicine, which was why he took up the job. Also, he was promised citizenship, so that way they would no longer be on the run from the Military Police.

I've never met a sorrier creature, and it breaks my heart to hear of his plight.

This is not a bad man. He is a human being, a father, who is only looking out for his family.

Unfortunately, he couldn't tell me who had put him up to the job; he only dealt with a man who kept his face covered when he met him in a dark alleyway.

According to his story, he met the man one cold, rainy night when he wandered into the nearest town in dire need of medical supplies. He had been that desperate, so much so that he risked exposure and even considered murder.

The poor thing.

Thank goodness I stopped the captain from killing him, and it just goes to show that a little kindness and understanding can go a long, long way in this cruel world.

Levi was taught to shoot first and ask questions later by the likes of Kenny Ackerman, while I was taught to be kind and gracious by my older sister, Frieda.

We really are two polar opposites, yin and yang, black and white.

The MPs took the man in the end. It was the only way, and he was prepared to take any punishment I deemed worthy.

I promised I would fight for him and get him out of jail so that he can return to his family. Plus, I vowed that his daughter would get the medicine she needed and that his family would receive citizenship.

They will not go back to the underground.

Levi had never looked so sour during the whole ordeal, and he wouldn't even look my way.

He doesn't like to be proven wrong, but I know it goes further than that.

Levi is living with the realisation that he almost killed an innocent man, and it must be eating him up.

He's not a bad person, despite what people may say. I know the captain; he does have a heart deep down.

He just gets a little carried away at times.

The MPs have just left, and now I retrace Levi's steps through the forest, knowing he has gone off to sulk somewhere.

He never even came to greet Nile. Not that the two men see eye to eye, but I had to stand in his place, and the commander wasn't pleased by the captain's absence.

Nile advised that it was best that I returned to the capital, but I noticed he failed to mention Levi's name. I think the commander wants to remove the captain out of the picture entirely and protect me himself.

It's obvious he is losing trust in Levi. I can imagine Elias reported back to him that the Survey Corps was now in charge of overseeing my protection, and I doubt Nile was happy.

I won't be separated from Levi; I don't care what Nile says. He is my knight, and I want him around always…

I soon find him by the brook, and the sullen captain gazes wistfully into the fast-running rapids.

He doesn't even bother to turn my way, and I step closer. "Levi?"

Levi doesn't reply. He just continues to stare at that trickling water, and I pinch my lips. "Captain!"

He breathes a sharp, heavy sigh, angling his head in my direction, and now I get the handsome profile of his face. "Come to gloat?"

I blink. "N-no… of... of course not!"

"Then what? Do you want me to say that I was wrong? Would that please you, Your Majesty?"

I huff, coming around to stand in front of him, and like an overgrown child, he turns the other way.

Unfortunately for him, I've been up all night talking and tending to the poor man that he almost tortured to death. So I reach across, grabbing his cheeks, and now I _force_ him to look at me like he's one of the children back at the orphanage.

I've never seen the captain look so stunned. I doubt he's used to people just grabbing his face, but he does look rather funny as I scrunch up his lips, making him pucker up like a pufferfish.

I narrow my eyes. "It is _rude_ to ignore people, Captain."

The ire slowly returns to his eyes as he finally grasps what I'm doing to him, and now I can literally feel his teeth clenching beneath my fingers. His jaw grinds together, and it's a weird sensation.

"Let go of my face, Historia…"

I do as he says, and now he reaches up, rubbing his jaw. He gives his "Tch" sound.

I place my hands on my hips, giving him my best disappointed _mum_ look. He really is acting like a sulky little kid today.

The captain glares at me. "Why are you even here? I would have thought you'd have run off to the capital at the first chance you got. Not that I'd blame you. Who'd want to be around a psychopath like me?"

I roll my eyes. "You are not a psychopath."

Levi regards me as if I've grown an extra head, and I finally hear the stupidity of my words.

He ripped a man's ear off for goodness sake…

I sigh. "All right. You_ are_ a little on the manic side, but that's only because you care, Captain..."

He doesn't say anything for a while, he just quirks a brow. "So, you still want to be around me?"

"Of course I do. You saved my life, three _times_ now, and… you even took an arrow for me..."

The captain blinks and he's so confused, it's almost adorable. I don't think he has any idea how love and relationships really work. Did he really think that I'd just stop loving him that easily?

He's so green... It's kind of sweet.

His brows furrow together. "So... you _don't _think I'm a monster?"

It's like a punch to the gut, and I hate myself now for ever making him feel this way. It must have been a look in my eyes, but I had never meant to make him feel so… well, like shit.

Words won't mean a thing to him now. Only my actions will tell him how I truly feel, so I tug on his cravat, bumping our lips together, and now I kiss him slowly and tenderly.

Levi melts beneath my kiss, and carefully he reaches up, caressing my hair with gentle fingers — the same fingers that cut a man's ear off.

I pull away, pressing my nose to his. He keeps his eyes closed.

"Levi?"

"Hmm?"

He's in a world of his own now as he's still recovering from my kiss, and I smile. He comforted me once when I was down, so I will do the same for him.

"You are _not_ a monster… Don't ever let me hear you say that awful word again. You are a hero... The _nation's_ hero… Erwin handpicked you for a reason."

Levi squeezes his face, opening his eyes, and now I peer into a pair of sad, grey slits. "H-Historia…"

"Also… monsters don't jump in front of arrows for people."

I reach across, touching his arm ever so slightly. He flinches, but he never takes his curious gaze off me.

He's so engrossed as if he's captivated by me.

"I... never got to thank you properly for that. No… no one has ever done anything so beautiful for me before..."

Levi's mouth curves as those small dimples almost make their presence known. "Not even the titan girl? What was her name... Ymir?"

I punch his uninjured arm, yet the smile doesn't leave his face.

Did he really have to bring up my late friend?

God rest her soul.

"Too soon, Captain. Too soon..."

He snickers, settling those dark, lustful eyes on me. "Well, you can always thank me now."

His gaze shoots to my lips, and my legs turn to jelly.

Suddenly, his lips crash against mine, and that wet, slippery tongue rams down my throat. I groan as his taste fills my mouth.

The pooling starts up in my undergarments again as I throb down south, and then I jump into his arms, straddling his hips. He secures me in place, tugging my hair as I moan into his mouth, and now I bite his bottom lip.

I taste his blood, and I have no idea where this raw, animal-like passion comes from.

I guess I just wanted to see what he tasted like...

Something comes over him next, and now Levi releases a low, rumbling growl, squeezing my butt cheeks with his hands.

I squeal as he thrusts his pelvis against me. A hardness jabs at my underwear, and my eyes pop open.

It's definitely not his sword anymore...

Levi's eyes are on fire as he stares at me fervently, and now it's like we're frozen in time.

He chuckles handsomely. "Merely a taster of what's to come, Your Majesty…"

My body shudders at the prospect of his huge weapon stabbing me over and over.

I don't think I can wait two months.

Why can't I just be eighteen now?

"I don't believe it."

The voice comes from the forest, and Levi drops me to my feet, whirling around.

Jean stands amongst the trees, staring at the two of us incredulously, and you'd think he'd just seen a titan juggling flames.

The captain and I step away from each other now, looking guilty as charged.

Well, looks like the jig is up.

* * *

**A/N: Eff off, Horseface! You're ruining the show! (I want more Levi dry-humping Historia).  
**

**Doesn't it break your heart when Levi calls himself a monster? Well, you're the cute kind of monster, Levi, like Mike W****azowski****! Or maybe Randall Boggs (Levi's totally a Randall).**

**I wish I could see pufferfish Levi. I just do...**

**I will publish again next week. I've actually written two chapters since I posted last Friday, so I will soon have plenty of more to post in future, but I think once a week is better for my sanity for now. I'm less stressed this week as I've managed to write on average, maybe, 9k words. Not bad. This was between this fanfic and a novel that I'm working on.**

**Until next Friday. **

**CartoonPrincessSigningOff**


	34. Chapter 34 - Levi

**AN: Once again we return to more... Tales of Interest! Futurama reference...**

**Well, read on. This is a pretty sizable chapter. Over 3k words. Still small by fanfic standards, but it's got some good content.**

* * *

...

**Levi**

Jean paces before the campfire, trying to put two and two together. He grips his head with his hands, massaging an oncoming migraine by the looks of it.

I don't blame him. He found me dry-humping the queen pretty much. We must have looked so vulgar.

But you know what, I don't care anymore. I'll scream it from atop the walls: _"I'm in love with the queen and I want to fuck her virgin ass!"_

Hey, I already have a first-class ticket to hell. May as well make the most of it.

Horseboy has summoned us all together for a "camp meeting" to discuss this new, interesting development.

I mean, it does change our whole group dynamic. Sure, we were close before, but never _this_ close…

The others sit around the fire. Eren perches between his lifelong babysitters, Mikasa and Armin. Sasha and Connie look like a pair of monkeys, and Erwin the II licks his ass.

"Well, what is it you have to say, Jean?" Armin finally asks, stealing quick glances at me and Historia.

Speaking of me and Historia…

We stand apart like a pair of naughty children who got caught stealing cookies from the cookie jar. I can feel Historia burning up, but I'm surprisingly calm.

Jean removes his hand from his face and scowls at the pair of us now. I stare at him pokerfaced.

"Why don't you ask _those_ two…" he growls.

The rest of my squad do as he instructs, glancing our way. Even Erwin looks up from licking his balls, his pink tongue poking out of his mouth.

_Disgusting._

No one dares speak. They're all too afraid, but I can see it in their eyes. They probably saw it the moment we arrived at camp. Even Mikasa and Armin saw it while they stayed at the orphanage.

Hell, even the_ children_ saw it.

I shut my eyes, releasing a heavy breath. "This doesn't go beyond this camp. Understood?"

"Yes, sir!" they all cry in various tones.

I open my eyes again, meeting Eren's green ones. He stares at me so intently, but every so often his gaze flitters over to Historia, and his expression softens.

His warning runs through my mind again, _"It will not end well for you both."_

Tch, who cares what he thinks?

I sense Historia's blue eyes as I address my squad. "Historia and I... we... well..."

All of a sudden, I'm tongue-tied. My mouth dries up, and now my heart palpitates.

I know I was prepared to scream my feelings for Historia atop the walls before, but this is actually harder than I thought.

I would be exposing my vulnerable side to them all. They'd lose all respect for me, seeing me as some useless pansy who's not so scary after all.

"_Well_?" Jean probes and he really is pushing it.

Since when did he get so big for his boots?

I go on. "Historia and I—"

"We love each other."

My eyes bulge as I whirl around, gawping at Historia. Her face is beetroot red, yet she stands tall and proud, declaring our love openly to a whole audience.

Suddenly, I want to shrink. If only I could be so bold and confident.

The camp turns so quiet now, the only sound you can hear is Erwin's licking. Everyone's facial expressions are as follows: Mikasa; deadpan, Armin; speechless, Sasha; agape, Connie; dumbfounded, and Eren; miserable.

Jean throws his palm over his face. "Ugh, you've gotta be _kidding_ me?!"

I roll my eyes. "Pipe down, Jean. It's not that big of a deal. We're both adults."

The lanky bastard looks my way, incredulously. "But... you... you're...?"

I narrow my eyes, knowing where he's getting at. "I'm what?"

The horse-faced boy blinks, peering at Historia. "You're so much older than she is, Captain. I'm sorry. But I cannot accept it."

I die a little inside. Well, what did I expect?

"Well, I respect your honesty, Jean..."

"Also, it's just... weird," he continues. "You're the last two people I ever would have... I mean... I always thought you'd go for Hange!"

I growl. "Don't you bring Four Eyes into this! Besides, maybe it's about time that _you_ told a certain person how _you _feel, Jean. They're sitting right here. What's stopping you?"

I'm speaking about a certain raven-haired girl, of course. The bastard totally dreams about having her beautiful, black-haired babies one day. It's written all over him.

Mikasa sits on her log impassive, only having eyes for Eren, and I feel bad for Jean.

Unrequited love sucks titan balls...

Jean blushes as Connie and Sasha start chuckling. I cut them off with a glare.

I know he's acting like a brat, but I won't have them laughing at Jean's discomfort. Especially since he's twice the soldier they'll ever be.

Horse-face dips his head then mumbles, "I'm... I'm going for a hike."

He saunters off, and I watch as the Wings of Freedom ripple on his back.

Armin looks at me and the queen considerately now. "Do you both truly love each other?"

I peek at Historia, and that's all it takes for me to affirm my answer. "Y-yes..."

Her ocean-blue eyes shine when she hears my reply, and I melt a little.

She looks Armin straight in the eyes, grabbing my hand, and my heart thumps louder. I don't do open displays of affection. So this is _new_ to me.

"We do, Armin," she says. "Very much. Spending all this time together... has made us realise how similar we are. I couldn't have picked a better knight."

The blond boy glances back and forth between us for a moment, and now he smiles shyly. "Well... so long as you're both happy. I support it."

I regard him gratefully. Such a nice kid.

Sasha raises a hand. "And me! I support it too, Captain!"

Tch, she just wants me to give her a second serving of bread.

Connie shrugs. "Who cares? I just want to go back home. Camping _sucks_..."

Mikasa regards us now. "I support your union too, Captain. Historia needs a strong suitor who can protect her after all."

I blink at her in surprise. "Wow... a compliment. Thanks, I guess, Mikasa."

Last but not least is Eren. He doesn't speak. He just keeps those probing green eyes on us.

Historia steps forward, her expression hopeful. "Well, Eren? What do you think?"

He rises slowly, wandering off in the opposite direction of Jean. "The captain already knows of my feelings."

I glare at the back of his floppy head as he vanishes into the woods. He's referring to that stupid warning that he gave me the other night.

Historia deflates at his remark, and I make a mental note of kicking Jaeger's ass for making her look like that.

For some reason, she really cares about his stupid opinion. Sure, Jean will come around, but there's no changing Jaeger's mind once it's set.

He's as stubborn as I am after all.

Erwin jumps down from his log and trots towards me and Historia, weaving between our legs. He rubs his face on our boots, purring.

Well, at least my old commander seems happy for us.

…

The atmosphere in camp turns tense as we pack up to leave.

We have no more business here anymore. We managed to lure another killer in the end. We still don't know much, but at least we know one thing for certain now: a group or organisation are hiring hitmen to take out the queen.

Whoever they are, they must be pretty powerful individuals within the walls.

Not to worry. I'll still draw them out. No one threatens my queen. So long as I draw breath, I will not let anything happen to her.

Just as I place a box of supplies onto a wagon, I hear that bout of pealing laughter behind me, then turn around.

Historia is helping Sasha and Connie pack. Well, she should be, but she's helping them goof off instead. I grit my teeth.

Not even the cute sound of Historia's sweet giggles can pacify me now. She may be queen, but we haven't left camp just yet. She is still under my command.

"Historia, Sasha, Connie, get back to work!"

The three of them freeze instantly, looking my way. Sasha pulls a stupid face then mutters to Historia, "He even says your name first now."

Historia laughs, nudging her shoulder. "Sasha, stop."

It doesn't take a genius to figure out who they were just laughing about. I thought my ears were burning.

I growl. "I heard that, Blouse. That's it. No bread for you on the way home."

Of course, home for them is Shiganshina. For me, it's the stuffy palace. I will be leaving my squad behind once again, and that sinking sensation returns to my gut.

I'll even miss Jaeger's glum face by this point.

Sasha gasps, approaching me now like a dog with its tail between its legs. She even drops to the ground, and I roll my eyes.

"I'm... I'm so sorry, Captain... I... I won't disrespect you and Historia ever again. Please, just... just don't take my bread privileges away from me!"

The huntress buries her face into the dirt, crying bloody murder as she latches onto my cloak.

I step away in disgust. She's such a mess; she even has a popping green snot bubble coming from her right nostril.

I glance around camp. This is nothing new, but everyone still stares at the crying eighteen-year-old girl at my feet. They watch her embarrassed, but I don't miss that disappointed look in Historia's eyes. She's shaking her head as if she has never been so ashamed of me.

She's right. I may as well have just taken candy from a baby. Food is like air to Sasha.

I grunt, pushing her off my cloak. "Fine. In fact, for your help and cooperation for cleaning my wounds, you get_ two_ pieces of bread. And maybe a hot potato."

Her face shoots up, and now she has stars in her eyes. There's still snot leaking from her nose. "P-potato? Even with butter...?"

Seriously, what is _wrong_ with her? Sure, since we reclaimed Wall Maria, supplies aren't in such high demand anymore, but butter still isn't cheap. But if it makes Historia look at me with pride, then all right; I'll give Sasha all the butter she wants.

"Yes. Now get up, soldier. You're embarrassing yourself."

"Oh, thank, thank you, Captain!" The girl staggers to her feet, reminding me of how short I really am, and now she stumbles back to her best pal Connie.

I return to my wagon, biting the inside of my cheek. Being nice takes it out of you.

Historia exchanges goodbyes, and now she comes my way. My heart pounds.

She stops to pick up a box, loading it onto the wagon beside me. When she's done, she smiles at me, and I meet her dazzling blues.

"That was very kind and considerate of you, Captain, to think about Sasha like that."

"Tch, the girl should count herself lucky. Next time, I won't be so merciful."

I go to put a box down next to the one Historia placed, but then she takes my hand, and I stare at our intertwined fingers.

Mine look so aged and weatherworn compared to her soft ones, and not for the first time, I feel our alarming age difference.

I don't consider myself old. Not really. Even after the day I turned thirty.

That's just life; you get older, so deal with it. When you see so many young comrades dying before they reach eighteen, you have to count your blessings.

Hell, I'd be happy to die an old man in his 80s, but right now... I feel like a relic.

Historia is still just a girl. Jean's right; I am too old for her.

Sure... if I was a rich guy, but I'm clearly not.

I have nothing to offer her.

I'm aware the others stare at us, and I start sweating instantly. I've never felt so stupid. I will never get used to this open display of affection, yet I don't want to rip my hand away, giving her the wrong idea.

It's different when we're in private but in the company of my whole squad?

"I know you'll miss them all really," Historia whispers just low enough for me to hear, and the hair rises up on the back of my neck.

She's so close, I can feel her breath.

I swallow several times, moving my gaze up to her gorgeous eyes.

She really is beautiful... That face could stop a world war. Or _start_ a world war...

Men would gladly fight for Historia's affection (and I'll gladly rip the limbs off of every single one of them).

I hear Armin mumbling behind me, and my squad vacates the area now to give us some much-needed privacy.

It's like the kid senses my unease, and I'm so thankful, but really I bet they're all just glad to get away from packing duties for a while.

I'll tell them off later.

I close my eyes, keeping my hand in hers. "Historia... what... what do you even _see_ in me?"

She blinks. "Excuse me?"

I look into her innocent eyes again, drowning in that ocean blue current. "Be honest... you know you could do so much better. Not only am I too old for you, but I'm a brute. I take joy in cutting people's limbs off, while you... you adopt orphans."

Historia squeezes my fingers tighter, grinning now. "You really want to know?"

I exhale, blowing the hair from my face. "Sure... Why not?"

She bites her rosy red lips, and my body reacts to the action.

Fuck.

I can see why Ymir went out of her way for this goddess-like queen now; every little thing that she does is so subtle, sexy, and feminine.

It's enough to drive a man (and a woman) crazy.

"You're ridiculously attractive," Historia announces next, blushing bright pink.

Now that pulled me away from my sexy fantasies, and I scrunch up my brows now. "Huh?"

Historia nods, peering up through a pair of long eyelashes. "That's right."

Well, that's news to me. I know I'm not completely unfortunate looking, but _ridiculously_ attractive?

What planet is she on?

She giggles, bringing my hand up to her lips, and my body shudders when she plants a soft kiss on my calloused knuckles. Those same knuckles have done some serious bodily harm to others in the past, yet she still kisses them. "You're a handsome guy, Levi. You probably don't hear it a lot because people are so afraid of you. Plus, you never smile, so that's all people see — the scowl. But sometimes... the light catches the blue of your eyes, and, well... it can make a girl all fluttery inside."

I still don't see it, but I guess I can follow on some level. I do take after my mum after all.

Now she was beautiful. Men's eyes lingered on her the longest when they entered the brothel, and my mum never even wore makeup to attract her clients. She never had to.

Long, raven-black hair with sad, blue-grey eyes and porcelain skin? Mum was a knockout.

I may have inherited my physical features from her, but I'm merely just a poor imitation. I have nothing on Kuchel Ackerman.

I have no idea how to respond to Historia's confession. No one has called me _attractive _before... Not that I ever really cared because I'm a guy, we don't really give a shit, but I suppose it beats being ugly.

So long as she sees me in a good light, then I'm satisfied.

She's waiting for my response and finally, I say, "Th-thanks... I guess."

She smiles at me sweetly, and now I go to load another box onto the wagon, my heart thumping inside my ears.

She thinks I'm hot...

Historia sucks in a deep breath. "I... I think it's about time I told you a little bit more about my past, Captain. No one else knows about this... The only other person who saw this side of me was Ymir, and, well... she's gone now."

I turn around, still holding the box. I'm grateful Armin got the others to leave; Historia's about to pour her heart out. We don't need an audience.

She takes a moment to compose herself. I raise a brow. "Well, what is it? We haven't got all morning."

She squeezes her eyes tight shut. "I... I know everyone thinks I'm this sweet girl who'd never harm a fly, but... back in the Cadet Corps... I.. I was prepared to let another soldier die..."

My eyes expand, and I drop the box at my feet, curiosity getting the better of me now. "I'm listening."

It seems that I'm about to learn something new about our gracious queen. I brace myself.

Historia opens those big eyes, and they're shining with tears. She wipes her cheek. "I'm not proud when I think back on that cold, wintery night. Every time I see the soldier now, the guilt tears me apart. The 104th Cadet Corps were doing military training up in the mountains just a few months before Wall Maria fell. There was a blizzard, and I lost track of my team. But instead of finding the easiest route back down the mountain, I decided to go the long way. In that respect, I would have died a hero... The good girl who prioritizes the lives of her fellow soldiers over her own. I... I just thank the heavens Ymir had stuck by my side and called me out on my _bullshit_. I... would have actually gone through with it too."

I don't speak for some time after she finishes. I just gape at her for a while, not sure of what emotions I'm feeling. Sure, it's an eye-opener, but it's definitely exposed a whole different side of her.

Not a bad side per se. Just a sad, vulnerable one.

She whimpers, turning away from me now as if she's ashamed of herself. "I... I believed that if I let myself die... then... I would be making the world a better place. I'm sorry. But at least you can stop feeling like such a monster when you compare yourself to me. I'm no different in the end, Captain..."

Something sinks inside my stomach, and it's like I've swallowed a brick. I see that lonely girl again sitting across the table from me — the same one who confessed her depressing backstory just two and a half years ago. Before her ascension to the throne.

I've always known the girl had wished she'd never been born. Hey, I've felt the same a few times myself, especially in my own youth when I was a sad, grubby kid who no one loved too. Yet I never realised she had gone to such extremes. It's one thing to contemplate taking your own life, but that of another? She must have been in a really, really dark place, and when you think back to that smiling, cheery façade she used to put up, it makes it all the more depressing.

I still don't say a word. I just let her have her little moment. It was obviously something she had to get off her chest.

I let some time pass before I approach her, placing my hands on her shoulders. She won't meet my eyes.

"Historia, look at me."

She shakes her head. "No. I don't want to see the disappointment in your eyes. I... I should have just gone on and let you think that I'm some pure little angel. I'm sorry, Captain. I didn't mean to ruin your perception of me, but when I hear you talking so badly of yourself... it... it breaks my heart."

I force her to look at me, yet she still squeezes her eyes shut. I carry on regardless. "I don't fucking care about all that crap. Look, you can't be Snow White all the time, Historia."

She finally opens those eyes, confused. "Who's Snow White?"

I shrug. "Who knows, but you're only human. You're allowed to have some dark days."

She angles her face away again. "As dark as letting another soldier die?"

I blink, wondering how best to respond without making her feel like shit. "It's an eye-opener, but nothing too disconcerting. Sure, if I'd been the captain of your squad at the time, I would have had you court-martialled on the spot, but it's in the past now, Historia. You're not that girl anymore. You've come a long way. I bet your mother and father would be eating their words right about now if they were still alive. Even though they never appreciated you, they produced an amazing daughter."

She shuts her eyes. "I... I guess..."

"Hey." I take her chin in my hands, moving her eyes up to mine, and I see that sad little girl at last.

You know what, I'm glad her parents are dead. They didn't deserve a beautiful child like Historia anyway. Especially if she was as cute and charming as little Krista back at the orphanage.

"Historia, just remember who you're talking to. I'm Levi _Ackerman_... I was once the most notorious thug in the underground. I cut the throats of MPs for fun. I left my friends to die out on the battlefield just so I could go and kill Erwin Smith. I make your one crime look like child's play, and no... being born is not a crime!"

Her eyes swell as if she's seeing a ghost, and I stare at her perplexed. What's gotten over her?

"A-Ackerman?" she whispers.

It takes me a moment to process what she's saying, and then the penny finally drops. I let go of her, having the sudden urge for the ground to swallow me up.

Well, shit.

I guess I just accidentally confessed my true identity.

* * *

**AN: Nice going, Levi...**

**They don't really show it in the manga, but does everyone know Levi is an Ackerman? I think I explained in an old chapter about how it seemed that only Hange knew based on chapter 126, but I think he would keep it secret and maybe just tell her. He just isn't the type to confess to the whole world, and it only seemed like information that the Marleyans knew about anyway. Well, with the Ackermans being bio-engineered from titans and all.**

**I loved Historia's confession. I feel that's something she'd want to get off her chest to set the record straight; I'm not such a nice girl after all. **

**Her other confession about Levi's sexy good looks felt good too. If only Levi knew about all his fangirls. Oh well...**

**POSSIBLE SPOILER... As you know, that soldier Historia was going to let die died in the end in chapter 128. RIP Daz. Your weird face will be missed (seriously, how old was he? He looked forty to me).**

**Jean ships Levihan... just sayin' 😂 **

**I wish he would tell Mikasa how he felt. But she'd probably turn him down anyway for that suicidal maniac. Poor horsey.  
**

**See you again next Friday. I have good news... I have written two more chapters since last week and it's pretty exciting stuff.**

**CartoonPrincessSigningOff**


	35. Chapter 35 - Historia

**AN: Chapter 35...**

**You are really, _really_ in for a treat this chapter. You will need new underwear. Sorry but not sorry 😂**

* * *

...

**Historia**

The captain and I returned to the road once again as we head to the capital.

Right back to where we both started.

Everyone else went south to Shiganshina, and it pained me to say goodbye to my old friends.

There was a time in my life where I saw them every single day, but these days? Not so much.

It gets lonely being queen sometimes.

But I guess it's not all so bad. I have the captain all to myself again — my knight in shining armour…

Oh, and Erwin the II. The captain still insists on bringing him with us. Mikasa was prepared to take him back to HQ so he could be reunited with Hange again, but Levi refused to give him over to that "Four-Eyed Freak".

I never took him for a cat lover…

Confessing our love to everyone was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do. My throat clogged up, and I couldn't speak. And I couldn't bear to see the judgement in their eyes of loving a man so much older than me.

Well, two out of six isn't so bad. I'm sure Jean will come to accept mine and the captain's union one day.

But I'm not so sure about Eren. For as long as I've known him, he's always been so stubborn.

I don't think he will ever change his mind about us. Once it's set, it's set.

I ride along beside Levi as he just finishes telling me about the time his Uncle Kenny found him alone in the dark underground. I notice he leaves out a few specific details, but my heart breaks when I hear of his cruel childhood.

And I thought mine was bad. He'd been starved and had watched his mother die a slow, painful death.

The poor thing...

I still can't believe it. Levi is an _Ackerman_. That means that he and Mikasa are related, and it's just so strange.

I guess I always had some inkling; I did always see the parallels between Levi and Kenny Ackerman.

What I find the most ironic was that his uncle had worked for my father. And then my father's brother before him.

He was their personal sword.

It's definitely no coincidence. Levi is my knight now, and I wonder if there's any connection.

Still… how sweet.

Our uncles had been best friends at one point.

"What's with that stupid smile?"

I shake my head to distract my thoughts, looking around at him. He's wearing his usual frown.

"Oh, nothing. It's just… your uncle and _my_ uncle, Captain… well… they just happened to be close friends. It seems our families have always had a deep-rooted bond."

His scowl deepens, and I can tell he doesn't look the least bit amused. Yet, I feel as if there's something he's still refusing to tell me. But not to worry… I'll fish it out of him eventually.

I turn away, closing my eyes. "I'm… sorry about your mother…"

He breathes a heavy sigh. "Don't be. She's been dead for over twenty years now."

I gasp. "Captain! You can't talk about your mother like that."

He narrows his eyes, and I can see he's dying to tell me to "Shut the hell up".

But as always, I go on. I won't let him beat around the bush anymore.

I suck in a trembling breath. "Do… do you mind telling me _how _she died?"

The return of little Levi almost makes me cry for joy (how I've missed that furrow between the captain's brows).

"No."

That's it. One word.

Again, I persist like the stubborn little queen I am (I didn't earn this crown for nothing, you know).

"Captain… tell me. I would very much like to know."

His mouth presses into a thin, white line, and I know I'm not going to get an answer any time soon.

An idea pops into my head next. I don't expect it to work, but I still paint a silly smirk on my face, looking him dead in the eyes now.

Besides, it worked once before.

"Captain... I _order _you to tell me."

His eyes bulge next, and now he shoots a hand up to his forehead, hissing in pain.

My heart throbs in my chest.

What's gotten over him?

It's like he's trying to resist my order, and my mind starts putting two and two together.

No… it couldn't be…

He releases a loud, frustrated growl. "Fine! If you insist on knowing so bad, _Your Majesty_… She caught something off one of her clients. There, you happy?"

I blink, confused. "C-client? I don't understand... What do you possibly mean by 'client'?"

The flare returns to his eyes. "Take a wild, frigging guess…"

I hold my tongue. I know he means well, but he better brush up on his manners before we return to court.

I can only protect him so much.

I decide not to goad him any longer. It's really not fair; I shouldn't abuse my power like that. I may be queen, but I won't mistreat the captain that way.

It's wrong of me.

Still… it is odd how he caved to my order so quickly. It all started with the headache. Mikasa gets the same headaches too.

Strange.

Could it be an Ackerman thing? They're definitely not ordinary human beings. That's for sure.

"All right. I'll let you keep it to yourself, Captain."

We continue to ride in silence, and it's like a rift has formed between us. Gone is my brave, shining knight. Now he's just Captain Grumpy Pants again.

Another niggling thought occurs to me. The memory kept running through my mind when he recounted his childhood to me. It was a scene from my own childhood involving the very same man.

The two just didn't add up. It was as if the Kenny Ackerman Levi remembered from his own youth was an entirely different person to the one I encountered.

"Captain? Are… are you aware that it was _Kenny_ who killed my mother all those years ago? I was just curious. S-sorry…"

I've told him the story of my mother's death before, several years ago when we were hiding from the government. That was just after Ymir left.

Levi's body stiffens as he doesn't take his eyes off the road. He swallows visibly, shifting that prominent Adam's apple.

Finally, he speaks. "I… kind of connected the dots in the end. He was the head of the Interior Police after all, and… your impressions of him were pretty good."

I squeeze my eyes, trying to repress the image of my mother's throat being slit. I was next of course.

"Do… do you think he would have gone through with it? If my father hadn't stopped him?"

It's something I've thought about many times. Mostly in the dead of night when I have trouble sleeping.

His entire body deflates as he avoids looking at me.

I don't need an answer. It's obvious what it would be. I mean, I watched the man kill my mother right before my very eyes, but if Levi's memory serves, then it shows that the infamous _Kenny the Ripper_ had had a soft spot for small children.

I suppose Levi was his own flesh and blood after all — his sister's son.

I was nothing to him. Just another job.

We let the matter drop, and it seems I've sucked all joy from the conversation.

It's just as well.

The capital finally looms into view.

…

There were celebrations all around when we rode through the streets of Mitras. The city had put up decorations and flags baring my face, even going as far as to chant my name over and over. They even threw rice and released doves.

Levi had never looked so pissed. Even he got a few cheers, and he hates the attention. I heard him muttering at one point, "Spare me…"

The people are romanticizing him now. He's the queen's sworn knight after all. That's something you only read about in fairy tales.

We were supposed to arrive incognito since we both had our hoods up, but somehow, we were still recognised. Even the MPs were waiting on hand to escort us back to the palace.

Word must have got out that we were returning today.

The palace was no exception. Guards and servants were lined up outside in the courtyard the moment we arrived, and just like that, I was no longer Historia the soldier, but the helpless little queen who needs constant protection.

I will forever cherish my small but sweet return to the Survey Corps (even if it was all pretend).

Captain Levi remained his cold, typical self. And the moment they whisked me away through the palace doors, it was as if all the magic that happened between us was all but forgotten.

We are Queen Historia and Sir Captain Levi once again, two separate entities who harbour nothing more than neutral feelings for one another.

If only we never had to come back...

…

I gaze into my vacant blue eyes before a full-length mirror as my 'ladies-in-waiting' help me dress.

They're all high-born women from noble families in the capital. Their fathers were close cohorts with the nobility who ran the country before the military overthrew them. I've heard their fathers have lost a little of their power since the military took over, and I can see the resentment in each girls' eyes as they yank on the strings of my corset.

My cheeks are almost as blue as my eyes.

They still act sweet to my face, but I know they talk horribly about me behind my back.

The oldest is Gisela. She's nineteen with dark, honey blonde hair. Then there's Monika with jet-black curls who's seventeen, and Emma, another light blonde like me. She's eighteen.

They finish strapping me up in my dress, and now I gaze down at my gown. It's a bright salmon pink with long-sleeves and flowery frills, and I just want to puke.

It looks like the capital spat up all over me.

I will never understand the fashion in the inner walls. It's like they live in their own world, while the rest of us struggle to get by. The women walk around with parasols for crying out loud, and the men top hats and canes.

At least my hair looks beautiful. They've tied it up into a stylish bun, bringing out the shape of my face, and I smile a little.

I would never consider myself a true beauty. Not like my mother was, but I still inherited her pouty lips and high cheekbones.

Gisela finally places my crown on top of my head, and now all three ladies step back to admire their work.

It's a much smaller crown than the one they used for my coronation. I actually have several crowns (because a queen just can't have enough, right).

"Oh, Your Majesty… you're simply _breath-taking_…" Emma gasps, clasping her hands.

I arch a brow at her. Am I? Or are you just_ saying_ that?

"You're a true vision," Gisela gushes.

"You'll turn heads for sure…" Monika adds.

I refrain from rolling my eyes. They're so phony, it hurts. I know what they're really saying…

"You're a bastard borne from a whore…"

"You're nothing but a military puppet…"

"Go back to the farm where you were born, Country Bumpkin…"

Women can be so cruel. They fight with words rather than fists, and at times that can be a lot worse. Plus, they just _love_ gossip.

That's one thing I loved about being in the military; the girls were just as tough as the guys, and they'd tell you to your face if they didn't like you (I'm looking at you, Ymir).

What you see is what you get with female soldiers — Mikasa, Annie, and Ymir would break these girls.

I need to be around tomboys again. Not these foo-foo women who'd faint at the sight of blood.

There comes a knock at the door, and all three ladies stop.

"Who is it?" Gisela calls, her voice all melodious and sing-song.

I hear that deep, grating sigh on the other side of that ornate wood. "It's Sir Captain Levi of the Survey Corps coming to escort his queen to dinner."

All three girls blush and giggle, and I grind my teeth at their stupid, girlish behaviour.

They're fawning over _my_ knight. How dare they…

Levi is mine!

My eyes bug from their sockets.

Woah, I just got a little possessive, but it's true. It seems the captain has acquired fangirls in the capital since he became my knight. As I said, they have romanticized him to the maximum, and now the women think he's some kind of dreamboat.

A shame he never got so much attention back when he was just a soldier. You know, back when he killed _titans, _helping to pave the way for humanity's future?

The people of the capital are still so ignorant.

Gisela clears her throat. "You may enter, Sir Captain Levi."

The door opens at her words, and the captain stands in the threshold looking glum as ever. All three girls stare at him with stars in their eyes, and I bite my tongue. Emma looks as if she's going to burst.

Yet the captain completely ignores them, and they may as well be a part of the furniture.

His eyes focus on me, going up and down my dress. I straighten my posture, offering him a pointed expression.

I hope he likes what he sees.

"You look… _pink_…" he remarks, bored and neutral.

My shoulders sag. _Well, gee, thanks…_

He's right though. My dress is just a bit on the pink side.

The captain wears his royal blue coat again, looking ever the dashing knight with his sword. He wears a formal lace cravat with ruffles, and I see he's making some effort tonight.

We are due to have dinner with Commander-in-chief Darius Zackly to celebrate my return to the capital. Nile Dok and Dot Pixis will be there too. The latter was just eager for a drink — he even came all the way up from the southern region just so he could get his fill of the capital's fine wine.

"Well, you ready to leave, Your Majesty?" Levi asks.

My stomach rumbles and that seems to answer his question. I hear Monika laugh somewhere behind me, but I ignore her and join the captain's side as we leave through the door.

"Have a pleasant evening, Your Grace!"

"And you too, Sir Captain Levi!"

They break out in a fit of feminine giggles as we walk down the corridor, and Levi gives his "Tch".

"Nice friends."

I narrow my eyes. "They're not my friends. They're my _ladies-in-waiting_…" I reply in an overly pompous fashion.

A small smile tugs at the captain's lips, and my heart flutters.

Finally, the first sign of life since we arrived…

"You don't seem to like them very much," he muses, regarding me coolly from the corner of his eye.

"No. They only pretend to like me after all, but I know they talk shit behind my back. The_ bitches_…"

The captain's eyes widen, and now he whirls around to stare at me. But I don't miss the amusement creeping into his tone. "Your Majesty... control yourself. We're at court."

I raise a brow. "So? I'll always be a country girl at heart, Captain. We're tough as rocks after all."

He still watches me amused, and that smile stretches. "Which one would you take out first?"

I stop, blinking up at him. "W-what?"

Levi's eyes flash, and I see that maniac from the underground again. "You're no pixie, Historia. I know you could beat the crap out of all three of those bitches. So, which one? I could teach you a few pointers if you'd like?"

My heart pounds as I can't believe his words. Why does everything always have to be settled with violence with him?

"Captain, I will not answer that question. I am a queen, and a queen must carry herself with dignity and grace."

Why do my own words sound like bullshit to me?

The smile vanishes from Levi's face, and now he's never looked so disappointed. "Wow... your bullshit smells so bad, I can smell it from where I'm standing."

I huff and turn my nose up, marching ahead of him the rest of the way.

The dining room doors come into view at last.

Thank goodness, I'm starved. That's one thing I've missed about the capital — the glorious food.

Somewhere, I can hear Sasha crying her heart out.

…

I sit with glazed eyes as the commander-in-chief drones on about the military affairs of the capital.

His voice is just so boring… he makes Levi's monotone drawl sound exciting.

Only Nile Dok seems to be interested in what the old man says. Zackly did try to talk to us about his 'masterpiece', but Pixis cut him off before he could put us all off our food.

Thank goodness. I've heard stories about the commander-in-chief after all, and they're not pretty.

Levi looks just as bored as I do. It was so awkward sitting there at first, trying to look as if nothing is going on between us, but I don't think any of those three men had the faintest idea.

The men start to get a little merry as they plough through the wine. Levi and I are the only two who don't drink. I'm still a little sick from Armin's birthday in the woods several days ago.

I don't think I've ever known Levi to drink. He's so serious and formal all the time; he needs to loosen up every once in a while.

"So, Captain," Commander Pixis says. "How's life in the palace treating ya? Much better than the threadbare sheets of the barracks, I presume?"

The captain peers up at the wrinkly old man. "I couldn't complain, Commander."

Pixis offers him a hazy, drunken smile, and now his wizened eyes find me. He slurps his glass. "And as a plus, you get to spend all your time with our beautiful Queen Historia now. The envy of every man in the land..."

My cheeks burn red-hot at the commander's words, and I sink in my seat. Well, I wouldn't say it was the envy of _every _man.

I feel Levi tensing up beside me, and I'm too scared to look at him. What if we give ourselves away? These men can't know that there is something more between us. They just can't.

Hopefully, with our age difference, they won't suspect a thing.

Commander Pixis continues. "They make a handsome couple, don't you agree? They'll have beautiful children for sure… The queen's eyes with the captain's sheer, brute strength..."

Levi stops breathing, and my entire body sweats.

The tension in the room just increased by a tenfold.

I'd never even considered the possibility of bearing the captain's children. It's just unthinkable.

Having children is something I will have to think about in a few years as per one of Kiyomi Azumabito's three requests.

I'm not ready to be a mother. Not just yet.

Nile throws the commander a scathing look. "I suppose… if you can overlook their alarming age difference. He's old enough to be her father, Commander."

I never thought Commander's Pixis' eyes could look so big as he turns to look at the captain again. "Is that so...? Forgive me, Captain, but I could never quite figure out how old you were… Erwin was a pretty young guy I suppose too, but to an old fossil like me? You're just a kid yourself."

I can almost hear Levi grinding his teeth as he doesn't reveal his age. Also, I don't think he appreciates being called a kid. He's usually the one calling us kids or _brats_.

The commander waves his hand. "Never mind. There's nothing wrong with an older fella wanting himself a younger lass, hey there, Anka?"

He winks up at the young, female soldier. She stands by the wall, narrowing her eyes. She always sticks by his side to make sure he behaves himself at these functions.

That's his fifth glass of wine...

Levi and I still refuse to look at each other as the three men continue their conversation, and I just want to leave for bed. It's gotten so late.

The captain seems to register my mood, angling his body towards me. He's gotten quite good at picking up on my emotions lately. "Your Majesty?"

I suck in a deep breath then meet his cloudy, grey eyes. He still looks a little flushed from the awkward conversation earlier.

Commander Pixis really can be a blabbering old fool at times.

"I'm… a little tired. I'd like to go back to my room."

The captain doesn't need to be told twice as he rises to his feet, addressing the three men. "Commanders… if you'll please excuse us. The queen has asked to retire to her room."

It's the commander-in-chief's turn to speak now. "Very well. It is a pleasure to have you back, Your Grace. Please keep doing what you do best, Captain Levi, and keep our queen safe. There's definitely no one better for the job, don't you agree, Nile?"

The commander of the military police regards us carefully now. I know he's still a little suspicious of the captain after he took me to the woods for 'military training '.

The man's not stupid. I know he suspected something. His men still have the last assassin in their custody, and I hope they let him out soon.

He really isn't a bad guy.

"Well, he could easily outdo any of _my _men," Nile finally says.

Levi and Nile lock eyes for a moment, and a tense pause passes through the dining hall.

Finally, the captain takes his leave and escorts me through the palace hallways once again to my quarters.

We arrive at the door, and the captain and I don't speak. He wants to wait until I've let myself inside.

His room is still attached to mine by a second door. That way he can barge his way inside if I meet any trouble in the middle of the night.

But I'd much prefer it if he stayed in my room with me tonight. I can't bear the thought of a wall keeping us apart.

He takes a deep breath. "Well, sweet dreams, Your Majesty."

That's my cue to go into my room then, I guess. I sigh as I grab onto the door handle, turning around to look at him again.

He raises both of his brows.

I chew my lip, desperate to blurt it out. What am I so afraid of? His rejection? That's so silly. I know he cares about me deeply. He told me so himself that he loves me, yet still...

Why am I so nervous?

I let go of the door. "Levi?"

He studies me carefully. "Yes, Your Grace?"

I gulp mouthfuls of air then step closer, grabbing onto the lapels of his coat with shaking hands. He stiffens as I gaze up into his stormcloud eyes.

His heart skips beneath my fingers, yet I hold on. "Would… would you like to join me in my bed tonight?"

His breathing accelerates as his chest swells beneath my palms, and his heart is thrumming now. Sweat shines his upper lip.

"Um… uh…?"

I brush my hands down his hard chest, and he shudders, closing his eyes.

"Please? I would very much like your company, Captain. It's a cold night after all..."

It may be cold, but the captain's face is still dripping like a faucet. I reach my thumb up to wipe the beads of sweat from his top lip, but then he pushes my hand away, taking a step back.

Next, he yanks on his lace cravat, panting for breath. "N-now's not the best time…"

I drop my hand, wishing that the ground could swallow me up. "Oh…"

Another uncomfortable silence travels through the vast space between us. After what feels like an eternity, the captain finally bids me goodnight then takes himself off down the hall to his own room, and now I'm left all alone in the dark hallway.

I guess I'll just have to be cold tonight.

…

I sit up in bed, reading my copy of 'Her Brave Knight'.

My eyes nearly pop from my skull when I reach the part where the knight reaches his tongue down for the queen's...

_Oh… oh my…_

This really is a dirty book.

No wonder the nanny tried to warn me. Thank the walls none of the children found this. They're too young to know where babies come from.

Though it's not like you can make a baby with what the knight's doing to the queen in _this _book.

People actually do this to each other? So gross.

Yet, why do my own feminine parts drip the more I read of this tantalizing tale of a queen and her knight?

It's getting too much, a throbbing sensation rocks my core, and I bite down hard on my lip, suppressing a squeal.

Suddenly, I throw the book under the pillow, turning the knob of the gas lamp beside me as I tuck myself into bed.

My eyes are wide open.

Ah, poo...

Why did I have to read that book? I can't sleep.

Yet by some miracle of the three wall goddesses, I manage to close my eyes, drifting off into a restless sleep.

When I awake, I'm not alone.

A figure hovers above my bed...

The moonlight filtering in through the window catches the blue of his grey eyes, and my heart thumps. "L-Levi—?"

He reaches down, nestling his cool finger against the curve of my lips. "Shh, don't talk… just… I just…"

I gaze up into those conflicted, stormcloud eyes of his. A series of expressions flicker across his stony face, and all I can do is stare.

I never knew the captain could be so expressive, but his face settles at last, and now it forms into one I recognise very well. A red flash sparks in his eyes, just like all the times when he found a titan to kill.

He's found his target.

"Ah, fuck it."

His mouth crashes against mine at last, and now our teeth bash together. He's practically chewing my face, and all I can do is lay there in shock.

Yet I start kissing him back, working a pattern around his lips, and soon I slip inside, sucking on that delicious tongue of his.

He produces a deep, guttural growl as he climbs on top of me, crushing me with his warm body, and the mattress sinks beneath his weight. When we pull away, only a string of saliva connects us now.

Levi gasps into my face, wafting his scent all over me. "I'm… I'm sorry for waking you… I… I just couldn't sleep… knowing that you were in the next room…"

I smile, wiping spittle from his lips; it's hard to tell whose spit it is now. "It's okay, I want you here."

He chuckles, settling those round, black pupils on me. "Did anyone ever tell you that you taste like strawberries, Your Majesty?"

I giggle. "N-no…"

His eyes give off a wicked flash again as he dives in for another kiss, exploring my mouth with his wet, slippery tongue.

Now all I can think about is that naughty book.

I want that tongue of his inside my own wet sheath...

With feverish hands, I claw at his shirt, desperate to see those chiselled muscles. It finally comes loose as I toss it to one side, running my fingers through those deep valleys of his swollen chest.

Walls… I could dry my wet laundry with this chest. So hard, so firm…

Quickly, I try to loosen my own nightdress, but then the captain stops me. "No. I won't take advantage."

I glare up at him. "I think you already have, _Captain..._"

His eye twitches at my insolence. "In time, Historia. In time… You have yet to come of age."

I pout. "I'm not a child."

He keeps those lethal eyes on me. "True. You're all woman, I'm afraid. I could smell it dripping between your legs in the next room…"

His voice takes on a dark, dangerous edge, and it makes the hair rise up on the back of my neck.

My nipples harden beneath my thin nightdress, and now his gaze falls to my breasts. "That nightdress leaves little to the imagination…"

I pop my chest out then, making sure my nipples are on full display through the flimsy satin. "So?"

That predator returns to his eyes, and without warning he throws me back onto the pillow, launching himself at my breasts. He squeezes the taut nipple through the thin satin, and my back curves.

A prickle shoots down my spine, making my breath hitch.

"You like that don't you, Your Majesty?"

He squeezes again and again with those strong fingers, twisting and turning my nipple until its red raw, and I cry out from the sheer pressure. It hurts so badly but in a good kind of way… I never thought I could garner so much pleasure from physical pain, and I never want it to end.

The pressure builds up inside of me as he keeps yanking on my breasts, and soon he pushes me to the edge. I have no idea what's coming over me as heat rushes through my body, making me tremble all over, and I break out in a hot sweat.

My hips buck beneath him as he continues to push my buttons, and now I start begging for relief. The pain and the pressure is all too much.

"C-Captain… p-please…"

"It's all right, Historia… You're close."

_Huh? What's he talking about? Close to what?_

Suddenly, my back arches as if I've been struck by lightning, and now a blinding light flashes through my eyes as my body finally releases the pressure.

A strong, musky scent fills the room as I relieve myself at last, but I don't move. I can't move. I just lay there gasping and covered in sweat.

My heart pounds as those sweet waves of euphoria still rock my body.

What… what was that? It was pure ecstasy, and despite my physical exhaustion, I want more…

I _need_ more.

Somewhere through that glorious fog, I hear the captain saying, "And that's just for starters. Your Grace..."

* * *

**AN: Well, there you have it. Historia's first orgasm given by none other than Captain Levi (and not Ymir sadly). I'm a little jealous 😂**

**And that's just foreplay too... wait until he penetrates her for the first time. I really do hope he's this good in the bedroom in canon. I just do. But for romantic fanfiction purposes, he will be a pro when it comes to the female body.  
**

**Historia was wearing her nightie so it's all good. Or not good. **

**Levi allegedly is meant to be unattractive in the world of Attack on Titan, but I don't see it. Other than him being small and a bit of a faceache, I think he's pretty hot. It's the way his hair falls in his eyes and that intense, bored gaze. It's sexy.**

**How bitchy are Historia's ladies. I just love writing mean, gossipy girls. It's one of my favorite high-school tropes because we all knew bitches like that in school. Do feel free to hate them because you're meant to.**

**I bloody love Pixis. He reminds me of my dad so much (and looks like him too) 😂**

**Anyway, the same time next week? See you then.**

**CartoonPrincessSigningOff.**


	36. Chapter 36 - Levi

**AN: This is pretty much a filler chapter, but it was so good to write. I could write Historia and Levi banter all day.**

**Last week's chapter was quite steamy, hey. If you needed a visual, just watch the scene where Ymir pulls Historia out of her mouth... That's pretty much how she would have looked after Levi was through with her 😁**

**You may see hints of Levi's sexy, dark side here. We all know he has one. Plus, he's so creepy at times, but I find it enticing 😏**

* * *

...

**Levi**

I didn't catch a wink of sleep.

How could I with Historia lying beside me all night?

The smell of her musky arousal still fills the room, and it took everything in me not to pin her down to the bed and fuck her hard.

The scent of her alone is enough to awaken my senses, and now I feel like I can take down a titan twice the size of the walls.

I'm still rock hard, and I just don't know how I'm going to manage for the next two months.

Historia's eighteenth couldn't come sooner.

Even my birthday comes around before hers, and then I will turn the ripe old age of "None of your business…"

When we finally do lay down together, I'll make sure it's as poignant and magical as can be. Sex with Historia will be like glimpsing a little piece of heaven. She's already an angel, and I just want to hear that sweet angel singing my name as I tear into her virgin flesh.

I can't believe all it took was a little foreplay to make her come in the end. It even took a little finger action in the woods, and just remembering the tightness of her damp, swollen pussy makes me harder.

I may like it rough, but with Historia I'll be gentle. It will be her first time, so I will have to treat her like delicate china. The last thing I want to do is hurt her.

Plus, I'm not small.

For what I lack in stature, I make up for in girth.

Ladies eat your heart out.

Historia rolls in her sleep, and I study her for a while. Her chest gently rises and falls as a blissful expression takes over her face, and I smile.

Looks like someone's having sweet dreams. A shame about the drool though, yet somehow, she still makes it look cute.

I'm such a creepy old pervert, watching her sleep, but I can't help myself. The more I watch her, the more my hardened resolve melts, and just like that, all the stress and heartache from the last few years dissolve.

I've never felt like this about anyone... My heart pounds the more I look at her.

Her face really does look as if it was carved by angels, as cheesy and cliché as it sounds. Her lips are the exact shape of a heart, and if that isn't enough to make any man succumb.

I give in to a moment of weakness, leaning closer to her soft, rose petal lips, and now I feel her warm breath on my face.

Yet I don't kiss her. The last thing I want to do is wake her; I just needed an excuse to be closer.

If only I could capture this moment forever.

I'm so close, I can see the lines running down her bottom lip, and I wet my own then.

Okay, maybe one kiss wouldn't hurt...

I'd meant what I said last night; she really does taste like strawberries.

She stirs next as I breathe a little too hard into her face, wafting her golden hair, and I'm panting like a dog in heat.

I really am an old creep.

I sit back, leaning against the headboard as she stretches her arms with a sigh. Next, her eyelashes flutter, and now those lazy blues find me. A small smile tugs at the corners of her lips.

"You stayed the whole night…" she whispers.

I peer pointedly into her face. "A knight must stay by his queen's side after all."

It was meant to be a backhanded remark, but it only just sounded romantic in the end.

Seems I've finally run out of sarcasm.

She bites her plump lip, and that action alone is enough to unravel me, but I hold back, remaining my typical asshole self.

Historia sits up, pressing her warm body to my chest, and my heart skips a beat.

_Must resist…_

She stops inches from my face, nuzzling her nose with mine, and now I swallow spit. My mouth's salivating again at the thought of kissing her, but a kiss just wouldn't be enough.

I'd need to have more.

Her big, planet-sized eyes hover just before mine now as she reaches a finger up, brushing it down my cheek. I shudder.

"Last night was absolutely magical... I'll never forget it."

Ah, fuck. There she goes with that soft, breathy voice, the one that makes my pants tingle.

I try to remain nonchalant as I fight the urge to fuck her every orifice. "You… you're welcome, Your Majesty…"

She narrows those big doe eyes next as she takes my chin in her hand, forcing me to look directly at her. "Levi? When are you going to start calling me Historia?"

I blink. "I call you Historia."

"Yeah, sparingly. But it's always, "Your Grace" or "Your Majesty". I didn't reclaim my birth name two years ago just to go by some fancy title all of the time, you know."

I sharpen my own eyes. "I will when you stop calling me_ Captain_. It's all I ever get from everyone else. Just do me the favour of calling me Levi from now on, _Historia_…"

She grins. "I notice those closest to you have only ever addressed you by your name. Do… do you consider me close too?"

I arch a brow. Is she serious? After what I did to her last night?

"Tell that to your left nipple."

I half expect her to nudge me and tell me that I'm despicable, but then to my surprise, she giggles, leaning in for another kiss. Our lips brush. "The other one's feeling a little left out… Shall we give it what it wants?"

There goes my morning wood as it pops through my pants, and I push her back before I do something I'll regret. "Yeah, when you've brushed your teeth first. Honestly, Historia, your morning breath's _killing _me…"

She gasps in shock. "Are you being serious?"

"Very. You know how I am. I take personal hygiene very seriously."

She purses her lips then rips the sheets from her legs, stomping towards her fancy en suite. "Fine, I will. So long as you brush your stinky attitude first, _Captain_."

Historia slams the door then runs a tap inside, and I groan, clawing my hands through my hair.

_Yeah, nice going, _Captain..._ Insult her. That'll do it._

No wonder I've never had a girlfriend.

Something jumps up onto the bed beside me, and now I stare into those disappointed blue eyes of Erwin the II. His heavy eyebrows hood his face.

I grit my teeth as I storm towards my own room. "Don't you start!"

…

Historia locked the inner door in an obvious attempt at showing me how pissed she was, so now I have to go out into the corridor and knock on the main door.

I'm escorting her to breakfast with Nile Dok. It's also a meeting to discuss new security measures. Killing two birds with one stone as they say.

She doesn't reply so I knock louder. "Historia, open up. We haven't got time for this bullshit."

The floorboards creak on the other side as she steps towards the door. "Are you sure? You don't want me to kill you with my morning breath now, do you?"

I roll my eyes. How childish can she be?

"Look, I'll let you in on a little secret. Sometimes… every once in a blue moon…_ I_ get awful morning breath. So you're not the only one."

"Aw, you're just saying that..."

"No, really, and sometimes my shit stinks, so please for the love of all that is holy, open—"

She opens the door, offering me a pointed look as she brushes past me to march down the hall.

I see her ladies have already helped her dress as she wears a less formal gown this time with warmer, beige tones.

Thank god. That frilly pink she'd had on last night made her look like a birthday cake. Not flattering in the slightest.

I fall in line behind her as she keeps three-feet between us, and I bite my tongue.

Curse this fucking breakfast/meeting.

…

Nile prattles on at the end of the table as he goes over his list of conditions. Historia sits on the opposite end while I sit between the two, a piggy in the middle.

I'm such a third wheel.

Well, at least there's black tea as I clasp my fingers around the rim of my cup, taking a long sip.

Aw, really hits the spot. The perks of living in the palace.

I really have come far in life.

It's sad to think that my old home is just below me. Now my shit goes where I used to sleep.

Historia is still ice-cold as she keeps her attention on that whiskered bastard Nile Dok, and I may as well be chopped liver.

Funny, when she's wearing her crown, that icy attitude really suits her. Now she's an _ice-queen_…

And if that doesn't make me all the more aroused… Now she exudes a frosty power that could even outfrost me, and now she's a queen who doesn't take shit from anyone.

Not even from me.

It only made sense that I'd be most attracted to a woman who's as cold as me after all.

We'll be ice-sculptures together.

Historia plucks up a strawberry next as she pops it into her mouth, and I almost crush my teacup.

I never thought the sight of Historia eating a strawberry would turn me on so much. Thank god Nile can't see under the table.

I'm stiff as a board again.

Somewhere Nile drones on as I watch Historia pushing that firm strawberry into her round, plump mouth, and I loosen my cravat, struggling for breath.

She notices my discomfort then, pulling up a blonde eyebrow, and I try to avoid looking at her.

"Captain Levi? Is there something wrong?"

I shut my eyes as that asshat Nile addresses me. Nothing misses his keen eye after all.

I peer around at him, putting my mask back on. "No, everything's peachy, Nile. Continue."

He watches me carefully for a few moments longer then goes back to his report, and it's like listening to paint dry.

If she eats any more of those strawberries, I might just shoot across the table and have her there on the floor, Nile Dok and his lackeys be damned.

At least this breakfast/meeting may finally be interesting.

I can feel her eyes boring into me as I sip casually at my tea, and now it's my turn to ignore her.

From the corner of my eye, I spot her grabbing another strawberry as she chews it slowly and leisurely, and I can't believe it.

She's doing it on purpose.

Not at first. The girl's genuinely too innocent. She has no idea how sexy and beautiful every little thing that she does is. She must have seen through my mask, knowing that she was getting to me.

Don't worry, I'll get her back.

…

We finally leave Nile as we walk through the palace gardens in silence.

My body's still flush from before.

Who knew Historia could be such a tease.

She announced she wanted to go for a stroll through the gardens since it's such a lovely day (her words, not mine). It's November, so the weather's not the warmest, but there are still some spectacular sights to see.

The palace gardens have a maze and a menagerie of topiary animals that freak me out. But the queen thinks they're beautiful.

Historia still gives me the silent treatment, and I just leave her to it. It's kind of precious seeing how far she will go to ignore me.

She's really not over that morning breath thing, and I laugh on the inside.

Who knew she was so sensitive.

She maintains her three-foot distance. One that I invented, yet I still don't take my eyes off her back.

It's my duty after all to keep a watchful eye on the queen. Who's to say a crazed gunman won't pop out from the bushes next and kill her?

My eyes rove up and down her spine, stopping on that round, tight ass. It's not a big ass, but still nice. The same could be said of her breasts too. Everything about Historia is small and compact. She's as firm as those strawberries she popped into her delicious mouth earlier, and my pants tighten again.

The next two months really will be torture.

The beige, formal gown exposes the soft skin of her back, and I start salivating at the mouth again. How I'd love to rip that dress off and finally get a gander of that creamy body of hers.

Historia enters the maze. The sun disappears behind the clouds as a chill spreads through the gardens, and now darkness takes over.

Finally, we're alone...

She shivers, wrapping her arms around her body. "Brrr, it's cold. I think I want to head back now, Levi." She stops when I don't answer, turning around to face me. "Le—vi!"

The queen squeals the rest of my name as I shove her against a bush, covering her mouth with my hand.

She stares up at me horrified as I hover several inches above her, pretty much a giant compared to her four-foot nothing frame.

Her chest heaves as my hand's still clamped around her mouth, and now those small, perfect breasts swell beneath her dress. Her heart's beating like a rabbit, and I grow harder at the sight of her fear.

Fuck, I really am a maniac.

I press my body closer, pushing her further into that prickly bush, and now she squeaks.

I like it when she squeaks…

I stare intently into her blue eyes, relaxing my hold a little as I breathe her in.

She smells like strawberries again.

As I said, I'm going to make her pay for teasing me earlier at breakfast.

"I bet you thought you were so clever with those strawberries, hey? Don't think I didn't see what you were trying to do to me."

A little of her plucky spirit returns, and now she pushes my hand away. "Why? Afraid you won't be able to _resist_, Captain?"

Oh, it looks like we're back to titles.

My eyes flash, reflecting off her giant, glistening orbs. "You really are a little minx, aren't you? You only pretend to be all sugar, spice, and everything nice…"

A wicked spark glints inside her own eyes. "That's what sweet little girls are made of after all…"

My dark shadow returns. "You're no sweet little girl, Historia."

A smirk spreads across her red lips. "No. Not anymore..."

Without warning, she grips tight hold of my balls, and my eyes nearly pop from their sockets.

What in the…?

A little fear passes through her eyes for a moment as she almost can't seem to believe what she's doing to me, but then she squeezes harder, and I feel myself coming.

My eyeballs roll back into my skull. "Holy… _fuck_ Historia!"

She produces a sexy giggle and leans closer, whispering into my ear. "Be careful now, Captain, lest someone _hears_ you..."

My body trembles all over as her hot, sticky breath tickles my ear, and I'm about ready to come.

I'm so hot.

She breathes fast as she keeps her firm grip around my throbbing erection, and I growl into her ear.

"Just you wait... Two more months, and you'll finally be _mine_, Historia..."

She gives another sensual laugh, nibbling my earlobe. "I can't wait."

Finally, she lets go of me then pushes me aside, skipping the rest of the way up the maze.

I glare at her back, gasping for air.

What the fuck has gotten her in such a good mood?

Historia twirls back around, and now she's that innocent young girl again. The one that can do no wrong.

You wouldn't think she'd just grabbed a grown man by the dick.

She really is a tease.

"There's a beautiful water fountain at the centre of this maze. Come on, I'll race you there!"

She picks up her skirts then runs the rest of the way up the maze, giggling like a silly school girl, and I roll my eyes at her childish behaviour.

Another two months of this?

Just kill me now.

* * *

**AN: "In two more months, you'll be mine, Historia..."**

**I love that quote. It's just so sexy, possessive, and romantic. A good balance.  
**

**He was only telling her she had morning breath so he could find an excuse not to kiss her. Because if he kissed her, he wouldn't be able to control himself. We all know Historia's perfect really. Same with Levi. They both smell like strawberries...**

**For fanfiction purposes, Levi will have a big cock. I've already reached a sex scene and have described it in detail. I just like details, okay...**

**I would love, love to hear your thoughts on this fanfiction. What's been your favourite scene or chapter so far? Mine is still chapter 12 after Levi comforts Historia after she finds out about Tilly's past. It was the first time I saw potential in them as a couple. I'm thirty-six chapters in so you must be pretty invested by now; I'm pretty invested in writing it. You don't have to have an account on here to review. You can just scroll down and press the review button below these authors' notes, and type your thoughts away. Even "It's great" will do. I don't mind long-winded reviews either. I put long-winded reviews all the time on other fanfics, so don't feel afraid or stupid if you don't think you've got anything interesting to say.  
**

**Thank you for taking the time to read my fanfic. It means a lot.**

**Same time next week.**

**CartoonPrincessSigningOff. **


	37. Chapter 37 - Hange

**AN: Chapter 37! It's finally Hange's turn! Or Hanji, whichever spelling you prefer. I had fun writing this one. Hange and I are strangely alike, it freaks me out a little. You know, I do think the titans in AoT are rather beautiful, and I love science. So I feel she comes naturally to me. However, I do channel her more carefree side that we saw from season one. Not her post-season 3.**

**Did you see the trailer they dropped for season 4! Oh my god, go and watch it now if you haven't (it's all over Tumblr if you follow a gazillion AoT pages like I do). It's so beautiful, the animation, the fight scenes, everything. I don't even care if it's a different studio, those shots were fantastic. It looked so cinematic to me. Sure, Levi's face looked more rounded, but seeing that trailer on my newsfeed made my Friday. I've already watched it five times, and keep finding new things. In fact, I got distracted and forgot to post for a moment.**

**Anyway, enjoy. I ranted and raved again.  
**

* * *

...

**Hange**

I stare out of the window of a fancy suite within the palace, waiting for the queen to arrive. There's not much to report; I'm just merely here for a simple visit and to see my oldest pal, Levi, of course.

I bet he's missing me...

It's been months since we've seen each other last, and December has already come around.

Which only means one thing…

Birthday celebrations!

Levi hates it when I get him gifts. It took me long enough just to sniff out his birthdate since he's always so secretive, but I found out in the end.

I still remember the time Erwin and Miche helped me throw him a party when he turned thirty, and Levi, being the typical party-pooper that he is, trashed the entire room, even going as far as to hack down all the banners baring the numbers three and zero.

Levi is never one to waste his blades over something so foolish. So he must have been pretty pissed.

He may not show it, but Levi is actually very sensitive about his age.

Which is a crying shame because he's thirty-five this month. So that puts him right in the middle of thirty and forty. (I'm thirty-three, so I'm still closer to thirty; I have nothing to worry about just yet.)

The door opens, and a dour guard enters the room. He's one of Zackly's men.

I wave my hand, smiling broadly. "Hey there! Hange Zoe. Pleasure to meet ya!"

The big oaf blinks at me once, no, twice, as I just keep on smiling like a crazed titan. He has the same dead look to his eyes that all the titans used to have too.

Bean always had that dead look...

The guard coughs, bringing me back to attention, and now I stand straight as he introduces the queen.

"Her Majesty Queen Historia Reiss, and her royal knight Sir Levi."

I gasp. "Hey, I know that guy!"

I'm stopped short as Historia and Levi enter the room looking all nice and fancy, and a bright smile forms over the queen's face instantly.

She moves towards me, extending her hand. "Hange! It's so great to see you."

I don't take her hand as it's not the correct way to greet a queen, so I offer her a polite courtesy instead. "The honour is all mine, Your Grace."

There comes a "Tch" from the corner of the room, and I look up. The sour guard has already left, so there's only one other person who could have made that sound.

I rise to my full height, pushing my glasses back. "I take it you're just as happy to see me too, hey, Levi?"

He deadpans me, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "No. You should be in Shiganshina keeping an eye on that lanky bitch, Yelena. At least you had the sense to leave Mikasa with Eren. I'll give you that."

Historia gasps. "Levi! That is no way to talk. Yelena is an honoured guest on our Island."

Levi glowers at her. "Her eyes are weird, and she worships that bearded piece of shit as if he's some kind of _god_ or something. She can't be trusted."

The queen shakes her head, and a few unspoken words seem to pass between them. I ignore them, waving a dismissive hand, and now I take a seat in the small seating area. There's tea and a plate of biscuits waiting for us.

The perks of palace life.

"Enough talk of that strange woman now. There are a few things I'd like to discuss."

They take a seat with me, and now we help ourselves to tea. Only Levi leaves the biscuits.

They're made from a recipe beyond the wall, so naturally, he doesn't trust them. They're covered in sugar and chocolate. Sugar was always scarce in our walled kingdom before, and chocolate was as rare as diamond. Only the richest could afford it.

As you can imagine, Sasha loves them (Nicolo baked them, of course).

Historia narrows her eyes at Levi. "Levi... have a biscuit."

He sips his cup in his peculiar fashion, and I found out way, way back why he always drinks like that — the handle of his teacup broke off when he still lived in the underground, but since he'd already forked out his life savings, he held onto the set and thus learnt to adapt.

"No."

The queen's eyes narrow further. "Levi..."

He drinks his tea again. "I said no."

I have no idea what to do or say as the two argue over biscuits. I've never seen anyone stand up to Levi like Historia does right now. The only other person who comes close is Mikasa, but this… this is on a whole other level.

They act as if they're married, and my remaining eye expands.

It couldn't be...

My heart beats faster as I think I've just stumbled across a new, scientific discovery.

The Ackerman-Reiss theory.

Maybe it_ is_ real.

Historia huffs, placing her cup down gently, and now she puts her hands on her hips. A wily smirk spreads over her feminine lips. "Levi... I _order _you to have a biscuit."

I watch, dumbfounded, as my oldest friend gnashes his teeth, wincing and grimacing in pain as he tries to resist Historia.

"Fine! If you wish, _Your Majesty_..."

He grabs a biscuit and shoves it into his mouth, and his eyes pop immediately. "Holy…"

Levi's always secretly had a sweet tooth. He just doesn't like to let anyone see.

Historia smiles smugly. "See? If you just give things a try, Levi, then you'll be amazed by all the wonders that this world has to offer."

While they're distracted, I pull out a small notepad and start taking notes.

I will run a little experiment. This is scientific gold after all; I couldn't miss an opportunity like this.

Working title: Ackerman-Reiss Possible Relationship.

Hypothesis: Do the Reiss and Ackerman families share an unspoken bond of fealty?

"Hey, Four Eyes. What are you doing over there? Are… are you taking notes?!"

I jump at the sound of Levi's accusing tone, flipping the page over. "Oh, no… it's... it's just a little poem that I've been working on."

Historia's eyes sparkle. "I didn't know you wrote poetry, Hange!"

"Yeah, neither did I," Levi remarks, keeping his suspicious eyes on me.

"Ooh, let us hear!" Historia claps.

"Yeah, Hange, let us hear..." Levi's dark gaze doesn't leave me.

I scratch my scalp with the tip of the pencil. Why didn't I just say it was my shopping list? I'm a woman of science; I don't have an artistic mind!

"Ugh, very well…" I start writing down words at random. "The… the atmosphere is blue… the… the grass is green, the… the sun yellow, and the… the earth is brown... It's a work in progress."

Historia stops clapping. "Oh… it's… um…"

"It's a pile of shit. That's what the queen's trying to say. No offence, Hange, but you'll never be a poet."

The queen bristles. "Levi! You can be so cruel."

He shrugs, sipping his tea again. "I'm just being honest."

Carefully, I flip back to my field notes as my test subjects start speaking again.

"Tell me, do you both often bicker like this now?"

They both pause, avoiding each other's eyes. I squeeze my pencil, my hands shaking.

I... I knew it...

"You... could say that," Historia answers shyly, looking at everything but Levi.

My eye flickers over to Levi. He sighs when he catches my probing gaze. "I guess. But I'm not the one at fault. It seems power has _changed _our lovely queen. She thinks she can even boss me around now."

Historia scoffs. "Oh, I don't think it. I _know _it…"

They start fighting again as I scribe away.

What a shame. If my hypothesis is, in fact, correct, and they have, indeed, forged an alliance, then this bickering is just sad.

Don't people call this the _honeymoon_ phase? They're still at the early stages of their alliance. Yet they act like a middle-aged married couple.

Only Levi's close to being middle-aged since he's getting older now. Historia, however, has_ years_ and _years_ of youth left.

But I'm no relationship expert in the end; I'm just here to collect data.

Levi growls, helping himself to another biscuit. "See what I'm talking about, Four Eyes?"

Historia offers him the side-eye. "Don't choke on your biscuit now, _Captain._"

Levi chomps, a bored expression on his face. "Your concern knows no bounds, Your Majesty…"

I drop my pad, eyeing the two up now. Maybe I should step in and say something. I'd heard about what Levi did after all. Jean told me what happened.

"Come now. Is this any way to speak to each other? After all, I thought you two were a _team_ now. Jean told me about how you both apprehended the last assassin. I believe you even took an arrow for our queen, Levi, and I must say... I'm impressed. You've always had a strong urge to protect those in need, but this is a whole new feat for you."

Their eyes meet, and a sweet smile spreads across Historia's face. "Yeah, he did, Hange. I've never seen anything like it. He was so... brave."

I chuckle as I take more notes. "That's our Levi. Eldia's strongest after all."

Levi exhales. "Spare me..."

Historia and I laugh at his plight, and now we continue to embarrass him.

"Ooh, he's blushing," I observe.

"Levi, you're bright pink!" Historia teases, giggling.

Levi puts his cup down, moving towards the door. "I'll be outside."

I hold my arm out to stop him. "Wait! Not so fast, Levi, I actually_ did_ come here to discuss a few things. Mainly the matter of your birthday next week. Is there anything, in particular, you've got your eye on?"

Historia drops her saucer, whirling around as she gapes at Levi. "It's... it's your birthday next week, and you didn't think to tell me?"

Levi only has eyes for me now, and his expression takes me right back to the good old days of when we used to slice up titans together.

He's pissed.

"You just couldn't keep that big mouth shut!"

I put my notepad inside my coat pocket, then tuck my pencil behind my ear. "You should celebrate your birthday, after all, Levi. You don't know when it could be your last."

Levi palms his face, a small growl escaping his lips. My eye flitters over to Historia, and I'm shocked when I see those tears running down her cheeks.

She watches my oldest friend sadly, and something comes over me next when I spy that heartache in her eyes. It appears that our queen has come to care deeply about our strongest soldier.

A sweet, kind soul like Historia is exactly what Levi needs. Has always needed.

I see that this goes beyond the realm of science now. This has nothing to do with their last names anymore. These two have fallen in love, plain and simple.

The heart is a mysterious thing after all, and it has puzzled scientists for years.

What _is_ love exactly…?

Well, a combination of hormones likes oxytocin and dopamine, yet still…

One of life's many mysteries.

Historia rises to her feet, stepping towards Levi now. She holds out her hand. "Levi… why didn't you tell me?"

Levi grips his face then lets go, jerking his head in my direction. That fire hasn't left his eyes. "Nice going, Four Eyes!"

He storms out of the room. Historia picks up her skirts, running after him. "Levi, wait!"

Just as the door shuts behind them, a four-legged creature crawls into the room, and I wear the biggest smile on my face.

"Erwin! You came to see me!"

I walk over, yanking him up off the floor, and the cat growls.

I hold him up above me. "Aw, come on now. We fought side by side for years. You must surely have a better greeting than that?"

Erwin watches me pointedly for a few moments, then rolls his blue eyes, and for the very first time, he lets me pet him. He usually scratches and bites, but not anymore.

I finally got my old friend back.

It seems the 13th Commander of the Survey Corps truly does live on.

* * *

**AN: Levi's birthday is on the 25th of December. Do you think Hajime is trying to insinuate something? Just saying...**

**It sounds like Hange was trying to sing Haddaway for a moment there "What is love (baby don't hurt me, don't hurt me, no more"). If you don't know who Haddaway is, then you're probably too young.  
**

**I don't care what Levi says, Hange's poem was beautiful.**

**Thank you to my guest reviewers last week who reviewed. It really meant a lot. I'm glad you're all enjoying this fanfic. It's so fun to write. I actually prefer writing it to my original stuff at times. It just won't leave me alone. I will definitely be writing more fanfics for this couple in future.**

**I'm secretly hoping Erwin the II will be in season 4, but he's my OC, so I can only dream (I actually own copyright over him). I bet he'd look so good animated. He's meant to be colourpoint like a siamese but has the large, rounded ears of an oriental. Do feel free to draw him if you're inspired 😁****  
**

**The next posting will be Friday. See you then.**

**CartoonPrincessSigningOut.**


	38. Chapter 38 - Historia

**AN: We're nearly at forty chapters. Wow...  
**

**Tamara: Thanks for pointing that out. I appreciate you taking the time to review. Historia was only guessing Levi's age back in that chapter as I'd never officially given him an age, but I decided to go for 34/35 in the end. If I was going off canon, he'd be 36/37. I decided to be nice though and make him two years younger in my universe. I reckon there is an alternative universe where we are all two years younger... **

**I hope you all enjoy it.**

* * *

**Historia**

...

I knew exactly where to find Levi in the end.

After all, it's the place where I go too when I always want to be alone at the palace.

The stables...

He has his back to me as he pets Silver inside her stall. A few horses nicker in greeting when I walk down the centre aisle.

Midnight pops his head out the bars of his own stall, but I only have eyes for my knight; I still pet his snout though to let him know that I haven't forgotten him.

Levi sighs when I stop outside Silver's stall. He lets the mare lick his hand, and I'm surprised. I would have thought he'd have hated the germs.

He must _really_ love his horse...

"I was wondering when you'd show."

I don't say anything. All the while he lets that mare caress his hand with its tongue, and it really is a sweet sight to behold.

I sigh, casting my eyes to the floor. "Why... why didn't you tell me it was your birthday?"

"Well, technically, it's not my birthday until next week."

"Still... you should have said something."

He looks my way, a scathing expression on his sour face. "And what? You would have thrown me a party?"

I roll my eyes, moving inside the stall to stand by his side. "No. I would have gotten you a gift."

"Tch, I hate gifts."

"Or I would have at least made you feel special."

His eyes light up at that comment, and now I detect that inner fire. "_Special_?"

I gasp as I just realised what I said, and now I cover my mouth. "N-no! Not like that!"

He chuckles. "It's fine. We had an agreement after all. We don't do anything until you come of age. Just one month to go..."

His eyes bore deep into mine, and my soul comes to life. My legs pulsate, and so to distract my thoughts, I pick up a curry comb and start brushing Silver's white coat.

I love how the light reflects off her flank. She's so shimmery.

The comb helps to remove dirt and stimulate oil glands, which is what helps their coats to shine, but still... Levi chose well the day he bought Silver.

She really is a beauty.

I wonder if Levi will let me braid her mane one day?

I think about his birthday again. Today is the 18th of December. Levi's birthday is next week.

So, December the 25th? A few weeks before mine, ironically enough.

I laugh to myself, and Levi looks up curiously. "Someone in your head say something funny?"

"N-no... I... I was just thinking... Our birthdays are merely weeks apart."

Levi grabs a curry comb for himself, brushing Silver's other side. The horse closes her eyes in satisfaction, and I can sense Midnight's jealousy.

I'll go and give him some love later.

"So? Lots of people are born in December and January," Levi dismisses.

I slump my shoulders. "Well, I was only trying to be romantic."

"Well, think of something better than us sharing a birth sign..."

My eyes widen as I'd never thought of that. "That's right! Capricorn! A fellow goat!"

Levi pulls a face in disgust, and now he puts the comb aside as he heads down the aisle. "I best get back to Hange. We kind of ditched her."

I nod. "Of course. I'll join you shortly. I just need to let Midnight know that I haven't forgotten him."

Levi reaches the door, turning his face to look at me. "You know she was taking notes on us, right?"

I stop halfway between braiding Silver's mane. "Notes?"

A smile tugs his lips. "You heard her poem. Complete trash. She's was totally playing us, Historia. Watch out. She's crazy."

I did think that poem was a little suspicious before. Of course the sky is blue, and the grass is green, _duh_...

I thought Hange was smarter than that.

"When you meet us once again in the parlour, just continue to act oblivious. It'll humour her."

"Aye, aye, Captain!"

He narrows his eyes.

Whoa, he did not like that one bit.

Levi disappears just as I finish Silver's braid, and I can't wait to see the look on his face when he sees what I've done to his horse.

She looks so regal.

…

Another week passes, and Levi's birthday comes around.

I don't tell anyone else at the palace. I just keep it between us. Hange got him some new cleaning supplies, and Levi was pretty content; he also got a new mask and headscarf too, and a broomstick with a big, red bow.

I know he loves cleaning, but Levi deserves more than sponges. He needs something of real value, and so I got him something very special.

You'll soon see...

In was short notice, but I found a brilliant artist in the capital.

We've started using photography now within the walls ever since we've had contact with the outside world. So now we can take pictures of those we love and hold on to them forever.

I've had my picture taken and I look so miserable. The camera takes some time to flash, so if you smile you'll be smiling for a while…

Ouch.

But seeing myself captured on camera for the first time was so surreal.

Before we only had sketches and oil paintings since we are (or were) a hundred years behind the rest of the world.

Out there they have aircraft, wireless radio, and automobiles.

It's terrifying.

I wake alone on the morning of his birthday.

We had spent the night together again, mainly just cuddling or 'spooning' as Levi calls it, and he can be quite affectionate when he wants to be. Sometimes he just wants to hold me and keep me close, and that's enough for him.

We've done other things besides cuddling, but nothing beyond the usual 'foreplay'.

I really am learning a whole new slew of words from Levi.

Apart from the time I grabbed his huge, throbbing shaft beneath his pants in the maze, that's as far as I have gone with him. He's actually a very generous lover and only cares about pleasuring me first and foremost.

But I want to pleasure him too.

I really, really do...

I know we have less than a month now until we can finally go all the way, but I want to see that big, throbbing shaft in the flesh.

It really was big and so hard...

My lady parts can't wait.

I pull the sheets from my legs, approaching the door to his room. I knock. "Levi?"

No reply.

We don't have to spend every waking moment together. Nile has increased security so there's less chance of a break-in, yet still…

I wish he would tell me first before he disappears.

I worry about him.

Hange had told me in secret how old Levi is today, and he'll be so furious. But I just want to tell him it's not that bad.

He's not that old... yet.

Still, eighteen and thirty-five? A seventeen year age gap. He was in his teens when I drew breath for the first time.

I don't care though. So long as he still looks good, then I'm happy. Most people look rundown by thirty-five but Levi could still pass for twenty-three.

I took today off so we could celebrate his birthday. I don't have to go to any formal meetings or luncheons as I throw on a simple skirt and blouse, heading out the door.

Looking for Levi in the palace is like trying to find a needle in a haystack. It really is impossible.

I stop in a hallway when I hear voices, peeking around the bend. It's Nile talking to several of his men, and he's up awfully early.

The commander has taken up permanent residence in the palace now. He has even set up his office here, and it makes me feel as if I am constantly under watch.

There are certain parts of the palace I am forbidden from entering per his instructions now.

But there's still one place I've never been to yet...

The palace rooftop.

I glance out the tall window. It's still twilight. If I go quickly, I may just catch a few stars.

Spinning on my heels, I sprint in the other direction, making a few twists and turns until I reach the tower to the rooftop.

It's usually locked, but I'm surprised to see that it's been pried open quite recently.

Strange.

The voices echo down the hall, and I yank the door open, racing up those spiral stairs. By the time I reach the top, I'm out of breath, but it was worth it.

A few stars still twinkle high above, and now I can see the entire universe.

The capital city of Mitras spreads far and wide, and I can even see Wall Sina in the distance.

It's so beautiful up here, and it's a sight I could only dream of seeing as a child.

Growing up, I was never allowed to leave the farm. I truly was trapped, having no idea how big the world really was.

Slowly, I step towards the edge between two gargoyles, peering down at the ground below. One misstep and I'll go spiralling to my death.

Not that I'm unfamiliar with heights; I am trained in 3DMG after all.

Carefully, I tilt my head skywards, staring at those fading stars, and at once I feel as if I'm gazing into my soul.

The Northern Star is the brightest of all tonight.

All my dreams, hopes, and fears are spread out before me now on a purple canvas, and I wish I could stay up here forever.

I smile to myself as a curious thought comes to my mind. No matter where you are in the world, we all see the same sky...

I wonder if Tilly is looking at the sky right now.

"Enjoying the view?"

I startle at the sound of a deep, husky voice, and now I whirl around, coming face to face with those piercing, grey eyes.

I thought that busted-up door below looked awfully familiar...

My hand goes straight to my pounding heart. "Levi! You... you _frightened_ me!"

I don't miss the twitch of his lips. "Well, you startle too easily, Your Majesty."

I fold my arms and correct him now. "_Historia_."

He doesn't take his amused gaze off me as he approaches the ledge, and my eyes bug when he swings both of his legs over and sits.

Does he have no fear?

"It's fine, Historia. I won't fall. But since you're here, you may as well join me."

I roll my eyes. "Well, not that I mean to intrude..."

Levi turns, offering me the profile of his long nose. "Join me. I would like your company. No one wants to be alone on their birthday after all..."

Now that surprised me. It's not like him to show such a vulnerable side. So I do as he asks and take my place beside him, and now we both sit in silence. An icy breeze drifts across the rooftop, and I shiver.

Shoot. I should have worn a coat.

"Cold?"

I shudder, nodding my head. "J-just a little..."

He watches me considerately then starts taking off his blue coat, and now he drapes it around my shoulders. His warmth envelopes me immediately.

"Won't you be cold?"

Levi keeps his impassive gaze on the city. "No. Besides, I'd rather you had it. Your teeth chatter when you're cold, it's annoying."

"Gee, thanks."

"Also... did you know that you snore in your sleep? I had to get out of your room. It was like the Beast Titan had come back all over again."

I shake my head. I'm not even going to answer that.

He's just lucky it's his birthday.

We don't speak for some time as we both gaze up at the sky. The sun's peeking over the wall to the east.

A flash shoots across the sky next and I gasp. "A falling star!"

"Well, make a wish..."

I close my eyes and make my little wish. Next, I glance his way, smiling. "This is nice. Just the two of us."

He doesn't take his eyes off the sky. "So don't ruin it with gushy, romantic shit."

I shake my head. "Seriously, Levi. You're impossible at times."

Levi glimpses my way, the shadows settling in the dimples of his cheeks. He's actually smiling for real.

He watches me carefully, his pupils dilating. "That coat looks good on you. The colour brings out your eyes."

I peer down at his coat, remembering that I had that exact thought about his eyes too when I first saw him wearing it back at his knighting ceremony.

The captain and I would have blue-eyed children if we ever started a family together. Hypothetically speaking, of course. They would either have his gunmetal shade or my bright sapphire, but either all would be beautiful.

I match his smile, fluttering my eyelashes. "It feels good on..."

His eyes widen at my comment, and now the sound of my laughter rings out across the rooftop. The captain shifts uncomfortably, trying to hide his oncoming erection by the looks of it.

"Seriously, Historia... Warn a man next time you _talk _like that."

My brows scrunch together. "Talk like what?"

"Like you're out of breath. It's enough to drive a guy crazy. Everything you say just sounds so perfect. You're too beautiful."

I didn't even realise I was talking like that, but I can't help but blush at his compliment.

He... called me beautiful.

Not many people have before.

Yet I still shake my head in denial. Growing up, I was convinced that the reason why my mother didn't love me was because she'd thought I was ugly, and at times I still believe it to be true.

I will still always be that scrawny little girl from the farm.

"No. My mother was a beautiful woman. But I'm just... well... me. Nothing special."

He exhales sharply, releasing a thick cloud of fog. "Don't be so fucking ridiculous. Historia, you are the prettiest girl inside the walls. Even prettier than your mother. There, I said it."

I smile tightly. "You never _met_ my mother."

"I don't need to. I doubt she had your charm."

I squeeze my eyes as a flood of emotion takes over me. "If that's the case... then why didn't she love me enough to _hug_ me?"

Levi pauses as I drop my head, holding back a sob. No, I won't cry over that woman.

He hisses through his teeth, rolling his eyes. "Come here."

Next, he wraps his arm around my shoulder, pressing me close to his chest, and now I breathe in his scent.

It's the same scent that lingers on his coat: cedar mixed with mint and soap.

"There, I hugged you. So stop crying."

I nod, obeying his sharp order. "Th-thank you. It means a lot."

"I of all people have no place telling you this, since my mother wasn't exactly a saint either, but Historia... your mum really was a bitch _and _a whore. Sorry, but someone had to say it, just so you don't waste any more tears over her."

I half laugh, half cry. "It's... it's okay..."

I study him curiously now. What did he mean his mother wasn't a saint? His mother was a wonderful human being.

"Levi… your mother was a good woman. She... she raised _you_ after all."

He shuts his eyes. "I never told you the complete story about my mother, Historia."

My heart races. "W-what?"

Those gunmetal eyes gaze deep into my sapphire. "My mother was a prostitute. I grew up in a brothel. If I'm going to tell someone, then it may as well be you. I know you wouldn't tell a soul."

I blink, stupefied by his confession. "Oh..."

I'm not sure how I feel about the revelation, but I guess we have something in common; I did always wonder where my own mother disappeared to at night when she used to go to the city in her 'fancy clothes'.

Suppose we both come from _whores_ then.

Suddenly, I produce a loud cackle, and Levi flinches. Even a few pigeons flutter away.

"What the hell's so funny?!"

He's never looked so affronted, and I don't blame him. He just bared a little of his soul to me, and all I can do is laugh?

So insensitive.

I meet his blazing eyes. "N-nothing... I guess we're both just so fucked up, hey? So pathetic."

I wipe tears from my eyes, and Levi's posture relaxes. Now he shakes his head, but I don't miss that tiny smile. "Tch…"

I'm practically beaming now as I show him my teeth, fishing inside my brown satchel. I pull out a sketch of a beautiful, dark-haired woman.

I had to guess what she looked like when I gave the artist her features, but I'm sure it's close enough. I used Levi as a reference. He is kind of pretty in a _female_ sort of way, I suppose.

I pass him the drawing. "Happy thirty-fifth birthday, Levi. Sorry, Hange told me how old you are. I hope you're not mad. It's... it's not old. Not really. At least you look young. In fact, when I first met you, I thought you were at least twenty—"

"It's... my mum."

Recognition dawns in Levi's eyes as he glances at the drawing, and now a sheen takes over his cold, grey orbs.

My smile spreads.

I guess I did well on imagining her face after all.

* * *

**AN: I enjoyed writing this. So awesome to showcase their bond. It comes so naturally now. I think this is how they'd interact in the show if they ever did fall in love.**

**I never mentioned, but I'm not sure what happened to Levi's other horse. Does he have the same one throughout the anime? To be honest, I've never noticed. If so, then... she died I guess 😥**

**I looked it up. It's not that common that people of the same zodiac sign are compatible. Mostly it's fire signs get along with other fire signs, like Aries, Sagittarius, Leo, for example, but upon researching, I found that Capricorns would be a match made in heaven! Yet... another blog I found said they should stay away from each other. Meh, we'll take the first for Rivahisu as it said this: "In addition, they will support each other unconditionally and will slowly build a stable, strong, and long-term relationship." That sounds just like Levi and Historia!**

**The blog is called "Couples With the same Zodiac Sign: Can they succeed?" if you're interested. I may as well reference. **

**Sure, we've all noticed the similarities in Levi's and Historia's childhoods by now, but anyone ever noticed this? Levi grew up in the underground, trapped, and never saw the world above. He was trapped within a trap, so to speak. Historia grew up on the farm but was trapped behind the fence her whole life. Again, trapped within another trap. See where I'm getting at? All the characters were trapped in the walls like cattle pretty much, but Historia and Levi took it to the next level.**

**Kuchel is nothing like Alma. Just putting that out there. One was a woman who sought any means to put a roof over her child's head, while the other is a common whore who spread her legs for the first lord who took a fancy to her. They don't compare. **

**Where did Alma go to at night anyway? A little suspicious in my opinion...**

**Well, I will post again next week. I would love to hear more thoughts. How did you like this chapter?**

**CartoonPrincessSigningOff **


	39. Chapter 39 - Levi

**AN: Happy Friday!**

**Oh, you're going to like this one. It's got everything, from books, dragons, princesses, tongues... It's dirty, but we all know we'd do the same to Levi if given the choice 😆**

**I should put a warning for Levi's dirty mouth in advance: he has a dirty mouth. **

* * *

**Levi**

...

Historia and I spent the rest of the day together.

We had a tea party in the maze, despite the blistering cold, and then we snuck down into the dungeons, running away from Nile Dok like a pair of naughty children.

Historia thought it was hilarious, but I'd never felt like such an overgrown brat.

The best part though was when we found an old skeleton hanging off a pair of rusty chains in a dank, dark cell. Historia emitted a sharp, high-pitched squeal, grabbing onto my arm as she dragged us away.

No doubt these were the same dungeons they once kept Erwin. In fact, I have a feeling we may know the skeleton guy. Or he knew someone that we once knew…

After our dungeon scare, we found our way to the palace's colossal library, and my jaw hit the floor when I saw all those books.

"Holy friggin' shit…"

Historia beams, clapping her hands. "I know!"

"That's a shitload of books."

"It's amazing, right? It could take us a hundred years before we finished reading all these books!"

I watch her now, a small smile yanking at the corners of my mouth. She's so cute when she gets all excited.

Despite the dust motes hovering through the air, I'm glad to be here with her. It is a beautiful room. Gilded molding, arched windows, and polished bookshelves.

It appears that the queen has everything she could ever ask for.

I swallow.

So it looks like a library's out for her birthday. A shame; I actually do like that fairy tale, despite the fact that I'm not a fan of _beasts._

Historia's birthday's coming up after all, and I still have no idea what to get her. She got me the best gift of all — a portrait of my late mother...

How the hell am I going to beat that?

It was like Kuchel Ackerman was staring right back at me again, and then a strange emotion filled me that was both familiar and foreign.

I didn't even thank her properly, but Historia still demanded nothing less. I'm not good at expressing myself after all.

I chuckle, trying to hide my anxiety. "Must be nice being queen. You get to read all these books."

She doesn't reply as she runs towards a rolling ladder. "Come on, you take the other one. I'll race ya! "

I turn to the other rolling ladder on the opposite side of the room, clenching my jaw. "No. You'll only hurt yourself."

"I'm not some china doll, Levi. I don't break _that _easily... You've seen me in action. I fell from hundreds of feet, and look, still alive!"

My eyes burn. "I said _no_, Historia. Act your age."

She huffs, climbing down the ladder. "Fine. We'll just read books instead and act like boring thirty-_five_-year-olds..."

I growl. That's it. No one calls me boring. "Get back up that ladder, now. If it's a race you want, then it's a race you get."

A wicked gleam flashes through her blue eyes, and now we both take our marks. I place my boot onto the bottom rung of the ladder.

This is stupid _and_ pointless (it's obvious who's going to win).

I peer over my right shoulder. "You ready?"

She nods. "On your marks…"

"Get set."

"Go!" She kicks herself forward and I do the same, and now we shoot across the library like a pair of overgrown brats.

Soon we reach the end of the bookshelves, and I jump off, landing on my feet. Unfortunately, Historia missteps, so I catch her in my arms before she face-plants the floor.

We land nose to nose, and her laughing breath tickles my face. I lean away, a hardness forming inside my pants.

I'll never get used to having her so close; I can see the individual ripples of her ocean-blue eyes...

"That was so much fun!" she cries. "So... who won?"

I push her away, putting my hands inside my pockets. "It was a tie. Come, let's actually _read _something. This is a library after all, and we're causing way too much noise."

I march beneath a gilded archway, finding more rows of books in the next room beyond.

Historia slumps her shoulders and follows me. "I guess reading can be just as fun..."

…

We soon found a quiet spot to unwind, and now we both lose ourselves in a book. Historia took us straight to the fantasy section, and I regret asking her which genre she wanted to read since I don't have a particular favourite.

The only books I read these days are boring, old military reports. All cut and dry with little description.

It's been a while since I read fiction.

The book I'm reading now has a big ass dragon on the cover. A knight fights it with a sword.

I could slay a dragon...

Historia sighs wistfully, placing her book down. I feel her gaze all over me, so I lift my book to my nose, pretending to be lost in a world of make-believe...

"Levi…?"

"Shh, storytime isn't over just yet. Besides... the dragon's just about to burn down a village..."

She bristles. "Levi!"

I slam the book down, grinding my teeth. "What?!"

She grins, batting her eyelashes. "Read to me..."

"No."

"All right. I can read to you instead!" She picks up her book, clearing her throat. "And so the prince took the princess into his arms, gazed deep into her eyes, and said—"

"And the dragon opened his great, big maw, drew his head back, then released the hottest of fires onto the poor, unsuspecting villagers... Now that's a _real_ story, Historia. No more princess shit."

She slaps the book shut. "Fine"

Historia leans back in her chair, making it squeak, and I bite my tongue.

What happened to reading in peace?

She scoots closer, shuffling her chair along as she leans her chin in her hand, and just... stares.

I meet her enormous blue eyes. "Seriously... what?"

She shows me her teeth again. "Who taught you to read, Levi?"

I scoff. "You think just because I grew up in the underground, then I'd be an illiterate piece of shit?"

Historia rolls her eyes, used to my outbursts by now. "That's not what I said. You're putting words in my mouth. I was just curious. Was it your mother? Ooh, I bet it was Kenny! I bet _he_ was a good storyteller..."

"No, not really... Not unless you like stories about men being strangled by their own intestines."

She pulls a face. "Ugh! How horrific!"

I chuckle. "That was Kenny..."

Historia puts the awful images to one side, caressing the book before her now. "It was my sister who taught me how to read. I can't believe that all these years, I never knew... I just assumed I taught myself after watching my mother."

"I did notice the glaring plothole in your backstory when you recited it to us. Brats don't just learn to read by themselves... unless you're Armin."

She smirks. "I remember you being particularly very riveted that long, long night. Admit it, I have a way with words..."

"No. And besides, I wasn't riveted. I was in shock. Shock because somebody actually had a shittier childhood than me, and I grew up in shit. Literally."

Historia picks up her book, whacking me playfully on the shoulder. I shield her with my arm, bored out of my mind.

"Oh, you... _fiend_!"

"Fiend? You can come up with a better insult than that, Historia."

"Asshole!"

We both stop and stare as her voice rebounds off the library walls, and now she can be heard saying "Asshole" over and over.

I suppress a snort, looking up into her bubbling, blue eyes. She's pissed that I made her curse out loud.

Now the whole world knows how much she likes saying asshole (Nile will come and arrest her soon enough).

She narrows her eyes, looking me up and down, and I watch her curiously.

Next, her gaze falls on my buttoned-up shirt, and my breath catches in my throat.

Shit... I thought we were just playing games before, but that sudden fire in her eyes says otherwise. Yet I can't stop the stiffness forming inside my pants again, and my mouth dries.

"Histor—"

She's on top of me immediately, straddling my hips as she throws herself at my lips. She takes ownership of me at once, planting her knees either side of me as she traps me to the chair, and now I can't move for the life of me.

Well, I could, but I don't want to.

I kind of like it when she takes control. It's sexy as hell.

No other woman has done this to me before, and Historia, with all her sweet innocence and purity, just makes it all the steamier...

At that thought, steam gathers on the windows as it just suddenly got hot in here. Historia is a woman who knows what she wants after all, and who am I to deny her that.

She brushes her tongue along the seam of my lips, and I part, letting her inside and now we entwine.

Her taste fills my brain, igniting all my senses, and it takes everything in me not to pin her against the table and fuck her.

I'm tempted to see where she goes with this.

She starts fiddling with the buttons of my shirt. Soon the garment splits in half, exposing my chest, and now she feasts her hungry eyes all over me.

I watch, slightly horrified, and a little aroused (but mostly aroused).

I never knew a woman could look so possessive before. Especially one as cute and gentle as Historia.

And here I was thinking she'd be meek in the bedroom.

I guess it's true what they say about the shy ones, and fuck my dick shoots up just thinking about what she's truly capable of.

_What the fuck are you hiding behind those big, blue eyes, Your Majesty?_

Historia flinches as my erection prods her nether region, and now she purrs, circling a finger around my cheek. I shudder.

If only I was tied to this chair.

Another time...

"Is that your sword or are you just happy to see me?" she whispers into my ear and I swallow, sweat gathering on my upper lip.

"You... you bet I am, Historia... Hurry up and do what you want with my body. From the waist _up..._ You're still not eighteen yet."

Oh, how I want to punch myself in the face for just saying that.

_Yeah, have fun with your hand later tonight, idiot…_

She sharpens her eyes. "You're no fun."

Without warning, she lowers her head and licks my stomach from the pants up. Her mouth hits dangerously close to my girth, and I almost come.

_Ah, fuck…_

Her tongue travels the deep ridges of my abdominal muscles, and I'm so close as the room spins out of control. Soon I lose my balance, toppling backward, and now we both go flying.

Historia lands on top of me as we crash to the floor, and now I look up into her giggling face, dazed and confused.

I'm still horny as a dog as I can't take it anymore, and now I cup my hands around her tight ass, claiming what's mine.

I'm so going to enjoy eating this ass...

She doesn't even flinch under my intense gaze as the fire dances inside my eyes. If you think I look scary on the battlefield, then you should see me in the bedroom.

Historia smirks triumphantly, and she thinks she's won the game.

Not just yet.

My breath fans her hair as I pant in her face. "I _swear,_ Historia... In three more weeks... I will be swallowing the juice straight out of your pussy..."

Her eyes widen at my vulgar language, but I don't care.

This beautiful, virgin queen just brings out the underground thug in me.

He's been dormant for far too long. He needs pussy.

She produces a soft, breathy laugh, leaning closer, and now her mouth stops inches from mine. She rubs her pixie nose against my long one, making my breath snag. "So long as I get to have a taste of you too, Levi…"

My eyes bug at her dirty words.

Shit.

Maybe I have met my match.

What a great birthday this turned out to be after all.

* * *

**AN:** **Lord... I used to be nice and sweet, you know, but then I started writing smut** 😂

**Normally, I'd be writing about dragons and princesses, but not anymore... Well, my latest book does have dragons, yet still...**

**I think that skeleton was Erwin's dad. RIP you marvellous teacher.**

**I bloody love Beauty and the Beast, so that's why I have the reference. It's a tale as old as time, tale as old as time!**

**Quote inspired by Mae West about Levi's erection: Is that a Gun in Your Pocket, or are you just Glad to see me...**

**How awesome was chapter 129? It made my Friday last week: two good Fridays in a row. First, season four trailer, then 129! I posted last week's chapter just before I found 129 online, so I couldn't discuss it, but wow... RIP to Magath and Sadies. Not RIP to Floch though, who I don't think is dead. I think he attached himself to the hull of the ship like a maniac, and then he'll appear on the deck and kill Gabi or someone. **

**I Lol'd when Onyankpon climbed down the ramp, and they all looked like pure, utter shit... Mikasa's face while dragging Annie, "Don't ask."**

**Poor Levi, he looked so sad, but did you notice he wasn't sitting on Piek's back on the pier? I think he dragged himself back to Shiganshina like that titan they found that one time, shouting, "I'll get you, Zeeeeeke!"**

**I don't believe there is 5% left of the manga. Hajime has to be joking. He's a writer, and you don't just cull a story like that's without proper closure. Too many unanswered questions, ya know. If he does, I think he will have Eren waking up at ten-years-old again by the tree, and Mikasa will ask, "Why are you crying, Eren?" 😂 That would suck but his point will be, "War is never-ending. It goes on and on in an infinite loop", but then he'll have some mushy stuff about, "It's the friends you make along the way that matters the most..." and in comes the faces of Armin and Mikasa. Or he will wake up, and he'll be Chibi Eren from Junior High... Who knows, but then there was the panel with Grisha holding a baby... hmmm... We'll just have to brace ourselves.**

**Onwards and upwards. I will post again next Friday. Let me know your thoughts. Are you liking all the smut? Do you just want the sex to come around now? **

**In time, in time...**

**CartoonPrincessSigningOff.**


	40. Chapter 40 - Historia

**AN: I can't believe it's chapter 40 already. Where has the time gone... this is over 100k words now. The same length of my trilogy... oh well.**

**Last week's chapter was steamy, but there's way more steam to come. Trust me.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

...

**Historia**

New Year's Eve came and went, and before we knew it it was January the 1st.

Just two weeks until my birthday.

I will finally be a woman.

But most of all... I will finally get to lay with my knight in shining armour.

The sexual tension is growing thicker by the day, and truth be told, I don't think I can take it anymore.

I keep trying every day to make Levi succumb to my womanly needs, but he is deadest on my birthday.

He won't go against his honour and take my virginity before my time.

The spoilsport.

His sculpted chest is not enough. I need more.

Levi's body though... it makes a woman tingly in all the right places. All those years of vertical manoeuvring have paid off big time. The moment I ran my tongue between the deep grooves of his chiselled abs, I became a woman possessed.

I almost came all over him.

Best of all, Levi liked it too. A lot. For a moment, he was entirely under my spell, and it empowers me to know that I have this effect over Humanity's Strongest.

One day... I will completely unravel him and find his core...

Preparations for my birthday celebrations commenced the first week of January, and the council meetings we had to attend prior seemed to go on and on.

When the top brass asked me what theme I wanted, I knew straight away.

I'd seen it in books after all.

For my birthday, I have decided to throw a masquerade.

I can see it now... Everyone will wear flashy, elegant clothes while hiding their faces behind a mask, and we won't even be able to tell who is who anymore.

So enchanting.

As you can imagine, Levi was none too impressed. When he whispered his infamous "Tch," beside me, I shut him out.

No one can stop me from having my masquerade dream. I've never asked for much in life; I grew up with nothing after all, so for once I would like to enjoy something.

The top brass loved the idea immediately, the-commander-in-chief especially, and I couldn't help but be proud of myself as I walked out of that council room.

Levi lurks behind me like a dark shadow. He still has a face like a smacked bottom as we march down the long corridor.

The moment we're out of earshot, he says, "A masquerade? Seriously? Could you be any more pretentious?"

I blow a sigh through my cheeks. "I didn't expect you'd understand. As a little girl, I could only dream of—"

"Oh, save it. We all get it, Historia. Your childhood was fucking miserable. Just give me a moment while I play you the world's smallest violin..."

I glare across the hall at him. "I will shove that tiny violin up your rectum_."_

Levi doesn't even look the least bit surprised anymore at my vulgar tongue. What does he expect? I've been hanging around with him for far too long now, his bad mannerisms are starting to rub off on me.

I used to be nice...

"You really can be disgusting at times, you know that, Your Majesty?"

"Oh, I see we're back to titles now, _Captain..."_

He grinds his teeth. "Yeah, well... I'm not wearing a mask."

I pick up my pace, marching ahead of him. It seems another fight is brewing. We do that a lot now — bickering, then foreplay...

It's a vicious, continuous cycle.

We just need to have sex and then the tension will disappear.

"It's not like you'll have a choice in the matter. You are my personal knight after all. You go where I go, and do as I do. Besides... you _have_ to. It's my birthday..."

I glance back at him again, all doe-eyed and innocent as I stick out my bottom lip.

It has no effect on him though. In fact, he just scowls more. "Tuck that lip away. You look like an insufferable brat."

I roll my eyes. Why do I even bother?

"So, I take it you won't be dancing too?"

Levi breathes steadily through his nose, his nostrils flaring like a bull when it sees the colour red. "No. As I've told you in the past, Your _Majesty,_ I don't dance."

I stop, whirling around to look at him fully now. Levi stops, waiting for me to say what's on my mind.

My eyes are stinging. "So... are you saying that you don't want to be my dance partner? My date?"

He hesitates, his prominent Adam's apple bobbing along his throat as he swallows hard. Finally, he says, "As your knight, I will only attend out of obligation. But I won't take part in any of the festivities. It's just not me, Historia. Don't make me be something that I'm not."

I scoff. "Like what? Fun?"

His eyes waver as he glowers at me. "No. Flashy. _Pretentious..._ I am not one for the spotlight. I _hate_ the attention."

My gaze falls on his attire, namely that fine cotton around his neck. Oh, no, wait... it's _silk_ now.

It seems the captain's upgraded.

"You wear a cravat."

Levi's eyes burn bright scarlet as he shows me his pearly whites. "Don't you insult the cravat!"

I shake my head, picking up my skirts as I rush down the hallway, trying to get away from him fast.

I can't look at him right now.

"Yeah, well... you can kiss this little pussy goodbye. If you don't want to be my dance partner, then you don't get to make me purr. Simple."

He growls. "Fine! What the hell do I care?!"

I squeeze my eyes, running away from him now. He's not worth the tears in the end; he's just an asshole.

Captain Asshole.

As I round the corner at the end of the corridor, I catch him banging his head against the wall, and if he's not careful, he's going to leave a dent.

Inside the wall, of course.

"Idiot!" he barks.

I sigh, marching the rest of the way to my room alone.

He really is an idiot.

Hopefully, he will come to his senses.

…

Dance practice starts the day after, and I'm full of butterflies.

It turns out that I have no idea how to dance since I have two left feet — as the dance instructor kindly keeps telling me every two seconds.

She's a tall, skinny woman with thin, wrinkled lips and smells like sickly sweet roses. Apparently, she's been a dancer for years and has entertained many members of the noble council in her youth. And like the rest of the nobility, she has the stupid, uppity accent to match.

Her name's Mrs. Pomfrey, and like my ladies-in-waiting, she hates my guts.

Well, she hates what I represent. A bastard usurper who has no place on a throne (even though I don't actually sit on a throne).

I'm no usurper; I am the rightful heir by blood. They're just bitter because they miss the old system. A system where the rich flourished and the poor suffered.

Not under my rule.

At least my dance partner is kind enough to show me the ropes. His name's Sebastien Krause, and he's quite frankly one of the most handsome men that I have ever met — tall, lean, blond, with sculpted features.

He has crystal clear blue eyes that penetrate your soul.

He's around the age of twenty-one, the sole son of a high-born nobleman. And the way he carries me around the room is so effortless, it almost feels as if we're floating.

Unfortunately, Levi was hanging around in the shadows the morning Mrs. Pomfrey partnered me up with Sebastien, and if I thought he looked grim before...

I could almost hear his teeth clenching, feel the glare of his eyes as I danced around with Sebastien, and I'd never felt so awful.

He makes me feel like a traitor, even though I have done nothing wrong. Sebastien is just my dance partner. Nothing more.

Besides, if he just agreed to be my dance partner to begin with, then he wouldn't have to look at me dancing with another man.

I don't like Sebastien in that way. Sure, he's handsome, and he looks like an oil painting, but I only mean that in an objective way.

He doesn't do the palm thing for me. You know, when someone makes your palms sweat and your heart race?

Levi does that to me. In more ways than he could possibly imagine.

Despite the fact that he hates every moment of my dance classes, Levi attends every. Single. One.

And his eyes never leave Sebastien.

To outsiders, he just looks like he's doing his job as my knight, but he almost blew our cover the other day when Sebastien placed his hand a little too low down my back (by accident, of course).

The poor guy is scared to breathe the same air around me now, yet he holds himself with dignity and grace, a show of his noble upbringing.

Most men would be pooping themselves with Levi watching them all day long, but not Sebastien.

He's a true gentleman.

"I don't think your knight likes me very much, Your Majesty," Sebastien remarks matter-of-factly as we twirl around the room.

I dip my head, feeling said _knight's_ eyes from his dark, miserable corner.

"I'm sorry... he can be a little overprotective at times."

Sebastien chuckles, and it sounds as soft as velvet. "It's all right. It's rather sweet. I'm aware he was your captain back when you were a soldier. He's known you a long time... So he regards you like a daughter."

I step on Sebastien's toe at the word "daughter".

_Yeah, right… _daughter_…_

I'd laugh if it weren't so embarrassing.

How awkward.

Is that how Levi and I come across to the rest of the world? As father and daughter?

Then again, there was Pixis (the blabbering old fool). He thought we looked like a couple, but then again he's old enough to be the grandfather of both of us... I think.

I'm not sure how old the Garrison commander is. I heard a rumour he was a hundred.

Sebastien stops, raising a brow. "Is something the matter, Your Highness?"

I shake my head, peering back up into his crystal blue eyes. "N-no... I... just lost my balance. I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?"

He offers me a dimpled smile. "Not with those perfect little feet..."

I blush at the compliment. He did just give me a compliment, right? I just thank god Levi is out of earshot. If he'd heard what Sebastien just said, then he would have gladly shoved one of his own little feet up his noble ass.

Funnily enough, Levi's feet are actually quite big in proportion to his size. My feet are almost half the length of his.

It makes sense. Men should have bigger feet after all.

Levi's just the right height for me. He's not too tall where I have to crane my neck to get a good look at his face, but he's still at that height where I can gaze up into his eyes, brushing my nose with his.

We're also in perfect kissing position too (he only has to lower his head ever so slightly).

I really wish I could be dancing with Levi instead, but his mind is already set. He refuses to dance with me.

Maybe he's worried that I'll embarrass him or something with my tiny, two left feet. I don't blame him; I wouldn't want to be caught with a clutz like me too.

Mrs. Pomfrey descends on me immediately, fixing her sharp, criticizing eyes on my clumsy footwork.

I hear my ladies giggling at my expense somewhere, and I hold my tongue. I really do dislike them.

They dance perfectly, of course.

"Back straight, Miss Reiss. You have the posture of a farm maid."

She whacks me with her cane, making me bolt upright, and the laughter grows in volume.

My cheeks burn red. I've never felt so humiliated.

Mrs. Pomfrey's evil, thin lips pull up with a smirk as she leans closer, whispering just low enough for me to hear. "But what would one expect of the daughter of a harlot...?"

I glare up at that witch, but she soon vanishes behind a shroud of tears.

Sebastien's just about to come to my rescue and tell her off, but then a voice shouts behind me, "Hey! You touch her with that stick again, and I will shove it up your ass."

My whole body stiffens as Levi descends on Mrs. Pomfrey now, and the difference in size is alarming. She's so much taller than him, but he doesn't let that perturb him. In fact, she even steps back a little when she sees that "Don't fuck with my queen" look on his sour face.

She clears her throat. "Sir Captain Levi... Please step back. You are interrupting my class."

Levi narrows his eyes. "And you are disrespecting our queen. She's _Her Majesty_ to you. Not Miss Reiss."

Mrs. Pomfrey pinches her lips, and just when I thought they couldn't look thinner. Now they wrinkle up like a dog's butthole.

_Ugh, disgusting._

I blame Levi for making me think like that.

A hush spreads through the dance hall as we all watch the altercation between Levi and Mrs. Butthole Mouth (I can't stop now, but she called me a harlot's daughter).

I see the challenging looks the two offer each other next, and I wonder who's going to win this mini fight. I wish I could say Levi wouldn't lay a hand on a woman, but he did lay his fingers on me once.

Levi doesn't budge. He's like one of those small terriers that refuse to back down in the presence of a larger breed.

This midget isn't afraid of a challenge. Especially with this snob of a poodle.

Finally, Mrs. Pomfrey turns her nose up then strolls away. "This class is dismissed."

I breathe a sigh.

Thank goodness. I had no idea what was going to happen. Levi can be so unpredictable, it's terrifying.

He turns to me. "You heard the old crone. Time to leave—"

I cut him off as I brush past him, desperate to get away from all those judgemental eyes. I can feel Mrs. Pomfrey and my ladies' hateful glares as I rush out the room, eager to be alone.

Why do they all have to be so cruel? It's not like I asked for this life.

"W-wait! Queen Historia!" Sebastien calls out after me.

I ignore him as I find my way out the door, and before long I barge into my room, throwing myself down on the pillow.

I don't cry. Instead, I scream into my pillow, wishing I could tear it apart.

All I wanted was a nice party where I could celebrate with my friends, but everyone has to make me feel so awful about it.

And just think... One day I will have to give up my life and take Zeke Jeager's Beast Titan just for those ungrateful bitches.

This may very well be the last birthday I will ever have as plain old Historia. After I become a titan, my days will be numbered.

I will become a monster.

There comes a knock at my door, and I lift my head. "Go away, Levi!"

He knocks again, persistent as ever, and I stomp over to the door now. "I told you to go—"

I swing the door wide open, gasping when I see the man and woman on the other side.

They're my dressmakers for the ball, and they're carrying rolls and rolls of fabric in their polished, manicured hands. I will be having a custom dress made after all.

Only the best for the queen.

They watch me uncertainly as a military guard stands behind them.

The small, stout woman blinks in bewilderment. She's even smaller than I am as she looks to be in her fifties. They both do. The man is tall and thin, her complete opposite.

I've never seen a more stylish couple. They both wear bright, colourful clothes, and the man even wears a powdered wig and corset.

As I've said, they dress _bizarrely_ in the capital.

"Should... should we come back another time, Your Grace?" the small woman asks.

Her voice is so squeaky; she sounds like a little mouse.

I look to the solemn guard then back at the flamboyant couple. "No, come inside. This is what I've been waiting for after all. Forget boring old dance classes!"

They perk up at my enthusiasm, then say in perfect unison, "It is our honour to dress you, Your Grace!"

I smile as I see the sincerity in their eyes. They truly are honoured to dress little old me, and I'm humbled.

There are some good folks in the capital after all.

So I allow them into my room as they fuss about me, taking all of my measurements as they strip me down to my undergarments, and they move so fast.

I see they've been doing this for some time now.

Best of all, they don't even give each other instructions. One will go for my right side and the other my left, and I've never been so impressed.

They're like a perfectly formed squad.

"Wow... you two really know what you're doing. You're both so fast," I wince as the woman pricks me by accident with a pin.

"Well, we have been around for a while, Your Majesty," she says. "We have a boutique in the city after all."

I watch as my blue eyes expand in the mirror. "Ooh, really? I'm sorry... I don't get out of the palace much. I'm sure your shop is beautiful."

The man smiles warmly, and I can see it's genuine. They don't think me a country bumpkin at all, and I wish these two could dress me all the time from now on.

Screw my ladies. They're bitches...

"So, what's your boutique called?"

The woman answers. "Madame and Monsieur Beaumont's Beautiful Fashions for all Occasions..."

"Beaumont? Are you two married?"

They chortle good-naturedly, and I scrunch up my brows. Even though there is no malice to their laughing, I'm still confused and a little embarrassed.

It seems there's a joke that I missed somewhere.

"Oh, no. Charlotte and I are just good friends, Your Highness," Monsieur Beaumont says.

My cheeks burn. "Oh, I'm sorry. I... I never knew..."

"Also... Pierre's not much of a _ladies'_ man, Your Majesty..." Madame Beaumont adds, giggling.

At her remark, Pierre rolls his eyes as he adjusts the length of my skirt. I have no idea what they're talking about, but I let the two carry on as they stick more pins in me.

Soon they step back, admiring their work, and all three of us stop breathing.

I blink at the beautiful angel that stands before me in the mirror, and despite the awful day I've had, tears fall from my eyes.

This dress... it truly is everything that I dreamed it would be.

* * *

**AN: Sorry, you won't get to see the dress until later. It has to be a surprise!**

**I've always wanted a masquerade for my birthday, just so I can sing the song from the Phantom of the Opera... "Masquerade, paper faces on parade!" (lyrics copyrighted by Andrew Lloyd Webber, of course). **

**Oh, well. I can live with the cast of AoT singing and dancing to the song instead, "Masquerade, Masquerade, Masquerade!" Levi at the back of the theatre, "Shutup!"**

**If your other half doesn't do the palm thing for you, dump them. Harsh, but true... Don't have dry palms for the rest of your life!**

**My figurine of Historia has really dainty feet compared to my Levi one. It's so cute seeing their size difference, so that's what Sebestien's line was inspired by "Not with those perfect little feet..."**

**Mrs. Pomfrey can go and suck a lemon.**

**I don't know what is sexier. Jealous Levi or tortuous Levi... well, let's just combine them both!**

**I will update again next Friday. We will finally get a glimpse of the ball and Historia's dress!**

**CartoonPrincessSigningOff. **


	41. Chapter 41 - Levi

**A/N: It's time for the ball. Are you excited to finally see Historia's dress? **

**Be prepared to melt at the level of cuteness in this chapter. I bring out Levi's soft side.**

**Also, a new character will be introduced. Wait and see...**

* * *

**Levi**

_Tch_, these last few weeks couldn't get any worse.

If I hear one more word about the upcoming ball, I'm going to cut someone's limbs off.

Trust Historia to dream up something so pompous and flashy. A masquerade? Seriously…

She's still a little girl deep down; she lives for all this fairy-tale crap.

Me? I'd rather be butchering my enemies than dealing with this shit. The worst part of all? I _still_ haven't gotten her a gift, and her birthday's today.

Fuck.

She'll be showered with gifts of all kinds. So what difference will my crummy present make?

Yet I'm supposed to be her goddamn friggin' boyfriend. It looks rather shitty of me if I don't get her something.

Yeah, you heard that right...

Boyfriend.

I'm Historia's _boyfriend_ now.

Or at least I still think I am. She told me so herself: I don't get to have her sweet pussy anymore. Not that I had it to begin with, but still...

Is it possible to miss something you've never had?

It's the morning of the ball, and I make a quick detour into town. I wear a hood to avoid being recognised.

It seems the whole city is celebrating the queen's 18th birthday. There's bunting draped across the streets with the number eighteen, and flags baring her face, reminding me at every turn that I _still _haven't gotten her a gift.

There are even Historia dolls that you can purchase from stalls, and Sir Levi ones too.

We are not bloody dolls!

I pass a pair of small girls who play with their Historia and Levi dolls.

"Why, hello, Sir Levi," one says with her Historia doll.

"And a hello to you too, Queen Historia. Shall we dance?" says the other with her Levi one.

I pick up the pace as the girls start making their dolls dance, and the next thing I know, they're making _kissing _noises.

They burst out laughing, and I grit my teeth.

The brats.

I'm not exactly broke anymore (a military salary's pretty great), but every shop I pass is way out of my budget.

I miss being a thief at times. If I really wanted, I could steal every trinket inside Wall Sina.

But those days are gone. I'm an upstanding citizen now.

_Yeah, thanks, Erwin, wherever you are..._

Figures everything's so overpriced. We are in the capital after all. A world of excess and riches, while the poorer districts grapple for survival.

I never got a pay rise when I became Historia's knight. All I received was the honour of a new title. Not that I did it for the money or the fame; I genuinely cared about keeping Historia safe at the time.

Even more so now that I'm crazy stupid in love with her.

Someone, somewhere, is out for her blood, and this party just makes me all the more anxious. Which was the real reason why I dismissed the idea. Sure, it's pretentious, but I didn't want to worry Historia. I'm supposed to be her rock, her brave knight… I can't let her know that I'm afraid.

Better she thinks I'm an asshole than a coward.

Also, I don't want to ruin her special day. As I told Armin, I spent my 18th cleaning someone else's blood off my favourite shirt.

Worst birthday ever.

Then again, all my birthdays after Mum died sucked donkey dick. Kenny wasn't the gift-giving type either though he did give me a nice black eye on my 13th birthday, telling me, "Welcome to manhood, Runt".

Nile is amping up security, making sure every guest is thoroughly searched before they enter the palace, but my nerves are still on edge.

Lucky for me, I pass a pet shop window, and once my eyes fall on that little furball inside, my nerves dissolve.

Now I'm filled with warmth.

I've always been a big softie for dogs, despite my tough-guy exterior. Isabel and I used to sneak off at night and feed all the strays in the underground, and I threatened her once that if she ever told Farlan, I would cut her pigtails off.

My hooded reflection stares back at me as I kneel down to look at that tiny puppy. It's a lop-eared breed with a light brown coat and short snout.

It looks so lonely as it curls up on a bedding of old newspaper, trying to keep itself warm as it won't stop shivering.

It seems its brothers and sisters have all been adopted.

Poor thing.

The dog stirs, opening its shiny brown eyes, and the moment it spots me, it starts wagging its tail.

It crawls up to the window, placing its black paw pads onto the glass, and now it cocks its head sideways, offering me a small whine.

Despite my hardened resolve, I melt into a puddle. Who knew dogs could be this cute?

Historia would love this little thing.

My eyes enlarge.

Well, we already have a cat (and two horses and an orphanage full of brats). What's one little dog?

Soon we will have our own zoo.

Tearing my eyes away from the puppy (which is actually harder than I thought), I make my way into the pet shop, meeting the wrinkled face of an old man behind the counter.

He's currently feeding a tank full of fish.

I cast my gaze around, wincing at the loud chatter of birds. A parrot shouts "Hello" over and over, and a rat spins inside a wheel. More dogs bark inside cages, and if I don't get out soon, my ears will bleed.

So noisy.

I shout over the din, pointing to the front window. "How much is that dog in the window?"

The old man smiles, hooking his thumbs under his suspenders. "Ah, yes... the one with the waggly tail."

I cringe.

Is he for fucking real?

"Yeah... How much?"

"One pound and two shillings."

Is that all? It's a pretty nice looking dog. A spaniel, right? I'm not up to scratch on my dog breeds.

I would have thought it would go for at least _five_ pounds.

The old man catches on and sighs. "She's the runt of the litter... or _was._ All of her brothers and sisters have already been adopted. I need to get her a home, fast."

I feel a sting at the word "runt", and now I can hear Kenny saying in a distant memory, _"You'll still always be a little runt..."_

Yeah, well, this little _runt _is just about to become the queen's dog.

I toss the man the pound coin and two shillings, all baring the silhouette of Historia. "I'll take it."

The man takes my money, and now he runs around to the window, placing the puppy inside a box without breathing holes. When he asks me if I'd like a big, red bow on the dog, I decline.

I'm not a fan of gift-wrapped pets. Sends a bad message.

Dogs are more than gifts after all.

Before long I'm walking out of the pet shop with a brand new puppy and a big bag of dog food, and it's the biggest mistake I've made for a while.

It won't stop whining and moving around in the box, and I grind my teeth.

I forgot dogs made so much noise.

How am I going to keep this thing hidden from Historia? At least until later.

It probably just feels trapped inside the box due to the lack of oxygen. Like hell am I going to keep it stuffed in there.

Dead puppies aren't much fun after all.

Quickly, I dash into an alleyway and open the box, and the puppy pops its head out, begging to be freed.

It can't even climb out with those short, stubby legs as its incessant whining breaks my cold heart. Its even soiled itself, and that's another vital thing I forgot about dogs.

The fucking mess.

Great.

I pick it up and hold it to my face, and now it licks my nose, thanking me for saving it from that noisy pet shop. (I had an awful feeling the pup was going to end up in a bowl of stew if the old man couldn't find it a home soon enough.)

It covers me with its sweet puppy breath, and despite my hatred for germs, I chuckle.

It actually tickles.

Thank god no one's around; I have a reputation to uphold after all.

"Hey there, girl. Don't listen to what the old man said. You're no runt."

She continues licking my face, wagging her stubby tail, and I can't believe how soft she is. Her fur's like velvet.

Maybe I should keep this dog for myself.

I kick the box aside then tuck the puppy into my cloak. "No shitting on my shirt. I'm taking you home, so be quiet."

The puppy nestles against my chest, falling asleep instantly, and that foreign warmth fills me up again.

Well, I think my reputation is thoroughly over.

…

"Bad dog, bad dog!"

I grapple with the tiny puppy as she clamps her baby teeth onto my coat, growling and shaking her head in mock play.

I clench my jaw. "Stop! I'm trying to get ready!"

She lets go of my coat, doing that adorable thing that puppies do when they initiate play. You know when they stretch their front paws and wag their tails?

She's just lucky she's so cute.

As you can imagine, Erwin sits on top of a closet, glaring at the new puppy with displeasure. She tried to play with him at first, but he just hissed and swung his claws at her, and he hasn't left his place atop the closet since.

The wuss.

The puppy yaps and my heart stops.

Historia is just next door getting dressed...

Her ladies are with her.

My worst fear comes to light as those annoying, high-pitched sounds on the other side of the door suddenly stop, and now you can hear a pin drop.

The puppy yips again, tripping over her own ears as she tumbles forward, and now a knock comes at the door.

"L-Levi? What was that sound?"

It's Historia.

I can't let her inside. It will ruin the surprise.

"Um... just hold on a moment."

Quickly, I step towards the mutt (yeah, she's mutt now), but once I descend on her, she rolls onto her back, submitting to me at last.

She's not a bad dog; she's just young and needs proper training. The pet shop owner said she's no older than eight weeks.

I yank her up off the floor, cradling her in my arms, but then she wriggles around and barks for the third time.

Historia knocks again. "Levi... was that a dog?"

_Shit, shit, shit!_

"Uh... no. That was just me. I... I coughed."

I make a fake coughing sound next. She doesn't sound so convinced though.

"Should I be worried? You're acting really odd."

I clench my jaw. "I'm fine! Just continue getting ready. I'll meet you downstairs."

"O-okay..."

She returns to her ladies, and I busy myself with finding a hiding place for Mutt.

I haven't named her yet; I'll leave that to Historia.

Now I place her in the closet, but the moment she stares up at me with those giant puppy eyes, I melt.

I can't leave her inside the closet all night. She'll be scared and will probably shit _everywhere_. I already set her down newspaper so she can do her business. There's a bowl of freshwater and dog food in the corner.

I roll my eyes. "Fine... you don't have to go in the closet, but no messing around. I need to finish getting ready."

I move back to the mirror and go about fixing my hair, smoothing it back against my scalp. I wear my blue military coat again.

I did have a custom suit made specifically for tonight, but I refuse to wear it. It hangs inside the closet, the most flamboyant, stupidest thing that I've ever had the misfortune of looking at.

It's almost as flamboyant as the dressmakers who arrived at my room. The man had a powdered wig, and I'm pretty sure he played for the same team as he kept measuring my balls. They both did.

They were a rather touchy-feely pair.

Finally, I apply the finishing touches, like spraying my mouth with peppermint and rolling a lint roller up and down my arms.

Not too shabby. I also wear my special silk cravat and my trusty sword at the belt.

I march to the door, turning back to look at the puppy. "No funny business while I'm away. Erwin, you keep watch."

The cat narrows his eyes as if I've just said the most ridiculous thing. In fact, maybe leaving them alone together isn't the best idea, but I have no time now. The ball starts in fifteen.

The puppy starts chewing on a pillow, so I grind my pearly whites and wander down the corridor. (She's free to chew on my new suit though if she wants.)

I hear the commotion on the other side of Historia's door as I pass, recoiling at their girlish sounds.

Ugh, women can be so shrill and annoying.

I head down the grand, marble staircase, groaning at the sight of all those guests piling into the foyer.

I'm the only one not wearing a mask, but who cares.

My job is to wait at the bottom of the stairs while Historia's ladies escort her down, and it's all just so pointless and formal.

She even has a red carpet.

_Tch._

I just want this night to be over with.

Today is or _was _supposed to be the night I finally laid with my queen. Why do you think I put peppermint spray into my mouth? To ward off bugs?

But it doesn't look like that's happening anymore.

We're still sort of fighting. Even after I stuck up for her when that miserable old witch whacked her with her stick, she still won't forgive me.

Women.

I roll my eyes when the next lot of guests enter through the door.

Well, well, if it isn't Four Eyes and my muttley squad.

Seems they all got the memo: come in flashy clothes and masks.

Hange shuffles to my side and scolds me. "Levi! Why aren't you wearing a mask?"

I stare at one half of her face (the other half is covered with a mask, the part where her eyepatch usually sits). She doesn't wear a dress, since she's not the type, but a fancy, embroidered three-piece suit. There's a feather tricorn hat on her head.

Now she looks like a pirate.

I look to the others. The guys all wear face masks and similar suits to Hange (Jean's mask has a beak). Sasha wears a figure-hugging plum dress, eyeballing all the food through those double doors, but Mikasa...

She wears a silk black gown similar to a housecoat, and a creepy white mask covered with war paint. All that's seen of her are her dark eyes. She also has a new, curved sword of which the likes I've never seen before.

She catches me staring. "It's a katana, Captain. A gift from Kiyomi."

I arch a brow. "Nice. Suits you."

"Also, this is a kimono. Not a housecoat."

It's as if she read my thoughts.

She keeps her black gaze on me. "I'd like to challenge you to a duel one day, Sir. Just our swords. The ways of the east vs the ways of the west..."

I meet her eyes through the eyeholes of her mask. "The honour is all mine, Mikasa."

She bows forward in the formal way that Kiyomi taught her, accepting the challenge, and now they all enter the grand double doors. Jean and Connie have to hold Sasha back before she devours all the food.

Once again, I feel Jaeger's lingering green eyes, putting him out of my mind instantly. Even _he_ wears a mask.

Hell, so do the top brass. The commander-in-chief looks like something from a nightmare (his mask has devil horns). Pixis and his date Anka look elegant in their flashy masks, and I see that the Garrison commander's already drunk.

Nile and his men are the only ones who don't wear masks as they man the doors, and it's good to see there are other boring people like me around.

I was feeling a little lonely.

A hush spreads over the crowd, and now everyone turns to the top of the stairs.

Has Historia arrived already?

I follow everyone's gaze, and the moment I turn my head, the breath leaves my lungs.

My eyes fall on that ethereal creature floating down the stairs, it's long, blonde hair falling like golden waves down its back. Three lesser beings hold onto the long train of its glittering, white dress, and I rub my eyes, trying to make sure I'm not hallucinating.

It is Historia, right? And not some angel or goddess from beyond?

Yet when the mysterious entity comes closer, I see that it is, in fact, Historia, and something comes over me as I get a good look at her in that white dress.

My palms sweat as my heart skips several beats, and then my cravat does that thing where it chokes me.

She's like the personification of heaven. If eternal bliss were a person, it'd be her...

Finally, she glides to a stop beside me, offering me her white, gloved hand.

I'm too scared to touch it with my dirty, underserving hand. I don't want to touch any part of that dazzling, clean white dress.

There's not a speck of dirt on her whatsoever as the light from the chandelier casts her in a warm, heavenly glow, making the gems of the tulle skirt glitter like stars. Her lace bodice cinches her flawless curves, pushing up those small yet firm breasts, and my head spins out of control.

I... I can't function.

"Levi?"

I shake my head, meeting those vivid, ocean blue eyes behind the Venetian white mask. It's encrusted with gems and feathers, making her look like an exotic creature.

She's without a doubt the most beautiful woman that I've ever laid eyes on, making her ladies pale in comparison. Her plump lips tease me as I see they've been painted red, and I lick my own mouth then, wishing I could have a little taste...

But the whole world is watching. Well, they're watching Historia. I may as well be invisible.

No one breathes a sound as they stare at that glittering beauty. Even her 104th friends don't seem to recognise her.

I come back to myself at last, feeling so plain in comparison as I stand beside her.

She really is out of my league.

I should have just worn the mask. At least then I could have hidden my ugly, miserable face.

Finally, I take her gloved hand, and she curls her fingers around mine instantly. She's terrified as her body tenses up.

As I said, the whole world is watching...

My job is to escort her to the door while they announce her arrival in the ballroom. Then my next job is to stand amongst the shadows while her handsome, young date takes her hand and leads her to the dancefloor.

Taking a deep breath, I lead her into the ballroom as the announcer booms her name, and then a huge round of applause follows.

Her pretty blond date arrives, and my vision blurs red when he casts his hungry gaze all over her.

I will punch him in that dimpled, cherubic face.

I don't want to give her over. She's mine and mine only, yet I already made my decision.

I will not be dancing with Historia tonight.

My heart sinks to the deepest depths of my stomach as I watch the woman of my dreams being led away by another (much taller) man. And I wish I could go back in time and kick past Levi in the ballsac. The one who refused to dance with her.

"_Nice going, idiot," _I'd tell him straight_. "You fucked up big time. Worst of all, you won't even get to see her naked tonight."_

Historia offers me a sad, lingering look as blondie leads her away to the dancefloor, and soon the festivities begin.

All I can do now is hang back in my miserable, dark corner, making sure she's safe at her own birthday party.

How bitter fucking sweet.

I ignore the sympathetic looks of Hange and my squad, trying to act nonchalant.

I suppose this is what I get for being an asshole.

* * *

**AN: Oh, Levi... why didn't you just dance with her...**

**I loved writing Levi's reaction to Historia in the dress. Those scenes are important to me since I love writing hardened characters falling in love. So please tell me how I did.**

**There's one thing I think I do rather well, and that's ball and dance scenes. I think it stems from a love of all things fairytale, but it's a theme in a lot of my books, so the next few chapters will set your heart racing... I'm sure.**

**I loved writing Levi and the puppy scenes. I read somewhere once that Hajime said Levi loved dogs, and it hasn't left me since. **

**Dead puppies aren't much fun are actually the lyrics to a song... Dead Puppies. Just look it up. It's dark but... funny (and I'm ashamed to say as a dog lover too).**

**Also, I couldn't help myself with that "How much is that doggy in the window" reference. Sorry... I just had to 😂**

**I'm not sure what terms they use for their coinage inside the walls, but I just went with shillings. It's very similar to Victorian England, but Hajime's world-building is based on a few periods in recent history. Mostly WWI and WWII combined. Inside the walls 19th century Europe. **

**Mikasa's outfit though... I love it. It reminds me of something from Bleach. I just didn't pine her for a dress kind of girl.  
**

**Historia's dress I tried to base off Cinderella (whose dress was initially white in the original 1950 release, not blue), and the painting of the Empress of Austria because it's just so pretty.**

**So, are you excited for the next few chapters? I promise they will be good. Please let me know how I did with writing Levi's reaction to Historia in that white dress. I need to know that I got the emotions right. It would really help. Thank you.  
**

**See you next Friday.**

**CartoonPrincessSigningOff.**


	42. Chapter 42 - Historia

**AN: Chapter 42! I can't believe it's July already.**

**Well, read on and enjoy.**

* * *

...

**Historia**

"Your Majesty? Are you all right?"

I snap awake, peering up into those clear blue eyes.

"Y-yes... I'm fine, Sebastien," I lie, desperate to turn around and look at those familiar, grey eyes.

I know they're on me...

"You don't seem fine. It's all right, don't worry. I will lead you."

His smile is genuine and true, and I try so hard to smile back, but truth be told I can't.

It should be Levi standing before me. Not this handsome stranger.

Okay, I've known Sebastien two weeks now; he's not exactly a stranger anymore, yet still…

I want my knight.

We fit together so perfectly; I bet we would look like those tiny dancing figures inside a music box as we twirl around the dancefloor.

But Levi won't dance. As he has vehemently told me so many times.

Music booms throughout the ballroom next as the orchestra plays on stage, and the vibrations travel through my body.

It's about to start.

Sebastien places his hand on my shoulder and another on the small of my back, and now he takes the lead as he spins me around the room. All eyes are on us; it even seems that a spotlight has been cast upon us.

I just hope I don't misstep or something. I've practiced over and over, yet I still stumble every time.

Somehow, I manage not to step on Sebastien's toes, and soon I relax, enjoying myself.

Why not? It's my birthday after all, and I'm wearing a pretty white dress.

If only the children could see me now. They'd all say that I look like a fairy-tale princess (even though I'm a queen).

But it's best they're safe and out of harm's way. As Nile warned us: tonight would be the perfect opportunity for another attack.

I try not to think about it. No one will ruin my special day. The little farm girl inside me deserves it after all. The one who always had straw stuck up her nose.

Soon the dancing stops and the crowd gives a round of applause.

I smile, despite myself.

I... I did it. I got through my first dance.

But boy, do I need a drink.

"Are you thirsty, Your Majesty?"

I look up at that handsome man. He really is beautiful. Blond curls frame his angelic face, and he really does look as if he stepped out of a renaissance painting.

"Yes, I am, but don't worry. I don't mind—"

"No, no, you stay here, Your Grace. I'm your date after all. My job is to get your drinks."

Sebastien leaves and I grin. Such a nice guy. Despite his rich, noble heritage, he's still so humble.

Not like my ladies or Mrs Pomfrey.

I gasp as a woman in a scary white mask glides towards me next, a curved blade tied to her back.

"I... I..." I start, thinking she's going to kill me.

Those eyes... they look so intense.

"Historia, it's just me," the woman says, and my eyes bug when I recognise the voice. Then I spot those dark, navy blue orbs behind the mask.

"M-Mikasa? Is that really you?"

She stops beside me, but I can't tell if she's smiling as the mask covers her whole face, but her eyes do constrict. "Hey."

I blink. "H-hi…"

Neither of us speaks for a while. Truth be told, I've never known how to start a conversation with this girl. She's always so serious.

My eyes fall on the glass of water in her hands. "Is... that for me?"

"Yeah. I thought you looked thirsty."

I shake my head. "Oh, no, that's okay. Sebastien has just—"

Mikasa steps into my personal space, fixing those serious, dark eyes on me. I see she's trying to communicate something but doesn't know how to express her words without frightening me.

"Historia... just take the drink. Don't ask questions."

My heart pounds at the stark warning in her voice and my mouth suddenly dries. "O-okay, Mikasa..."

I take the water, downing it in one go, and it's so cold and fresh. I sigh. "Just what I needed. Thank you."

The girl bows to me graciously, just like Kiyomi and the Azumabito taught her, and another pause stretches between us.

Why was she so adamant that I took her drink?

Fortunately, Sasha breaks the awkward silence, running up towards us with a whole platter of sandwiches.

I see she stole it from the table.

"It's _meat_, guys... inside pieces of bread! Meat on bread... I love this party!"

People stare at her aghast. My ladies point and laugh.

They don't know what it's like living off nothing but stew for three years straight.

Mikasa and I wince as she starts bawling now, spitting bread all over us as she fills her cheeks like a hamster, and soon enough, Jean and Connie arrive.

"That's enough sandwiches, Sasha. Think of the other guests for once," Connie says.

Jean exhales, pinching his brows. "Yeah, what did we tell you before we arrived, Potato Girl? No going overboard with the food."

"B-but meat on bread... Just like we promised back in Trost, Connie. Do you remember? The _vow _we made?" Sasha stuffs more sandwiches into her mouth, and now they wrestle her out the ballroom.

"Sasha, stop!" Connie cries.

"Spit those out!" Jean snaps.

"_Mehhhh!_"

I shake my head, laughing at Sasha's behaviour as she doesn't even sound _human_ anymore. "Some things never change I see, huh?"

"Unfortunately not," Mikasa replies, wiping Sasha's spit off her mask.

Eren and Armin join us, and I see that they, too, have brought me drinks. Armin blinks when he sees the empty glass in my hand.

"Oh... I see Mikasa beat us to it. N-never mind," he peeps, his voice sheepish.

Eren remains silent, holding his glass steady. I look between the three of them now, wondering what's going on.

Why are they all so fixated on bringing me drinks?

"Oh, and by the way, Historia..." Armin blushes bright red. "You... you look really beautiful tonight."

"Yeah..." Mikasa agrees, looking over my dress. "You really do."

My cheeks burn at their compliments. "Oh... th-thank you…"

My eyes well up now as it's great to be around true friends again.

We all look to Eren as if we're waiting on his compliment. Not that I expect one.

"Yeah, what Armin and Mikasa said. You look great, Historia," he remarks, his eyes downcast.

Once again, he's forlorn, and I really wish I could sit down with him and have a long talk, but I just never get the chance. I'm always so busy. And plus, Levi's always around.

Instinctively, my gaze falls on Levi's dark corner, and my heart plunges when I don't find him standing there.

"Wait... where's the captain?"

Eren, Mikasa, and Armin exchange shifty glances, and I put my hands on my hips.

"Well? Where_ is_ he...?"

Armin answers. "He... he had an errand to do. That's why he sent us over. He... told us to keep watch over you."

Somehow, I'm not so convinced.

I ball my fists, the tears threatening to escape. "He... he left when I was dancing with Sebastien... didn't he?"

Again, silence passes between the Shiganshina triplets (something I heard Levi calling them once).

Eren glances up at last, his green eyes ablaze. "It's probably for the best. I have a lot of respect for the captain, Historia, but I don't think—"

"Well, well, if it isn't the belle of the ball!"

Eren is cut off next as Hange throws her arm around my shoulder, and she knocks the breath from my lungs.

She's surprisingly strong.

The 14th commander of the Survey Corps peers behind her shoulder. "I'll take it from here, you three. You go and enjoy yourselves. The night is still young!"

"Yes, Commander," all three salute.

Hange smiles then pulls me away. I turn back just in time to see Sebastien arriving with my drink, watching me with sad puppy eyes.

I mouth, "I'll be back in a moment" as Hange leads me through the crowd. People make way for us, bowing and paying me respect, and if only little Historia could see me know.

"So," Hange says, removing her arm from my shoulder as she fixes her glasses. "I believe you and the captain have become somewhat _close_ now. A little birdie even told me that you two were—what's the phrase?— an _item..._"

By birdie, I assume she means Jean, even though he swore to me and Levi he wouldn't tell anyone.

Hange catches on. "I can assure you I'd already figured it out for myself. Don't get me wrong. I always assumed you two would have a bond, but I never expected it would go as far as love..."

My face heats up at the _L-word_, and now I gaze around, hoping no one hears us.

Hange chuckles. "There's no need to worry, Your Majesty. Your secret is safe with me. In fact, I came over here to discuss your new bond with Levi a little more... You see, I've known him quite the long time now, and never before have I seen him look at someone the way he looks at you..."

I can't hide my embarrassment any longer, and now it colours my cheeks. "Oh... is that so?"

"Yes. I honestly do think you are the best thing to have happened to him for a long, long time. He's been through so much. We all have, but Levi seems to have had the worst luck of all. It seems that everything he loves just leaves him one day."

My heart races as I think Hange is going to expose a little of Levi's past; I bet Levi tells her _everything_...

Maybe I'll finally find out who Farlan and Isabel were.

"How... how sad... Poor captain..." I remark.

Her one brown eye regards me carefully now, and I feel so small in her presence. "I take it that you're aware of Levi's last name?"

I look about myself as I don't want to blurt out Levi's secret, then nod.

She nods back. "Good. Then I'm sure you're aware that there is a _bond_ between your families."

"I... figured as much..."

"So you agree that it can't be more than just a coincidence?"

"No. After all... it's fate..."

Hange surprises me next when she releases a loud, manic laugh. "No, no, not fate, Historia... _science_. Science brought you and Levi together..."

I stare up into her crazed, brown eye, a shiver running up my spine.

The burning lights from the crystal chandelier reflect off her glasses.

The band takes their place on stage again, and my heart goes. The second dance!

"P-pardon me, Commander, but it's time I returned to Sebastien. I left him all alone."

I pick up my skirts as I rush back to where I left Sebastien. Hange calls behind me as I rush through the crowd, "Happy bonding, Your Majesty! And remember... science never lies!"

I shudder as she keeps chanting _science_ in that creepy manner, and soon enough I find myself standing before Sebastien, gasping for air.

Sebastien sighs. "Thank goodness. I was starting to wonder if you'd ever return, Your Majesty."

I smile, taking his hands as we get back into position. "I would never leave you wondering, Sebastien. What kind of date would that make me?"

He's about to reply, but then he's interrupted by a dark, handsome voice. One that vibrates deep through my chest, making my heart skip several beats.

"May I have this next _dance_, Your Majesty?"

My body reacts the moment I peer into those smouldering grey eyes from behind that midnight black mask, and now I break out in a hot sweat.

Levi...

I get an eyeful of his clothes then, and my vision clouds at the edges. I forget to breathe...

Oh my...

He wears a long, dark cape over a crisp black suit, one that moulds perfectly to his muscled frame, and his white shirt and cravat seem to glow beneath the glittering lights.

He's... never looked so _handsome_ before, and it does all kinds of crazy things to my lady parts. That mask accentuates the strong shape of his jaw, and I squeeze my thighs together as I grow slick between the legs, desperate to run my tongue over his carved lips.

Those high peaks of his upper lip tease me, and they're just begging for my touch...

Levi quirks a brow as I ogle him for far too long, and quickly, I look away, acting all coy and shy again.

Shoot. I've only gone and made a fool of myself.

Sebastien doesn't seem to recognise him yet as he stares him up and down, and already I can tell he's intimidated by the shorter man.

No man can measure up to Levi after all. No matter how much taller they are.

"Wait... who... who are you?" Sebastien asks.

Levi narrows his eyes, and a fire burns deep within them. "Just a humble stranger who wants to dance with the queen..."

"Hold on, I... I think I've heard your voice before..."

Levi breathes a heavy sigh, pushing him out the way. "Step aside, blondie. Your blabbering _bores_ me."

"Now, hold on a—"

"Hit the road!"

Levi jerks his head around, staring Sebastien daggers as his eyes give off a faint glow. I can see he's not messing around. He really will hit Sebastien if he doesn't move.

I look to the handsome blond again. "It's okay, Sebastien. It's just one dance. I will find you later."

He considers me carefully, gazing back at Levi as a scowl forms over his perfect features. Then he nods and finally takes his leave. "All right. I'll be waiting, Your Majesty..."

"Prepare to be waiting all night..." Levi mutters under his breath, and I round on him.

"That wasn't very nice. You really need to learn to control your temper. There's enough of me to go around."

Levi fixes those penetrating eyes on me once again, and I draw a loud breath when I see that fire. It engulfs me, setting my skin ablaze.

"No. I'm not letting you go ever again. Your _mine_, Historia... Don't ever forget that. No pretty boy's going to take you away from me."

I have no idea what to say as I watch him speechless, and soon my eyes burn with tears. I've never heard him speak so passionately before, and a lump clogs my throat.

That cold, steel-like edge melts inside of his eyes now, and I stare into those shimmering, silvery pools.

I can see his soul again.

His face contorts as he bares his heart to me. "I... I never realised it would hurt so much seeing you dancing with another man. I'm sorry, Historia... I won't ever refuse a dance with you again. I'm your man after all, and... you're my woman. We're _made_ for each other... I feel it in the way my blood pumps inside my veins, electrifying my entire being..."

I start gasping for air as he won't stop staring into my soul, and he's speaking from the heart.

It's like he drank some truth serum.

I've never wanted to kiss him so badly, but I can't. Sebastien may not have recognised Levi at first, but others are bound to, especially the top brass who are all currently watching.

Everyone watches.

Who is that mystery man dancing with the queen after all?

His smaller stature will soon give him away. Luckily for Levi, I make him appear much taller than he is.

"Also... happy birthday. You were right. This party didn't turn out to be such a bust after all."

I smile. "See? What did I tell you? All you have to do is give things a chance, Le—"

"Shh, don't say my name," he warns, touching my lips ever so slightly. "No one's quite figured out who I am yet. I'd like to keep it that way... just so I can enjoy you a little longer..."

My heart flutters when I see that lust dripping from his eyes, and I don't even have to look to know he's hard.

I'm hard too. My core won't stop throbbing.

His lips curve into a small grin as the shadows tease at those dimples. "You look simply _ravenous_ tonight, Your Majesty."

I giggle. "I think you mean _ravishing_, and thank you. So... so do you... Nice cape."

A spark ignites inside his eyes as he leans closer, brushing his nose with mine. "I'm ravenous whenever I look at you... I take it our old deal's back on? You're finally eighteen now after all, Historia. You're no little girl anymore..."

My underwear pools again as I release a silent moan, and he chuckles as he senses my arousal. He breathes in my scent, letting it all back out again as he wafts my hair. "No... _definitely_ not a little girl anymore. Now I can do whatever I want to you..."

My heart pumps faster as darkness takes over him, and now all I can do is quiver in his presence.

But I won't deny that my body is bursting with excitement; I can't wait until he_ fills_ me...

Music blasts through the room and I jump, falling back to earth. For a moment I forgot we were on the dancefloor.

Oh no... Levi doesn't know how to dance. We're going to look so stupid stumbling all over...

A loop runs through my chest as Levi twirls me around suddenly, and I gawp at him in sheer shock.

What in the... he can dance!

We spin around the room in perfect synchronisation with the music, and I can't stop peering into his eyes. His hand feels so good against the small of my back as he presses me flush to his chest, and now it's like we're the only two people in the room.

Our hearts beat together as we hold each other close, and not once does he miss a step.

He snickers when he sees the dumbfounded expression on my face. "Don't look so surprised, Your Majesty."

I blink. "Well, can you _blame _me? You said you couldn't dance."

That small smile doesn't leave his face. "No... I said I_ didn't_ dance... There's a difference."

I shake my head as he twirls me around faster and faster, and if I'm not mistaken it seems a space has been cleared for us.

He's an even better dancer than Sebastien, and it would be the understatement of the century if I was to say that I wasn't the least bit surprised.

He really is full of mysteries this man. What will he do next? Breathe fire?

Levi stretches his arm, whirling me away from him, but then he brings me back as I roll into his arms again, and now we bump chests. We remain that way for a while, gazing into each other's eyes. But then he leans closer, nestling his nose into my hair.

"Let's ditch this joint," he whispers hot against my ear, and I close my eyes at the sweet sensation of his peppermint breath.

His heart beats so strong against mine... it fills me with life.

"O-okay..." I reply, breathless.

Quickly, he takes my gloved hand, and now we dash out the room faster than lightning.

No one even notices.

We rush down the empty halls of the palace, laughing like a pair of rebels.

I just hope no one realises that I'm missing.

Hopefully, Hange and the others will tell Nile that Levi took me to bed.

Well, I guess it's not a complete lie.

His hand doesn't leave mine as we skid around a corner, and I'm surprised to see that he pulls me towards the busted-up door, the one that leads to the roof.

I turn back in the other direction. "Wait... aren't we going to our quarters?"

He offers me the profile of his face. "Seems someone's eager to have my dark seed inside them, but no. Not just yet. I must show you something first. It's a gift from Hange and the others on behalf of the Azumbito. I promised."

My heart thumps again. "All right. I... I trust you, Levi."

We race up the spiral staircase, and already I'm out of breath when we reach the top.

I gasp as a puff of white fog escapes my lips. Snow falls feather-light from a starry sky. It coats the tiles in a fine powder, and it's like we've entered another world.

The gargoyles look so enchanting covered in snow, and it really is so eerie and beautiful.

"I can't believe it... snow..."

Levi keeps his warm fingers wrapped around mine as he squeezes tighter. "That's not the reason why I brought you out here. Look at the sky. Hange's instructions."

I gaze up, trying to see through that white haze of snow. It really is falling down fast. It coats our hair and soon I shiver.

My shoulders are exposed after all.

Fortunately, my brave knight (or my dark prince as I like to call him in that getup) pulls me closer, shrouding me in his black cape.

"Better, Your Majesty?"

"Y-yes..." I chatter. "And I told you to call me Historia."

"If you say so... Your _Majesty."_

I roll my eyes as he gives a low chuckle, and now I bury my nose into the crook of his neck. I could fall asleep wrapped in his arms like this.

But then he startles me awake, and I lift my head.

"It's starting... look up."

I do as he says, and now I yelp when a loud whoosh shoots through the air.

What the hell was that?

It explodes when it reaches the clouds, and I squeal when a bright, colourful light blossoms the night sky.

It pours down from the heavens like glowing water, and all I can do is stare in awe. Another whoosh and now more exploding lights flash across the sky.

I've never seen anything like it before.

They're fireworks. I've only ever read about them in books, but they're made from gunpowder.

Who knew something so destructive could be made into something so beautiful?

"They're amazing, I love them. Tell Hange and the others that I said thank you. It's the perfect way to end the night."

I meet his eyes, and the breath leaves my lungs.

Levi doesn't even watch the fireworks. He just stares at me completely spellbound, his chest heaving as he steals quick glances at my lips.

I feel a _kiss_ coming on.

* * *

**AN: Sorry about the cliffhanger, but I promise it will be worth the wait.**

**This was such a good chapter to write. I loved writing Levi baring his heart to Historia. I don't care what any naysayers say out there about this ship, but these two are perfect for each other.**

**I guess Eren still doesn't like RivaHisu. I'll admit, I find him tricky to write for. I'm mostly writing him from another character's perspective, but I think until Hajime lets us in a little more on Eren's true intentions, then sure. I may be able to depict him better. We all know what motivates him though: freedom. But I decided to leave him a mystery in this fanfic since he has his own stuff going on. Hence why he's distant in my reimagining. He was distant at the end of season three part two when they saw the ocean for the first time too.**

**I loved writing Sasha here, and that nod to the vow they made in Trost. RIP Potatoe Girl. **

**I can't recall if they've ever used explosives in a celebratory manner within the walls, but the Azumbito introduced them to fireworks in my reimagining, I guess. **

**Hange and her science... what else can I say.**

**There were two movie references in this chapter. The first was a reference to Enchanted where Giselle tells Robert, "I thought you said you couldn't dance." His reply, "I said I _don't_ dance..." Enchanted is one of my favourite movies, and it's what inspired my bio and username.  
**

**The second reference was The Tourist with Johnny Depp and Angelina Jolie with the ravenous line. Depp gets them mixed up and Jolie corrects him. "I think you mean _Ravishing_..."**

**If you are not reminded of Edward Scissorhands' Ice Dance with the snow and gargoyles on the rooftop scene here, then... I have nothing to say to you... Also, have you noticed Levi and Historia kinda look like Tim Burton characters? Watch Sleepy Hollow with Johnny Depp and Christina Ricci (the latter played Wednesday Addams), and you will see what I mean. Depp and Ricci in that movie are actually the same ages as Levi snd Historia in this fanfic, with the exact same age gaps. **

**I will post again next Friday. We're creeping closer to their first sex scene 😁  
**


	43. Chapter 43 - Levi

**AN: It's that time of the week again!**

**Chapter 130 though... A certain blonde queen made an appearance yet again. I missed Historia, and I loved her hair. It's like Frieda's old hairstyle with the middle part (cough, and my own too... cough). I'll discuss the chapter more briefly below if you want to hear my useless ramblings. **

**Beware... Levi gets a little frisky... **

* * *

**Levi**

I lost myself in her big doe eyes the moment those explosions went off.

They captured every second of that pretty light display above, turning her giant orbs into an array of vibrant colours, and I'd never felt so overcome.

She's so beautiful... it hurts.

Historia finally pulls her gaze away from the night sky, meeting mine with a look of pure shock on her guileless face.

"Levi?" she breathes my name from those heavenly lips, and immediately my eyes fall to that plump mouth.

The red curve of her upper lip only temps me further as I lick my own, eager for her strawberry taste.

Ah, fuck it. We're finally alone (the reason why I brought her up here).

Historia emits a loud squeal when I push her up against a gargoyle, knocking the breath from her lungs, and now I throw myself at her juicy, red lips.

The noses of our masks squash together as her rouge covers my face, but I don't care; I need a taste of her strawberry-scented breath.

Slowly, she slips inside my mouth and groans, sucking hard on my tongue, and it seems I taught her well. She even nibbles my bottom lip, and it's like a switch flicks on inside my brain.

_Big_ mistake... She's about to find out how much I was _really_, _really_ holding back before.

My hand shoots up her skirt, grazing the creamy skin of her soft thigh, and now I settle my fingers over her silken underwear. I give her pussy a tight squeeze, and she quivers, losing herself in pure ecstasy.

She fucking loves it.

A warm, wet patch forms over her underwear next, and I chuckle, slipping a finger beneath that fine silk.

Historia shudders when my finger teases her tender lips, and holy fucking Walls... she's so hot and swollen down there, I could cry tears of joy.

I can't believe it... I'm actually touching Historia's pussy. The envy of every man in the country…

Well, what can I say...? I'm humanity's mother fucking strongest after all, and I'm going to allow myself to be a smug bastard for just this once. I earned it after all.

Historia gasps for air, her breasts pumping and sweating beneath the pretty, white lace of her bodice. I'll have to thank those dressmakers when I see them next for making the material so gloriously tight; it hugs her in all the right places.

I slide my finger over her wet folds, never taking my burning eyes off her once, and she starts panting like a bitch in heat.

The tension's already building up inside her, and I haven't even put my finger in her yet.

So sensitive.

She starts pleading with me now, and my heart pounds when that sweet, dripping voice fills my ears. "Please… Levi… just..."

I snigger, my eyes glowing with pure lust. "Just what?"

More heavy breaths pump from her lips, and now my dick jabs at my pants, yearning to be set free. Yet I don't stop; I'm going to keep touching this virgin queen until I'm blue in the balls...

That way I can ensure that I'm filled with enough juice when I finally fuck her tight, blonde cunt.

Her pussy's throbbing in anticipation, dying to gorge on my rough finger, and carefully I slip inside. She whimpers at the intrusion, yet I don't stop as I rub circles around her swollen clitoris. Her walls clench around my finger as she bucks her hips, and without warning, I squeeze hard on that sweet, pink nub.

She moans, arching her back as she comes all over my hand, and I can almost see the lights dancing behind her eyelids.

All I can do is watch as that sweet euphoria takes hold of her, and she really is the most beautiful thing in the entire world.

This cruel world truly doesn't deserve her, and I don't. These calloused fingers of mine have done atrocious things after all, and have no place tainting her virgin little flower.

I may be rough with my hands, but I will be gentle when I enter her for the first time. I don't want to hurt her. She truly is green and inexperienced; I even felt her hymen just now.

My hand leaves her skirts, and now I stare mesmerized as her sweet nectar drips from my fingers. Her scent fills the air, making my nose twitch, and normally I'd hate getting bodily fluids of any kind on my hand.

But not this time.

It sure beats titan blood any day...

Historia opens her eyes, and now I peer into her blue slits. She parts her smudged, red lips, and whispers, "You... you really are a devil, Levi..."

My face becomes devoid of emotion as I reach my spare hand into my pocket, pulling out a handkerchief, and now I wipe her cum off my fingers.

"Well, what can I say...? Forever an _Island Devil_..."

She shuts her eyes, and she's never looked so beat. She's still surfing the wave of her orgasm after all as I'm the only thing keeping her up. She'll stumble if I let her go.

"Sit down before you hurt yourself. I just need to find something first. Wait here."

I step away from her then to search the rooftop. I know I left some gear up here somewhere...

"Where... where you going?" she asks, sitting down as best as she can in that frilly white dress, and now she looks like a cupcake.

"Just do as I say and wait. Besides, I won't be far..."

"All right. I _trust_ you, Levi..."

Tch, that's the third time she's said that to me tonight. It's getting annoying.

I soon find the gear, and now I start tying the belts around my suit as I make my way back towards her.

Her eyes pop when she sees me. "You... you brought vertical manoeuvring gear?"

"Yes," I reply, my tone curt.

"Is that even allowed? The unauthorised use of ODM gear is forbidden after all."

I scoff. "Says who? The Military Police? You don't think I can handle myself against the likes of Nile Dok?"

"But... won't we get caught?"

I growl irritability, stepping towards her as I drag her up to her feet. "You just let me worry about that. There's no getting you back down those stairs anyway in your current state, and besides... this way's more fun..."

Her eyes fall on the gas canisters hanging at my hips. The only thing I'm lacking is blades, and it's like being with Isabel and Farlan back in the underground again.

"But there's only one set," she remarks.

I deadpan her now. "You're really not getting it, are you? _I'm _going to carry you."

Her pupils shrink, and now she peers over the ledge. "But... what if I—?"

I grip her almost possessively now, bringing her closer to my face, and she stares up into my eyes spellbound.

"Historia. I. Will. Not. Let. You. Fall."

She doesn't take those big, glistening orbs off me as she wobbles her bottom lip, and you'd think she'd never had any training before. I've seen her fly; she's not half bad.

But I suppose she would be entirely dependent on me now. So I get it.

"O-okay... I... I trust you..."

And that's the fourth, "I trust you" tonight.

Seriously…

I offer her a small smile now. "Well, hop on."

She presses up closer, and now we're chest to chest, nose to nose. She even steps up onto my toes, making us more or less the same height now.

Next, she wraps her arms around my neck, and I realise she's going to be a little heavier than normal in her ball gown, but I'm sure I can manage.

She's built like a pixie after all. We both are.

We're both a fucking pair of elves...

Our quarters are on the other side of the palace. All I have to do is get her across the courtyard and several more rooftops, and then I can finally make sweet, sweet love to her.

"You ready?"

Historia takes a deep breath, burying her nose into the crook of my neck. "Yes."

I eject a wire, connecting it to a nearby turret, and now we go zipping through the air. Historia grips tight hold of me as I work the 3DMG, and all I can think is _"Tch."_

"Stop being such a wimp and open your eyes."

She shakes. "Nuh-uh."

"Historia..."

"I said, no!"

I grit my teeth. That does it.

I stop at a nearby tower just above the courtyard where a few guards stand sentry. Hopefully, the snow will muffle the sound of my wire.

We hang suspended as I keep my feet against the stonework. Historia still won't open her eyes, clamping her knees around me now.

"Historia, just open your eyes. I thought you could "trust" me after all. I said I wouldn't let you fall, remember?"

"That's true, but there's nothing securing me. You need your arms after all. Just... just hurry and get us back to our quarters. P-please."

I smirk. "I love it when you beg..."

Historia opens her big eyes now, and once again I stare into those ocean blues. She's pissed. "Just get us back to safe ground. I'm cold!"

I match her scowl. "Wow, you're mean when you're shitting bricks. All right, brace yourself."

She squeals as I take off again rather forcefully, and soon we land on the balcony outside her room.

My room didn't get a balcony...

I reel the wire back, and now I just stand there as she continues to hold on for dear life. She's still standing on my toes too, and despite myself, I smile.

I'll admit. It felt nice having her wholly dependent on me for a moment, and now I feel like one of those heroic characters in her books who's always rescuing the princess.

"You can let go now."

Slowly, she peels herself away from me as she steps off my toes, and now she breathes a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness. N-never again... It's _far_ too dangerous, and we could have got caught."

"But we didn't. And you made it back in one piece, so stop whining."

I step towards her, taking her chin in my hand as I gaze down into her face. My eyes flicker over her smudged lips. "Sorry... seems I messed up your makeup."

She smirks. "And I'm sorry that it got all over you..."

Historia reaches up, wiping that red from my lips. A warm smile spreads across her face. "You have really nice lips, Levi. Did anyone ever tell you that?"

I raise a brow. "Tch, What do_ you_ think?"

"Well, people should... You're very handsome when you want to be, especially tonight. That mask_ suits_ you..."

I roll my eyes, making a move towards the doors. "Well, enjoy it while you can... because it's about to come off."

Her eyes glisten. "N-no, I... I like it on you. I… think it could spice things up a little..."

She bites her cherry-red lip, and I guess the mask's staying on. With a horny growl, I scoop her up in my arms and carry her towards the glass doors bridal style.

Too bad they're locked.

"Shit," I curse, fiddling with the handle as I still carry the queen.

_Awkward._

This was _not_ the romantic entrance I was hoping for.

Great, now we're_ stuck_ up here. And the snow continues to fall. Now it looks like we're going to freeze to death.

I guess I could always go around the building with my gear and open the door from the inside, but I don't want to leave Historia to the elements.

Or I could smash the glass, but that would only make a mess on the bedroom floor.

What a predicament indeed.

"Fuck!" I shout. "S-sorry, I... I should have thought this through."

She grins yet again, caressing my cheek. "It's okay. We'll find a way in together..."

Erwin appears on the other side of the glass doors, staring up at the stupid humans who locked themselves out. I clench my jaws.

Damn, he's infuriating.

Historia giggles. "Maybe Erwin can let us in."

"Don't count on it."

I drop her back to her feet then inspect the lock. I could always break the handle and snap the lock loose.

Historia breaks me away from my thoughts next, pointing at an open window across from us. It leads to her fancy _en suite._

Again,_ bigger_ than mine...

"One of us could go through there."

The window's just on the other side of the balcony. The only way across is via a narrow ledge.

Figures.

Also, the window is too small. Historia could maybe squeeze though, but there's no way that I could.

I sigh, releasing a cloud of white fog. "No. It's too small."

Historia steps towards the balcony, peering up at the window. "I could fit in there."

"Not in that puffy dress..."

She turns, offering me a sly smirk. "Watch me."

I give her a scathing look. "But you'd have to cross that big, scary ledge, Your Majesty, and you're afraid of heights. I guess I could always fly you over—"

"I am not afraid of heights! And besides... I could climb that ledge easy..."

Historia starts kicking off her shoes, and now she hauls herself up onto the balcony.

"Tch, suit yourself," I say.

She climbs onto the ledge and shuffles across, and soon she reaches the window, dragging herself up. Miraculously, she manages to squeeze her little ass through, even in that voluminous, white dress.

Light washes over the darkened room at last, and now Historia materialises on the other side of the glass.

She crosses her arms, staring at me. My brow shoots up into my hairline. "Well, you going to let me in?"

Her smirk deepens. "No. I want you to _beg _first..."

My glowing eyes reflect off the clean, shiny glass. "Are you fucking serious?!"

Historia shows me her back, untying the top string of her bodice. It looseness, and now she moans in deep satisfaction. "Thank goodness. Things were getting a little _tight_ down there..."

I snarl, banging on the glass. "Historia, I will smash this window!"

"And make a mess? Please..."

She lifts her skirts all the way to her thighs, showing me that sexy garter beneath, and now she slips her stockings off, breathing a heavy sigh. "Aw, feels so good..."

The fuck... is she really only eighteen? She really does know how to mess with a grown man's head.

This striptease is enough to drive me crazy.

My dick pops out to say hello again, and now I grunt in pain. My balls are about to friggin' burst; I don't think I can hold it back much longer...

I grip onto the window with both hands now, pressing my nose to the glass, and beg.

Yes, fucking beg. Just like she wanted...

I'll so get her back for this.

"H-Historia," I growl, my breath fogging the glass. "Let me inside so I can _devour_ you..."

She giggles seductively, throwing her panties at the window. "Not until you say the magic word..."

Historia disappears behind a cloud of condensation next. I'm that pissed, I'm emitting steam like a titan now, but I guess I am sort of titan by origin if my family name's anything to go by.

"Historia, I'm _warning_ you..."

She steps up to the doors, and now she's all hazy as I watch her through the steamy glass. She starts writing a message.

"_Say the magic word..."_

I grind my teeth. "Historia!"

"Fine," she replies. "I guess I'll just go to bed alone tonight. _Naked.._."

Something snaps inside of me as she loosens several more strings of her bodice, freeing her breasts at last, and now I punch a hole into the glass, smashing my way inside the room now.

She yelps as I shoot across the room, throwing her down onto the bed, and now I stare into her horrified blue eyes.

Historia gasps for air as I lie on top of her, gazing down at her naked breasts.

Heavy breaths leave my own lips as I finally glance upon those nipples. They're taut, pink, and they're pointing straight at me...

That bodice still holds them up in all the right places, and I release a dark chuckle.

"I'm really going to enjoy eating your breasts, Your _Majesty..._"

* * *

**AN: Sorry to end it there! I truly am! When I was writing this, I realised I had to build up to the sex. It just couldn't be done in one chapter. As it's Historia's first time... I wanted it to be special (and I wanted to change to her POV). If her first time is supposed to be with stupid Farmer-Kun in the canonverse, then I'm going to make her first time as special as I can in this fanfic with the amazing Captain Levi. She deserves it (who wouldn't want to lose their V-card to Levi, come on).**

**I'm sorry to write a smug Levi here. He comes across very self-deprecating, which in turn makes him humble, but I'm with Levi: it's his reward for all his services to the crown and the people of Paradis over the years. Let him have his moment. **

**I thought their flying scene was sweet. Made me think of that cheesy song from that old (non-Disney) movie Thumbelina. "Let me be your wings..." That movie was actually made by Don Bluth who also did The Land before Time and All Dogs go to Heaven, but I think it's a classic, despite how outdated it is (it's so 1994).**

**And chapter 130... I'll just keep it brief, but I'm so relieved it was Historia's idea to decide what she does with her own body in the end... I always had an inkling it was her choice to get pregnant since it's a part of her character arc, making choices for herself for once (and living her life with pride).**

**Ya know... I was thinking of writing a sequel to this based around the manga and soon to be season 4, but I'm going to play it by ear and see how it goes. I don't want my ideas to be way off base to what Hajime has in store. I'm not that brave to take too many liberties against canon. Although I do say "It's an AU"... still. My sequel would most likely be based around Levi and Historia's romance. The queen and her knight...**

**If I wrote a sequel... would you read it? I would write it in a manner where new readers wouldn't have to read HMknight first (and I'd just fill in the dots for those who hadn't read this prior to the sequel). Both stories would be independent of one another, but I just love this ship and think it deserves way, way more. There's not enough content for it, but the small fandom for Rivahisu I've found online is fantastic, and so passionate. You all know who you are... I'm so glad to find that I wasn't the only one who noticed the clandestine relationship between Levi and Historia in the end... **

**I will post again next Friday, and we will finally see some penetrative sex... thank god. I hope it will be worth the wait. **


	44. Chapter 44 - Historia

**AN: Finally, it's time for Rivahisu sexy time! Are you prepared?**

**Oh my... a hundred reviews. Thank you so much, everyone! **

**As a heads up, I get quite graphic with the description of genitals. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and it was worth the wait. **

* * *

**Historia**

...

Levi bends forward, taking one of my breasts inside his mouth, and then he bites, hard.

I squeal, punching the side of his face. Yet he doesn't budge, too lost in devouring my breast.

"Levi, stop, you're hurting—!"

A sharp breath bursts from my lips as he digs his teeth into the taut flesh, and now those stars dance behind my eyelids.

Once again, I experience that wonderful concoction of pain and pleasure as I arch my back, pushing my boobs up towards his eager mouth.

Stray strands of blonde stick to my face as he has his wicked way with me, and I start panting for breath, wafting his black hair aside.

Another nip and a shiver runs down my spine, spreading heat to my core as I drip with pure, hot lust.

"Don't... don't stop... " I whisper hot against his ear, and he answers my plea by grabbing onto my other breast, squeezing tight, and thank the walls.

It was feeling a little left out.

My heavy breaths echo through the room as Levi sucks on my nipples, squeezing, biting, then squeezing again, and it's about to happen.

I'm going to come.

Two orgasms in one night and he's not even inside me yet.

He really does have the magic touch.

With one final curve of my spine, I squeeze my eyes then expel my juices all over my luxurious, silk bedsheets. It gets on my skirts too, but who cares.

I like being filthy when I'm with Levi, and I know the feeling's mutual.

We'll be filthy together...

What did you expect? We were both born from _sin _after all, and I can't take it any longer; I want his dark seed inside me. Right. Now.

He lifts his face from my breasts at last, and his lips are red and swollen now as he finishes sucking on my nipple with a loud pop.

His saliva drips down my chest, and it seems someone got a little carried away. You would think he'd been eating fine cuisine or something.

Next, he gives one of my stiffened nipples a little flick, and I flinch. They're still sore and tender after all and covered in his teeth marks.

Has he no shame?

"So hard for me..." he snickers, trailing off when I grip his cheeks.

I'm still panting as I focus his eyes on me and only me, and once again he's spellbound. "I... I want you inside me... right now..."

His grey eyes expand behind the black mask, and I was right; it really does help. I'm so turned on by him right now.

I can't tell whether he looks like a hero or a villain in that dark getup, and it's messing with my brain.

So dark, mysterious, yet handsome...

"So soon? A little more foreplay wouldn't—"

He shudders next when I grab his breeches, caressing that hardened girth beneath the taut material, and now I look at him with my big puppy eyes.

"Please, Levi?"

The sweat gathers on his upper lip as he watches me with smouldering, grey eyes, trying to resist me as best as he can. A few strands of his black hair fall over his face.

I am pretty hard to say no to now after all, and I really am a master manipulator. His manhood's throbbing beneath my fingers, eager to escape its prison, and he needs to set it free.

He's been hard since he smashed through the window. In fact, he was hard even before that. Yet he still resists me, and I think I finally understand.

He doesn't want to hurt me.

I let go as I can't take the guilty look in his eyes, and now I feel so bad for making him uncomfortable.

"I-I'm sorry... I... I shouldn't have..."

Levi shuts his eyes, pinching the skin between his brows. "It's_ fine_, Historia... but your first time will really hurt. It's one thing for me to bite your nipple, but..."

I sit up, taking his face gently in my hands, and he gives me his full attention.

"Levi... I know you wouldn't dream of hurting me, but there's nothing more that I want in this world right now." I suck in a trembling breath. "I... I want you to be the first to deflower me..."

He snorts, stretching his mouth. "That's one way to put it, but are you still so sure you want it to be me? You could do so much better, you know, and I'm a little old for you... Okay, I'm a _lot_ older than you... I've been pleasuring ladies' clitorises since before you even knew what a clitoris was..."

My brows pull together. "What's a clitoris?"

Levi closes his eyes. "My point exactly."

I shake my head, bringing him even closer, and now I whisper against his mouth. "Levi, I want _you _to be the first. I love you, and nothing has ever felt more right."

I study the beautiful patterns of his irises as I stare deep into his eyes, and it's grey against blue again.

He gulps, taking deep breaths. "All... all right. But it's best you take your dress off. You may bleed after all."

A dark prickle shoots down my sides, but I swallow back my fear. No one said there'd be blood. "Oh... okay. Sure... "

Levi removes himself from on top of me, and now I rise to my feet, untying the rest of my bodice as best as I can. That's when he steps up beside me again and tugs at one of the strings, and the whole garment comes loose.

I peer around at him shocked.

He shrugs. "Not my first time..."

I blush. "Oh..."

Carefully, I start pulling down my dress, and that's when I realise…

I'm about to be naked in front of Levi. I can feel his burning gaze all over the exposed skin of my back, and I prick with goose flesh.

His breaths come fast as I'm finally free of my garments, save for the mask, and now my white dress pools at my feet.

I'd already removed my panties earlier as my inner thigh's still wet with slick. Levi produces a small growl as his eyes wander up and down my behind, and I think he even chokes up a little.

Is he overwhelmed?

"What... what did I do to deserve this?" he mutters.

I offer him the profile of my face, watching him from the corner of my eye.

He's biting his fist.

"Deserve what?"

"You... _all _of you... I can't take it. If I died right now, then I'd die the happiest man alive. Historia, you are one beautiful, motherfucking sexy bitch. Sorry... I'm not the best with words."

I smile a little at his appraisal. And here I was worrying that he'd think I was _scrawny_ or something. I have put on a little weight in the last few years, mostly around the thigh and breast area.

"Turn around. I want to see you from the front."

I close my eyes, taking small, deep breaths, and now I turn and meet his intense gaze. I still cover my breasts with my arms, and I don't know why... It's just a habit.

He's already seen them.

I've never been naked in front of a man before, and it's so strange. Goose pimples spread across my skin as he penetrates me with those steely eyes, and now he finds the blonde hair between my thighs.

"Fuck," he whispers. "You're... you really are blonde all over..."

I blush harder. "I... guess."

His eyes taper when he spots my pink cheeks, and now his manhood juts inside his pants. "K-keep acting all coy like that. It drives a man crazy..."

I giggle nervously. "It's not an act. I'm so nervous right now. My heart's pounding."

I peer up at him through my thick eyelashes, and his scorching eyes soften when they see my fear. And now he looks as if I punched him in the chest.

But I won't back down. Not now.

Slowly, I move towards him, stopping several inches away as I gaze up into his masked face. He's sweating all over now as his body radiates with heat.

Well, there's only one solution for that. He needs to take off his clothes.

"Your... your turn, Captain..."

He watches me absentmindedly for a moment, then says, "L-Levi..."

I blush even harder. "Oh, s-sorry..."

Of course... we call each other by our first names now (as I requested). But... there's just something so sexy about using our formal titles when we're alone in the bedroom.

He won't stop staring, too distracted by my nakedness, and now he blinks, shaking his head. "Oh... yeah, right... clothes off."

I start salivating a little as I know I'm going to gaze upon that chiseled torso once more, and the pooling starts between my thighs again.

First, he removes his jacket, and then he starts unbuttoning his shirt. Then he steps out of his pants one leg at a time, folding his clothes effortlessly as he places them over a chair, and now he stands before me in all that muscled glory.

Next, I trace my eyes over that black trail of hair leading down to his underwear, and I lick my lips.

"And... and the underwear..."

He shuts his eyes. "I.. don't think you're quite ready to see a grown man's penis just yet, Historia. You just settle back and let _me _do the work."

I shake my head. "No... I _want _to see. After all... you'll be inside of me soon."

He hesitates as he studies me carefully, and I feel like I'm under a microscope. "I don't want to scare you. I'm not small, despite my height..."

I huff now, stamping my foot. "Levi, I don't care! I want—"

A loud, shrill scream escapes me as he yanks down his underwear, and there, right before me, is the biggest goddamn snake I've ever seen.

Well, not a snake, but I'm just trying to be polite.

I can't stop staring at that long, thick shaft. It has bulging veins and an engorged head that looks almost painful, and my vision swirls.

I can't believe I am looking at a man's penis. _Levi's_ penis...

Levi hisses through clenched teeth, bowing his head in shame. "Well... don't say I didn't warn you..."

I can't stop looking, no matter how hard I try. The blood rushes through my ears as I sway on the spot. "N-no... it's... it's fine. I... I wanted to see after all."

That seems to do it for him as he releases a carnal growl, and I flinch when his inflamed head extends towards me, a bead of white dripping from the tip.

A whimper leaves my lips, and now I step back.

Levi rolls his eyes, and his snake recoils once again. "Look, we don't have to do—"

Without thinking, I reach across, grabbing onto that huge shaft with a girlish squeal, and now Levi grunts when I grip too hard. Some of that white squirts out in the process, but I don't care.

I drag him closer, pressing his engorged head to my puckered entrance, and now a soft sigh leaves my lips once his heat caresses me.

It feels so good down there...

Levi's still recovering from my rough handling, and I loosen my grip slightly, turning my face away. "S-sorry... I... just wanted to see what it feels like."

"D-don't be..." he swallows visibly, his voice deep and thick as I still latch on to him. "Just... warn a guy next time..."

"Should... should I let go? Forgive me, but... I don't know what I'm doing..."

Levi's eyes couldn't roll back any further. "I can see... You don't just rub a man's bare dick against your pussy, Historia. Unless you want to end up pregnant. I need protection."

I gasp, letting go of his shaft immediately, and now I wrap my arms around myself, sick to my stomach.

How could I be so foolish?

He keeps his scathing eyes on me for a moment longer, then breathes a heavy sigh, blowing his loose hair away from his eyes. "It just so happens that I came prepared."

I watch as he takes out a sheath of protection from his pants pocket, slipping it over his girth, and that bulging shaft is covered up at last.

A shame; I really wanted to know what it felt like inside me bare.

Now fully sheathed, Levi looks my way and smirks. "You ready? I won't lie... I'm really looking forward to deflowering you, Historia. I've been waiting a long time after all."

I breathe steadily through my nostrils, letting the air back out from my mouth again. "I'm... ready."

His eyes flash as he stalks closer, backing me slowly towards the bed, and I can't believe it.

We're actually doing this.

Levi pushes me back gently against the mattress, nestling my head onto the pillow as he makes sure I'm comfortable.

Then he places himself on top of me, balancing on his arms as he gazes down into my face adoringly, and now a genuine smile crosses his lips.

I watch as his dimples take form once again, and I'm simply mesmerised. He really does have a beautiful smile, and I try to focus on that now.

My heart's thrashing as I tremble beneath his weight, but Levi shocks me next by showing me his pearly whites, and they light up his entire face.

I gasp. "You... you're smiling with your teeth..."

The grin doesn't leave his face. "How could I not? I'm the happiest man alive right now. You've never looked so beautiful, Historia, spread out below me like a delicious platter..." A manic spark ignites inside his eyes, and now his smile borders on the creepy. "I meant what I said... I _will _devour you one day. But since it's your first time, I'll be gentle."

My heart starts thumping again. "Okay, stop now... you're scaring me..."

He chuckles as he locks me in place with his eyes, enjoying me for a little while longer, and now he removes my mask.

I peel his mask away too, and now I gaze up into his handsome visage once more. As fun as masks are, I'd rather see all of him tonight.

No more hiding, no more secrets.

I shudder as he brushes a finger down my face, running it gently over my nose until he finds my lips, and that's where it stays.

Next, he draws a circle around my mouth, his eyes focused as he studies the shape of my lips, and then quickly, he dips his finger inside.

I suck lightly on his finger, never taking my eyes off him as I feel myself melting under his piercing gaze.

My core flutters in anticipation, beckoning for his engorged head, and now he pulls his finger out of my mouth, running it down my stomach until he reaches my entrance. I gasp when he pushes the wet folds aside.

His calloused finger scrapes on my sensitive walls, and I bead with sweat.

"You're wet enough now. Just relax, Historia. You're doing great."

Carefully, he positions himself on top of me, poking my sensitive folds with the tip of his shaft.

I tense.

Levi lowers his face to mine, and now our noses touch as he captivates me with his storm cloud greys. I see he wants this, and I want it too. But he's also at odds with myself, worrying about entering me for the first time.

So I take his face into my hands, kissing his lips ever so softly to let him know that I'm ready and that I trust him.

Slowly, he enters me, and my whole body freezes as he pushes his way inside. I bite my lip, supressing a yell as tears spill from my eyes.

It's like I'm being ripped in half.

It hurts...

Despite my best efforts, I let out a little cry, and Levi stops. "Historia, look at me."

I open my eyes, finding his grey ones, and the sweat drips from my temples now. "I'm... I'm looking..."

Levi's orbs flicker across my face as he takes in the sight of my fear, but he doesn't back down anymore. Instead, he leans across, rubbing his nose with mine.

"Don't give up now. I promise, not far to go. We're almost halfway there."

Halfway?! Is he serious? It hurts so badly already, and he's barely a quarter of a way in.

He laughs. "Don't look so surprised, Historia. We have yet to reach the finish line, but trust me... it won't always hurt like this. One day, you'll be sticking _all _kinds of things inside you... and I'll be looking forward to sticking them _in_ you."

I flinch as he pushes in a little further, and now I feel a tight pinch. "You... you're so gross. Is that some _underground _thing?"

"You fucking bet."

"Ugh, just hurry up and fill me already."

"With pleasure."

I whimper as he delves in deeper, stretching me beyond what I thought was humanely possible.

I hold onto his back, clawing at his strong muscles. I can't get a good grip due to his sweat, so I do the only thing I can think of and hook my legs around his waist, and it doesn't hurt so much anymore. In fact, it helps.

Levi reacts immediately as a rumble sounds inside his chest, and now he plunges in deeper until we meet at the hilt of his shaft, and finally, he's inside me. Wholly and completely.

Sweat drips from my face as I lay there gasping and trembling, his huge cock filling me up to the brim.

It feels so strange, and I hope he's right... I really do want this to stop hurting one day.

Levi places a soft kiss on my lips, circling his nose with mine in that tender fashion again, and now we peer into each other's eyes.

He's smiling.

Of_ course_ he is...

"Oh, and by the way... Happy Birthday, _Your Majesty._"

* * *

**AN: There you have it, Levi and Historia's first time having sex (and Historia's first time in general)**

**Not all girls bleed their first time as our hymens are all shaped differently.**

**I tried to make this as awkward and romantic as I could since it was Historia's first time having sex, but it was fun to write. Their sex improves... a lot. In fact, it does by the next chapter... so stay tuned. **

**Historia's blond all over I guess... **

**I researched Victorian condoms while writing this, which were usually made out of sheep's guts. The last thing Historia wants is to get pregnant now...**

**Please review and tell me what you think. I would love to hear feedback. Did I nail the sex? Was it what you anticipated and more?**

**I will post again next Friday for more sexy time...**

**CartoonPrincessSigningOff. **


	45. Chapter 45 -Levi

**AN: Happy Friday everyone! I hope you enjoy. The puppy returns in this chapter too. You will learn of her name soon... **

**As a warning, steamy sex scene will ensue... **

* * *

**Levi**

I awake to an annoying yapping sound, covering my ears with my pillow to drown out the ruckus.

Curse that incessant noise. I'm trying to sleep!

Fuck… I'm beat. But not as beat as the beautiful, naked young woman beside me...

I can't believe it. I actually had sex with Historia, and it was everything I dreamed it would be and more. The heavens opened up just for us, revealing a beautiful choir of singing angels, and now I'll be walking with an extra _spring_ in my step for a good long while…

At that thought, I lift my head from my plush pillow, peering over at her silent, sleeping form.

Historia, on the other hand, won't be walking straight for weeks, and I'm such a brute as I can't stop smirking.

I really stuck it in her last night, and lord she was tight as I loved every moment of exploring her blonde, virgin pussy. Even when she bled all over my dick, I rejoiced.

Looks like I was the one who popped her little cherry in the end, and I guess I am really going to hell.

We had sex several more times, worshipping every inch of each other's bodies until we passed out, and that's why I wake inside her bed.

I haven't slept in a bed for years, always preferring a chair with a stiff back, but it feels nice waking up with her warm body pressed up beside me as we play big spoon, little spoon.

Plus, we're naked...

I shuffle closer, nestling my nose into her hair, and she reeks of sex. We both do as we're covered in each other's fluids, and the room's never been so hot.

Luckily there's a breeze coming in from the smashed window, and I tsk. How am I going to explain that to the top brass?

Historia stirs as I sniff her hair like a creepy old pervert, but I don't care anymore. I've got morning wood after all, and you know what that means...

"Levi, stop..." she moans.

"Not until you agree to have sex with me again."

"It's barely dawn..."

"Come on, Sleeping Beauty, one more round."

"I_ will_ punch you again, you know."

Yeah, that just makes me even hornier (violence always does it for me I guess), so I emit a low growl, pinning her flat to the bed as I lock her hands over her head, and now she looks up at me all sleepily.

Fuck, she's cute in the morning.

I lean forward, tickling her nose with mine. "What do you say? A little more _foreplay..._?"

She winces, turning her nose away. "Ugh, you have morning breath, leave me alone."

Tch, rude much?

"Suit yourself."

I climb out of bed, padding across the room buck-naked as I head for her fancy en suite, and that's when that tiny yapping starts again.

"Yap, yap, yap!"

I freeze, my heart leaping to my throat.

Crap! The puppy!

"Fuck!"

The dog barks louder when it hears my voice, and now Historia bolts upright, her eyes as wide as saucers. "Is that a dog?!"

I back slowly towards the door to my room. "N-no... It… it was just Erwin. He's... confused..."

Historia simmers as she climbs out of bed, covering her nakedness with her bedsheets. "Levi... what are you hiding?"

I growl, slapping my forehead. "Shit! It… it was supposed to be a surprise..."

I disappear into the next room just as she drops the sheets in shock, and I curse that stupid dog now for taking me away from the sight of her creamy, naked skin.

I gasp when I enter the room. It looks as if a bomb went off. Feathers cover the floor as all my pillows have been torn to shreds, and there's shit _everywhere..._

Erwin sits all smug on top of his cupboard, and I know he had a hand to play too, the little shit.

The puppy cries from inside the closet, and it's no surprise who locked her in there (cats really are cunts). When I pry the doors open, she tumbles out, wagging her tail when she finally sees me, and now she rolls onto her back.

I grind my teeth. "You _dare_ act all cute. Look at this mess!"

She's oblivious though as she continues rolling around, inviting me to scratch her belly.

Seriously, what was I thinking? A puppy?

That's what I get for trying to be romantic...

Historia pushes into the room next dressed in her nightwear, and her eyes pop when she sees the dog. Suddenly, she releases a loud, ear-splitting shriek, dropping to her knees. "Puppy!"

The pup barks in excitement, running straight to Her Majesty as I've finally become obsolete, and now I watch as Historia lifts the dog to her face, giggling when it licks her nose.

I melt at the sight, and it seems Historia and puppies really do go together like bread and butter.

Best gift ever. Forget all those fancy jewels...

Tears brim her enormous eyes. "How... how did you...? I _love _puppies!"

I smile. "Good, because it's yours. Take good care of it now."

Historia rises to her feet, holding that squirming ball of fur. "No... no one has ever given me a _puppy_ before..."

"Well, they have now... Happy belated birthday, Historia, and remember... a dog is for life, not just—"

She takes me by surprise, throwing an arm around my neck as she plants a kiss to my lips, and my dick shoots up.

I'm still in my birthday suit after all...

Historia nuzzles her nose against mine. "Thank you... I love her..."

I swallow hard as her strawberry scent overwhelms me, and now I push her away before I get too distracted. The room's a complete mess. Sex will have to wait.

"If you'll excuse me, Your Majesty, I've got piles of shit to clean up."

Historia looks around the room and giggles. "Oops. Looks like someone made a little mess..."

She lifts the dog to her face, pressing her nose to its snout, and I hope she realises it licks its asshole.

I spot Erwin then staring the puppy daggers, and I see he's plotting that dog's death already. A shame... Erwin always liked dogs in his past life. Cats? Not so much.

Ironic.

I don a mask and a pair of gloves, finding some underwear to put on so I can clean up some lovely puppy shit, and Historia has already given the dog a name.

Lady...

Not heard that one before.

"Oh, we'll have to get her a little collar and lead so we can walk her in the gardens!"

I exhale heavily, nearly blowing the mask clean off my face. "Yeah, and maybe we can get a pushchair too and call her our daughter..."

Historia gasps. "That's a wonderful idea!"

I roll my eyes as I finally scrape away the last remnants of shit from the carpet, and now the room smells lemony fresh again.

I discard the gloves in a bin then snap off my sweaty face mask, and now I glance at Historia over on the bed. The pup has fallen asleep in her arms as she cradles it like a baby.

I've never seen anything more precious.

I peer at the clock. We still have some time to kill before the rest of the palace starts to get suspicious. Historia doesn't normally rise until about mid-morning anyway, and since it's the day after her birthday, the top brass have given her the day off.

We're both still smelly and sticky with each other's cum, so I think it's about time we showered.

I stalk closer in nothing but my underwear, flexing my muscles. "Fancy joining me for a shower, Your Grace?"

Historia glances up, too distracted by the puppy. "Hm?"

Great. I may as well not exist anymore with that little mutt around. So I lean over to pick up that warm, soft bundle of fur, placing it down onto the mattress as I gaze over at Historia pointedly now.

Historia's hand goes to her heart. "Aw, you're so gentle... I never would have dreamed of seeing this side of you, Levi."

I scowl. "Forget that dumb mutt for one moment and join me in the shower!"

She stares at me horrified. "What? Are... are you serious?"

I answer her question by sweeping her up in my arms, and now she yelps in surprise as I rush to her fancy en suite.

Historia has a huge walk-in shower with marble tiles — tiles that will soon be dripping with our fluids...

I'm going to get her back for that morning breath comment. You watch.

"What are you doing?!" she cries.

"Just shut up and follow my lead. Trust me, you'll feel _great_ afterwards..."

"But in the shower?!"

"Yes! You're going to lather me up, Historia, while I fuck your blonde brains out."

I kick the bathroom door open as I cart her over to her walk-in shower, and now I enclose us both inside the glass.

Things are just about to get hot and steamy in here...

Historia cowers in a corner of the shower, and I can see she's a little unsure and wary about all of this, but it's all good.

She'll come around once she starts screaming my name.

I reach a hand up to the solid gold tap, turning it clockwise, and now that hot water streams from the jets. She flinches as it splatters her milky, soft skin, wrapping her arms around her body, and soon steam fills the air.

We watch each other through a swirling white haze as she looks up at me bashfully, and a deep rumble sounds in my chest when I see that pink colouring her cheeks.

Fuck. I can't take it when she blushes like that, and now my dick pops up within the confines of my underwear, making her blush even harder.

Who knew I had a thing for shy, innocent girls...

She's still wearing the nightdress, and I curse that evil garment for hiding that beautiful body from me.

I want to see her naked skin all hot and dripping wet under the jets.

"Take it off... The nightdress..."

It sounds like an order as I've seemed to have forgotten my place, but who cares.

I'm about to fuck the queen.

Historia surprises me next as she lifts her chin, reaching her hands down to her nightdress, and now she peels it away.

Soon I feast my eyes on those wonderful breasts, and my mouth salivates.

Her tits are about to become my breakfast...

They bounce freely once more, those perky, pink nipples as she drops that flimsy nightdress to her feet, and it soaks up the water like a sponge.

Now I take her all in, licking my lips. I start from that blonde pussy, trailing my eyes over those round hips, that soft stomach, and her tiny waist, and I've never seen anything more beautiful.

She truly is a goddess.

"Turn around... I need to see that ass."

She turns, giving me a full view of that firm, apple-shaped butt. Her ass sticks out like a bubble as my eyes linger on that triangle-shaped gap between her thighs, and I cum so frigging hard now.

I slip my hand into my underwear, freeing my dick from its cotton prison at last, and now her eyes fall on its swollen head. Next, her nipples harden and she gasps for air.

"Oh... my..."

"Oh my what?"

"I... forgot how _big_ you were..."

A growl leaves my lips at the sound of her soft, feminine voice, and now I step under the shower, dragging her closer as I press her back flush to my chest. She groans when the head of my dick jabs the gap between her thighs, and I smirk against her ear.

A perfect fit. I knew it...

"Levi..." she breathes, leaning her head back on my shoulder, and we stay that way for a while.

The hot water cascades down our naked bodies, soaking our hair and moistening our skin, and now I wrap my arms around her breasts, feeling her heart thumping beneath.

I bury my nose into her hair, unable to believe that she's all mine. Historia is like the doll I never had.

She turns around at last, taking my cheeks in her hands, and now we kiss beneath the jets, the hot water spilling into our eyes.

I reach my finger down to her slick pussy. It flutters around my finger when I slip inside, and I snigger.

Looks like she's ready for my big, old cock...

Next, I scoop her up beneath her knees, pressing her back against the fogged glass, and now her apple-butt leaves a print. I give Historia the honour of dressing me this time as she slips on my contraceptive sleave, and then I push my way inside her, delving deep until her pussy collides with my balls.

She releases a long, trembling breath, and I smirk at her sweet reaction. I am completely and wholly inside of her now, stretching her out to her limits, and I can feel her walls tightening around my cock.

She's still shaking, despite the hot steam that soaks our skin, and now she looks me straight in the eyes, breathing only one word from her gorgeous, red lips. "Levi..."

I love it when she says my name...

Taking that as my cue, I thrust into her hard, tearing at her tender walls, and she squeaks and bites her lip.

I don't stop as I thrust again and again, harder and faster, and then harder again, and soon we build up a rhythm as we slide in and out of each other, our ragged breaths echoing through the cavernous room.

Historia's bare ass slips up and down the glass, her eyes closed in pure ecstasy as she rolls her head around her shoulders, and you'd think she'd died and gone to heaven.

Oh, she hasn't seen heaven yet...

With a vicious growl, I slam my hands hard against the glass, leaving cracks behind in the see-through panel, and now the monster takes over as I ram into her with pure, wanton abandon.

Historia screams in wild pleasure, squeezing her lids tight shut as I don't stop, and soon my eyes are aglow with that burning white light. She whimpers my name, telling me to go faster, and I lose all control.

Finally, I hit her sweet spot, the one that makes her see fireworks, and now she arches her back, squealing my name as she explodes all over my cock.

Suddenly, my own orgasm creeps up out of nowhere, jolting me upright as it sends electrical waves throughout my body. The waves fire up my bloodstream, awaking every nerve ending in my system, and I have no idea what's coming over me.

It's like I'm being juiced with new power.

White lights encompass my entire vision as I milk my cock inside her, losing my balance, and now I fall against her shaking and gasping for breath.

Historia shakes and pants too, wrapping her arms and legs around me now to secure herself in place, and our fluids drip between our legs.

The only sound I can hear now is that of a loud, beating heart, and I have no idea who it belongs to anymore...

We're still joined at the hips. Boiling water runs from the jets, sending swirling steam around our naked, trembling bodies.

I know Historia felt that electrical charge too, and truth be told...

I've never felt power like it. Not even when I butchered all those titans.

Could I have awakened a second time?

* * *

**AN: Whoohoo! Sexy, steamy shower sex! I can't even... Please review at the bottom (skip the author's notes if you have to) and tell me what you think. **

**I really wish I could be woken up of a morning by Levi. I bet he'd look so sexy with his bedhead and sleepy eyes. Men are horny creatures of a morning, and Levi is no exception. **

**Pop her cherry is an idiom for... well, it speaks for itself. I just think it's sexy hearing Levi saying it. I notice he's very vulgar at times in my rendition. Sorry if it's too far for some people, but I'm not writing a gentleman... I'm writing a beast 😏**

**They call the triangle-shaped gap between the thighs a Toblerone gap. The idea is that you can fit a Toblerone inside. Facepalm, I know. The gap has nothing to do with how skinny someone is or how much they go to the gym, but it gets promoted as such on Instagram. The same with the thigh gap too. If you have one, great... if you don't... great too. **

**I realise a lot of you have this translated, so you may not understand some of the English idioms. They may not translate well to your translator, so sorry about that. If something confuses you, feel free to ask.**

**Lady is totally an original name for a cocker spaniel. It just is, okay... **

**Historia finally got Levi back for that morning breath comment. He's insulted her breath_ twice_ in this story, and it's just so childish, it makes me laugh. But you know you've had a good night's sleep when you wake up with funky breath. So... well done to Levi for the first proper night's sleep he's had in years. All thanks to Historia... the Goddess. **

**Levi has awakened for the second time... It seems a new power has formed between our lovely RivaHisu, and it's making me very excited for this couple. They're Fated Mates now.**

**There will be more hot sex, trust me, you are in for a ride. I just wish I could have written these scenes sooner, but Historia was too young. I think I did the right thing waiting. **

**I will see you next Friday.**

**CartoonPrincessSigningOff. **


	46. Chapter 46 - Jean

**AN: Bonus chapter! It's Horseface's turn!**

**Thank you SpicySpeace, Angelica, and HinataUchiha73 ****for the reviews! I'm glad you all liked the last chapter because I seriously loved writing it. I find I enjoy writing Levi sex scenes the most.**

**I'm at 104 reviews. A sign, perhaps? The 104th Cadet Corps... **

**To HinataUchiha. The reference to the name Lady is from Disney's Lady and the Tramp, as she was a Cocker Spaniel too, but I totally forget about Sansa's Direwolf! I wished I hadn't remembered now; that scene broke my heart! **

**I decided to post mid-week since I'm feeling very inspired and rather generous. I'm pretty much nearly finished writing this fic and this wasn't a very long chapter, so here goes. **

* * *

**Jean**

I couldn't believe our luck (or _bad_ luck) as I gaze down at that silent figure beneath the sheet, a shiver running up my spine.

That could have been Historia...

We stand in the empty ballroom, assessing the crime scene before us like a group of detectives. Discarded balloons drift through the air as Nile Dock barks orders at his men, and it's hard to believe that the festivities were still taking place less than twelve hours ago.

I can still hear the distant, merry laughter of those fancy men and women, still feel the vibrations of that orchestra as it plays on stage. Here and there, I find an abandoned mask on the floor, ripping my own free of my face.

What's the point? The party ended the moment that poor woman collapsed. I was the first to reach her side, and she died shortly after in my arms.

That familiar blackness eases its way inside me again, sending prickles down my sides.

She'd had a face just like my mum's, and the sight of her frozen, dead eyes will be forever etched in my memory.

This part of the job never gets easy.

Seeing the dead...

But at least all those other times had been at the hands of monsters. Even if they did use to be human; they couldn't help themselves in the end as they caved to their bloodlust.

This woman died at the hands of a fellow human being. One with free will and movement, and it just makes me sick.

She is... or _was _Historia's royal taster. They have yet to perform an autopsy, but it's obvious she'd been poisoned.

Who the _hell_ has it in for Historia? She's one of the most harmless girls that I've ever met, a perfect goddess, and I can't bear the thought of losing yet another friend. I just can't.

That was why it was my idea that we should all keep an eye on Historia throughout the night, watching what food she ate and what liquids she consumed.

You can never be too careful now after all.

The woman had sampled Historia's food first before it was served, and I turn cold all over.

I'm not sure if Historia had eaten anything last night. The captain had whisked her away pretty much, and the party had only just begun...

Not that I want to think about what those two were doing after they left, but no one seemed to notice that Historia had disappeared. No one was suspicious of the captain and the queen, and I just hope for their sake they don't get caught.

I still don't give them my full blessing, but so long as they don't do anything stupid to jeopardize our regiment's good image, then I'm satisfied.

We're the heroes of Shiganshina after all. Let's keep it that way.

I stand between Mikasa and Eren as we assess that corpse. Armin, Sasha, and Connie went back to the barracks just after the incident. We three, on the other hand, haven't slept a wink.

Mikasa is her hard, resolute self, and that's something I've always admired about her — her ability to mask her emotions.

Eren is silent and contemplative as he stares forlornly at that woman's body, a spark igniting in his eyes.

Now's not the right time anyway, but he doesn't even give in to my goading anymore. I can't get the suicidal creep to even fight with me these days, and I miss that old, blabbering idiot back at the Cadet Corps (the one who always used to rant and rave about the titans).

What the hell happened to him? It's like he's had a whole personality transplant.

Commander Hange talks with Nile to one side, speaking in hushed tones, and I say to Eren and Mikasa, "Some party this turned out to be, huh?"

Neither of them responds. They just keep their eyes on that shrouded figure.

"I guess that's what we get for trying to enjoy ourselves for once. Still... I'm glad Historia wasn't around to see this. It would have ruined her night."

Mikasa's the first to speak, displaying her beautiful face once again as she pulls up that creepy, white mask. "Yeah, all thanks to the captain. He took good care of her in the end."

I roll my eyes. "I'm sure he did."

My gaze falls on Eren. His green eyes give off a faint glow at my remark. I'm aware he doesn't support the captain and Historia's union too, but unlike me, he wasn't so vocal about it.

Strange... He really is a different kid these days; he was even louder than me once.

Hange steps towards us at last, a sombre expression on her bespectacled face. "Good news. They're going to perform an autopsy on her very soon, so by tomorrow, we will finally know the cause of her death."

It wasn't as if it wasn't already obvious, but it seems the commander's forgetting the bigger picture here.

"How are we going to round up a list of suspects? There were at least five-hundred in attendance last night."

Hange closes her mouth, casting her one good eye down. The light reflects off her glasses.

Unfortunately, the MPs cordoned off the area the moment the woman collapsed, sending everyone back home, and I can't believe how stupid they are. We should have kept them all inside the palace. Not a single soul leaves until we find the culprit.

And I can't believe I once wanted to be one of those chumps.

Commander Nile Dok answers in Hange's stead, stopping by her side. "We've sealed off the gates at the wall, soldier, so now only goods can come and go. That way, we can keep all the potential suspects within Wall Sina."

It'll be like trying to find a needle in a haystack, but it's something.

At least one of these MPs has brains. I see why they made him the commander now.

All six of us remain in silence, and I just hope the MP doesn't bring up Historia's and the captain's whereabouts.

I will not fill in for those two...

"Thank goodness you were all on hand last night to protect her," the MP remarks. "I've been informed that you all kept pouring Her Majesty's drinks. It should have been my men watching her after all, but I applaud the Survey Corps in the queen's darkest hour. Your service to the crown will not go unnoticed, I'm sure."

Hm, if that's the case, maybe we should _all_ get knighthoods then. Or damehoods in Hange's, Sasha's, and Mikasa's cases.

I shrug. "It was nothing. In fact, it was actually_ me_ who came up with the idea of pouring her drinks. You can never be too careful now, hey, Commander?"

Nile peers at Hange, and she affirms my answer. "It's true. It was all Jean's doing after all."

The man offers me a curious glance, and I meet his eyes as if he's my equal. I don't care if he's twenty-five years my senior, I'm as good as a leader as the rest of them.

I owe it to my old pal Marco, of course, to be the best goddamn leader I can be after all (even if I'm not sure if I want it at times).

"Kirstein, right?" Niles asks me now.

"Yes," I reply.

The man places a hand on my shoulder. "Excellent work, soldier. You'd have made a fine MP with that forward-thinking."

I raise a brow. It's like the man almost knows that I was pretty close to joining his regiment. All it took for me to finally come to my senses was for Trost to fall, and the loss of a good friend...

Nile leaves us alone at last as he re-joins his men, and that's when my eyes fall on the captain. He's standing in the doorway, Historia hovering just behind his shoulder as her big, blue eyes take in the scene before her.

I barely notice the dog in her arms, too focused on the captain as he bares his teeth with a snarl, and now all I can think is, _"Shit"._

It's never a good sign when the captain looks like that.

"What the _hell's_ going on?" he demands, sweeping into the room.

Historia stumbles behind him, shaking her head in denial as she can't stop staring at the body beneath the sheet.

"N-no..." she whispers. "It... it can't..."

Captain Levi growls at the sound of her voice, and now his scorching eyes find mine. "Jean, get her out of here."

I oblige at once, any excuse to get away from the shit-storm that's about to go off. "Yes, Sir."

Commander Hange tries to placate the captain, holding her palms up. "Levi, just stay calm. I can assure you that everything is under control."

"Why wasn't I informed of this?!" He points at the body next, his voice echoing through the ballroom.

Nile scoffs. "That's a good question. Where _were_ you exactly, Captain, when the incident took place? And _please_ come to me first before you decide to bring a wild animal into the palace."

Wild animal?

I look at the innocent, brown-eyed puppy inside Historia's arms, and now I roll my eyes for the millionth time.

Seriously... Erwin II could eat that thing.

That seemed to tick the captain off even further, and if we're not careful, there's going to be a second cadaver on the floor.

Hange stands in-between them, holding her hands out. "Men, stop!"

Historia whimpers beside me, and I look around at her. Crap, I was supposed to escort her away.

"Jean!" the captain barks, and I finally do as he says.

I take Historia's arm gently, coaxing her out of the room. "Come along, Your Majesty, let's get you somewhere nice and quiet."

I only call her "Her Majesty" around the MPs. Most times, she's just Historia (it took me long enough to stop calling her Krista).

Historia can't take her eyes off the body, and soon they fill with tears. My heart hurts just looking at her.

This is the last thing she deserves, and it's really not fair. It's bad enough she agreed to inherit the Beast Titan, and this is what she gets for it?

I understand why the captain resorts to violence at times. It really does make you want to punch something.

Mikasa soon joins us, and now I lead the tiny girl out of the room.

Eren stays behind, never taking his gaze off that corpse.

Just as I slip out the room, I hear Nile and Hange filling the captain in, and if I'm not mistaken, the shorter man seems to wilt.

Yeah... a great party this turned out to be after all.

* * *

**AN: I love Jean. I think he's one of the best characters in AoT. I even prefer him to Eren if I had to be honest.**

**Jean calling's Miksasa's face beautiful 😍 I love Jeankasa **

**I'm not sure if they called female knights dames in the dark ages since knights ****traditionally were**** always male. The Queen of England has knighted women like Dame Shirley Bassey, so I was going off more modern terms. **

**I don't think Jean ever wanted to be a leader, but I do think he makes a fine leader. He does it to honour Marco, his old friend. It always gets to me when he remembers that freckled face cutie...**

**So, I wonder who poisoned Historia's royal taster? It's like a game of Cluedo now, hey? 😂**

**I will post the next chapter Friday. So look out. **


	47. Chapter 47 - Historia

**AN: Before you read this chapter, make sure you read chapter 46. I uploaded a chapter Wednesday so don't miss out.  
**

**Be prepared. This one has all the feels... **

* * *

**Historia**

...

Jean and Mikasa take me to a small, private room at the front of the palace, and I fall into a seat by the window, burying my face into my hands.

Lady sleeps on my lap, and I don't care what Nile says... She was a gift from Levi; she is _not_ a wild animal.

We don't speak for some time, each of us lost in our own thoughts.

Finally, I lift my head, letting my eyes fall on Jean and Mikasa. My friends look so depressed these days, I just wish I could tell them that everything will be all right and we will see through this, but I can't.

I don't have a crystal ball. No one knows how things will turn out.

I study the two of them carefully, and not for the first time, I think they'd make a cute couple. It's just a shame Mikasa doesn't feel the same away about Jean.

Such a pity... I think jean would treat her well. She may not show it as she likes to act like the tough girl, but Mikasa... she wants herself a knight in shining armour too. Someone to rely and depend on.

We all just want to be saved after all...

Only her dream knight is Eren, and I watch as she rubs the red scarf around her neck.

She even wore it over her kimono.

I draw a deep breath then say, "What... what happened? Who... who _was_ that?"

I think I have a very good idea, but I don't dare let my mind go there.

Jean looks me straight in the eyes, keeping his emotions at bay. I know he pities me, and I hate that.

"Your royal taster."

A sob bursts from my lips as I throw a hand over my mouth, trying to maintain my composure

I can't let them see me crying. I am a queen _and _a former soldier. I have to be strong.

Mikasa's dark eyes shimmer sadly as she observes my reaction. "Historia?"

I shake my head. "I'm... I'm fine, it's just... I can't believe she had to die in _my _place..."

"It was her job, Historia. She knew what she was potentially up against," Jean replies, trying to make me feel better.

Only it doesn't work.

"Still... I can't accept it. How many more people have to die just so I can be safe?!"

My shout bounces off the walls, and Jean and Mikasa stare at me aghast.

I rarely raise my voice, so I'm not surprised.

Jean exhales sharply, then walks up to the window, gazing out over the grounds. "We don't have any suspects yet, but do you think you can give us any hints? Did anyone act suspiciously last night?"

I chew my lip, thinking back. "Well, now that I think about it... my ladies have always had it in for me. They don't like me at all."

Mikasa's eyes flash, and now she stalks towards the door. "Take me to them at once._ I_ will deal with them."

"Mikasa, now's not the time to act recklessly. Just hold back. She only_ suspects _them for now." Jean peers my way again. "Do you think they could have poisoned the food?"

Monika, Gisela, and Emma fill my mind, and now the memory of their pretty, yet gormless faces tell me all that I need to know. "I doubt it. They're not the brightest of people, but I do think they tried to kill me once by tying my corset too tight."

I give a dry laugh. Jean and Mikasa don't find it funny in the slightest.

Jean pinches the bridge of his nose, and it's only then when I notice how tired he looks. There are circles under his eyes.

Has he been up all night? Have they both?

However, Mikasa looks as dandy as ever. How the_ heck_ does she do it?

"Anyone _else_ come to mind? This is important now, Historia, petty bitches aside."

I think again, wracking my brains, but no one else comes to mind. I never talked to anyone else at the party, well, except for Sebastien.

"Well, there's Sebastien, but I doubt it was him. He's too kind. He insisted on getting my drinks all night. He'd never do such a thing. I just feel bad about ditching him for the captain... I will have to apologise to him when I see him next."

My cheeks blush as the memory of last night returns, and I still can't believe it...

I lost my virginity.

To Captain Levi.

I... I saw his penis!

I shift my legs next as I'm still a little sore and tender. Levi assured me that I walked fine before, but I know I was hobbling all the way through the halls.

Their jaws drop next as my cheeks burn red hot.

Oh no... Have they finally realised what Levi and I got up to last night? The shame! I'll be shunned for sure.

"Was... was it something I said?" I ask in a small, fragile voice.

Mikasa comes back to her senses, and now her expression hardens like stone. "He left to get you drinks just before I offered you mine... I remember now..."

That's right. He did. And Mikasa was very adamant that I took her water instead of waiting for Sebastien to return.

Her eyes narrow. "I thought he looked suspicious... Never trust a man with perfect _curls, _after all.."

Jean cocks his brow at the "curls" remark, and I shake my head. "No, Sebastien would never... he's always been so _kind _to me..."

I think back to all our dance classes. He taught me so much, like how to position my feet and pirouette like a professional. He would even make jokes about Mrs Pomfrey when her back was turned, and it would always make me feel better.

He was the only noble who was gracious to me after all. He's my friend, I can trust him.

Jean sharpens his eyes at my remark. "Really? That so..."

I blink. "Y-yes... I... don't understand. How does that make him a—?"

Jean and Mikasa exchange a knowing glance, and it's like I've missed something. I rise to my full height, only reaching their mid-sections.

I'm so small.

Nonetheless, they still give me their utmost attention and respect

"Jean, Mikasa... tell me what is going on."

Jean breathes a sigh, and his eyes meet mine once again. "Well, it looks like we've found our first suspect."

My head swirls as I can't believe what he's insinuating. What they're _both_ insinuating.

Once again, I shake my head in pure denial. "No... Sebastien would never..."

"You of all people should know, Historia, that no one's _that_ nice. People who act like that always have something to hide..."

My eyes glisten as I stare up at Jean. How mean... Even back at Cadets, when everyone said he had a _horse _face, I would always tell them, "Well, horses are beautiful. So the jokes on you..."

Ugh, Jean's right... I was a little too sickly sweet back then.

"I'm sorry, Historia, I know that was uncalled for, but I'm just trying to make you see. Sebastien may have something to hide. Look, if he's innocent, we will let him go. If he's not, well... we have our suspect."

A shiver runs up my spine, and now I wobble my bottom lip. "What... what will happen to him?"

Jean looks me pointedly in the eyes again. "What do _you_ think? Once Captain Levi's through with him... well, you can kiss those pretty dimples goodbye..."

Coldness spreads through my veins, and I fall back into the seat, closing my eyes.

Sebastien's handsome face fills my mind, and I squeeze back tears. I've always seen the best in people, it's true, but I just find it hard to believe.

I thought he was genuinely my friend...

He won't be the same man once Levi is finished with him, and I dread to think of what he will do.

I've seen Levi in action.

He's a monster.

That same monster came back this morning when we were in the shower, and I didn't think he was ever going to snap out of it.

It was like he was possessed.

Whether Sebastien is innocent or not, either way, someone else just has to get hurt in order for me to be safe again, and my heart just can't take it anymore.

Some days... I just want to curl up into a ball and hide. Forever.

The door opens, and all three of us look up to find Levi skulking in the threshold. His eyes are downcast as it seems he can't stomach looking at me, and I hang my own head.

Despite the roughness he displayed in the shower earlier, it was one of the best mornings I've had for a while (and the best showers too).

Something happened between us. I can't explain, but it was like fireworks had gone off, literally. I can still feel that electrical wave pulsating through my body, especially when I look at him right now. And then my panties drool yet again.

"Jean, Mikasa... report back to Hange. I'd like to be alone with the queen."

Jean and Mikasa glance back at me briefly before they take their leave. Levi moves aside so they can pass through the door, but before they disappear, they offer me sad, lingering looks.

We've all known each other for nearly six years now. We go way, way back... Mikasa and I got our first _period_ together...

(Jean never got his period.)

Levi shuts the door behind them, keeping his back to me as a robin chirps in the garden outside — it looks like a maid left a window open earlier when she came in to clean.

I cradle Lady's warm body in my arms. She's still fast asleep after all, without a care in the world.

Must be nice.

Levi turns around at last, casting his eyes in my direction, and now we stay like that for a while.

He's seen me cry before, but I still refuse to let him see that I'm terrified. I like the way he looks at me when I act bravely. He_ respects_ me.

"So... I guess my squad filled you in then?"

He's talking about Jean and Mikasa. I'm not sure if two people make a squad, yet I nod, affirming my answer.

He closes his eyes, rubbing a hand down his face as he steps towards me.

Now it's my turn to glance away from him. There's something in his eyes that I can't bear to stomach. He's Captain Levi after all... he never gets scared. He's the strongest of us all.

Levi stops before me, and I lift Lady to my cheek so I can wipe away a tear.

"Historia..." he whispers softly.

"Please... please don't look at me like that. You're... you're supposed to be _strong_ after all. You're... Captain Levi..."

"_Historia,"_ he growls now, clearly offended by my words.

I know it's wrong and selfish of me to want him to be strong and brave just for me, but he's still human; he has a right to his feelings.

Yet I'd take his cold indifference any day over his fear. Because his indifference signals normality, that everything is fine with the world. That we have nothing to fear and we have this all under control.

And that is why I can't bear to look at him now. I don't want to see that he's scared... I don't want to see that my life is in grave danger.

I'm not even safe in the palace anymore.

So I use that sweet, sleeping puppy to hide my face again, refusing to look at him as I beg. "Please, Levi... just... just tell me that everything's all right. Say it in that bored, neutral tone of yours. I... I can't stand hearing your voice break..."

He blows a heavy, shaky sigh, and I hold the puppy even closer as she smells so sweet. The smell takes me back to when I was five. Back to when the sheepdog had puppies inside the barn, and I would visit them every day and play with them until they finally grew up and went to their new homes. I still remember their fluffy, black and white faces as they chased me through the long grass, so I'll go back to that simpler, yet humbler time.

Back before I knew how big and dangerous the world truly was.

Lady stirs at last as she licks my tears away, and finally, I break down.

A woman had to die in my place. But what scares me the most is that I was glad it was her instead of me...

I'm terrified that that dead woman out on the ballroom floor could have been me right now, and so is Levi.

I guess we're both awful, selfish people then.

Levi pulls me gently to my feet, placing his arms around me now, and that's how we stay. Lady, meanwhile, licks both of our faces, spoiled for choice. I see she recognises us as her humans already.

Erwin is going to kill her.

Finally, Levi speaks. "I can't promise you that everything will be all right, but know this, Historia..."

He lifts my face in his hands, wiping stray tears away with his thumbs, and I gaze into that serene blue sky inside his eyes as that storm cloud clears.

"I will be by your side every step of the way. No one will even dare touch a hair on your golden head while I'm around. Even when all this shit is over and we find who's responsible... I will stay by your side..."

My eyes pop. Did he just promise me he would stay beside me forever?

Amusement creeps into his grey, blue eyes as he watches my stunned reaction, and a small smile twitches his lips. "I'm head over heels in love with you, Historia. I'm sorry, but you're _stuck_ with me now. And don't worry... I'll make absolute sure that you don't consume that bearded piece of shit when the time comes too. I have my own plans for him, of course, but I'll ensure that you're not part of any of it. You will _not_ become the Beast Titan. Period. You deserve to live a long, fulfilling life. This country needs you after all. You're our queen, and your reign has barely just begun... So promise me, Historia, that you will die an old biddy in her sleep."

I laugh now, placing my forehead against his as we breathe the same air, and now I whisper just loud enough for him to hear, "I promise."

* * *

**AN: 😭😭😭**

**Levi's speech really got to me. So sweet... I wish a man would say all that cheesy stuff to me. "I will always be with you..."**

**With Levi, you know he means it... That is not a man who loves easily, so when he does find someone he loves, he will cherish them always. He's had his heart broken too many times... so he would _never_ dream of breaking anyone else's. I've had mine broken, and it hurts. **

**Historia is so lucky. It'd be nice to have Levi protecting you as your knight.  
**

**Speaking of knights in shining armour... I do think Mikasa wants one too. There's a sad little girl inside her who just wants someone to wrap her scarf for her, make her feel safe... It's not much to ask, right?**

**I'm really into Jeankasa. So sorry Eremika fans, but I think Jean would treat Mikasa better.**

**Mikasa's right though. Beware of men with blond curls.**

**When Levi looks scared, you know it's really, really bad. It makes me think of the scene when Kenny first appeared, and he has that distressed look on his little scared face... Before then, the animators never really humanized him. He was just always deadpan and serious, but I felt scared of watching him scared in that scene... It's unsettling. **

**Anyway, thank you for reading. Please review and tell me what you think of Levi's speech and this chapter. I truly do think Levi is involved somehow in Historia in the manga, and I reckon he's the person in the hood who watched her go into the barn to talk to Farmer Kun. Look up key-kkagii and their posts Tumblr. You'll be convinced the hooded figure is him too...**

**I switched on the ask feature on my Tumblr. I'm pretty new to the site so feel free to ask me anything on there about this fanfic. I go by TheCartoonPrincess.**

**I will post again next Friday. I don't think there will be another midweek post, but keep an eye out.**

**CartoonPrincessSigningOff. **


	48. Chapter 48 - Levi

**AN: Midweek post! Beware this chapter is pretty dark. There is a reference to necrophilia... **

**I will actually be finishing this fanfic this weekend. All in all, it looks like we will end at 62 chapters. I'm so happy what I've achieved. **

**Perfect timing too since the manga is almost over. I really do think I will be writing a sequel for this. It's very likely at this point.**

**Chapter 131... I can't say I'm surprised at this point (I still slept like a log last night since I read the chapter before I went to bed), but I will admit I can take comfort in the fact Eren feels like shit for doing all his atrocious acts. He knows what he is doing is wrong and accepts it yet still goes through with it. Sure, his justification may not be the best, but all is fair in love and war they say... If you've seen the anime Deathnote, then compare Eren to Light Yagami. Eren doesn't seem so bad now I bet. Light was just an ass. **

* * *

**Levi**

**...**

I glare at that sweet, angelic face of Sebastien Krause as he slumps forward in his seat, gagged and bound to the extreme.

I guess I really am kinky...

After Jean and I knocked him out cold, we brought him straight down to the palace dungeons, and I haven't taken my eyes off him since.

Only Jean has bothered to leave in desperate need of sunlight.

I'm not even sure if the sun has risen yet, but I'm used to it. I grew up in a similar place to these dark catacombs after all; I call them catacombs because many people came down here to die back when the Interior Police were still in charge.

Anyone who dared so much as challenge the old regime would meet their cruel end down here.

Of course, Nile has no idea we're even down here (like I'd let that MP privy on my plans).

No, I have my own special plans for this one, whether he's innocent or not.

Truth be told, the moment Jean told me that Sebastien Krause could possibly be a suspect, I was giddy with joy.

Any excuse just to put a dent in that pretty, dimpled face; I didn't like the way he looked at Historia the night of the ball or any other night for that matter.

Don't get me wrong. I know I bagged myself the most beautiful girl on the Island of Paradis, so other men are bound to notice her, yet still...

That little blonde queen belongs to me and only me now. I was the first to claim her sweet pussy after all, and I can't help but be smug about that glorious fact.

Not bad for a former street urchin I'd say.

Jean left about a half-hour ago as I stare daggers at pretty boy, and already I'm dreaming up tens ways I can bend that perfect, straight nose.

Ugh, he's so good looking, it makes me sick. He ticks off every box: square jaw, cleft chin, great hair, and dazzling smile.

It was as if he was moulded by the angels...

Well, too bad this devil's going to mess him up.

Sebastien stirs at last, opening those pretty blue eyes as they dart around the cell. He struggles against his restraints, his gaze falling on me instantly as he tries to make me out in the dim light.

In the ghoulish light of the dungeons, I'm almost unrecognisable. In fact, some would even go as far as to say that I look like a skeleton as the candles cast eerie shadows inside the hollows of my face.

I could never quite regain the weight after I was nearly starved to death as a child. So as a result, I look perpetually gaunt, especially in low lighting. My only choice was to build up body mass, which was how I got my amazing physique.

Recognition finally dawns in his eyes, and I step out from the shadows.

He mumbles something unintelligible as I stalk over, ripping that gag from his pretty lips.

Heavy breaths escape him as he's never looked so adorably confused, and I'd almost be convinced of his innocence if I didn't know any better.

To someone with an innocent, pure heart, this man looks like he couldn't harm a fly, but to someone as rotten and putrid as me...

Jean's right. This man definitely has something to hide. No one is _this_ nice all the time.

"C-Captain Levi? W-what is the _meaning_ of this? Why... why have you brought me down here?"

Even his voice is silky smooth. Well, not for long. It will soon be coarse with screams.

"Don't play dumb with me, kid. You know _exactly_ why you're here..."

He blinks, trying to wrack his pretty little brains out as to why I would have him bound and gagged in a filthy dungeon of all places.

Hey, I may get my thrills from twisted shit like this every now and then, but I always have a reason for my violence.

I'm not some sicko, you know...

Finally, the cogs start turning in that dumb, blond brain of his, and now he shakes his curly head, denying everything.

"C-Captain... I... I know that you care deeply about the queen and that you view her as a daughter, but I promise I would never—"

I swing my fist at his face, knocking out several of his pearly white teeth, and now I make him see stars.

He takes a while to compose himself as I hang back, watching as he spits blood from his mouth. When he finally comes to, he meets my eyes, and I see that ferocious anger at last.

Ooh, looks like pretty boy's mad.

"You... you _dare _lay a hand on me, ruffian. You wait until my father—"

He doesn't get to finish as I strike again, going for the other side of his face this time, and now more teeth pop out.

Not to worry; I'm sure he's got the money to replace them with porcelain.

His head slumps back as wheezy breaths leave his lips, and I savour the sound.

Oh, he hasn't seen nothing yet...

Sebastien's face contorts as soft whimpers escape him now, and I roll my eyes at the sound of a grown-ass man crying.

Seriously, these pampered rich boys.

"Why?" he cries. "Why are you doing this? What did I do wrong? I never did anything untoward, I promise. I always treated her with the utmost respect!"

Red blurs the edges of my vision next, and I narrow my eyes, scrutinising him carefully. He really is a good actor; he could have starred in his own play.

"Oh, so you _didn't_ try to poison the queen the other night?"

He stops crying then, shooting his head up. "Huh? W-what are you...?"

I step closer, gripping tight hold of his curly locks as he yelps in pain, and now I talk down to his face.

Now those crying blue eyes are inches from mine.

"So, it wasn't _you _who poisoned the food? Who killed an innocent woman?!"

An image of that dead woman's pale face flashes through my mind next, and now I tighten my grip, grabbing a good fistful of blond curls.

His pupils shrink as my words sink in, but I keep my firm grasp on his hair. His bottom lip wobbles, but I don't break my composure.

I'm going to break him.

"So... this is what this is all about? You... you think that _I_ tried to kill the queen? I... I would never—!"

Sebastien cries out yet again as I yank his curls, bringing his face closer to mine, and now I breathe my shitty breath all over him.

He doesn't deserve my usual, minty freshness...

I see my glowing white eyes reflecting inside his big, shiny orbs, and there he is...

The monster.

"I'd choose your next words wisely, Pretty Boy, because I swear... if you're lying to me, and I find out that you are, in fact, the one who tried to hurt Historia... then I will kill you. Mark my word."

Sebastien stares into my crazed eyes as he watches me curiously for a while. His chin pops loose next, and now a little bell rings above his head somewhere.

"You... you're in love with her... aren't you? I... I see it now. This isn't a father-daughter relationship after all."

My face tics, and now I wrap my fingers around his curls, tearing at his scalp. Tears drip from his eyes, yet he never takes his gaze off me.

He's waiting for my reply.

"What's it to you?" I growl.

He gives a rapid shake of the head. "N-nothing, Captain... I... I understand perfectly. Even a hardened heart such as yours couldn't be _that_ blind to such a rare gem. Her hair flows like liquid gold after all... Many men could only _dream _of getting the chance to dance with her, so I'm very, very lucky."

I stop a moment as his silky smooth voice drifts through the cell, making my heart skip several beats.

He's not wrong. Sebastien wasn't the only man ogling Historia in that beautiful white dress the other night, but it's not like I can torture them all.

Unless... they _all _suddenly became suspects...

No, I can't let my petty jealously get in the way. I need to think clearly and keep my wits about me.

I need to find the one who tried to poison my queen. That's my job as her sworn knight after all. I made an oath to it.

I must keep her safe.

Sebastien continues. "That... that was _you _the other night, wasn't it? The one who stole her away on the dancefloor? I knew I recognised your voice."

Something comes over me next, and for a moment I allow myself to be a smug little shit as a smile twitches my lips.

"Why? You jealous, Pretty Boy? Jealous that the better man won?"

The muscles of his face relax next as he breathes steadily, and it seems he's becoming accustomed to the pain.

Don't worry, I will move on to the rest of him soon enough.

"W-while I admit that you're not completely unfortunate looking, Captain, but yes... I am. You clearly surpass me in many ways. Maybe not in looks, manners, or stature, but you truly do live up to your reputation. I... could never compare."

I chuckle, tugging harder on his hair, and he winces. "You're damn right. When all's said and done, and you truly are innocent, then let this be a lesson for you, kid. Historia is _mine..._"

Sebastien stares deep into my eyes, searching once again, yet he comes up empty.

But then my heart drops when a creepy smile stretches across his face, and I've never seen anything so perverse.

How can someone look so sweet then twisted the next?

A dark, handsome laugh rumbles deep inside his chest, but I don't take my hand off his head. My fingers are pretty much tangled up in his curls by now anyway.

"Isn't it so _sweet_?! The hardened war vet falling in love with the gentle young queen... It's the thing of fairy tales after all. Children will be singing songs of your courtship for years to come. The knight with the heart of stone falling in love with his queen..."

His laughter echoes through the cell, bouncing off the walls as it sounds ten times worse, but all I can do is stare.

Now, _this_ is the true face of insanity. I'm... actually a little terrified for my life. I bet he's the 'cracks your skull open and eats your brains like a cantaloupe' kind of crazy.

The fucking freak.

Sebastien Krause freezes to a halt, fixing his crazed blue eyes on me next, and I let go of his hair, ripping a few of his blonde curls out in the process. "Shit."

The bastard doesn't even cry in pain this time. It really was all an act.

His eyes flash as he shows me the whites off his eyeballs, and I back away. Thank god I have him bound to that chair...

"Tell me, _Captain..._ how does she taste? Like sweet desserts, I presume? I know you fucked her... I see it in your eyes. That look of pure triumph as you ride her pussy until sunrise... Some men climb mountains, but others fuck the queen raw until she bleeds!"

He throws his head back and cackles, and something snaps inside me.

How dare he talk about Historia like that. I don't care how crazy he is, I will fucking kill him!

"Once I was through with her, I was going to fuck her corpse. That fucking bastard daughter of a _whore _has no right being queen! You military scum will rue the day you ever—"

He doesn't get to finish as I knock him out cold, his cruel words reverberating off the grimy walls of the dungeon.

Yet I don't stop. I kick and I kick again, even when he's down. I'll make sure he never sees the light of day again.

I will kill him. I will kill them all! Every last one, and I don't care if I sound like Jaeger now from the olden days...

The fucking cunt confessed.

_He_ was the one... He tried to poison the woman I love, so I'm going to smear the floor with his pretty blond brains.

Someone rushes into the cell behind me just as I go to stamp out his skull, and now I'm dragged back.

"Captain! Stop!"

It's Jean. Someone I can trust, yet I still don't stop. I elbow him in the ribs, making him double over in pain, and now I run back to that son of a bitch.

But when I rise my foot over his smashed, bloodied face, I freeze.

Historia's crying blue eyes flash up before me, and I inhale sharply. The metallic smell of blood fills my nose.

Of course... show mercy. It's what she would do.

Even though this guy is not innocent in the slightest, I won't kill him. I can't. We have yet to get more information from him.

He's valuable after all. We need him.

Then we can finally find the true mastermind behind all these horrific attempts on Historia's life. Sebastien is just another puppet after all. The gunman back at Orvud, the assassin at the farm, the archer in the woods, and now this blond asshole.

All of them were working for a higher power.

I drop to my knees, rubbing my temples. My face is covered in blood.

What else is new?

Trust me to end up falling for a girl with a price on her head. Even after we find the ones responsible, Historia will never be safe. She's one of Paradis' most valuable assets after all. A child of royal blood.

Her life will constantly be in danger, no matter what, and do you know what's so bittersweet about it all?

_I_ was the one who forced her into the role...

Erwin's orders after all.

I'm already in too deep, there's definitely no going back.

Life will never be the same again.

But I meant what I told her the other day; I _will_ stay by her side.

Because I'm in love with her.

* * *

**AN: There you have it. They found their suspect.**

**Are you surprised by his change in behaviour? I thought it was a little obvious it was him at this point, so I had to write him in a manner that would have you all convinced he was innocent. He's just a good actor, as Levi said.**

**Levi saw through it all though...  
**

**That cantaloupe line actually got me. That was fun to write. You know someone's insane if they scare_ Levi_ of all people...😂**

**The next upload will be Friday. Please drop a review and tell me what you think of this chapter. Did Sebastien give you the heebie-jeebies too?**

**CartoonPrincessSigningOff.**


	49. Chapter 49 - Historia

**AN: Happy Friday!**

**Er... what can I say? Enjoy I guess. **

**I won't lie... but I've been waiting for a long, long time to write this chapter. I knew I wanted Levi to do what he does to Historia from the very moment I started writing this fanfic. What can I say... I read _way_ too much steamy romance these days. Sorry but not sorry I guess, but I'd let Levi do it to me too... but I'm a grown-ass woman now. That's my excuse 😂  
**

**I did warn this fanfic would contain some x-rated content. It's not just mindless porn since I tried to balance the sex with the fluff scenes too. That way it is sex with true, genuine love... Levi and Historia not only have an emotional bond but a strong physical one now too. Why not... they're two of the best-looking characters in SnK, and when too sexy people come together... well, fireworks happen (though I do think nineteen-year-old Eren could give Levi a run for his money. Eren has grown up to be one beautiful bastard). **

* * *

Historia  
...

I... don't believe it.

Sebastien was the one.

He'd tried to _poison_ me, and I haven't left my room since the awful news was revealed two days ago.

No one cares to bother me as they give me the time I need to recuperate, and I thank the walls. I have cried myself to sleep countless times, and I'm sure the poor guard outside my door is sick to death of the sound of my whimpering by now.

The Military Police took Sebastien into custody after Levi was through with him. Nile wasn't happy that the _Survey Corps_ took matters into their own hands once again, but the commander was surprisingly sympathetic, only giving the captain a tap on the wrist this time.

I think Nile was just impressed by Jean's deductive skills since he was the one who figured out that Sebastien was our suspect, and I hear the commander tried to recruit him into the Military Police. But my fellow 104th turned him down, and I'm proud of him.

Who needs three square meals a day when you can be titan fodder...

Levi has been down and depressed since the incident, and he, too, needed some time alone.

Sometimes that's all one needs, but I do miss his warmth in the middle of the night.

I need to get a grip. It's only been two days, but truth be told... I've never felt so alone, scared, and vulnerable, and I just want my brave knight by my side.

After all, there's a whole organisation who wants me dead. I should be safe inside the walls. It's my home, yet my own people are trying to kill me.

If it's not enemies from beyond the walls, then it's enemies inside, and I just wish we could all get along...

Sebastien's handsome face flashes up before me, and I squeeze my eyes, trying to fight off the unwanted memory.

I really thought he was my friend... He was so kind to me, and yet... he wanted me dead.

There comes a little yap beside the bed, and I lift my head from my pillow, peering down at the floor.

It's Lady.

The puppy whimpers, desperate to get to me as she tries to climb over the mattress, and I pick her up, cradling her in my arms.

She licks my tears away, and I hold her close, breathing in her sweet puppy smell.

"Oh, Lady..."

She snuggles into my neck, wagging her tail, and we stay that way for a while.

Soon my fears melt away, and she's my instant stress reliever. She's the best gift anyone could have ever gotten me.

Someone knocks at the door, and I tense. "Who... who is it?"

There comes a soft sigh, and I even recognise the sound of his breath now. "It's me..."

My heart hammers when I hear his baritone voice, and I jump off the bed, approaching the door.

Lady remains in my arms.

I unlock the latch but before he enters, he turns to the guard. "I'll take it from here, soldier..."

The guard nods and marches down the hall. When he's finally out of sight, Levi slams the door, takes my face in his hands, then kisses me.

His spontaneity surprises me, but I soon melt beneath his lips, wrapping my hand around his soft undercut.

His hair feels like velvet.

Normally, he kisses me like it could be our last tomorrow, bruising my lips and whatnot, but right now he's surprisingly gentle. We don't even use tongues.

We pull away, pressing our noses together, and I inhale his scent.

That's when I wince.

Ugh, has he been_ drinking_?

"I'm... I'm sorry, I... just needed to kiss you," he whispers, blowing his boozy breath all over me.

I step back, staring at him incredulously.

That's when I notice he's swaying, and he's... cross-eyed. I bet he's seeing_ two_ of me right now.

"Levi, you smell like an alehouse. Have... have you been drinking?"

It's not shocking for most people, but Levi _never_ drinks. This is a man who has never taken a day off in his life.

He rubs his face, falling down into a chair beside the door, and now we don't speak for a while.

When he looks back up, his eyes are bloodshot red. "Yes. I know I'm supposed to be on duty, protecting you with my life, but..."

His hardened face cracks, and then he pulls out a small canteen, unscrewing the cap.

Just as he moves it to his lips, I rush forth, prying it from his hand, and now he stares at his vacant fingers.

"Levi, stop! Drinking is not the way."

He balls his hand into a fist, bringing it to his forehead. "I... I know! It's just... you may want to sit down for this. There's been a new development with Sebastien. He... sort of confessed who... who he's been working for..."

My heart thrums, and I sit down on the edge of the bed, clutching Lady like she's my lifeline. Levi fixes his gaze on her, and she wags her tail at him.

A small smile tugs the corners of his lips, but then he turns solemn and serious again, locking his tired eyes on me.

"Nile has been interrogating him for the last few days. I'd have done it myself, but I couldn't stomach looking at that bastard again. I hear Nile even had his men employ a few of the Interior Police's old tactics, and soon enough... he confessed."

I swallow, keeping Lady close. I clear my throat. "Well, what did he say?"

Those stark, grey eyes never leave me, and I can see his hesitation. His Adam's apple shifts along his throat as he gulps hard, trying to articulate his words.

"Wolfgang Schmidt."

I blink. "Who?"

I don't miss the red flare inside his eyes as he leans forward and for a moment that crazy thug returns from the underground.

"He's a bigtime tycoon in the underground. Has hundreds of people under his employment, and filthy, stinking rich. In fact, he's rich enough to be able to move to the surface, but he prefers to stay underground where he's untouchable. He delves in a lot of illegal activity after all, hence why he likes to lay low... I... worked for him once... As a kid. I'm surprised he's still alive..."

My heart beats faster as his words settle in. "The... the _underground_? Why would a tycoon from the underground want to hurt me? I've never stepped foot down there."

He groans, yanking his hair. "That's exactly what I want to know. Wolfgang never gave a shit about what happened on the surface. His kingdom's the underground after all. Why would he care about who sits on the throne above?"

His grim words echo through the room, and now the only sound I can hear is the ticking of the clock on the mantle.

Lady falls asleep in my arms, so blissfully unaware of the horrors around her, and I've never seen anything so sweet.

Funny how something so precious can exist in a world where such ugly things happen. So I focus on the feel of her tiny heartbeat, savouring her warmth.

"So... what now? What do we do?"

"Isn't it obvious? I have to confront Schmidt. I... have to return to the underground..."

Ice fills my veins as the harsh reality sinks in, and my heart weeps for him. My poor knight has to return to the one place he fought so hard to escape, and now I understand the drinking.

He's terrified.

"Is that where you've been the last few days? The local tavern?"

Levi grips his face, too ashamed to look at me. "Yes. I'm sorry, Historia, that I couldn't be braver for you. It's just... whenever I think about going back down there..."

His pupils dilute as he turns as white as a sheet, and now he shivers, breaking out in a cold sweat.

Quickly, I pass him the only thing I can think of, and now he cradles Lady in his arms, looking down at her in stunned silence.

I smile. "There, instant stress reliever. There's nothing like a puppy's scent that calms the nerves."

Levi won't take his eyes off that sleeping puppy. Her black, button nose twitches as she dreams peacefully, and now a smile curves his lips.

"Thank you, Historia. It seems I chose well the day I bought her for you. She's a godsend."

I smile sweetly. "You really did. She's been my constant companion, licking away my tears these last few days."

Levi glances up, a broken expression etched across his face. Funny, when he's drunk, it brings out his softer side.

"You've... been crying?"

I don't fail to see the shine to his eyes, and it just baffles me how much empathy he's truly capable of. Most would just be sympathetic, but Levi feels the pain right along with you.

My pain is _his_ pain after all.

I cast my eyes down, and now it's my turn to be ashamed. "Yes."

Levi rises, placing that puppy down on the chair, and now he pulls me up into his arms.

Sure enough, the tears start flowing again. I was always good at hiding my tears as a child; I hardly ever cried. What was the point of crying if no one was coming to comfort you?

Yet when Levi holds me like he does now, I just want to bury my face into his chest and let it all out.

"Historia, please don't cry... I can't _stand_ it when you cry..."

I sniff. "S-sorry... so much is just happening right now, and I don't... I... I really thought Sebastien was my _friend..._"

There I go with the waterworks again as I bury my face into his chest, dripping tears down his shirt. He's not even wearing his cravat, and I really am worried now.

He loves that thing.

Levi wraps his arms around me harder, squeezing me a little too tight, I almost can't breathe, but I appreciate the gesture.

I don't think Levi even knows how to hug...

"I'm sorry you have to go back down to that awful place again... I know it was traumatic for you as a child."

He gives a dry laugh. "I guess, but I did have some good times too. It... wasn't all bad."

I lift my head from his chest, meeting his cool, grey eyes. I think he's about to confess more of his childhood to me.

A teeny smile forms over his lips. "Your face, Historia... If only I could capture it on one of those 'camera's..."

I place my finger beneath my eye, wiping a tear. "It's just... you hardly ever tell me about your past."

He rolls his eyes then steps away from me, taking the canteen from the sideboard that I snatched from him earlier. He takes a swig. "Well, I guess you're in for a long, long night. There's another reason why I don't drink, Historia. It brings back the ghosts of my past..."

I take a seat on the bed. My heart won't stop. "Well, I'm listening. Tell me _everything..._"

…

Five hours. Five hours it took for Levi to tell me everything about his gruesome childhood.

And I thought being ignored and shoved away by my mother was brutal.

A few weeks after Kenny left him, Levi was found by the infamous Wolfgang Schmidt — an awful, awful person who deserves to dwell in darkness. The underground tycoon took advantage of his rare Ackerman genes, training him up to be a killer and whatnot.

By the time Levi was fifteen, he'd killed over three-hundred men in various, horrific ways, many of them MPs. He abhorred the justice system and vowed to make all surface dwellers pay for how they treated his people, and his story is just one of the reasons why I need to get all those poor kids away from that hellhole.

That could have been Tilly. That sweet, brown-eyed little girl...

Levi was even the head of his own gang of criminals at one point, which was around the time he met Farlan Church.

Another gang leader.

But then he and Farlan soon became friends, forming their own alliance as they merged their gangs, and not long after they met Isabel Magnolia.

She was at least ten years younger than Levi by his descriptions, and she sounded like the sweetest thing ever, always rescuing birds and animals that she found injured on the streets of the underground.

That's when Levi tells me about how he met Erwin Smith and joined the Survey Corps, and well... the rest is history...

He's silent after he confesses his entire life story, and by this point, he's pretty drunk. I decided to get a little tipsy too (there's a cupboard with drinks in the corner of the room that I never use, so we just ploughed through that).

Whiskey is pure vile. It's like my throat's on fire.

Yet I take another swig, wincing in disgust. My eyes water. Somehow, I have newfound respect for Commander Pixis (he downs whiskey like its grape juice).

Levi slouches on a chair across from me, his hands placed on the armrests as he hangs his head. I remain on the bed, staring down into my empty glass.

For some reason, I think back to the first time I got drunk. Ymir had thought it would be a good idea to pour a whole bottle of wine down my throat back at the Cadet Corps. Even Sasha tried to step in at one point and stop her, and she's the most glutinous girl I've ever met.

I sigh, wafting the loose strand above my eyes. I've been thinking about changing my hair for a while now, and getting a simple part like my sister, Frieda, used to have.

She'd had beautiful hair...

Everyone else is changing their hair lately. Mikasa's is getting shorter by the day, and Armin's too. Jean and Connie are growing theirs out, and I have no idea what Eren's doing with his brown locks.

I look at Levi. His eyes are closed, and at one point I think he has fallen asleep.

"Levi?"

He rouses, gaping up at me through his thick, black bangs. "Hmm?"

I smile. "Thank you... for telling me. I know it mustn't have been easy."

He doesn't take his tired eyes off me, studying me now it seems.

I giggle. "I think I would have got along with Isabel. She sounded like a sweetheart. Farlan sounded amazing too. They_ both_ did. They died heroes in the end. Don't forget that. They decided to stay in the formation and help Flagon's group. It's not your fault what happened to them. So please don't blame yourself anymore..."

Something stirs inside his eyes as he won't stop staring at me, and I think he's crying. His piercing, grey orbs glisten.

Finally, he speaks. "This cruel world really doesn't deserve you, Historia... I don't..."

I step off the mattress, placing my empty glass on the sideboard as I approach him gingerly.

He still doesn't take those probing eyes off me, watching my every move like a careful predator.

Slowly, I nestle down onto his lap, placing my knees either side of him as I grip his face.

Levi watches me with bated breath as I smooth back his hair, letting it fall over his eyes. I see those inner flames flickering inside his dark irises, and sure enough, his sizable weapon erects.

"I see someone's a little excited..." I laugh.

His eyes flash. "You don't know the half of it, Historia. I'm completely at your mercy now."

A wicked spark ignites inside me, and now I start untying his belt. His chest heaves when I dangle it above his face.

"Tie my arms to the chair..."

I watch him confused. "Why would I—?"

"Just tie me to the chair, Historia. Trust me... I've been a _bad, bad_ knight after all, drinking while on duty. I need to be taught a lesson by my queen..."

He's so weird, but I do as he says and start tying his hand to the chair with his belt.

We have nothing else to tie his other hand...

"My cravat's inside my left pocket. Use that."

I shrug, dipping my fingers into his coat pocket, and now I use his cravat to tie his other hand.

Now he's tied to the chair, and I watch him for a while. He raises a brow. "So, you going to punish me or not?"

I think I understand where he wants me to go with this, and a smirk stretches across my lips as I unbutton his pants. His breaths come harder, faster, as the sweat gathers on his lip.

Finally, I free his erection, and now I just stare at that throbbing shaft as it fully extends. A bead of pre-cum drips from its slit.

I forgot how big he truly was... Those bulging veins seem to pulsate as I stare at that enflamed, mushroom head, and the blood rushes through my ears.

Levi's eyes are completely on fire now as I admire his impressive girth, and I totally forgot...

He's still tied up; he really is at my complete mercy.

Slowly, I brush my hands up my thighs, tucking them under my silk nightdress. They stop on my white panties.

Levi's breath stops, and now his pupils dilate.

They were getting a little wet anyway. Time to take them off...

I wriggle out of my panties, and once they're free, I press them to his nose. Levi inhales deeply, closing his eyes in satisfaction as he melts in the chair.

"Fuck... your pussy's the best thing I've smelled by a longshot."

I snicker. "Does it smell like strawberries?"

He opens his eyes, penetrating me once again with those sharp, steely blades. "Even better... You smell like pure _sin_... Now hurry up and fuck me, Historia."

I taper my eyes, finding his sheath of protection in his other pocket (looks like someone came prepared), and now I dress him like he taught me.

Carefully, I impale myself on his dick and Levi grunts in pleasure.

His entire girth soon fills me, and now a soft whimper escapes my throat when it extends, stretching me to my limits.

But I don't stop as I start grinding against him, rolling my hips back and forth as I slide up and down his dick.

At least I'm wet enough.

Levi squeezes his eyes, a waxy sheen coating his skin as I brush my finger down his face, stopping at his chiselled lips. I pop my finger inside his mouth, and he bites. Hard.

Ow, that hurt!

I grip his hair, yanking his head back, and now I bite on his neck like a vampire.

He's practically snarling now, writhing in pain beneath me, but there's nothing he can do about it. He's completely under my mercy as I suck on his neck.

But then all of a sudden, he snaps the arms of the chair, sending splinters of wood through the air, and now he scoops me up and shoots across the room.

My heart leaps to my throat as I've never felt so weightless, and it's like we're flying.

How...? He broke the chair!

Why am I surprised? As if those flimsy restraints could keep him tied down for long. He truly is Humanity's Strongest...

He pushes us onto the bed, nearly breaking a hole through the wall, but before I can take my next breath, he yanks the loose belt from his arms then ties mine to the bedrail.

My eyes widen in fright. "Wait, no, Levi—!"

He covers my eyes with the cravat, and now I can't see. My heart's banging inside my ribcage, but all I can do is lie there in shock.

Lady barks to my left somewhere, and it seems we've woken her up. But I can't get to her as I'm completely under Levi's mercy.

My thighs are dripping wet as heat spreads through my veins. I should be terrified, yet my body's enjoying this.

_I'm_ enjoying this...

My heart thumps through my ears as I can feel Levi's leering gaze all over me. It travels up and down my body, stopping on my hardened nipples which protrude through the delicate silk of my nightdress.

"L-Levi?" I whisper, my voice breathy and shaky. "Lady's barking... I need to get to her..."

He doesn't reply. Instead, he lifts my leg over his left shoulder, caressing my inner thigh with those coarse fingers. He stops dangerously close to my soaked entrance, and I shudder.

I took my panties off after all. So now I'm completely exposed to his tough hands.

"So fucking soft..." he mutters to himself, and I may as well be invisible.

I grit my teeth in anger now. "Le—"

I suck in a sharp gasp when he bends forward, running his tongue along my labia.

My body shivers with pure ecstasy as a hot sweat flushes my skin, sending electrical waves up and down my spine, and now I melt into putty.

Fuck (pardon my language). His tongue feels so good there...

He licks again and again, lapping up my juices with perfect precision, and now he slips inside, flicking his tongue over the hard, swollen nub of my clitoris.

_Oh no..._

Levi starts doing circular motions with the tip of his tongue, and I can't take it anymore... I'm about to burst from the sheer pleasure of it all.

The only thing I can hear now is my thumping heart as I pant for breath. The thin material of my nightdress is soaked right through, sticking to my pebbled breasts, and now I'm as hard as a rock.

The pressure soon builds up as I shudder all over, sending more juice into his hungry, eager mouth.

A low growl escapes him next, vibrating against the sensitive skin of my clitoris, and now I part my lips, releasing a soft, helpless cry.

"P-please... don't stop..."

He breathes a hot sigh, whispering just low enough for me to hear, "I wouldn't dream of it..."

His moist breath tickles the wet walls of my inner pussy, sending ripples of euphoria throughout my entire being, and finally, he pushes me over the edge.

Lights dance behind my eyelids as I bite down hard on my lip, suppressing a squeal. I squirt into his face, and Levi freezes.

I have no idea what he looks like with my juices dripping down his face, and I wish I could see.

It takes me back to the first time I read "Her Brave Knight". The knight had pleasured his queen too by going down on her 'sleeve', but this is way better.

Because this is freaking real.

Levi still doesn't speak, and I bet some of my fluids went up his nose.

I can't say that I'm sorry...

He was asking for it.

I'm still regaining consciousness myself, gasping for breath, and now I ask him softly, "Levi? What's wrong?"

Again, he gives me nothing. He shudders once or twice, and now I ask with more force. "Levi Acker—"

I yelp next as he grips tight hold of my hips, bruising the soft, tender skin, and now he lifts me off the bed, burying his face into my pussy.

Once again, he runs his tongue inside, digging deeper and deeper until he finds my magic spot, and now I arch my spine, squirting into his mouth.

Levi slurps up every string, his whole body trembling as he tightens his firm grip on my hips, and the bone nearly crushes beneath.

He's going to break me, but you know what? I'm past the point of caring. Nothing has ever felt more right.

I'm in love with a monster after all. There's no going back.

Soon my walls clench around his cheeks, trapping him in place, and I worry he may suffocate.

He hasn't stopped to take a breath once.

I hope he's okay in there...

Next, he confirms to me that he's very much alive by biting down on my clitoris, and the pain rips through my body.

I scream in pleasure, balling my hands into fists as I throw my head side to side. The fireworks don't stop. They're exploding inside every part of me now, filling me with warmth and love that I didn't even know I was capable of.

"Yes, yes, yes!"

He continues to devour me as he lifts me higher off the bed, my arms still attached to the bedrail, and now I say the only thing I can think of.

"I... I love you, Levi... Marry me..."

Levi pauses, lifting his face from my torn-up pussy. "Huh?"

My head's still spinning out of control as those glorious waves continue to rock my core, but I don't care.

I want to be Mrs Ackerman. Or Mrs _Reiss_-Ackerman.

I can't see the expression on his face as I'm still wearing his cravat around my eyes, but I focus my gaze on him regardless.

"I want to be your wife, Levi."

A shaky breath escapes him, and now he drops me back onto the bed. An awful silence rings throughout the room as I wait for his answer.

Finally, he sighs. "Historia..."

"I mean it. I love you and I want to be your wife. You're the only man for me..."

Once again, he makes no sound.

I shuffle up onto the pillow, leaning back against the bedrail. "Do... do you think you could release me? I'm starting to feel a little stupid now. Besides, I want to see you. I... I _miss_ you..."

I feel his eyes all over me again, and I know he's smiling. "No... you look cute."

I growl. "Lev—"

He places a finger to my lips, and that shuts me up. Next, he circles the outline of my mouth, rubbing his calloused finger along the soft skin. I shudder.

It scratches.

"No. I will keep you like this until morning. Might teach you a lesson..."

"A lesson about what?"

"Being too cute. It's not _fair,_ Historia... How am I supposed to control myself with you looking so adorably sexy?"

I grind my teeth as his handsome chuckle reverberates through the room, warming my heart.

It's like melted chocolate.

I pout. "You still didn't give me your answer."

He leans closer, pushing all of his weight on top of me, and now his mouth stops inches from mine.

I can smell myself all over him.

"I'll let you know in the morning..."

* * *

**AN: Well, there you have it. Fifty Shades of freaking Levi...**

**He's rough but that's just how I picture him to be in the bedroom. I think it works because Historia is the shy, sweet virgin... It's a popular trope in steamy romance. Think Anastacia Steel and Christian Grey.**

**Since I read about a lot of hot, supernatural guys (and write about them too), I'm into men with supernatural strength (in fiction, not real life). Men who are monsters, basically, and have to learn how to tame that inner beast. That's the aspect that drew me to Levi's character... I just knew from the start there wasn't something natural about him. That's why I describe his eyes looking red sometimes... My own, personal touch.**

** I don't think canon Levi would be that stressed about going back to the underground. Not to the point where he resorts to drinking. That's just me exploring his character on a deeper level. I like to get to the crux of people and bring out their vulnerabilities. **

**Turns out he's a kind drunk all long. Who knew 😂**

**Someone needed to tell Levi that Farlan's and Isabel's deaths were not his fault. It's been long overdue, and I'm glad it came from the mouth of Historia. That felt so good to write; it was like a weight lifted from my own shoulders.**

**Marriage, hey... If you listen closely enough, you'll hear the distant sounds of wedding bells...**

**A RivaHisu wedding would be sweet. Please review and tell me if Historia's proposal shocked you. I never saw it coming too...  
**

**Stay tuned. I may upload again on Sunday since I booked Monday off. So look out.**

**CartoonPrincessSigningOut.**


	50. Chapter 50 - Levi

**AN: Welp, here's another steamy one. Historia returns the favour, basically... What more can I say 😅**

**I've pretty much finished this fanfic now. So I'm feeling a little _meh. _**

**Now what do I do... **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Levi**  
...

Morning comes around as the first rays of sun burst through the window. One stretches across the room, landing on the beautiful, sleeping face of Historia, and it seems heaven's calling her back.

She's still tied to the bedrail. I didn't tie the belt too hard in fear of cutting off her blood flow, but my cravat's still around her eyes.

It suits her.

I really am an old creep, tying up an eighteen-year-old girl to her bed, but my black heart needed it. Just seeing her there looking so adorably sexy makes me feel _alive_ again...

The memory of her sweet voice runs through my mind, _"Marry me..."_

I still haven't given her my word. As far as I'm concerned, I already gave my life to her the day I agreed to be her knight, but marriage would take it a whole step further.

And here I was thinking it was the_ guy's_ job to ask a woman's hand in marriage.

I'm still conflicted. I love her dearly, but if the top brass found out that we got hitched, it would cause a stir...

Plus, I'm too self-deprecating for my own good, and once again I believe she could do better than an old, damaged war veteran like me. Historia deserves one of those cheesy guys who hold doors for her. Who fluff up her pillows, massage her toes, and make her breakfast in bed.

I _hate_ those guys...

No. Instead, she wants to marry a psychotic maniac who ties her up all night long.

Nice guys wouldn't do that after all. (Nice guys wouldn't eat her pussy raw.)

But she looks so cute. So much so that I couldn't sleep once again, and my head's throbbing.

I had way too much to drink last night. The room stinks of ale and of Historia's cum (an enticing mixture indeed).

I'm not sure where Lady got to. I think she escaped into my room, even though Erwin's out for her blood.

Poor puppy...

I'd guessed right; Historia _does_ taste amazing down there. I can still taste her on my tongue, and now my breath smells like her pussy.

Perfect.

I lean across her, watching as the shadows of the morning settle over her pretty face.

Her lips are looking particularly juicy this morning. The sun only emphasizes their prominent shape all the more, and I trace my finger around her mouth, drawing a perfect heart.

I stop at the hollow beneath her nose, and now I just watch her sleep.

Her chest gently rises and falls, leaving her breasts exposed and vulnerable to my probing eyes once again. Those tender, pink nipples poke through the delicate silk of her nightdress, and the blood flushes hot inside my veins.

It's like she wears that flimsy thing just to tease me...

The minx.

She stirs at last and now a soft, feminine moan escapes her lips. Her breath feels wet on my finger.

Historia looks up at me or at least she tries to look up since she's blindfolded. "Levi?"

"Yes?"

She licks her parched lips, clearing her dry, hoarse throat (hoarse from all that screaming last night). "Do... do you think you could untie me now? My arms are a little achy."

I take a moment to consider. Really, I should just release her and stop being such an old pervert, but I can't help myself.

She looks so adorable all tied up and blindfolded like that.

"No. I'm not quite done with you just yet..."

Historia rolls her eyes beneath the blindfold, throwing her head back onto the pillow. "Why do I even bother?"

I chuckle, leaning on top of her now. I crush her beneath my weight. "There's just one more thing I want you to do for me first."

She blows a sigh, wafting the hair over her face. "Well, what is it?"

I shut my eyes, wondering the best way to ask. I'd much rather pleasure her first and foremost, but it's been a while since I've had such a pretty pair of lips around my cock.

Yet still... I don't want to look like a total dick (no pun intended). It's her choice after all.

"Will you suck my dick?"

I try my best to direct it as a question and not an order, since I'm usually cold and blunt.

The silence that follows next is deafening as Historia considers my request. Her mouth parts in shock as heavy breaths escape her.

Finally, she gives me her answer. "All right... I'll do it."

My heart thrums, and I almost stop breathing. Fuck... I'm going to get head from Historia.

I'm the luckiest guy in the world right now.

But then she has to ruin it by asking me her next question. "Only if you give me your word first. You _still _haven't answered me..."

I grit my teeth as the memory of her sweet, melodious voice echoes through my mind again, _"Will you marry me...?"_

What a manipulator. She really _is _evil...

She smirks with those pretty red lips, tempting me further. "Well? I'm waiting..."

I run my hand through my hair, knowing I will regret every moment of this. "Fine! But I'd rather do it properly..."

Her jaw pops loose as I peer down into her face. "Historia... will you marry me and be my wife?"

Her lungs heave, and even though I can't see, I know she's crying. "Y-yes..."

I smile a little. It was worth it to get that reaction from her. "Good. Now open up that pretty mouth. I'm going to enjoy this..."

I can almost see her heart thumping beneath the fragile bones of her chest, but like the brave queen she is, she hauls herself upright, leans against the bedrail, then opens her mouth like a baby bird waiting for a worm.

What a disgusting yet accurate analogy.

I'm not sure how we're going to do this. Her mouth's rather small (and I'm not), but we'll figure it out.

I unbutton my pants, pull out my cock, and I'm already stiff.

Slowly, I run my hand up and down my long, bulging shaft as it throbs beneath my fingers, eager for her juicy, red mouth. I lick my dry lips, tighten my grip around the base, then squeeze.

May as well let her get a little taste of me first...

I cum in her face, and she inhales a sharp intake of breath. At first, she's silent, but then the panic soon sets in, and now she starts to shake, rattling the restraints above her head.

But all I can do is watch as my seed drips down her pretty, doll-like face. A little bit even got into her mouth, and for a moment I think she's going to be sick. But then she relaxes, opening those rose-petal lips further.

She wants more...

I'll give her fucking more.

Once again, I fist my cock, and my hot, white seed squirts into her mouth. I stop a moment and stare, my heart banging against my chest.

Holy fucking goddess... she's never looked more beautiful with my cum pooling inside her lips, and I'm not going to be able to control myself much longer...

I'm going to have to fuck that mouth.

She has covered me too with her hot fluids, so I suppose it's only fair that I gave her a taste of mine.

She's waiting for me to give her further instructions. So I clear my throat, then say in a husky voice, "Swallow."

It's an order now. Not a request.

Historia opens her lips wider, allowing me to see inside her mouth, and now she leans her head back and swills my cum around like it's friggin' mouthwash.

My eyes pop.

I didn't tell her to do that...

Finally, she swallows my seed, and I can't take it anymore.

With a snarl, I grab onto the sides of her face, forcing my way into her mouth, and soon her lush lips encircle my cock.

I shiver at the sweet sensation of having my dick inside Historia's hot, wet mouth, and slowly, I push in further.

Historia breathes through her nose, and that's wise of her. But when I prod the back of her throat, she gags, and I pull away instantly.

The last thing I want to do is choke her.

But once again, she relaxes her posture, and now she gorges on my entire dick.

Carefully, I slide in and out, and she starts doing some crazy shit with her tongue, licking my swollen head like I licked her swollen clit, and she's learning fast.

My body trembles all over as I'm about to cum in her mouth, but I don't want to overwhelm her.

As I said, her mouth's small. And I'm not.

But then she slips her mouth from my cock, breathes onto the sensitive tip, and her hot, moist breath sends ripples throughout my entire body.

Finally, I cum.

Historia's ready for me this time as she opens up, eagerly swallowing every last drop.

When the lights stop flashing behind my eyes, I grab her chin, lifting her face up so I can look at her properly, and now I forget how to breathe.

She really is beautiful...

My seed drips from her perfect, heart-shaped lips. A little bead even sticks to the hollow beneath her nose, so I reach across, spreading it around with my thumb.

It's like I've claimed her mouth...

She's so filthy. I'm filthy (the sheets are covered in both of our fluids now). Yet I hold her to my chest, looking forward to spending the rest of my life with her.

I guess I really am going to marry her then.

…

We didn't see much of each other for the rest of the day, even though we vowed to marry one another.

I can't believe it...

Historia is going to be my wife.

It will be our own little secret, of course. No one has to know. Least of all the top brass and _Nile Dok_ of all insufferable people.

I attended several more meetings with the bigwigs in question in Historia's stead. They're still giving her time to recover from the shocking news of Sebastien's betrayal.

I saw it coming from a mile away, but the girl genuinely believed that he was her friend.

She's so sweet...

The main topic of our meetings is Sebastien's fate. In the end, we decided to give the bastard the noose. He's a murderer through and through; he deserves it. The archer's future is still uncertain at this point, but I know Historia's wish is for him to be released. I'd heard she'd already sent funds to his family, and now his daughter is staying at one of the best hospitals in the capital.

She really does have a forgiving, pure heart, and it moves me so. I have always valued kindness in a person, hence why I handpicked Petra all those years ago. The cheery redhead went out of her way to make sure that Eren felt at home back when he first joined the Survey Corps (as a captive, that is), and we all believed him to be a monster back then.

RIP to her sweet soul.

My dick was hard throughout the entire meeting, and I think Darius Zackly was on to me at some point. Not that I'm surprised; I bet he gets off to all kinds of disturbing shit (the kind that involves the consumption of faecal matter).

I love Historia, but I'd never go _that_ far... Her pussy is enough for me, for now.

I just couldn't stop picturing her swallowing my cum. The way it pooled inside her luscious, red lips...

Fuck.

"Captain Levi? Are you still with us?"

I stir as Zackly addresses me, and now I look around the room at those decrepit, old men. Okay, Nile's not that old (I think he was the same age as Erwin), but I think I'm the youngest one here.

Yay, I'm a brat.

I clear my throat. "Yes, Commander. Continue."

The old man nods curtly then proceeds, creating a steeple with his hands. "So, it is agreed. Sebastien Krause is to be hung tomorrow at first light. Such a waste of a young man's life, but at least it will send the right message: we will _not_ tolerate the butchering of our humble queen, and that is final."

Several murmurs of agreement travel up and down the length of the table, and I can't help but agree with the old dinosaur — Historia's killers are going _down._

The commander-in-chief continues. "I guess that ends our meeting for today, gentlemen. Council dismissed."

He grabs a pile of documents, stacking them against the table, and that's our cue to leave.

With a heavy heart, I heave myself up from the chair and head in the direction of Historia's bed-chamber.

I best be the one to break the news to her. I know she'll cry crocodile tears for that pretty, curly-haired bastard, even though he tried to murder her.

The girl mourns for those who wronged her. Could there be anyone more gracious?

Just as I leave the stuffy council room, Nile Dok grabs my shoulder. "Captain Levi, a word, please."

I meet his brown eyes, grinding my teeth. The MP had the audacity to _touch _me.

"All right..." I breathe.

We move down the corridor in private, neither one of us speaking. I've never spent much time with this man. When we have met in the past, it was only ever formal.

We're not friends. We never were.

"So, I wanted to talk to you about the queen. Particularly concerning your relationship with her. You two seem to have grown rather close now."

I freeze in the middle of the hallway, my heart thumping inside my skull.

Shit.

My best bet is to act indifferent. I'm good at that after all. So neutral, pokerfaced captain it is then...

I glance up, trying not to give anything away.

The MP carries on. "But that's to be expected, of course. You are her knight. You made an oath to stay indefinitely by her side. And even though it pains me to say so, Levi... No one else could have protected her better than you these past few months."

_You're damn right no one could, MP..._

We commence our walk, and it seems I've managed to stir his thoughts elsewhere. Nile Dok is none the wiser.

I'm not surprised. All MPs are idiots. They had a titan in their ranks and didn't even know about it. Erwin knew from the start, hence why he hatched the plan, "Let's get the fuck to Eren's Basement and Reclaim Wall Maria," all those years ago.

And it worked too. We managed to kill the Colossal and steal its power, and we still have the Female in our custody. Only the Armoured one got away, but two out of three isn't bad...

People called Erwin a fool, and look where his legacy got us in the end. It's all thanks to him why we know about the outside world now.

We finally learnt the truth.

"But I'm no idiot, Captain. I see the way you look at her... You're not as inexpressive as you think. You convey all your emotions inside your eyes, and anyone with half a brain would be able to see that you're completely enamoured. So I'm warning you. Be careful..."

I clench my fists as my heart accelerates, and now my instincts go into overdrive. It's fight or flight now, but with my Ackerman genes, it's always fight...

I toss him a warning glare, and now it's Nile's turn to look pokerfaced. He's not frightened of me one bit. I have to hand it to him...

"Don't take it the wrong way," he says. "It makes no difference to me. You're both adults. You're free to do as you please. In fact... I would say you're the happiest that I've ever seen you. I don't think you were this happy when you stood by Erwin's side... Something dark settled over you the day you returned from Shiganshina. Losing Erwin must have been tough on you. So... I'm glad you found a little ray of happiness in this small, cruel world. I have Marie and the kids myself after all, but without them... I'd have no reason to get up of a morning..."

I widen my eyes. What the hell is happening right now? Is Nile Dok trying to be civil?

I look him dead in the eyes. "So... what? Are you going to tell on us, Commander?"

Nile chuckles. "No. It's not my place, but I still thought it best to warn you. Zackly may notice something's off, and you don't want _him_ getting suspicious. He'd have you shipped back to the Survey Corps quicker than you can say Wall Maria... As you're aware, the top brass has special plans for Historia... It would be awful if you were to get in their way after all..."

Without warning, I push him back against the wall, and now I glare up into his whiskered face. Nile doesn't flinch once (as if he expected this reaction from me), but he does tell two of his men up the hall to keep back. They'd just grabbed their rifles.

How dare I lay a finger on their commander...

"So... you saying that I should just stand back and let that creepy old bastard decide her fate? She will _not _become the—"

"Watch your tongue..." he warns, cutting me off. "Zackly bribes some of the palace staff after all. Don't worry, I've made sure that the maids going into your quarters are trustworthy, but I hate to be the one to say this, Levi, but Historia... her life is no longer her own. She is property of the military now. They decide what she does with her body..."

I growl, getting into his face, even though he's much taller. The man still doesn't recoil, and he really does have balls of steel.

"I will die before I ever let that happen..."

The idea of a disturbed old bastard like _Darius Zackly_ making choices about Historia's body just makes me want to _cut_ someone...

Nile pushes me back to proceed down the hall, and I reluctantly follow. "Also... about Sebestien Kraus's confession... Again, I _warn_ you, Captain. Don't do anything rash. I know you used to be acquainted with Wolfgang Schmidt, and I can assure you I have my men investigating the situation as we speak. I've looked into your criminal records too... I have _no_ idea what strings Erwin managed to pull, but there's no way you should have been allowed to see the light of day again... You're a brute."

Once again, I keep my trap shut. That's between me and Erwin (and Historia now too).

Nile marches on ahead, leaving me to lurk in the hallway. "Just heed my warning. It will save you a lot of heartache later, but I won't stop you either... Someone out there is trying to kill the queen, and there's only so much that I can do within my own power after all. As I said... there's no one better for the job than you, Levi..."

He vanishes up the hall at last, and my eyes bulge as I stare at the unicorn emblem on his back.

Has he just given me the green light to investigate the underground? Sure, I was going to do it anyway, but I suddenly have newfound respect for the MP Commander.

I see why Erwin insisted on calling him his _friend now_. I guess he's not all that bad in the end.

…

I knock on Historia's door, dismissing the guard outside.

She ambushes me the instant I step into the room, pushing me flat against the wall, and now I have no idea what to do as she helps herself to my lips.

I'm under attack. Also... the door's _wide_ open...

Can she just not keep her hands off me for more than two seconds? Sheesh.

I pull away from her hungry mouth next, gasping for breath. "Let me shut the door first at least..."

Historia smirks, kicking the door shut with her dainty foot, and lord almighty does it turn me on...

"What can I say?" she says. "I've missed you. Now come along..."

She drags me to the bed by my belt, and I know what she's after... But it will have to wait.

I watch as the young, beautiful queen splays herself before me, letting her long, blonde hair fall around her face like a halo, and I gulp.

How am I supposed to resist that?

She smiles bashfully, fluttering her eyelashes, and my dick flies up. Yet I _still _don't move, mustering all the strength I've got as I try my darn best to ignore her.

It takes some serious resolve to ignore Historia right now. Serious, serious resolve...

Instead, I remain my cold, steadfast self as she continues to spread herself before me like a tray of delicious desserts, and she makes it look so demure and feminine.

Most girls would look like whores. I've had women spread their legs for me in the past, showing me their not so pretty _nether regions_, but not this angel...

Her nether region's the best I've had.

Historia blinks, that sweet smile never faltering. "Well, I'm waiting..."

Like the idiot I am, I plop down onto the bed beside her, folding my arms, and now a grating sigh leaves my lips. "Historia... we need to talk..."

Shit. I make it sound as if I'm ending things with her, but that's not the case. I would never leave her to the wolves of the military.

Real men protect their women after all. Not leave them.

She shoots up, and a worried expression mars her pretty face. "Levi...?"

I at least give her the courtesy of meeting her eyes, and my heart breaks when I see those tears.

Oh no...

I take in a deep breath, then say, "Sebastien will be hung tomorrow..."

Her eyes start drowning now, and I pull her in for a hug, letting her get it all out. She sniffs at my neck, and I squeeze her tighter, nestling my nose into her flower-scented hair.

"A-and...?"

I shut my eyes. There's always an _and_…

"Nile has just given me the green light. I'm going to the underground..."

Her body stiffens. "When?"

Darkness settles over me when I remember all that shit and squalor, but I must go. My queen's life depends on it. "Tomorrow. The sooner the better, and then we can finally find the bastards who are trying to kill you."

"Then... I'm coming too..."

I grip her tighter. "No."

"Yes."

"I said, _no..._"

My voice is a growl as it reverberates through both of our chests, but Historia still lifts her head, matching my burning gaze. "You can't tell me what to do, Levi. It's the other way around..."

"Tch, so are you going to _order _me to take you with me now?"

She shakes her head. "No. I would never do that."

I close my eyes, pinching the skin between my brows. Of course she wouldn't.

Finally, I speak. "The underground is no place for a queen, Historia."

She presses her lips together, standing above me now, and I look up into her luminous eyes. They've never looked so self-assured and determined. "Are you forgetting that I was once a soldier? I was in your squad!"

"Yeah, for five minutes..."

Her blue eyes gleam, catching the light from the window, and a little shiver runs up my spine. That's how she looked when she walked down the hall to punch me, but this time, the tenacious girl's here to stay.

"I. Can. _Fight_," she tells me, her voice low and dangerous.

I exhale, dipping my head. "I know, but..."

"But what?"

I look up into her shiny orbs, feeling my own burn. "I would never forgive myself if anything happened to you..."

She rolls her eyes. "Nothing will happen to me. So long as we have each other..."

She falls back onto the bed, clasping my hands. "Please, let me fight alongside you. I am not a helpless little queen. I never was. I'm a fighter through and through. A soldier..."

I can't stop staring into her beautiful eyes, and she's right. This girl is a fighter. In fact, she's the strongest girl I know, even stronger than Mikasa. Even when the love of her life left her (yeah, I'm talking about Ymir), she still found a reason to go on.

I truly look up to her.

She's my queen after all.

Finally, I release a heavy breath and say, "Then you better brush up on your fighting skills, Your _Majesty_... You're joining me on a mission."

My eardrums nearly burst as she squeals, throwing her arms around me next, and now we fall back onto the bed. "Thank you! You won't regret it."

I make my Tch sound.

Well, look at me... Once humanity's strongest, but now I'm getting smothered by a little pixie of a girl as she plants kisses all over my face.

I really have gone soft.

* * *

**AN: I would love to hear a review. Please scroll down to the button and tell me what you think. It would mean the world.**

**Aw, Nile... being supportive of his old best friend's right-hand man. I don't think Nile and Levi were ever particularly close, but I still felt a little bit of bromance brewing here. I like this because their English VAs seem to be great friends and have a Q&A panel on Youtube which is so funny. It's Matthew Mercer and Ian Sinclair if you look it up.**

**Nile seemed to be in support of Historia in the manga, so I'm going from that perspective. They need someone high up in the Military Police on their side pretty much.**

**Operation: "Let's get the fuck to Eren's Basement and Reclaim Wall Maria," I really wished they had called it that in the anime instead. Sounds more Slap on Titan, but I don't care...  
**

**Levi's referring to the warrior candidates when he says they managed to subdue two out of the three. As I wrote it as titans, Zeke would be a part of that equation. Zeke still got away with Reiner and he's a titan too...**

**Well, I hoped you liked the blowjob scene. It's the first time I've written a blowjob scene in such detail. I read a billionaire mafia romance way back, and it pretty much played out the same as it did here for our lovely RivaHisu, and it was... hot. That was the inspiration.  
**

**Historia is just too pure crying for Sebastien. Yet Levi's glad to see the son of a bitch die. They really are polar opposites... Also, have you noticed how he hasn't told her what Sebestien said about her corpse? Not that he would anyway, but I love that he's sensitive of her feelings. She doesn't need to know and she never will now. **

**Well, I guess they're both going to the underground. That was something I knew from the start when I first penned this fanfic (or typed since I'm on a laptop). I just knew they would end there somehow. **

**Thank you for reading. I will most likely do another midweek post Wednesday.**

**CartoonPrincessSigningOff**


	51. Chapter 51 - Historia

**AN: I hope you enjoy. We're getting closer to the underground now...**

* * *

Historia

...

I can't help but smile as Lady showers Nile with kisses, and the commander of the Military Police won't stop laughing.

I don't think I've ever seen the man so happy. Who knew the MP had a soft spot for puppies...

Levi and I will be leaving today for the underground, so we need someone to watch over Lady and Erwin for us. The cat in question waits inside a separate basket, hissing at Lady and his old, fellow cadet as they completely ignore him.

Looks like someone's jealous again.

Nile's still chuckling when he pulls the puppy away, and now he finally looks my way. "I can't wait to show her to Marie and the kids. They're gonna love her... Thank you, Your Majesty. They've been down lately since we've moved to the capital..."

That's right. The commander has set up office now at the palace, so he had to uproot his entire family too, and I can't help but feel responsible.

He did it all in an effort to protect me, and I don't think I've thanked the man far enough for all his sacrifices.

"No problem, Commander. Thank you, for everything these past few months... truly…"

Nile places Lady back inside her basket, then returns to his giant mahogany desk to finish his report. I watch the slight movements of his hand as he flicks that quill back and forth over the parchment.

I try not to think about what he's writing about; I already heard the crowd gathering outside in the early hours of this morning; I don't think the commander got any sleep.

He peers up at last, and I see by the circles under his eyes that I was right; he's been finalising that report all night. "You're welcome, Your Grace. As the Commander of the Military Police, it's my priority to ensure your safety, but... I do wish you would stay at the palace and wait for Captain Levi's return instead. It's not that I don't trust him to keep you safe, but the underground is full of hardened criminals."

I sigh, tucking a loose strand of blonde behind my ear. "Thank you for your concern, Commander, but I have already made up my mind. I will be joining Captain Levi on his mission. As a former member of his squad and regiment, it only seemed befitting."

Nile tapers his eyes, and I feel like a bug under one of Hange's microscopes. Levi told me that he knows about our clandestine relationship, so I gulp, trying to maintain some professionalism.

"I hope it's not improper for me to ask, Your Majesty... but I've always wondered... You made tenth place during your training. You could have easily secured a position within the Military Police, yet you still insisted on the Survey Corps. Why? Not that I have any qualms about my old friend's leadership, god rest his soul, but it is rather curious..."

I shut my eyes as Ymir's enflamed, freckled face spirals up before me, telling me to join the MPs so I could be safe within the interior, yet I was deadset. Back then, I only joined the Scouts in the hopes that I would "Go out in a Blaze of Glory" as Ymir kindly put it once.

I don't feel comfortable telling the commander about that part of my history. Only Ymir and Levi know or_ have_ known in Ymir's case, so I would rather keep it that way.

To my relief, the commander lets it drop, then continues penning his missive. "It's fine, Your Majesty. You don't have to tell me. It's not my place after all to pry."

I breathe a sigh. "Thank you, Commander."

His brown eyes find my blue ones again, and now he's silent and contemplative. "Erwin once put all his trust in you..."

It takes me a moment to realise what he's referring to, and now my mind travels back to the day I convinced Commander Erwin Smith to allow me to kill my father, and it worked. In doing so, I earned my place as queen.

The Commander continues. "Well, if that old fool could trust your judgment, then... so can I. So, you have my blessing..."

My eyes bug. Is that supposed to have some double meaning?

There comes an irate "Tch" from out in the hall, and the Commander rolls his eyes. "It seems your escort is waiting. Well, safe journeys, Your Grace."

Nile rises, throwing a clenched fist over his heart, and I do the same.

After I pay my goodbyes to Lady and Erwin, I leave Nile's office to find that morose, hooded figure waiting for me outside in the corridor.

I cross my arms, tapping my foot.

The figure glances up, and now I meet those intense, grey eyes from beneath its dark cowl. "Finally... I thought the idiot would never shut up. Well, let's go then…"

I exhale as he marches forth, leading the way. Now I toss my own hood up and follow him through the dark, shadowy halls of the palace. Several maids pass us, but we keep our faces low.

Some of them could be working for the commander-in-chief, so we can't risk being spotted.

Levi finds a door at the back of the palace kitchens, and from there we step out onto a private courtyard, our feet echoing off the smooth cobblestone.

The sound of the crowd outside has intensified, and I suck in a sharp, shuddery breath.

They're here to see Sebestien's execution.

It should be happening in the next ten minutes. Levi wanted to take advantage of the empty streets so we could get to the underground quicker and easier since everyone will be at the gallows.

We race towards a door at the back of the baily, and to our relief, it's manned by no one. I thank Nile by putting some of his men conveniently off duty today.

This must be where they deliver goods to the palace. The kitchen staff must really have their work cut out, having to check for poison and whatnot, and once again, I feel guilty.

Everyone's trying so hard to ensure my safety, so it's about time I fought back.

I am not a sitting duck. As Commander Nile Dok said, I made tenth place for a reason.

I'm a fighter.

Levi removes the wooden beam of the door, and now we step into a narrow alleyway. It's full of crates and rotten rubbish, and on one dumpster we startle a poor, sleeping tabby.

He scowls at the smelly rubbish as we hurry down the winding passage, and once again I try to keep up.

We come to the end of the alleyway at last, peering out into the main thoroughfare. My heart leaps to my throat at the large throngs of excited, eager faces. Above them stands a podium, one with a noose and rope attached, and the tears threaten to escape.

There are chants of, "Kill the traitor!" and I squeeze my eyes.

How can they take such joy in death?

Flegal Reeves is among them; I can even hear him from where Levi and I stand, "Long live Queen Historia!"

Levi tsks at the loud-mouthed buffoon, and now he motions his hand in the opposite direction. "Let's go the other way. You don't need to see this."

"No. I _want _to see..."

He stops, glancing back at me briefly, yet I don't miss the empathy in his cold, grey eye. "Historia..."

"I've made up my mind, Levi. Besides... it's not like I haven't observed death before, right? I'll... be fine..."

He watches me a few moments longer with that shimmering, lone eye, and finally, he re-joins my side.

The crowd roars as figures emerge on the podium, and my heart plummets when I recognise that blond, dishevelled form. Two guards flank his left and right, and my eyes water.

Sebastien…

The handsome man has his hands bound behind his back as he refuses to look at the crowd, keeping his head bent forward.

I can't see his expression from here, and I'm glad; I wouldn't be able to stomach that terrified face.

Next, Commander-in-Chief Darius Zackly appears with the rest of the top brass, and now he pulls out a shiny pocket watch from his coat, giving his men the signal.

It's about to begin...

The guards guide him up the steps, tying the noose around his neck. The crowd becomes restless, and I spot a few MPs trying to hold them back, rifles at the ready.

"Kill him!"

"Noble scum!"

"Long live Queen Historia!"

A whimper escapes me, and Levi grabs onto my hand and squeezes. "Historia... are you sure about this? You don't have to act brave around me. You're already the bravest girl I know. Come on... let's go. We've stalled long enough."

I shake my head. "It's like I said... I _need_ to see this..."

Again, Levi offers me a prolonged, sad gaze, but then he closes his eyes and whispers, "All right... We'll stay."

I squeeze his hand in silent thanks, focusing my eyes on the spectacle before me again, but before I can even draw my next breath, they pull the lever, and the floor gives way beneath Sebastien...

The crowd falls completely still, but I can only look on in horror as that rope closes around the throat of my old dance partner, and at once, memories flash up of all the times we practiced in Mrs Pomfrey's class. I remember the way his blue eyes sparkled when he laughed or smiled, and how he twirled me effortlessly around the floor, comforting me when the old crone gave me a hard time over my two left feet.

Gargled noises escape Sebestien's throat as the rope slowly squeezes the life from his lungs, and I can't take it anymore...

I throw my face against Levi's neck and cry for a man who tried to kill me. Even though our friendship was based on lies, I still mourn for him.

A life is still a life. No matter how evil.

"Please... t-take me away from here... I... don't want to see anymore..."

Levi sighs heavily above me, nearly blowing the hood clean off my head. "Okay."

He keeps his arm around my shoulder as he guides me through the streets, and judging by the sudden uproar... it's happened.

Sebastien's eyes sparkle no more...

Levi squeezes his fingers around my shoulder to comfort me, and I drop my face, letting the tears fall.

Who was I kidding? Of course, I wasn't strong enough to watch in the end. Maybe I am just a coward deep down who should have just stayed in her safe palace suite, drinking tea and eating scones.

If I can't stomach an execution in broad daylight, then how am I going to handle the horrors of the underground? I've heard stories after all, and they're not pleasant.

At least I have the strongest man inside the walls protecting me, and I know that as long as Levi remains by my side, I'll be safe.

No one can harm me when he's around...

* * *

**AN: RIP to Sebastien (even though he deserved to die)**

**I love Nile. I do think he knows something about Historia's pregnancy based on the discussion he had with the other MPs. We will soon find out hopefully what is going on with Historia. I've been waiting two years now...**

**This was short but it helps move the story along. I just loved the scene where Historia met Levi out in the hall, and she tapped her foot.**

**And I adore how he's so protective of her, knowing that Sebestien's death will upset her. He's so compassionate and caring deep down.**

**I was thinking this the other day, but all the characters in AoT would be able to see the Threstrals from Harry Potter. If you know the HP fandom, then you'll know what I mean... **

**I will post again Friday.**

**CartoonPrincessSigningOff. **


	52. Chapter 52 - Levi

**AN: Finally, we're going underground!**

**A new OC will be introduced. Someone from Levi's past. I hope you like her...**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**Levi**

Our footsteps rebound off the grimy cave walls as Historia and I make our deep descent into hell.

Well, that's what it feels like. The closer we get to the earth's centre, the hotter and stuffier it becomes, and soon the sweat's dripping from my balls.

We used one of the less popular stairwells. It was only manned by one guard, and once he saw our permits to enter the underground city (given to us by non-other than Nile Dok), he didn't even question us. Despite the fact we looked eerily similar to Captain Levi and Queen Historia.

Funny how much easier it is to get_ into_ the underground. No one in their right mind would come down here willingly unless they're my mum or Kenny, of course (but they had their reasons as Ackermans).

I bet the guards at the bottom of these stairs are much larger and scarier than the first.

Historia stays close to my side, and despite my trepidation, I smile. She's the only reason why I can find the courage to do this. This is all for her. I just want her to be safe and free from harm.

Well, she does have more fish to fry once we find who's been sending all these hitmen to take her out, but she still deserves to be happy.

I'll make absolute sure of it.

She places her warm hand on my shoulder as I warned her not to touch the dirty cave wall. It has moss and questionable grease growing all over it, so that's why she's using me to keep steady.

"How... how much farther?" she asks in a small, shaky voice.

I inhale deeply. "You'll know when you get that first whiff of fire and brimstone..."

I can't see her face in the dark but I know she's scowling. "I'm serious. I need fresh air. I can't take this tight, cramped space any longer."

I judge the rest of the distance. There's a faint orange glow shining on the stone a few metres down. "About five more minutes, but I'm afraid you won't find fresh air waiting for you at the bottom of these stairs, Your Grace."

Historia sighs softly, and her breath tickles my undercut. "I figured as much."

We descend the rest of the way in silence. Historia's breathing becomes thin and shallow, and that tells me that we've arrived at our destination. The poor girl will just have to get used to the stale air of the underground if she hopes to make it through her first night.

It's been nine years, yet my lungs welcome the musty, damp air, despite the fact that I_ hate_ this place.

We reach the bottom at last, and Historia links my arm, terrified out of her mind. I draw another breath, wincing when I get the familiar taste of wet dog and shit.

Oh, how I've missed that stench…

Firelight flickers on the stone before us. The stairs have led us to the mouth of a cave, and slowly, I take my first step into hell. Or _back _into hell.

Finally, we emerge on a balcony, and the dour guards beside us barely pay us attention. They don't even check us for weapons, and I have my damn sword hidden under my cloak. As I said, people are free to come down here all they like. The permits just give some useless bureaucrats a job to do.

We still show them our permits though, and now they offer us a hearty welcome to the underworld... I mean _underground_.

I was right. They are bigger and tougher than the first guard, and they're decked head to toe in weapons.

Can't give the poor fuckers who live down here a chance to escape after all.

Historia and I watch the crawling city below us. Rundown houses stretch for miles and seem to be carved from the very ore itself. Lanterns flicker around the city like fireflies, and the effect would be rather beautiful if it weren't for the distant sounds of gunfire and screams.

Historia flinches, jumping behind my back, and I bite down on my cheek.

Home sweet home.

People the size of ants weave between dirty, narrow streets, and I can't believe there are still people living in such squalor. Especially with everything that's happening above us.

These poor souls remain so ignorant of the trials and tribulations of the upper world. Yet many houses do have the glowing ore that we procured from Reiss's chapel, so it's not all bad for them down here.

There comes a sharp gasp beside me, and I move my eyes away from that sorry sight below, finding those luminous blue orbs of Historia. At once, the ugliness fades all around me, and I find my spark again.

As a child, I once had a dream that a blue-eyed, blond-haired angel would save me from this wretched place, and I like to think that it was a premonition of some kind. But bear in mind that _Erwin_ also had blue eyes and blond hair too, yet we'll just pretend that it was Historia for romance's sake.

"What's wrong?" I ask, humour lacing my tone. "Were you expecting rainbows and chocolate rivers? Well... there _are_ rivers filled with brown stuff... but it's hardly chocolate..."

She shakes her head, wiping tears from her eyes. "No... it's just... the smell... It takes some getting used to."

I furrow my brows. "Didn't you grow up on a farm?"

Historia coughs. "Trust me, Levi... cow shit has nothing on this... _human _stench..."

She's got that right. At least cow shit makes good fertiliser.

We climb down another set of steps, and Historia never lets me go.

We're pretty safe on the outskirts. The criminals tend to stay in the heart of the city, so the only people we pass on the streets are the weak and old.

And they all have the same soulless eyes...

One old man looks so starved, you can see his skeleton, and Historia whimpers when she glimpses that broken face of his.

This was exactly why I didn't want to bring her with me. The sights will be too much for her innocent heart to take.

Hell, they're too much for me.

That's when we pass a small beggar child, and I squeeze my eyes as I get a grim flashback of my own, famished youth.

He's nowhere as bad as I was, but he's getting there.

Historia struggles to breathe as she tries to get a handle on her emotions, and I drop two-pound coins into the kid's pot to appease her.

Those coins should be enough to feed him for several months.

"Th-thank you..." she whispers, wiping her teary eyes.

I compose myself again, staring at nothing but the road ahead. "Don't mention it."

The girl's still snivelling as we descend deeper into the bowels of hell. I know she's blaming herself. She foolishly believed that she got every child away from this hellhole, and I believed it too, yet a few still slipped through the cracks.

But it's not her fault. If anything, it was just as much as my responsibility as it was hers.

We built that orphanage together after all.

No doubt she'll come back down here when all this is over and offer that child a place at the orphanage. Knowing her, she will build another farmhouse just so she can find the space.

And I'll gladly help.

I still remember the way as I tread through those grimy streets. Nothing has changed. The same stains still smear the walls, and I think I recognise a blood stain from when I kicked the shit out of a grown man twice my size.

I was just twelve at the time...

Such fond memories.

We cross a small bridge, passing over that glorious, brown river of stinking shit, and I have to hand it to Historia for keeping a straight face.

No doubt some of our own shit's floating through that river right about now since we've been living in the palace the last few months, so we're only smelling our own crap.

We arrive on the other side of the canal, entering a narrow, cobblestone street into a shadier part of town, and at once the atmosphere changes. Dark figures linger in the shadows, and one guy jumps out from an open doorway, trying to sell us an organ of some kind.

Unlucky for him, Historia and I don't need another kidney, so we pass up his offer and continue our journey.

Soon we enter the pleasure district where all the sex workers of the underground reside, and before long we pass those infamous windows filled with scantily clad women.

They knock on the glass, beckoning me over, and I grind my teeth, only having one destination on my mind...

"Hey there, handsome..."

"Fancy a good time? How about a blowjob while the girl watches..."

My insides boil, and now I grab a tight hold of Historia's hand as we wade through that cesspit.

I always hated this place. No child should have to be raised here. By the time I hit puberty, I had all kinds of sex offers thrown at me.

I'm not surprised. Some of these girls are just hitting puberty themselves, and I avoid the appalled look on Historia's face when we pass a skinny thirteen-year-old girl wearing _way_ too much rouge.

No doubt some scumbag will still take advantage.

Historia receives a few sex offers herself, and one woman gestures her hand to her, licking between her fingers, and it could only mean one thing...

She stares at the woman like a frightened baby deer, and I yank her closer, breathing into her ear, "Don't look them in the eyes... They'll think you're interested..."

Historia's still in a state of shock, and I watch her curiously, wondering if she _is_ tempted... What she's done in her past is none of my business, but the girl who gave her that offer did have an awfully familiar smattering of freckles, and that cute tomboy charm...

I won't lie... I would pay good money to watch Historia getting head from that other woman, and I guess I really am a dirty old perv, but we have a mission to focus on. No time for fun.

Finally, we arrive at my desired destination, and my chin almost hits the cobblestone.

They've refurbished. I heard new management had taken over, but I never expected it would look _this _good.

Growing up, it was a complete trash hole, but now it could pass for a two-star hotel.

It's been painted bright red, and there are new shingles on the roof.

Historia stops beside me and ogles. More scantily-clad women enter the saloon-style doors, yet she still innocently asks, "What is this place?"

I shut my eyes, sucking in a deep breath. "This was where I was born and raised, Historia..."

Her eyes bug, and now she looks back at the brothel, producing a nervous, toothy smile. "It's... lovely. Not at all like the others..."

I chuckle, meeting her big, blue eyes. "You don't have to try and make me feel better. It's a polished turd."

She bows her head. "Well, there are worse places to be raised..."

She's got that right; I could have always been born an Eldian in Liberio's Internment Zone.

We both could have...

"Besides," I continue, ignoring her remark. "It never always looked like this. Lucky for us, I know the new manager."

Her face brightens up, and despite myself, I manage a smile. She really is out of place here. An angel amongst demons...

Or_ devils._

"Well, what are we waiting for?" she says. "Let's go inside and introduce ourselves!"

I'm still laughing as I lead her up to the swinging doors, pushing myself inside the bar. It's rowdy as ever as more of those scanty women entertain male punters, and even the atmosphere inside seems different from when mum worked here. The girls dance on the tables, letting the men see the garters of their pantyhose, and Historia gasps.

"Oh my..."

Cigar smoke curls through the air while men play poker, and poor Historia coughs when it invades her lungs.

I warned her how bad it would be, so there's no going back. We're doing this...

We receive a few curious looks, so I pull my hood down over my face, not wanting to draw attention to myself. No doubt I've had a few run-ins with some of the men at this bar. I think I recognise one toothless guy (because I was the one who knocked out his teeth).

Finally, we make it through that sea of sweaty, stinking bodies and arrive at the bar, and the curvy, redheaded woman polishing a glass on the other side peers up at us next, and I see that she _still _hasn't wiped that scowl off her face.

She's Chantal Von Brandt. An old friend of my mum's, and the new manager of this _fine_ establishment...

So I guess that makes her _Madam_ Von Brandt then.

Like the other women at this bar, she's caked in makeup, and she's even painted a fake mole on one side of her lip, and I can't stop staring at it.

To me, it's just a speck of dirt that _needs_ to come off.

"What'll it be, sunshine?" Chantal asks in that sexy, husky voice, and it appears that she still hasn't given up smoking.

"Sunshine? Don't you recognise me, Chantal?"

I look up from beneath my cowl, and Chantal's hazy green eyes expand. "L-Levi..."

A tight smile forms over my face. "In the flesh, Madam Von Brandt."

She still regards me as if she's seeing a ghost, and now her eyes flicker over to Historia.

Historia smiles shyly, raising a small hand. "H-hello... nice to meet you."

Chantal's gaze falls back on mine, and now a smile slowly curves her smudged, red lips. "I never thought this day would come. Levi... look at you... You're all grown up now. Well, to a_ certain _degree..."

I scowl at the woman I once considered a second mother, and now I give her a "Tch."

Chantal chuckles and so does Historia. I offer the queen a small glare and she stops instantly. I don't know what she's laughing about; she's even shorter than me...

"You were always so touchy about your height," Chantal continues. "Now follow me."

She sashays towards a private room at the back of the bar, inclining for me and Historia to follow.

Historia glances up at me unsure, and I place a gentle hand on the small of her back.

"It's okay. She's an old friend. We can trust her."

Historia's eyes glimmer in the dim, smoky light of the bar, and now she nods, letting me guide her to the back room.

It's carpeted and filled with extravagance, and it seems Chantal really has turned this business around.

I'm proud of her. She used to be a prostitute just like my mum here years ago, and now she's a bonafide businesswoman.

This place is the best that I've seen it, and those girls working on the other side of the door actually look happy. There was not one broken smile.

Chantal points to a red velvet divan by a roaring fireplace, and Historia and I take a seat. Meanwhile, she opens up a bottle of liquor from a minibar, filling three small glasses.

"Well, who would have thought... the son of 'Olympia' returning home at long last..." She peers back up, showing me a fine set of false teeth. Porcelain too.

She really has moved on up in life. It's good to see that not everyone's suffering in the underground.

"How've ya been, sunshine? I heard you became a soldier and joined the Scouts. Can't say that I wasn't proud when I heard the news... You were like a son to me after all."

I shrug. "I can't complain. There's been good times and bad times."

Chantal sighs, carrying the three glasses to the table as she sits on a velvet armchair across from us. "I heard what happened to the commander... I'm sorry. I'm aware you two became rather close after you left here, but it appears that that man was the one who saved you from this hellhole in the end, Levi. You were always too good for this place after all and deserved to be up there with the best of them. But the word on the street was that he had you dragged away kicking and screaming..."

She chortles, sipping her liquor.

I growl, snatching the glass up from the table. "I did not kick and scream. That was Isabel..."

Chantal chuckles some more, then fixes her seductive green eyes on Historia. "It's all right, sweetheart. You're both safe here. Go on... pull your hood down."

Again, Historia looks at me uncertainly and I nod, throwing my hood down. She does the same, and now Chantal gets a good look at the both of us.

"My, my... handsome as ever I see, Levi. And who _is_ this pretty little thing you have here with you? Seriously... if only half of my girls were this cute... I'd been swimming in cash..."

Historia gasps, and now she blushes hard, making Chantal gush. "Oh, so precious! She's shy... The men would simply _adore _her here. Just think of all the money—"

"That's enough, Chantal," I snap. "She's not like one of your girls..."

Chantal smirks and her green eyes give off a wicked flash. "No... because this sweet girl here's a _queen..._ I'd recognise that beautiful profile from anywhere... It graces every coin inside my safe after all."

The woman cackles, and Historia turns beetroot red. I gnash my teeth. She could at least try to sound humble.

Chantal wipes tears from her eyes, watching Historia thoughtfully now. "I'm sorry, Your Majesty, but it seems I forgot proper royal protocol... I never _bowed_."

Historia shakes her head. "Oh, no... it's—"

The buxom redhead stands, offering Historia a short bow, and I roll my eyes. She's just embarrassing herself now, and that bow is _so_ sloppy...

"I am honoured to make your acquaintance, Your Majesty. You _and_ your humble knight..."

Historia blushes harder, and she's even tempting _me _now with those rosy cheeks. Chantal's right; she would drive the men at this place crazy.

I exhale, sipping my glass. "Get up, Chantal, before you break your _back _or something..."

With those big boobs, all pushed up in that tight corset? I'm sure of it.

The woman rises to her full height then takes her seat once again, and now we finish our drinks in silence.

Historia is the only one who hasn't touched hers.

Chantal leans back in her armchair, and now a distant light glimmers inside her hazy eyes. "I still blame myself for what happened to her... Your mother just wasn't the type to ask for help, especially when she needed it most. The only time she did ask for a favour was when she wanted me to mind you. Your mum _refused_ to work with you in the room, and I agree. A young child should _never _be exposed to such a trade. Yet she always preferred to bear the weight of the world on her shoulders alone, doing everything for herself. So when she got sick... I didn't even know... I was working halfway across town by then, so I couldn't even check in on you... Unfortunately, that awful man found you first and turned you into a tiny killing machine... and then that sweet, smiling little boy vanished forever..."

The weight of her words seems to hang heavy on the air, pressing down on my chest, and now it's hard to breathe.

I close my eyes, trying to compose myself.

Things could have been so different if mum never died. So, so different...

I became a husk of a person, a brutal killing machine that delights in the severing of limbs. Chantal's right. Like any typical, snot-nosed brat, I did smile and I _did_ laugh. It came so freely to me back then.

But not so much anymore...

Though I have felt glimpses of that old, laughing child whenever I gaze into Historia's beautiful eyes, and for a brief moment it's like all those ugly things were a horrible nightmare.

That they almost happened to someone else.

A warm, soft hand rests on top of mine, and now her small whimper punctures a hole through my chest.

Historia's crying for me once again, and I hate that I keep breaking her heart.

As usual, I don't shed a tear; I let the woman I love cry for me instead. I'm such a coward and need to man up to my emotions.

Chantal's eyes lock onto our joined hands, and now an amused sound leaves her red lips. "So... it _is _true... you two _are_ an item..."

Historia and I peer up, flabbergasted.

"What?" Historia breathes.

Chantal swills the remnants of her glass. "People talk after all... There's no _way_ on this cold, dead earth that a man and woman of such high caliber can spend so much time together without there being at least _some_ spark. But I can see now that that _spark_ is actually a flame… a big flame."

Historia pants heavily, reaching a hand up to wipe her forehead. "I... it's not like that—"

"It's all right, cupcake. Your secret's safe with me." She winks, reassuring the poor girl, and Historia relaxes a little.

Yet I'm just sitting here wondering why she's so embarrassed about dating me. I mean... I'm a catch... _right_?

But I get it. If our secret got out, then there'd be a massive scandal. The Survey Corps would be disgraced and the military would be disgraced... Not to mention what the likes of Darius Zackly and the rest of the top brass would do. They'd separate us, knowing full well that I'd get in the way of their dastardly plans for her.

Chantal rises to her feet, and I seriously have no idea how that corset holds her boobs up. They're in her face.

I notice Historia won't stop staring at her breasts, and now I'm wondering again what team she really plays for. Her past is her past, but come on... I'm sitting right next to her.

Chantal's breasts are something else though. She's not a skinny lady, but she still has all the right curves in all the right places and was actually a beauty in her younger days.

"So, I take it you two will be needing a room?"

Shoot. Looks like she got us. It's the main reason why I came here, actually. I couldn't think of anywhere else, and I knew she'd taken over the brothel.

A seductive smile curves Chantal's smudged lips, and I wonder if I should tell her that her lipstick's smeared, but then she sashays back out the room, waving her hand for us to follow.

"Only the best room for the son of _Olympia_..."

I wish she'd stop using my mum's old alias. It's annoying.

We throw our hoods back up and follow the curvy woman through the crowded bar, and at once the punters make way. Next, she leads us up the thick, carpeted stairs, looking over her shoulder to speak to us.

"Just to let you know... I've turned your mum's old room into a shrine of sorts. Like _hell_ I was going to let some new girl smear her memory with her dirty slick. I can take you around tomorrow if you'd like?"

I hang my head, knowing full well that I will refuse. I do not need to see those four walls again...

"No. It's fine... We'll just take ourselves off first thing tomorrow."

Chantal shrugs and continues up the stairs, and all the while I can feel Historia's eyes burning into my skull.

No doubt she will try and convince me to go. I do not want to open that old closet. I'd rather the skeletons stayed inside, thank you.

Chantal escorts us down a fancy, wood-panelled hall, and some of the noises coming out from the bedrooms are enough to even make _my_ toes curl.

Walls... One girl sounds like she's getting axed to death.

Historia tenses and I don't blame her.

Maybe coming here was a mistake. I hope Historia doesn't get the wrong idea.

She's not some cheap whore...

The woman stops before a door at the end of one long, quiet hallway, and the words "Private" are embossed on a golden plaque.

"Don't worry, it's clean," Chantal reassures as she pushes the door open, revealing a large, four-poster bed with manacles and _chains_ attached.

One side of the room has mirrored walls for the love of all things unholy, and I groan.

We should have just gone to an inn.

The woman smirks again, and now she sashays back down the hall. "Have fun you two, and remember to clean up after yourselves."

And now it's just the two of us.

Historia and I don't look at each other now as the sounds of pleasure surround us, and I've never felt so stupid and embarrassed.

Curse that Chantal Von Brandt.

* * *

**AN: hahaha, that kinky room got me. So embarrassing for our lovely Rivahisu... but... will they be tempted? Stay tuned... **

**Has anyone been to the Red-Light District in Amsterdam? It's pretty much like the sex district of the underground here, which was my inspiration (though all the working prostitutes were of legal age). I based the scenes off my own trip there.**

**I watched way too many westerns with my dad growing up, so you really get that cowboy, saloon girl vibe here with Chantal as the Madam. I loved writing her so much. It seems Levi had a second mother-figure...**

**I show hints here that Historia may very well still be into girls. Honestly, canon-wise, I think she will always love Ymir (I mean, she told Eren she can't live her life with pride if she let him wake all the titans inside the walls - totally a nod to Ymir). I read a post on Tumblr a while back and it said, "No matter how many male characters you ship Historia with, she will always be gay..." and I agree. But I do think in an AU, fanfic she could fall in love with Levi too. Even Eren. She has a lot in common with both men after all (I think Historia and Reiner would have been cute together too).**

**Where would you rather have been raised? Kuchel's brothel or Liberio's Internment Zone? I've been reading the manga back, and boy those Eldians in Marely have it rough. It's heartbreaking. I actually felt sorry for Gabi at one point and was glad that she and her friends got to celebrate at the festival and live like normal kids before... well... you know... **

**The next post will be Wednesday. Please drop a review and tell me what you think of the story so far.**

**CartoonPrincessSigningOff. **


	53. Chapter 53 - Historia

**AN: Be warned, you are in for a ride this chapter. All the feels and some more...**

**This chapter gets sexually graphic too. **

**Oh, and do I hear wedding bells?**

* * *

**Historia**

Well... this is awkward...

Levi and I stand as still as statues while we listen to some poor girl screaming bloody murder in a far off room.

"_Oh, oh, oh!"_

I cringe, knowing full well she's faking it, yet still...

I've never felt so embarrassed. Even now after the things that the captain and I have done to each other, we _still_ act so formal and coy when we're in one another's presence.

I mean, we're inside a sex house. It's just too much! There are chains hanging off the bed!

And what's with the mirrored wall? It's weird. I don't want to look at myself _all _the time.

I catch Levi's hooded reflection staring at me, and I meet his gaze inside the glass. Startled, he peers away, but there's no denying that red tinging his cheeks.

My eyes pop when I realise he's blushing, and now warmth fills my chest. He's shy... How adorable.

Now he's as cute as Lady when she tries to scratch her ear with her back leg.

I breathe a sigh, moving to the window to draw the curtains. We could at least bring in some light.

Yet the moment I separate those thick, luxurious drapes, I regret it. There's hardly any light in the underground. There's no sun or sky at all. Instead, there are stalactites, or is it stalagmites? I forget.

I gulp when I feel the weight of all that earth above me, and now it becomes hard to breathe.

It really does smell awful down here. No child should have to be raised in a place like this. It would cause devastating, long-term effects on their health. No wonder Levi's skin always looks a little on the _grey_ side, the poor soul.

The underground is far worse than I ever could have imagined. On the street outside, I see those dirty men moving in and out of brothels while those beautiful, painted women entice them, and I shake my head, absolutely appalled.

Men can be such filthy creatures. One of those girls was even younger than I was.

At least this part of the town is prosperous. Unlike the poorer districts, and the face of that poor beggar child fills my mind again.

I swear... when Levi and I are finished down here, I will come back for him. Mark my word.

In fact, I will search every nook and cranny of this dark, cruel place just in case we miss another child.

I cast my eyes down the street, taking note of the buildings. I spy a few shop fronts, a post office, and...

A chapel.

I guess the folks here need God the most after all, but there's no denying that belltower jutting above the rooftops.

"Levi?" I say.

He angles his head my way, trying to hide his front, and it reminds me of the time when we were alone in the kitchen back at the farmhouse — the time when I tried to kiss him, and then he pushed me away.

He's aroused. It's easy to tell now, yet he's too afraid to take advantage. I hope he realises that I'm not mad at him; I know he didn't bring me here for perverted reasons.

Levi's nothing like those dirty men below. Despite the fact he's a_ beast_ in the bedroom, he still respects my body.

"What is it?"

I point out the window, poking the glass. My finger leaves a print. "Is that a chapel?"

Levi raises a brow, coming closer. He steps up beside me carefully, even going as far as to make sure our shoulders don't brush, and he really is being a gentleman.

His gaze lands on the belltower, and he nods. "So it is... Why?"

Those intense grey eyes find mine, and there's no denying the desire that's pooling inside them.

Levi wants my body. In fact, my own body reacts to having him so close, and a jolt shoots down between my legs again. Those chains and mirrors don't seem so repulsive anymore, and now they're kind of enticing.

_Alluring..._

I shrug, looking away from those burning orbs of his, and now my cheeks flush. A slight growl rumbles inside his chest.

Shoot... I shouldn't act so coy around him, especially in this kinky room. I know he likes it when I blush.

Men are strange like that, and Levi's no exception.

He's so close, I can almost taste his dark, cedar scent, the one mixed with soap and peppermint, and my panties drool.

Why does he have to smell so good? It's not fair...

I tuck my hair behind my ear, and Levi's eyes follow every subtle movement of my fingers.

"Well... I was thinking... Now that we're technically engaged and all, we... we could go and get married."

I look up hopeful, a smile brightening my face.

Levi's chin drops, and I've never really appreciated before how big his eyes look when he's genuinely shocked.

Again... he looks kind of sweet.

"You want to get married...? In the _underground_?"

"Well, why not? When will we ever get the chance again? Sure, the circumstances aren't ideal. I don't have a dress_ or_ a ring. Our friends aren't here, but..."

I exhale heavily, gazing deep into those gloomy, grey eyes, and now I bare my entire soul to him.

Levi's pupils dilate as he loses himself in my gaze.

"I don't care about all those things... All I want is you, Levi. I want to take our love to the next level. Who knows where we will be next year? Heck, even tomorrow... My life has been cut short already as it is, and I didn't even get a _choice_ in the matter. But like _hell_ am I going to let anybody else choose who I'm going to marry... I want it to be _my_ choice and mine only. Besides... I never got the chance to marry somebody else that I loved once... and I regret it every single day..."

Grief blackens my soul when I envision Ymir's freckled face. Granted, she may have harboured stronger feelings for me than I ever did for her, but I still loved her... I would have gladly spent the rest of my life with her, but in the end... it was never meant to be.

Levi deflates as he realises who I'm talking about, yet I go on. I'm not sure if Levi had ever loved anyone else romantically before. There was Petra Ral, but as far as I could tell, it was unrequited... You could see it in the pretty redhead's hazel eyes whenever she looked at the captain, and I still remember as if it were yesterday. Of course, back then, I was nothing more than a baby-faced recruit getting ready for her first expedition, so I had no place interfering with the affairs of my superiors.

Only Eren liaised with the famous Levi Squad of old. The rest of us were pretty much invisible. Well, except for Mikasa I suppose, whose skills could never go unnoticed for long.

"Besides," I say, stepping even closer, and his warmth envelopes me now. "The top brass never have to know..."

I take his cheeks in my hands and kiss his lips ever so softly. Levi melts at my tender touch.

Now our noses are inches apart as I search his eyes desperately, trying to make him see what I see.

Levi really does have the most beautiful pair of eyes that I've seen. His face is always hard, yet he carries all his emotions inside his eyes, and I see that small boy again, begging me not to hurt him.

I would never hurt him.

Because I have the same, sad little child inside of my eyes too...

We've both been through so much, even before we reached the age of ten. So we deserve this.

Our inner children deserve to laugh again.

Slowly, I weave my fingers between his, guiding him towards the door, and Levi reluctantly follows.

My heart races.

We're actually doing this.

…

We stand before a rundown chapel, our shadows stretching across the old stone wall, and I can't believe we're here.

Before God himself.

I've only just realised that neither of us is religious since we don't hold much faith in the church. They've caused nothing but trouble in the past, preserving many secrets in the hopes of appeasing to a corrupt government.

One preserved by my late father, Rod Reiss.

But who else is going to marry us?

The front door of the chapel opens and out shuffles a little old man. He wears the same dress robes that I've seen on other members of the church, yet unlike those corrupt pastors above, he seems like a friendly old man.

He's even watering a patch of dirt beside the chapel, but with the lack of sunlight, nothing will ever grow...

I don't have the heart to tell him.

He's humming a merry little tune to himself as he doesn't notice me or Levi yet. He's even shorter than we are with a hunched back, and he must be nearing a hundred.

I'm surprised he managed so many years down here, but judging by his rosy complexion, he must have been a surface dweller at some point. There are stories of many who escape to the underground to find peace after all.

People who want to hide, that is. People like Levi's mum and Kenny Ackerman.

He stops watering that cold, dead patch of earth at last, and now he turns our way, focusing his small, beady eyes on the pair of us.

My heart races as I worry he may recognise us, but then he smiles, showing us a lovely set of dentures.

"Patrick...? Marigold...? Is that _you..._?"

Levi sighs, whispering into my ear. "Are you sure you want it to be _this_ guy? He looks as if he'll keel at any moment."

I whack his shoulder, meeting that sweet old man's watery blue eyes again. "Excuse me... Pastor? May I_ call_ you Pastor?"

He nods. "Pastor August."

"Oh... Pastor August? Well... we... we were wondering—"

"If you'd marry us."

My eyes bulge, and I whirl around to gawp at Levi. He offers me his bored, monotone expression. "You were taking too long, and he hasn't got all day. Look at him, Historia... He's old. He could die at any moment..."

I narrow my eyes, shaking my head at his appalling behaviour, and now I peer back at Pastor August.

It seems we've shocked him into a stupor as he blinks several times, and my heart drops.

Oh no... maybe Levi was right...

"See? What did I tell you?" Levi gripes. "It appears we've shocked him to_ death_ now."

I'm just about to protest, but then the old man takes us suddenly by surprise, jumping up into the air like a spring lamb.

We stare, aghast. Where on earth did he muster all that energy?

"Yippee! A wedding! It's been years since I performed a wedding!"

Levi growls, "Keep it down! So... will you do it?"

Pastor August starts doing a happy little jig next, and now all he needs is some folky music to go with that fine footwork.

Levi rolls his eyes. I stifle a snort.

Aw, we should just leave him to it. He's cute.

"Yes, yes! Come inside, the both of you!"

He shuffles back into the chapel, and Levi and I shuffle along after him. We follow him down the aisle at his slow peace, casting our eyes around.

It's small and smells of damp, but despite its rough interior, it's well kept. There are wooden pews and a fancy altar baring the silhouettes of Maria, Rose, and Sina.

Yet there's no image of Ymir the Founder, and I guess the old man forgot to update his décor after Grisha Jaeger's journals were recovered.

We people of the walls worship _four _goddesses now. Not three.

Nevertheless, it's still a house of worship, and he is ordained. That's all we need.

Finally, he reaches the altar and steps up behind a lectern that's a little too tall for him, and now he fumbles around with his scripts.

Levi and I wear our civilian clothes and cloaks, but who cares. I meant what I said.

So long as I get to marry my knight, then I don't need the fancy clothes.

Still... I wished we had rings...

That's when Levi holds up a pair of gold rings and my eye bulge. "Where... when did you—?"

He places a finger against my philtrum to shut me up, and I drop my shoulders, scowling at him.

His eyes flash wickedly. "Let's just say that I have my ways..."

I grind my teeth, whispering just low enough for him to hear. "You pick-pocketed someone out on the street, didn't you?"

We speak in hushed tones, yet the old man doesn't seem to notice, muttering to himself as he prepares his script, "So happy!"

Levi shrugs, passing a ruby ring over to me. His ring has sapphires the colour of my eyes.

"Consider it their sacrifice to the crown..."

I ball my fists. "I will _not_ get married with stolen—"

"All finished! Now let's marry you both!"

My heart leaps to my throat, and now I think I'm going to puke.

We're actually_ doing_ this...

Levi places his hand against the small of my back, guiding me along, and now we stand before the pastor as he clears his throat.

His old, worn voice echoes through the empty chapel while he reads out his script, and my stomach tightens.

I'm so nervous, I don't take any of it in. What if this was a big mistake? What... what if we get caught?

Yet when I look into Levi's eyes, I know it was the right thing to do. I want to marry this man and spend the rest of my life with him. For better, for worse...

"Now Groom, repeat after me..."

Levi freezes, and now he looks at me and says, "I Levi, take you, Historia, to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, for as long as we both shall live. This is my solemn vow."

I stare, thunderstruck, as his baritone voice vibrates through my body, settling deep into my heart, and I can't help it. A tear drops from my eye.

"Now Bride, please repeat after me."

I clear my throat, gazing deep into those raging storm-cloud eyes, and they're not so _raging_ anymore... In fact, if I'm not mistaken... they're shining...

He's crying. Just a little, but there's no denying that wet sheen to his grey orbs.

Pastor August gives me my script, and now I say loud and clear for all the world to hear.

"I Historia, take you, Levi, to be my husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, for as long as we both shall live. This is my solemn vow."

After I've finished, Levi stares at me for a long, long time. Those clouds clear inside his eyes at long last to leave behind a peaceful blue sky, and finally, he smiles.

It pushes up his cheeks and reaches his shimmering eyes. Yet he doesn't have to cry for me; I know he's the happiest man alive right now.

We exchange our rings as Pastor August gives another prayer, and finally, it's time for our kiss.

"Levi and Historia, having witnessed your vows for marriage before Maria, Rose, and Sina and all who are assembled here, by the authority invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride!"

Levi pulls my hood down in a ceremonial fashion, cups my cheeks with his warm hands, then kisses me.

The moment our lips touch, an electrical charge passes between us, and it's just like the time I knighted him.

Except this time is more intense, more powerful, and I've never felt so alive, and I know he feels the same way too.

I can't believe it...

We got married. We're husband and wife.

And I'm Mrs Ackerman.

…

We return to the brothel, and those sounds of female pleasure have barely subsided. In fact, they've increased.

Thank goodness Chantal gave us a room a little way away from all the noise. Now Levi and I can hear ourselves think.

Because after all...

We just got married!

I am Levi's wife, and I feel like the luckiest girl alive.

And best of all, we did it in secret. No one will ever know about our clandestine marriage. Well, apart from Pastor August (who still thinks we're called Patrick and Marigold, as he called us such when we left the chapel).

Best of all... it makes me feel so naughty, and when I feel naughty, I feel horny...

I could kiss Chantal for setting us up in our saucy room. Anything to get Levi's pulse racing...

He's my husband now. And I want to pleasure him.

A parcel waits for us when we arrive in the room, and I inspect it carefully.

How? No one else knows that we're here.

Unless...

I check the label, and the blood rushes through my head when I see it's addressed to me.

_Dear Her Majesty, Queen Historia_

_I saw the way that boy looked at you today. Not even as a child had he looked so happy..._

_So consider this a wedding gift from me... Yes, I know; I saw you two lovebirds talking to old August by the chapel earlier. He's an old friend, but thanks for the invitation, by the way..._

_Love Chantal._

_P.S. Don't let the son of _Olympia_ see until you've tried it on..._

"Who's it from?"

I nearly jump out of my skin as Levi suddenly appears behind me, glancing over my shoulder.

He needs to wear a little bell!

I hide the note, clutching the parcel to my chest. "Oh, nothing... just... hold on a moment."

He doesn't look so convinced that it's "nothing" as he narrows his eyes, but I ignore him and shoot to the bathroom, ripping the parcel when I rush inside.

A loud gasp leaves my lips when I see the silk material beneath, and now I back up to the door, my chest heaving as I'm covered in sweat.

Lingerie...? What the hell was Chantal thinking?!

There comes a thump at the door, and I yelp, hiding the parcel instantly. I can't let the son of _Olympia_ see!

Not just yet...

"Historia, what's going on?"

I shake my head, even though he can't see. "E-everything's fine, trust me. Just wait outside. I promise I won't be long."

I hear the grinding of his molars on the other side of the door, and finally, he retreats. "Fine."

I breathe a sigh, peering back at that sultry garment.

Is Chantal for real? I still don't really know her that well, but when did I give her the impression that I liked to wear such... _underwear_?

With a deep breath, I pick up the corset. It's cream silk with suspenders and stockings, and my head swirls.

It's not like I have the boobs or hips for this type of thing, but I can't back down now.

I have to see it through.

Besides, I want to see the look on Levi's face when he sees it on me. It's our wedding night after all.

We have to make it special.

Carefully, I don the sexy garment. The corset is pre-laced as this room has plenty of mirrors, so I should be able to get it on by myself.

Hopefully...

I stand before the mirror, putting the laced part at the back, and now I inhale, closing the busk.

By the time I'm finished, I'm drenched in sweat. My ponytail has come loose as wisps of blonde stick to my face, but I got there in the end.

Now I check myself out in the mirror and smile.

I did quite well... It feels comfortable, and now I give myself a pat on the back.

_Well done, Historia..._

Who needs ladies-in-waiting when you've got skills?

I check myself out again. Or more or less my breasts.

Wow... I actually _have_ breasts for once.

_Thank you, Chantal. You're a goddess._

Slowly and sensually, I run my hands down the soft silk of my corset, throwing my head back as I release a silent groan.

My breath wafts the hair sticking to my face.

It feels so good, and it moulds perfectly to my shape. The corset brings out my curves and even gives me a little round butt.

Now a smirk curves my lips, and I meet my vibrant blue eyes inside the mirror. They're glowing...

Quickly, I reach a hand up and release my hair tie, and now my locks fall loose like a golden waterfall.

Now I approach the vanity, pick up a tube of red rouge, and apply it generously to my lips. When I'm done, I smack them together and now my eyes pop from their sockets when I get a good look at myself.

Who... who _is _this girl?

"Historia? Are you done yet?" an impatient voice calls from beyond the door, and my heart skips.

Now I take in a deep breath, watching how the corset inflates with my lungs. Then I release the air back out again, blowing more strands of golden hair away from my face.

I shouldn't keep my husband waiting after all...

Full of a confidence that I never thought I was capable of, I march to the door, swing it open, and there I find my knight in shining armour perched upon the bed.

His bored expression turns my way. "Finally... how long was that bloody shit gonna t-ta..."

Levi trails off once he gets a good look at me in my cream, silk corset. His eyes grow three times their size, and now I lean against the door frame, popping my breasts out so he can see them better.

I'm still a little gross and sweaty from before, but I'm sure he won't mind.

This is all for him after all.

We don't speak. All I do is lean against the door in my underwear. Levi, meanwhile, just stares...

He's completely frozen, and for a moment I think I've broken him.

My breasts swell up and down as I pant for breath, using the doorframe for support.

Finally, I talk. "Well... _say _something? You're kind of leaving me hanging here..."

Levi blinks at last, and I'm so relieved. The first sign of life.

Next, he swallows hard, trying to catch his breath as he starts panting right along with me. The sweat shines his top lip, yet he never takes those probing eyes off my breasts, and I don't miss that red flash.

He's found his target...

"Big... _big_ mistake, Historia..." he growls, shaking and twitching as he tries to rein his beast in. "You'll only get yourself hurt."

His voice has that thick, dangerous edge, the one that raises my hackles and makes my blood run cold, yet I stay put, glued to the door.

Instead, I roll my head around, exposing the delicate skin of my throat, and now I regard him from the corner of my eye. Another wispy strand of blonde sticks to my face and I blow it away.

It just suddenly got hotter in here.

"Well... wait are you waiting for...?"

Before I can even blink, he's upon me, shooting across the room like a bullet, and now he shoves me hard against the mirrored wall.

The glass cracks under our weight, but all I can do is stare. He's become a monster yet again, and I cower under his terrifying glare.

But I'm not afraid. I want this.

I want him to_ ravage_ me...

I peer up into his burning white orbs, and those grey irises have vanished at last. It's the same look he has when he's fighting on the battlefield, and I guess I've just become another titan in his eyes.

Once he wishes to impale...

With his dick.

He seizes hold of my arms, locking them high above my head, and now he pins me against the glass with his rock-hard, naked body.

When did he find the time to take his clothes off?

My head's still swimming from the revelation when I feel that tug on my panties, and now he's ripping the garment away, leaving me exposed.

A soft, breathy moan escapes my lips when the air tickles my slick folds, and now he pulls me away from the mirror, turning me around until I meet my stunned blue eyes.

Our reflection stares back at us as we watch ourselves for a while, and boy do we look good together... His hungry eyes wander up and down my flushed body, and now he caresses the soft silk of my corset with his rough, calloused hands.

I lean my head back against his shoulder, sighing at his sensual touch.

They were_ his_ hands I was picturing before when I felt myself up in the bathroom earlier, and it's as erotic as I imagined.

I'm getting so wet; I can feel the dripping down my thighs.

His fingers run over my curves, up towards my breasts, and now they rest upon my heart.

The only thing I can hear now is my raging pulse. It throbs throughout my body, drowning out the sound of someone's heavy breathing.

He moves his lips to my ear, and his hot breath moistens the skin. "Your heart's _pounding_, Historia..."

Don't I know...

I roll my head around to meet his lips, and now we share breath. "T-touch me..."

His dark chuckle vibrates against my spine. "I already _am _touching you..."

I shake my head. "No... down there..."

I need to _feel _those calloused fingers rubbing against the sensitive walls of my pussy, burning up my insides until I'm raw.

He buries his face into my hair, inhaling my scent. "With pleasure..."

Without warning, he slips his dirty finger inside me, and my pussy pools at his invasive touch. My slick drips down his hand as he prods me back and forth, in and out, over and over, driving me frigging insane.

And he's not gentle, far from it.

Now he treats me like a common whore, and I wet my lips with my tongue, curving my back against his chest. "Faster..."

And faster he goes, and beautiful music flows from my mouth as he plays me like the violin.

"L-Levi!" I cry, parting my thighs as I grant him further access.

With a deep, carnal growl, he plunges all the way inside, making me squeal at last. Then he spreads his fingers far and wide, stretching me to my limits yet again.

My heart thumps through my chest as heavy gasps escape my lungs. Sweat drips all over me as a burning pleasure ignites my body. It flows up and down my flesh like scorching waves, and I give a satisfying shudder.

It... it hurts... but in a good kind of way, and I know at that moment that I'm about to come.

Levi secures my wrists behind my back with his free hand, and I really am at his complete mercy.

I've never felt so helpless.

My body starts to tremble as he prolongs the pleasure, continuing to stretch my pussy like an elastic band.

I close my eyes, silently praying for the release.

He's so cruel...

"Open your eyes, Historia... I want you to look at yourself when I make you squirt."

Slowly, I open my eyes, meeting my tired reflection inside the glass. My body's completely soaked. Sweat shines my forehead, my breasts, and my lips. It wets my thighs and butt cheeks, and I've never felt so filthy in all my life.

My pupils have dilated twice their size, and now they almost encompass my eyes as I wait for that sweet release. A release that only Levi's fingers can bring.

His eyes are still burning, and it appears that he does have some control when in this state.

And here I was thinking he lost all sense...

The brute.

I'm so, so hot... so thirsty...

Yet my eyes fall on my labia, which he stretches and pulls apart like a pair of drapes, exposing my inside. No woman should ever have to see that much of herself, yet Levi insists...

I see the pink, throbbing nub of my clitoris, the clear liquid of my slick as it pours down my thighs, and I can't take it anymore...

I need to release.

Slowly, I turn my shaking head towards his face and whisper against his lips. "Please... r-release me..."

He shuts his eyes, momentarily entranced by my hot breath. Then he opens them again, and they're grey at long last.

"If you _wish_, Your Grace..."

Suddenly, he pinches my clitoris, pressing down hard with his fingers, and now I squirt all over the glass with a loud, satisfied squeal.

The pressure leaves me instantly, and now I slump against his body.

Levi's heart thumps against my back, and now I focus on the sensation of having him so close.

I think his muscles have grown. His chest feels harder, firmer...

Has he been working out?

Unfortunately, I don't get a chance to ask as he throws me around again, pressing my back flush to the mirror, and I guess we're not done.

Here's for round two.

Yet I never expected to see the look on his face...

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the cliffhanger, but wow... this chapter... It was so steamy, I had to stop a few times writing it and douse myself with cold water...**

**RIP to all the glass and furniture Levi has broken. When he goes into sexy God mode, there's just no stopping him...**

**Historia will go by Reiss-Ackerman and Levi Ackerman-Reiss. Well, not officially, but that will be what is addressed on their marriage certificate (which they will have to hide)**

**Pastor August was so adorable. I want to adopt him. I have no idea who Patrick and Marigold are though. **

**I do love Rivetra too. In fact, it was the first ship I liked in this fandom. I do see myself writing some Rivetra in the future.**

**If only Ymir and Historia married... but was never meant to be 😥**

**I will post again on Friday. Please click the button below and please leave a review, and thank you for reading.**

**CartoonPrincessSigningOff. **


	54. Chapter 54 - Levi

**AN: Here's another kinky chapter. More sexual content will ensue.**

**Without giving too much away, do you remember the song The Bad Touch? The one where they do it like mammals on the discovery channel? Bear that in mind... **

* * *

**Levi**

Her ocean-blue eyes take my breath away instantly, and the longer I stare, the longer I drown...

It really is like gazing into the deepest depths of the ocean, and once again my mind transports me back to that fateful day the Scouts and I saw the sea for the very first time.

Yet that salty water I found beyond Mall Maria could never compare to Historia's vivid blue.

Her eyes shine so brightly, capturing the light of the flickering candles around the room, and I really can't believe she's mine...

This beautiful young queen.

What did I do to deserve her?

Historia's lip shakes as she gazes back into my eyes, and I really have no idea what the hell she sees in me. There is no beauty whatsoever to find in these cold, shitty grey irises of mine, yet the young queen still regards me like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time.

"Levi..." she breathes and her soft, innocent voice awakens something deep inside me. Something that I thought I buried long, long ago...

I lick my dry lips, swallowing back a lump of spit, and now I force the words out. "I... love you, Historia... and I dedicate the rest of my life to protecting you. That's a promise."

And just when I thought those eyes couldn't get any bigger. Now they're drowning in tears, but I lean closer, whispering into her ear, "Don't cry, my sweet queen... Just close your eyes and let me make love to you... You look phenomenal in that corset, by the way. My heart's _still _pounding. Feel it."

Carefully, I take her nimble hand and place it to my chest, and now my heart thumps against her eager palm.

Historia shuts her eyelids, focusing on the sensation of my heartbeat, and now she looks back up, biting her lip. "I... thought you'd like it..."

My eyes light up once again, and now I meet my white-eyed reflection inside the mirror.

Looks like the Ackerman monster's back...

Yet I press my mouth to the shell of her ear again, making sure my breath's hot and sticky, "Well... you thought right. I'm going to _pound _you into oblivion, Historia..."

She tenses up like a rabbit, and now a delightful shiver runs up her spine.

I'm going to love every moment of this.

Next, I enter her tight pussy, pushing all the way inside until we join at the hips, and it's a good job I got her wet before.

Now I can enjoy the look on her face when I pound her.

Historia gasps when I connect with her clitoris, and now my hardened organ lifts her up against the glass. She climbs several inches, levelling with my eyes, and now I give her a sharp thrust.

Those fireworks explode inside her once more, and now she whimpers my name from those pretty red lips. "L-Levi..."

I snicker. "You want me to go _again,_ Your Majesty?"

She nods, squeezing her eyes. "Mm-hmm."

I slip back out again slowly, and then when she least expects it, I force my way inside, hammering her over and over until she screams my name.

Those girls on the other side of those paper-thin walls stop screaming at last, and now it seems the whole world has frozen.

Now Historia and I are the only two people left. We don't need anyone else.

Our bodies become slick with sweat as we fuck against the mirror, and soon the glass steams up with our combined heat. All the while, Historia's bare ass squeaks up and down the smooth, slippery surface, and the sound moves in perfect synchrony with my thrusts.

She wraps her legs around my waist, and I slam my palms against the glass, leaving behind a pair of handprints.

We're both close...

My orgasm takes me by surprise, and I let out a sharp grunt when that blinding light creeps up of nowhere, seizing my body.

Historia arches her spine, producing a small cry of her own, and now we both cum inside of each other, merging our fluids at last.

She flops against me once more, gasping for breath, yet I'm still not done.

The monster wants more...

I flip her around, pressing her face against the glass, and now I meet her startled blue eye. "Levi...?"

Once again, I whisper into her ear, "_Trust _me, Historia... It will feel amazing, I promise."

The queen watches me warily for a few moments longer, but then she sighs, relaxing her body, and now she lets me have my filthy way with her.

I mean... you can't get filthier than this. It's where her_ shit_ comes from after all.

I press my enflamed head to her asshole, forcing my way inside, and I wince when the skin around my dick pulls taut.

It's an unexplored cave after all. So things are bound to be a little tight and cramped.

Historia shudders when I rub against her tight walls, burying my cock deeper and deeper between those firm mounds of her apple-shaped butt.

My eyes burn white-hot, fixing on their prey, and now I start to salivate.

Almost there...

Yet she produces a small cry next, and I pull out instantly.

The guilt tears me apart at once, and now I've never felt so shitty. Fuck... I really need to get a hold of this _demon_ of mine; he's unstoppable.

It's one thing when he's slashing up our enemies on the battlefield, but not when it comes to Historia...

She's like rare porcelain — delicate and fragile.

I could _break_ her...

Maybe she wasn't ready for anal. That was why I wanted her to cum on my dick first; it creates a natural lubricant.

Yet Historia surprises me next when she whispers, "A-again..."

And I see she means it.

It turns out our queen likes it from behind...

My eyes widen in pleasant surprise, and now I smirk like the twisted creature I am. "With pleasure..."

I enter her tight ass once more, and I don't even hesitate this time. Instead, I push in further, exploring where no man has gone before, and Historia soon loses herself in another state of ecstasy.

Her breath fogs the mirror, and it's not the most dignified position for her to be in as I bend her forward, squashing her face against the glass, but hell does she look cute.

Now I take her arms, placing them high above her head, and she lets out a soft moan as she comes all down her leg. I fill her up with juice too, and soon my white-hot cum drips down her thighs, mixing with her slick.

I lean against her, panting for breath, and I've never felt so dirty and sweaty in all my life.

But we're both sweaty, so it's good.

Holy fuck. That last one really took it out of me as neither of us moves for a while.

All I can feel is her erratic heartbeat, thumping in perfect rhythm with my own, and that's when I realise…

Our hearts beat at the same time — it seems we've become _one_ at last.

I pick her up and drag her back to the bed, and that's where I settle her down. I won't be sleeping though, but I'm still going to enjoy watching _Historia_ sleep...

It's about time she went to bed anyway; she's beat and looks as if she could pass out at any moment.

Yet once again, Historia surprises me when she flutters her eyes open, and now I peer down into those shining blues.

"C-chain me to the bed..."

My eyes bulge. "What?"

A breath escapes her smudged, red lips, blowing her sweaty hair off her face. "Just do it. I... I want to be your dirty whore a little while longer, Levi..."

I scratch the back of my head, making my "Tch" sound.

She makes it sound so vulgar (what we just did was beautiful).

"Histor—"

"Just do it and have your _way _with me. I'm... all yours..."

Historia spreads her arms and legs so I can chain them to the bed, and I release an exasperated breath.

I was just trying to be a gentleman and give her some sleep, but I won't deny that my heart's thumping.

I've always been a kinky bastard after all...

So I do as she asks, chaining her wrists and ankles to the bed, and now I step back and observe.

My dick shoots up when I get an eyeful of that beautiful, chained blonde looking sexy as sin in that curvy lingerie, and who was I kidding? I'm no gentleman.

All we need is some sex toys, and we're good to go.

I soon find a drawer full of kinky toys, and holy fucking Walls... I guess business really_ has_ gone up here (Auntie Chantal must be making a real fortune).

There are anal beads and butt plugs in various sizes, and a long, leather whip (the type that slave masters use). There's also a black bondage mask and a mouth gag.

I grab the mouthpiece, trying out those leather straps. It's an open-mouth gag, and when I picture it inside Historia's pretty red lips, I jizz again.

Historia's eyes land on the mouthpiece and fear passes through those luminous blues. But then she relaxes, sinking back into the mattress, and now she makes herself comfortable.

I tie the leather straps around her face, and now that mouthpiece pries her pouty red lips apart.

My heart races when I get a look at her white molars, and I'm really going to enjoy filling her mouth again with my hot cum.

Historia's chest heaves as she breathes through her nostrils, completely under my mercy.

She really is so helpless right now. I can do whatever I want with her as she has given me full authority.

My eyes fall on a set of glass anal beads. Granted, they're nowhere as big as my cock, but I'm sure they'll still give her some pleasure.

I pick up the beads, studying them in my hands. They've come in different sizes so that full sexual pleasure is guaranteed.

Only in the underground.

Once again, Historia's innocent blue eyes find the anal beads, and you can tell she has no idea what they are.

So pure...

Yet when I place the first bead at her puckered entrance, she soon gets the gist, and now heavy breaths escape her open mouth.

I look into her beautiful eyes. "It's all right, Historia. If you start to feel uncomfortable... I'll stop."

When she hears the word "stop", she puts on a brave face then relaxes yet again. That's the best way to go about it. The more you clench, well... the more it hurts.

Historia's body flops, and now she melts into a puddle.

Slowly, I slip the first bead up her rectum, and the others follow suit. They grow bigger and bigger the more I delve, and soon the only thing that's left is the hook.

Historia clenches her fists, pinching her eyes tight shut while that ultimate feeling of fullness completely consumes her. Sweat stipples her lip as heavy breaths escape her lungs, but then she melts, letting her body flop upon the mattress again.

I tug leisurely at the beads, and one by one they pop back out of her butthole, making her shiver in delight. Her pussy drips like a faucet as I slowly tease at her sphincter muscles, and my mouth forms a smirk.

She loves it…

Historia lies in a state of pure bliss, letting me do all kinds of dirty things to her body, and I truly do feel like the luckiest man alive. No doubt there are many men out there who would envy my position right now (even women).

I step towards her, studying her face closely. She has her eyes closed halfway as she enjoys all the stimulating sensations around her, and I smile.

Only Historia could manage to look so slutty and adorable at the same time, and if I ever hear her call herself a dirty whore ever again...

She's not a whore. She's a queen.

_My_ queen.

And I'd happily give my life for her.

I grab hold of my erection, pointing it towards her open mouth. Historia opens her eyes and her pupils dilate when she gets a good look at my big, juicy cock. Her heart thumps visibly beneath the delicate bones of her ribcage, yet this time it beats in anticipation.

Looks like _Her Majesty_ wants a taste of me yet again.

* * *

**AN: Lord almighty... I never would have pegged Historia for a masochist. We'd all jump at the chance though if it was Levi (we'd all let him pound us into oblivion). **

**So they did it like they do in the wild... Look, I have a zoology degree, so I can't help but be curious by the ways of animals 🐘 🐒🐅 🐫 🐇🐢 **

**The part where he lifts her up with his erection was inspired by Atonement with Keira Knightly and James McAvoy when they have sex in the library. Good scene. **

**Also, picture the sexy scene in Titanic too when Jack presses his hand up to the steamed window... Yeah... that's Levi and Historia here with the mirror.**

**I promise we will get back to the plot very soon, but these two deserved the little break. They're on their honeymoon (in the underground), so cut them some slack 😂**

**I will post another update on Sunday since I have Monday off again. I have two long weekends in a row (since next week is a British bank holiday, which means no work) so there will three uploads this week and next week.**

**CartoonPrincessSigningOff. **


	55. Chapter 55 - Historia

**AN: Sunday update! These will be quite rare but there will be another one next week since I have two Mondays off in a row.**

**Another kinky one. Read at your own risk...**

* * *

**Historia **

I lie alone on the huge four-poster bed, my body completely spent. Every muscle aches as I've never felt so sore.

I can't move for the life of me. My limbs are still chained to the bed after all, so it seems I won't be going anywhere for a while.

Levi left in the wee hours of this morning and he hasn't returned since. He even locked me inside the room with a key.

The brute.

He had his wicked way with me in the end, and I'm so, so filthy — literally _and _figuratively. His seed covers me head to toe, and I'm in desperate need of a shower.

The four-poster bed has a mirror attached above (for unknown reasons), so now I have no choice but to look at my disgraced reflection.

I should be publicly shamed for the things I let Levi do to me last night. That is not how the queen of the walls should act, but I don't care...

It was one of the best nights of my life.

From my reflection, I see where Levi has claimed my body. His dried seed clings to my hair, my face, my breasts, and even my belly button.

It sticks to my dry, cracked lips, and I really have become his dirty little whore...

His scent completely envelopes me, and it's like he's marked his territory. Plus, his salty taste has left me rather parched, and I've never felt so thirsty.

Yet... why do I want more? The only thing that can quench this strong thirst of mine is Levi's seed.

I need more of him, and now a heat washes over my body, making my skin shine with sweat.

My heart thumps beneath my chest as I gaze up into the blue eyes of my reflection, and that heat never leaves me. In fact, it intensifies, rippling up and down my body like scorching waves, and I arch my back, pulling the chains taut behind me.

Every little part of me yearns to be touched, and I can't even play with myself to relieve the pressure. It really is torture; my pebbled nipples poke through the delicate silk of my corset, eager for Levi's touch.

Slick pools from my labia next, soaking up the sheets as I can't stop thinking about his chiselled chest and those intense grey eyes...

I part my dry, cracked lips, whispering his name across the darkened room, "L-Levi..."

My hoarse voice is barely an echo, yet I don't give up. I know my knight and husband will return to me.

My heart knocks against my ribs, a hummingbird trying to escape its cage, and I can't take it anymore...

I'm going mad with desire.

What's that man_ done_ to me?

Cool air licks the skin of my wet folds, making me shiver all over, and it reminds me of his tongue...

I'm so close... I feel it in the way my body tingles, sending electrical jolts up and down my spine.

I look back up at my reflection, and my eyes are _glowing... _It's like a new surge of power is taking hold of me, and I've never felt so strong.

Would this have something to do with our Ackerman-Reiss bond? It sure doesn't feel natural, whatever it is...

I toss my head back onto the pillow, biting my lip as I think only of Levi now.

The key turns in the lock, and I smirk up at my reflection.

He's arrived...

The door squeaks open, and the moment I meet those stormy grey eyes on the other side of that wood, I release a loud, sensual moan, squirting all over the bedsheets. I even spread my knees, offering him the perfect view, and I really don't recognise myself anymore.

What has the underground done to me?

Fireworks explode inside my eyes, their pretty, colourful lights encompassing my entire vision, and now I finally pass out, gulping for air.

My heart beats so loud now, it vibrates through the mattress, and I definitely can't move anymore.

That last one really took it out of me.

I sense Levi's burning eyes all over me as I sink back into the mattress, enjoying the dying remnants of my orgasm.

A cool breeze brushes up beside me, and I glance up. His sharp, steely gaze sweeps up and down my body, landing on my puckered entrance, and my clitoris squirms in excitement.

I feel so exposed and vulnerable when he looks at me like that, and he really does know how to get under a woman's skin.

Lighting ignites inside his eyes, and now he sinks into the mattress beside me, locking my arms in place with his strong hands.

He leans closer, and a deep chuckle rumbles inside his chest. "Looks like you've been keeping yourself pretty busy while I've been away, Your _Grace_..."

I chew my bottom lip again, hoping I look sexy as I give him my best bedroom eyes. "Well, you were gone far too long. Don't leave me alone ever again. That's an order, Captain."

That rumbling continues in his chest, and warmth settles into my heart.

I'm making him laugh...

Next, he glances over my face and grimaces. "Good grief. You're completely smothered in cum."

I lift myself up from the pillow, moving closer to him, and now our lips brush. "Yet it's still not enough. I want _more _of you, Levi..."

He winces when he gets a good whiff of my breath, and now he starts undoing the manacles. "_Yeah..._ we're putting you straight in the bath. As fun as it was slathering you up with my seed, Historia, you fucking stink..."

When Levi frees my wrists, I reach across and breathe into my hand, and he's right. I really do stink. I even run a finger over my crusty lips and his seed gathers there too.

I'm so gross.

Levi tucks his hands beneath me next, and now he carries me to the mirrored wall.

I turn to the bathroom. "Wait... the bathroom's that way..."

"I know. But it just so happens that I stumbled upon a secret passage while you were away in dreamland."

My eyes expand, and now I meet our reflection inside the mirror. He reaches his hand across, slides the glass to one side, and a dark, shadowy passage opens up before us.

A secret tunnel...

"Where does it lead to?"

Levi offers me the side-eye, and a mischievous glint sparks inside his steely grey. "You really want to know?"

My heart thumps and I shake my head. Yet... why am I so intrigued?

He steps into the passage, carrying me into the unknown, and now I latch onto him for dear life. I trust him with all my heart, yet I'm still wary of what we may find.

We are in the underground after all. A place of sin...

Levi's silent as he holds me bridal style, and I wrap my arms around his neck, breathing in his safe scent.

As always, he smells great, like cedar, soap, and peppermint.

We seem to be going deeper and deeper underground, and the air really is stifling. It's difficult to breathe.

It's warm and tepid, making me sleepy, and I rest my head against his hard chest, listening to that steady pulse beneath.

He's always so calm. His heart barely skips a beat, but it does jump when I place my ear beside it.

Finally, the passage opens out into a small cave, and I draw a loud breath when my eyes land on that boiling pool.

It's a hot spring.

Candles flicker inside crevices around the cave, creating dancing shadows along the moist, stone wall, and those stalactites have never looked so frightening.

Yet the atmosphere is charming and romantic, and I peer back up into his eyes.

Who lit these candles...?

He quirks a brow. "Surprised?"

I blush. "J-just a little..."

I take it this was what he meant by "bath time".

He places me down gingerly on the pool's edge, and I try to sit as comfortably as I can. I'm still sore after all.

A sudden gasp leaves my lips next when Levi pulls his shirt off, and now I cast my hungry eyes all over those bulging muscles.

Okay... maybe I do have another orgasm left inside me... He's so sculpted and perfect, it's almost not fair...

The shadows settle inside the deep grooves of his chest, and I can almost feel them under my tongue again...

"Tch, my eyes are up here, Historia_..._"

I jump, looking back up into his eyes, and I don't fail to see the amusement.

He enjoyed my ogling...

But despite myself, I shy away, looking at anything but that beautiful body of his. "Sorry... You're just so beautiful to look at, Levi... It's like you were chiselled by gods..."

He chuckles. "Says the _goddess. _But... thanks... I guess. I'm glad that I can be sexy for someone..." He climbs out of his pants next, folding his clothes up neatly beside the pool, and now he's buck-naked.

I stare at that patch of black hair covering his manhood, and now a shaky breath escapes my lungs.

I can almost taste his seed on my tongue again, but that's probably because I still haven't brushed my teeth yet.

Levi steps into the pool and the faded lights of the cave really do favour him. They flicker upon his godlike physique, and I take a moment to appreciate the solid muscles of his back and that tight, firm ass...

I want to sink my teeth into that ass...

He submerges to his waist, and now I watch as his long dick floats along the surface. Again, he coughs for my attention, and I roll my eyes, meeting his grey ones at last.

I smirk. "I thought you said no more sex."

He narrows his eyes. "This isn't sex, Historia. I'm just merely giving you a bath."

I cock a brow. "With all your clothes off?"

He shrugs. "This is how we bathe in the underground..."

"No it's not."

Levi sighs, reaching his hand up to his undercut, and now he shrinks a little. "Look... I just needed an excuse to see you naked again. You are my wife now after all. Also... those small curves of yours are enough to keep me up at night. There's a reason why I didn't join you in bed."

I exhale heavily, offering him a shrug of my own. "So... what? Do I join you?"

A spark flashes through his eyes, and before I can even blink he's in front of me, placing his hands along my curves. They fit so snugly.

Next, he unties the strings of my corset, and before long he has me out of that tight garment.

A heavy breath leaves me, but then Levi gives a "Tch" and fumbles inside his pants, and now he pulls out a small bottle. It has a spray pump.

Is it perfume?

"What is it?"

His grey eyes look less than impressed. "It's peppermint spray. Come on, let's get rid of that dick smell."

I scowl and open my mouth, letting him spray the bottle onto my tongue, and now I'm as minty-fresh as he is. Next, he wraps his hands around my waist and pulls me down into the boiling water, and now we stand nose to nose.

The water's so hot, it causes our bodies to sweat, yet all we do is stare at one another.

Beads of sweat trickle down Levi's face and all the way down his muscled chest, and we really are so close; his peppermint breath fills my nose.

His hands are still attached to my waist. So I place my arms around his neck, then say, "So... what happens now?"

A small smile curves his lips. "I _bathe_ you, of course... Lay back and let the water carry you."

I do as he says and let him guide me down into the water, and now I float along the surface. He grabs a scrub and starts ridding my body of his filth. He scrapes gently at my face, removing the crust that gathers at my lips, and then he massages my hair, removing his seed from there too.

His strong fingers soothe my aching skull as he applies pressure to my temples, and I could almost fall asleep like this. But that's probably because of the lavender in the water.

Candles _and _oils... It's almost like he came prepared.

Levi moves down to my breasts, and a soft moan pours from my lips when he caresses the taut nipples.

A growl vibrates in his chest, and then something stirs beneath the water. It's his erection, and I smile.

I knew it. As if this was just going to be a plain old bath.

Next, he slips down to my stomach, scraping away the crust that gathers there too, and then he slides down to my pussy. He was careful not to get his seed there, but a generous amount did get inside my butthole, and now I shudder as he wipes my ass for me.

No one has wiped my ass since I was a baby.

The material of the cloth rubs against my butt, and it makes me think of the glass beads he stuck inside me. They had a similar, stimulating effect too.

When he finishes cleaning my butt, he tosses the cloth aside then lifts me back up, and now I'm dripping wet.

Steam swirls from my hot skin as the boiling water drips down my body. A droplet hangs from my right nipple, and Levi watches it enthralled.

I won't lie... I'm enjoying the sight of his steaming, wet body too. His chest muscles glisten with moisture as vapour swirls between us.

Levi really was kidding himself if he didn't think that this was going to end with sex.

He wants me.

And I want him.

We throw our arms around each other next, kissing with wanton abandon. Our tongues clash, twisting in a feverish embrace, and then a low growl vibrates in his throat.

His taste fills me, making fireworks go off inside my brain, and I hook my leg around his waist. Levi catches it in his strong hand then spins me around, pushing me back against the wall.

The impact leaves me breathless, but I don't have time to gather myself as he shoves his wet tongue into my mouth again, kissing me like there's no tomorrow.

We don't even have to communicate anymore. We know what the other wants now, so I spread my thighs, allowing him entry, and Levi pushes his way inside.

He fills me yet again, pressing his nose to mine, and now we stay that way. Steam swirls around our merged bodies as the candles flicker inside the walls, and I know it deep in my heart that I belong to this man.

I could stay this way forever, but unfortunately, we have to leave the brothel some time and return to our mission.

Someone out there is still trying to kill me after all.

Yet I put the grim thoughts aside and focus on the feel of his heart, and it beats right along with mine.

I smile. It seems we became one.

We're husband and wife now. A Queen and her knight.

* * *

**AN: It seems sex with Levi has given Historia a new power... interesting. I'm kind of intrigued by the concept. Has he awakened something inside her too?**

**The hot spring was an idea I had for these two for a while. I'm really not subtle when I write these scenes, but I have put lots and lots of warnings prior. But from my stats, these chapters get the most views. Who needs plot, hey 😂  
**

**Levi got a little carried away slathering Historia up. I'll admit it is kinda gross... but also sexy...**

**This story is writing itself, so blame the magic that is RivaHisu for all this 18 plus content.**

**I've just joined a new Discord Server for RivaHisu called The Captain and The Queen. It was created by fellow RivaHisu authors Soron Rocket and Caesar. Would anyone be willing to join? We're all having fun there coming up with theories and whatnot. PM if you are interested and I can send you a link.**

**I will post again on Wednesday. Expect another three updates next week.**

**Thank you for reading.**

**CartoonPrincessSigningOff. **


	56. Chapter 56 - Levi

**AN: Happy midweek post. I hope you all enjoy this update...**

**This is an angsty chapter but I loved getting the chance to explore Levi's feelings about his mother, Kuchel, and his dark past. It was a relief, to say the least.**

* * *

**Levi**

Historia and I remain in that hot pool of steamy desire, wrapped up in each other's embrace.

After I fucked her pussy, I dragged her towards a stone bench, and we haven't moved from that spot since.

That was the second time I entered her bare. The first was upstairs in the bedroom against the mirror as the thought to wear protection just didn't cross my mind.

I'm such an idiot.

Shit. Were we that lost in consuming each other's bodies? I know I was lost in hers. Historia just looked so fantastic in that lingerie, I lost all common sense.

Very unlike me. I usually have my _wits_ about me...

My contraceptive sheath waits inside my pants pocket, and if I'm not careful, I'm going to get her pregnant.

Just like the motherfucker who fucked my teenage mum and left her pregnant with me...

Asshole. I bet _he_ was twice her age too.

I shake my head and hold Historia closer. No, I'm nothing like that man; I wouldn't leave Historia with the burden of raising a child alone, but I need to be careful. I am not father material. Period. Even though small children do seem to have gravitated towards me all of a sudden, I would not be a warm, fun dad. I would be stern, tough, and serious.

Historia would be the soft one, letting our son eat us out of house and home until he's forty years of age because "He can't find his way in life".

Even if I would be seventy-five in this hypothetical scenario, I'd still kick our grown-ass son out onto the curb. Historia would be close to sixty, and we'd both be pretty decrepit by that point in our lives anyway (time for sonny to get a place of his own).

Growing old with Historia would be a dream come true, but with all the plans the military has for her, I know that's a pipe dream.

Still... I won't let anything happen to her. Historia _will _experience old age one day. I'll make absolute sure of it.

As I promised her...

"What are you thinking about?"

I startle at the sound of Historia's soft voice, closing my eyes. I'm that absorbed in my own thoughts, I'd forgotten she was still sitting on my lap buck-naked.

I breathe a heavy sigh, pinching the skin between my brows. She lifts her head from my shoulder, watching me carefully.

"Levi? Are you scared about today? It's all right. You will have _me_ after all. I'll protect you..."

I don't miss the amusement in her tone, yet it does take me a moment to realise what the hell she's talking about.

When the reality comes crashing back, I clutch my chest then release the world's most obnoxious grunting sound.

Rather melodramatic of me but fuck... I had my head that wrapped up in the future, I'd forgotten about the present. Today we're going to face Wolfgang Schmidt, and the anxiety eats me up.

Historia watches me deeply concerned, and I see she's worried about me. After all, that man terrorized me for years. He's the last person I want to look at today.

But I have a mission, and that's to find the motherfucking cunts who are trying to kill Historia.

When I finally find them... they're dead.

"Levi, don't be scared... I promise I won't let anything happen to you. I'll keep you safe."

She hugs my head, and how sweet. She really _is_ worried about me, but it looks like she's got our roles mixed up.

_I_ should be the one protecting her after all but I get it. She thinks we're a small special ops team now — two brave soldiers on a secret mission to save the queen (even though she_ is_ the queen).

I hate to burst her little bubble, but if I had to pick one other soldier to join my special ops team, then it would have been Mikasa (not little miss "tenth in place").

But I digress...

I look into her innocent blue eyes, feigning a smile. Historia does have a fighting spirit, I'll give her that. She's no sweet little pixie after all, and it's true what they say... looks_ are_ deceiving.

I chuckle. "What will you do? Will you punch Wolfgang in the arm with your mighty fist?"

She narrows her eyes, but the smile doesn't leave her lips. "No... I would _head-butt_ him..."

I crumple my eyebrows together. "I've never seen you head-butt anyone..."

She giggles, straddling my hips, and there goes my dick. Historia leans closer, whispering into my ear with that hot, moist breath. "Trust me, Levi... my head butts were _notorious_ back in the 104th..."

Historia bites my earlobe and now I grab her firm ass, making her squeal in delight. "I'll have to ask Blouse and Springer when I see them next, but shut up and let me eat your breasts already... I need my breakfast..."

Historia curves her spine, and now she sticks her breasts into my face, letting me have a nipple... I mean _nibble._..

She groans, gripping a fistful of my hair as I bite, and now she yanks my head back and plants a feverish kiss onto my lips.

We suck tongues once again, and when we're finished we place our foreheads together, letting our breath mingle as one.

Historia traces a finger around my face and I close my eyes, melting beneath her gentle touch. She dips her free hand into the warm water, sprinkling a few droplets onto my cheeks.

I reopen my eyes, peering up through warm beads of water. "What are you doing?"

She does the same thing yet again, and now she studies those droplets as they run down my cheeks, completely enthralled. "I just wanted to see what it'd look like if you cried, Levi..."

_Tch..._ is she _serious_?

"Why... would it _please_ you to see me miserable, Your Grace?"

Historia gasps. "No! You know I would never wish for such a thing, but sometimes, Levi... I worry about you. You bottle up so much emotion, you need to let it out. As I've told you in the past... I won't judge you. So... _cry_ if you must... You don't always have to be my steadfast knight..."

I narrow my eyes. "I'm not going to cry for you, Historia."

She exhales. "Fine. Then you could at least take up Chantal's offer and go and visit your mum's old room."

Historia locks me in place with those serious blue eyes, and her lips are tightly pursed. Which could only mean one thing...

This girl's not fucking around.

Looks like she got me in the end.

Yet I clench my teeth, turning my face away. Next, I lift her up by the ass and plop her down rather forcefully on the bench beside me, and now I start climbing out the pool dripping wet.

I feel her burning sapphire stare as I yank my shirt on. "Levi..."

"Leave me alone, Historia. Besides... what difference does it make to you if I see her room or not?"

The water swirls behind me, and now I can hear her climbing out of the pool. She drips water all over the cave floor as steam curls from her flush skin, yet I won't be tempted by her beautiful, naked body again.

She's crossing a fine line now, and I won't tolerate it.

I will not open up that old wound... I need to be strong. Otherwise, I won't have the strength to go up against Wolfgang.

"Levi... _look _at me."

I step into my pants now, making them soaking wet, but who cares. I just need to get away from that lavender infused water. It's made me _far_ too lenient.

"I said leave me alone!"

Without warning, she grabs me by the shoulders and pushes me back to the wall with a strength that could surpass my own, and now I stare down into her raging blue eyes horrified.

I don't recognise the girl staring back at me as she clenches her teeth, looking a little... well, like me...

It's kind of eerie. Her eyes are _glowing..._

Yet I decide not to fight her back. Not because I don't want to do something that I'll regret, but because I genuinely believe that I'm outmatched.

Where did this strength come from? It's almost inhuman. She's four foot nothing and I'm... well... _five_ foot nothing...

It could just be a fluke. A once in a lifetime occurrence. But I do recall Jaeger's tale of how Historia had thrown her father over her head in the crystal cave three years ago, and he was definitely the kind of man who'd eaten one too many pies in his lifetime (probably why his titan had such a fat ass).

I always knew she was no sweet pixie deep, deep down, but no one has _ever_ been able to go up against me. And I don't mean that in a smug way. It's the cold hard truth.

Only Mikasa has been able to rival me. And Erwin too and Miche I guess...

Historia keeps her hands against my shoulders, and now my own inner demon shines through as my eyes reflect off her big blue ones.

We are a pair of island devils after all, and Historia is the_ queen_ of devils...

"Levi..." she says through gritted teeth. "Look at me when I talk to you."

I growl. "Get off me..."

Those blue eyes flash. "No."

I breathe steadily through my nostrils, and now it seems we're at a stalemate. Neither one of us is going to back down.

She starts to speak again, and her eyes soften now. "Levi, just consider what I say... You can't erase your history. It's who you_ are_ after all..."

I almost burn holes into her skull as I grind my molars, wondering how I can best distract her so I can run away.

Yeah, run away like the coward I am, but she's right. I need to face my past.

Growing up in this shitty underground made me who I am after all. The extra release of cortisol in my endocrine system may have triggered my Ackerman instincts and made me stronger (Hange's theory; I have no idea what an endocrine system is). Since I grew up in worse conditions than Mikasa and Kenny, I ended up becoming a little more powerful than they are.

I can turn myself into a fucking wheel after all, and no... I don't get dizzy!

Finally, I push her away, hanging my head in defeat. "All right... I'll go for five minutes, but then we leave and head for Wolfgang."

Historia's demeanour changes instantly. She goes from scary, tiny blonde to sweet queen the next, and now her smile lights up the entire cave.

She steps closer, taking my face gently in her hands, and I peer down into those gorgeous blue eyes. "I will be there with you every step of the way. I will protect you... I promise."

Historia caresses my cheek with her thumb in an almost motherly fashion, and I think I finally see it. She sees me like one of those helpless brats at the orphanage, and I give her my famous "Tch" as I push her aside.

I'm no helpless brat.

I storm out the cave. "Finish getting dressed and meet me upstairs in the bedroom. We're leaving. The sooner the better. I'm _sick _of this place..."

I leave her to dress into her corset again since it's the only garment she brought down to the cave with her, and I should really stay and help, but I just need a few moments.

After all... I'm going back to where it all started.

Back to where I was born.

…

Chantal made us a glorious breakfast of sausage, bacon, egg, and toast, and I have no idea how she procured the meat.

Even though we reclaimed the island from the titans and have more farmland for livestock, meat's still expensive. Plus, meat was as rare as _diamond _in the underground...

Only the richest of folk could afford it. For one, they'd need a cool box to keep all that meat fresh.

Historia chomps on a thick sausage, producing the most erogenous sound. My own sausage reacts then as I stare down into my plate of eggs.

Chantal watches me with a knowing smile on her painted face, and I roll my eyes. She was the one who left Historia that parcel after all, so she knows what we got up to last night.

There was a point where the whole brothel seemed to fall silent. Even the screams on the other side of the paper-thin walls had stopped.

Shit. Were we that loud?

"So delicious. This is the best sausage that I've ever had!" Historia peeps.

Chantal smirks with those plump, red lips then leers my way. "I'm sure it is..."

I don't miss the innuendo as I stab my sausage with a fork then saw it in half with a knife. Chantal even has real silverware _and_ china.

Tch.

I shove a cross-section of meat into my mouth, then make angry little chewing sounds.

Both women look my way.

We sit in Chantal's back kitchen and I could not find one fault. Not a speck of dirt in sight. Even the underside of the table's dust-free.

Our loving hostess clasps her hands together in a steeple fashion, watching us both with curious, green eyes. "So... how's married life treatin' ya both so far?"

I drop my silver fork onto the plate and scowl at a corner of the room, wishing I could throw a punch at the redheaded woman, but that wouldn't be very polite. She did pretty much raise me after all.

Historia turns my way, unsure of what to say, yet her rosy cheeks give it all away...

Not that it wasn't already obvious.

Chantal hums in deep satisfaction. "I knew that corset would work a treat. The material was imported from _overseas_, you know..."

I hiss through clenched teeth, keeping my eyes on the shadows. Chantal scoffs and leans back in her seat, lighting a cigarette with a match.

"Wow... for someone who got laid _five times_ last night, you really are a grump, Levi. Cheer up. You have a beautiful wife _and _the most amazing sausage that the underground has to offer..."

My vision blurs at the edges, and now all I can see is red. "Chantal... _stop..._"

Historia bows her head, muttering in a small, shy voice. "How... how do you know it was five times?"

Chantal puffs on that little white stick then blows out a plume of smoke. "These brothel walls are rather _thin _after all... and my girl's ears are pretty well trained."

Historia wilts, never taking her eyes off her breakfast, and I can feel the shame radiating off her skin. "Oh..."

Chantal peers up at me now. "Don't be surprised if a few of my girls look at you in suggestive ways, Levi... As you can imagine, the average punter here doesn't exactly know how to touch a woman the_ right_ way. It seems I taught you well after all..."

She produces a raspy chuckle, and now I jump to my feet, sending the chair flying backwards. Next, I yank up the keys to my mum's old room from the table, then say to Historia, "We're leaving..."

Historia watches me furiously. "But you haven't even finished your—"

"I said, we're leaving!"

I fix her with an angry glare. Historia offers me a scowl to rival my own.

Chantal makes a loud, obnoxious sound. "_Ooh..._ I see a little _rift_ has formed between the newlyweds... A shame. I had high hopes for you two."

Historia rises to her own feet. "It's fine, Chantal. Levi's just in a bad mood because I made him visit his mum's old room."

I growl. "I am _not_ in a bad mood!"

The sound of crickets follows as Historia and Chantal look at me as if I'm the most dumb-ass person who's ever lived, but Her Majesty's right.

It's like a dark cloud has formed above me. I'm usually broody but never on this level.

My heart won't stop racing. My palms sweat as I've become a hot, shivering mess. Soon... I will be stepping over the threshold of the room I once called home, and now I suck in a long, trembling breath.

Historia senses my unease and comes to stand beside me, taking my hand. I squeeze my eyes and I can't bear to look at her.

I'm supposed to be her brave knight... but I'm shit scared.

Historia peers at Chantal, offering her a goodbye on my behalf. I'm too afraid to talk. I can't help what comes out of my mouth. If not pure vitriol, then Chantal's sausage...

"Thank you for the delicious breakfast, Chantal. You've been a fabulous hostess."

Chantal lets out another puff of smoke from that cigarette, and she's worse than a chimney. "It's been my pleasure. You take good care of that boy now, Your Grace. He's like a _son_ to me after all."

Historia's hand tightens around mine, and I grit my teeth.

What boy? There's only a_ man_ in this room...

My queen leads the way out the kitchen, but before we leave through the door, Chantal says, "Oh... I just thought you both ought to know... Old August died last night."

A dark prick shoots down the side of my ribs, and now I whirl around to look at Chantal. Historia falls as silent as a ghost.

"W-what...?" Historia whispers, choking on her words.

I shut my eyes, and now an image of that happy, dancing priest flashes up before me. God, when we asked him to marry us, you would have thought he'd found a pot of gold at the end of the rainbow...

But now he's dead.

Fuck...

Despite the shit I've seen, I will never be okay with death. I will never stop feeling that dark prick as if the Grim Reaper himself has just raked his cold claws down my back and neck, and I fight off the image of a frail woman dying on a dirty bed before me...

_Mum..._

Chantal sighs, stamping out her cigarette in a crystal ashtray. "He was found this morning. Apparently, he'd written his final will in his last moments, and it turns out he wants to leave his chapel to the handsome couple who'd sought out his services last night. Don't worry... He has you both down as _Patrick_ and _Marigold_... He never used your real names."

A shuddery sob escapes Historia, and now she throws her hand over her lips. "Poor... poor August..."

I rub the sore spot between my eyebrows. Shit... What the _hell_ are we supposed to do with a goddamn chapel? But at least he didn't give our real names. In fact, I don't think he was even awake half the time he married us. It seemed he was convinced that we really were Patrick and Marigold, whoever they are... or _were..._

Probably old friends from his youth. Maybe we looked like them? Who knows...

"I can't believe he's gone," Historia cries, a sad, reflective look in her big blue eyes. "He was such a sweet old man, but I'm glad we made his final moments worthwhile. He was so_ happy_ when he married us."

Chantal watches Historia with shiny green eyes. "Don't despair, sweet girl... You both helped him out. A lot. He truly was a lonely old man. No one ever visited his chapel. Not even to confess their sins..."

Historia nods silently, and I spot that tear dripping down her cheek.

Great. Just what we need right now: to be even _more _depressed...

As if this day wasn't already sombre.

Still, it's my job to take care of her. I'm her knight and her husband now.

I owe it to that kind old man who married us.

_Don't worry, August... I'll take care of Marigold..._

I take her hand and lead her away. Before we leave through the door, I gaze back at Chantal, and I don't miss the tears flickering inside her hazy, green eyes.

Despite her rough edges, she truly does have a heart as big as her breasts.

Chantal Von Brandt truly is one of a kind.

…

I stand before that looming door, and my heart seems to have lodged inside my trachea somewhere, preventing me from breathing.

The last time I walked through this door was with Kenny as an emaciated child, and once again the memories haunt me.

The sounds of the hallway disappear, and now I no longer pay those painted girls who pass us any heed.

Chantal was right; her girls do give me suggestive glances, and one even offered me sex for _free..._

Yet my mind was only on this room.

The hallway is carpeted with a plush, red rug, and portraits hang on the walls. Everything looks so different now since Chantal took over, but the buxom redhead promised me that mum's old room had remained untouched.

I know she means well, but truth be told... it just makes things worse. So long as the room looks different, then I may just survive this...

Historia waits patiently beside me as I freeze up before the door. Gingerly, she places a soft hand on my shoulder, and my anxiety ebbs a little as her warmth flows through my veins.

"It's okay, Levi... the room can't hurt you. They're just memories after all. But remember that I will be by your side the whole time. We will do this together."

I regard her from the corner of my eye. This girl wasn't even born yet when I last occupied this room, and at times I wish she was. If only she had been in my life back then, but she was nothing but a twinkle in her mother's eye...

A gaggle of girls passes us next wearing scant clothes that should only belong in the bedroom. They slow down their paces when they spot me and Historia lingering outside in the hall, and I grind my teeth.

"That's him..." one whispers.

"And is that the girl?" says another.

"Ugh, I hate her already."

I go to turn around so I can tell them to back off, but Historia beats me to it.

"Get lost!" she snaps, and the girls rush down the hallway with their tails between their legs.

When they finally disappear, Historia breathes a frustrated sigh then peers my way from under her hood. "Sorry... Maybe making you come here wasn't the best idea. If we're not careful, someone will recognise us."

I squeeze my eyes, shaking my head. "No... it's fine. So long as we have our hoods up, we remain anonymous. Besides... you were right. I _had_ to do this. I can't run away from my past forever."

Historia smiles and steps closer, pecking me on the cheek, and her soft lips prickle my skin. "You're already thinking positively, Levi. I'm proud of you."

I take a long, deep breath, letting it all back out again. Now I scowl at the keyhole like it's a titan I can easily kill, and finally, I shove that key inside and turn.

The hollow sound of the turning tumblers seems to echo down the silent hall, and Historia and I draw a loud breath as if we expect to find a skeleton inside.

Yet there are no spooky skeletons waiting for us on the other side of the door. Only darkness, and now I can't move. I'm frozen in place.

Through the darkness, I spot that empty bed, and on that empty bed, I see her dead silhouette.

I stumble back, bumping into the far wall, and now I almost knock a pretty portrait off the apricot plaster. My lungs heave like bellows, and no matter how hard I try I cannot unsee that body...

Next, I cover my eyes, then something akin to a whimper escapes my lips.

I'm so pathetic.

Historia once again is silent while I cower like a lowly child, and some knight I turned out to be in the end...

I am not Humanity's Strongest. I never was.

Funny, the day Kenny found me, I was pretty much on death's door, and I don't think I shed one single tear for my mum ever since my infamous uncle trained me up to be a killer.

I became a husk of a person — a ghost of my former self. Believe it or not, but I was once a cute kid like little Krista back at the orphanage who always had a smile for everyone. Not only that but I was gentle too.

Yeah, _gentle..._

I once cried and begged Mum not to kill a cockroach that had scurried into our room once, and I ended up adopting it and calling it Squish.

Me, befriending a disgusting cockroach... I truly was soft and a bit of an idiot.

But I was three. Aren't they all gullible at that age?

I truly thought that adorable little boy had died the day my mother had, but it appears he's still inside me somewhere because now I'm crying like a helpless three-year-old again.

I choke back the painful memories, wishing I could run far from here. I'd rather be inside the Beast Titan's stinky mouth then deal with this shit.

But I don't want to lose the respect of Historia. My queen...

She moves closer, wafting her rose petal scent all over me. "Levi?"

I shake my head, keeping my hand over my eyes. "Please... don't... don't make me go in there..."

Only silence answers me. Historia hangs her head, muffling a sob from her lips, and I feel the guilt weighing her down.

"I'm... sorry... I never should have..."

I peer up through my fingers, and Historia pinches her eyes tight shut, fighting off tears.

Fuck. Now I'm guilty for making _her_ feel guilty...

But I have to do this. If not for Historia then myself. I'm not that same helpless kid anymore. I'm an adult. I have slain creatures more than three times my size.

Slowly, I straighten my spine, gluing my eyes on that dark crack of a room.

No one occupies the bed anymore. That ghostly spectre from my past has vanished.

Historia blinks her tears away, wiping her eyes. "Levi? What are you doing?"

I glance her way, and now she produces a small gasp when she gets a good look at my face. Her eyes follow the tears running down my cheeks, and now her lip shakes as she tries to form words.

I guess she finally got to see me cry...

Yet I don't bother wiping the tears away. So I succumbed to a brief moment of weakness. It happens to the best of us. What makes us strong is that we acknowledge that we're not always at our one hundred percent. Not all of the time.

Historia moves closer, wiping my tears for me, and now she takes my face in her hands, placing her lips to mine. Then she takes my hand and whispers, "I'm ready when you are..."

Again, warmth trickles through my body, heating up the ice that has settled inside, and now I finally turn to the door, becoming Humanity's Strongest once again as I step over the threshold.

It's time I reconnected with my past. No matter how hard or ugly it may be.

That way I can move on with my future. A future involving my queen.

I'd meant what I said; Historia and I _will_ grow old together.

* * *

**AN: I really wanted to bring out Levi's vulnerable side here. I know he acts all hard in the anime but I needed to make him cry... not in a nasty way though. It just can't be good for him to bottle up all that emotion.**

**Writing that scene where he saw his mother's dead body on the bed again shook me. I had to step away from the keyboard and breathe for a moment. I really felt like I was reliving his past with him. That's what I love about writing the most; you can feel the story right along with your characters.**

**That's just my own theory about Levi's God mode power. Mikasa and Kenny don't seem to possess a power like Levi does; they don't spin and go all batshit insane out on the field. I'm very interested in the biology of the Ackermans and it seems they have the sharp instincts of an animal (since they're a by-product of titan engineering). They say Cortisol is nature's built-in alarm system and is responsible for the fight or flight mode in animals as it's released by extreme stress. It's vital for survival. Levi's stressful childhood I think created that God mode power, which is why he's the way he is. It just needed to be awakened first, and it was when Isabel and Farlan died.  
**

**Isn't biology fun? **

**Also, Historia seemed to have some strange, godlike strength too in Rod Reiss's underground chapel. She has this strange blue light in her eyes when she throws him over her shoulder; I couldn't have been the only one who noticed... **

**Her comment about her headbutts got me... They joke about it in Attack on Titan Junior High, and she just looks so cute. **

**It seemed Chantal was the one who taught Levi how to please the ladies in the end, and I bet he wasn't pleased in the slightest. I would have suspected Kenny, but it takes a woman to know a woman's body after all...**

**Also, I bet you only just noticed they never used a condom too. It was a genuine mistake but I decided to leave it. I write about too many supernatural couples, ones who can control their gonads basically. I forgot Levi and Historia were normal humans. Well, for the most part... Whoops. **

**No wonder Historia ended up pregnant in the end... 😂**

**Please tell me what you think of this chapter by leaving a review. How did you like the scene where Levi visited his past? Did it make you mourn right along with him? Let me know.**

**The next update will be Friday.**

**CartoonPrincessSigningOff.**


	57. Chapter 57 - Historia

**AN: Happy Friday, everyone. I really hope you enjoy this one. Again, it was a pleasure to write. This couple is a pleasure to write. **

* * *

**Historia**

I don't take my eyes off Levi as he stares at a corner of the room, his face as hard as stone.

The room is bare at best. Apart from a bed and a stove, and a few pots and pans, there's nothing here.

Yet despite its barren appearance, it still makes me claustrophobic. It's too small and I can feel those four walls closing in, trying to crush me.

This is no place for a child to grow up. It's filthy, dark, and cold, and somehow, the idea of growing up lonely on a farm doesn't seem so bad anymore. I had open-air and skies, and clean living conditions. Sure, I may have been stuck within the confines of a fence, but still... I hit the jackpot compared to Levi.

The only thing I never had was a tender, caring mother. Despite the squalor of this room—_ugh_, is that a rat's _nest _in the corner?—Levi had it all in terms of maternal love.

I have and never will experience the embrace of a mother. The closest thing I ever had to it was my sister Frieda and God rest her soul for going out of her way to ensure that I had some semblance of familial love.

Once again, Levi becomes a statue of a man as he buries his emotions deep inside, and not for the first time I am in awe.

I always thought his ability to mask his emotions was scary and intimidating. Back when we first met he was hard to read, and you could never tell what he was thinking. It made you nervous.

Yet I've experienced every little facet of his being now. I've seen him scared and I've seen him angry. I've seen him happy and I've seen him sad. And now I've seen him cry.

I wish I'd never seen him cry now. It broke my heart to see those tears running down his handsome face, and once again I realise I really am the worst girl who ever lived.

What kind of sick person wants to see another soul cry?

So from now on, I will never ask Levi to cry for me. If he wants to be hard and cold, I will let him. It's how he has survived all these years. It's his armour, after all, his shield against this cruel, merciless world.

He needs it. The people of _Paradis _need it... He will be one of our strongest assets in the upcoming war.

I just wish I could be as strong as him, but I wear my heart on my sleeve.

"Not exactly a palace suite, huh?"

I startle next as his baritone voice knocks me out of my reverie. I cast my gaze around, taking note of all the dust and cobwebs. I decide it's best not to answer; I can't find one positive feature inside this room.

I guess it's only positive feature is that it once belonged to Levi's beautiful, sweet mother. Despite its sorry appearance, it was still Levi's home. It kept him safe from all those monsters outside, and for that, I'm grateful...

A world without Levi would have truly been an awful thing, and I can't bear to think about it.

"Don't worry... You don't have to answer. Your silence says it all."

I bow my head, wrapping my cloak around my body. A chill permeates the fabric. "I'm sorry..."

He doesn't turn my way. His gaze doesn't move from that dark corner, and now I wonder what it is about it that has him so engrossed.

"There..." he whispers, his voice thick. "That was where Kenny found me. I can almost see myself sitting there... a skinny _skeleton_ of a boy, all messy black hair and big, buggy eyes..."

A dark prick shoots up and down my spine, and despite my best efforts, I see the boy too. It's the same one I always see inside Levi's eyes whenever I look closely enough.

Neither of us speaks as we gaze down at that apparition of a boy, a haunted expression in his big, blank eyes. In fact, when I close my own eyes, I almost see Kenny hovering above me in his wide-brimmed hat and long coat, and it's as if I'm seeing the world that the boy saw...

How is that possible? I shouldn't be able to picture that angle from Levi's childhood, but it's like trying to remember a dream I once had.

It's Levi's memory, not mine... Yet why does it feel like my own? Why do I feel an emptiness inside my own stomach and a weakness of my bones?

It's definitely strange.

Sometimes, I can sense Levi's thoughts and emotions, and I wonder if it's mutual.

Ever since we got married, the bond between us has strengthened. It's almost like we have become one.

Levi lets out a long, gritty sigh, finally looking my way. Although his face is a perfect mask of stone, his eyes... they shimmer with the ghosts of his past, and once again I see that broken, starved boy.

It must have been an expression on my face, who knows, but Levi closes his eyes then turns away from me. "Please, Historia... don't look that way..."

"Look _what _way?" I ask, my voice trembling.

"Like you could cry a thousand oceans... You have really big, expressive eyes... I could almost see that sad little girl again who never got a hug from her mother..."

A gasp leaves my lips, and I wonder then if we truly are in sync. Does he experience snippets of my past just as I experience snippets of his?

Next, his gaze falls to the bed and I follow his eyes. A lump forms in my throat. "Is... is that the bed?"

"Yes."

That same prick shoots through my body again, and now I see that beautiful woman from the sketch that I gave to Levi, her cheeks hollow and sunken.

I grip onto her frail hand, begging her not to leave me, and a sob wedges in my throat.

I can't look away from the bed... no matter how hard I try.

Levi watches me curiously, probably wondering what has gotten me so upset. He will just chalk it up to me being a kind, emphatic soul. But in reality, it was like I was seeing Kuchel Ackerman dying on that bed, and I never even met the woman.

She died years before I was born.

Levi steps up beside me, and now he makes the cold air disappear with his warm body. "Let's leave this wretched place. There's only _pain _here..."

We leave the room at last, and now I breathe a sigh of relief once we step out into the warm, apricot corridor.

Thank goodness. It was _stifling_ in there.

Levi locks the door with the key that Chantal gave him, watching me carefully from the corner of his eye.

I can still feel Kuchel's bone-white fingers inside my own, and I can't stop shivering.

Her sunken face will haunt me for the rest of my days.

Yet Levi doesn't probe me any further, and now he stands up straight and faces me.

"Well... time to face Wolfgang. Think you're up to the task? You're looking a little shook up there, Your Grace."

I look his way. One of his thin eyebrows hikes up into his hairline, so I nod, affirming my answer. "Yes. We have to. He was the reason why we came down here after all."

Something dark settles over Levi next and now shadows form in the hollows of his face. He steps up close to me, aligning his eyes with mine, and it's almost like a blast from the past.

This was how he looked the day he descended on me when we were all trying to usurp the government, and then he closed his hands around my throat.

But it's all water under the bridge. We're in love with each other now, yet I still shake when I meet that manic shine to his eyes.

Levi's out for blood. Not mine necessarily, but I still can't help but feel a little afraid.

"This is a dangerous mission we're about to embark on, Historia. These men are thugs. Pure scum that don't deserve to see the light of day. They've auctioned off girls_ years_ younger than you in the black market. So if you're feeling scared, now's the time to opt-out. I can escort you back to the surface. You'll probably find one of Nile's men lurking around the streets somewhere, so he can—"

I cut him off, placing a finger to his lips, and Levi's eyes widen at the audacity of my bold gesture.

Who the hell do I think I am after all?

But I can't help but notice how my finger fits so snugly against the curve of his top lip, and I smile, despite the murderous glint in his eyes.

"Now hold on just a moment... When did I ever give you any indication that I was scared?"

My finger still rests against the crook of his lip as Levi remains frozen. They say the philtrum is a pressure point after all, so maybe I've just rendered him speechless?

But then he speaks once more, and now his warm breath brushes my finger. "That haunted look in your eyes when you were looking at my mum's old bed... It was like you were reliving my past right along with me..."

I move my finger from his mouth next, tucking it away inside my cloak. It looks like he's figured me out, but I won't back down.

I am not afraid...

I gaze back up into his intense grey eyes, rising on my tippy toes. "No. I won't leave you alone."

Little Levi returns between his brows, and now he's never looked so affronted. "You know perfectly well that I'm capable of looking after myself. I don't know if you've ever noticed, Your Grace, but I'm quite the fighter... A dirty on too."

"I don't care how strong you are. I will not leave you, Levi! We're doing this as a team. We're a _squad_ after all..."

He grits his teeth. "Two people don't make a squad!"

I square up to him now, nearly matching his height. "I've already made up my mind. I'm coming and that's final."

My blue eyes give off a flash. They reflect inside Levi's grey orbs, and I know I've won.

I don't care what anyone says, I _can_ fight. Not nearly as good or_ dirty_ as Levi, but I'm tough.

Finally, he rolls his eyes then steps away from me, stalking down the hallway. "Fine. If you're going to join me on this mission, Historia, then you do as I say. From now on,_ I'm_ the captain of this two-person squad. Got it?"

I salute, even though he's halfway down the hall and can't see me. "Got it... I mean... yes, sir!"

Levi stops up the hall, a look of pure apathy taking over his features. I know he's smiling at me on the inside. "Just follow me, and keep up. There's somewhere else I need to go first..."

Confused, I rush after him. "Where are we going?"

He scowls at me from over his shoulder. "That's classified information, soldier."

My blood boils, and now I regret handing him over the reins. I mean, I am _queen _after all. I'm technically the one who's in charge here, but if it's the only way I can get him to let me join him on this dangerous mission, so be it.

So I do as he says, following him closely as we leave the brothel behind forever.

Butterflies flap inside my stomach.

It's like I'm heading into war again.

I've never felt so alive in years.

…

I jump back as Levi kicks down the door of an old, abandoned house, sending splinters of wood flying everywhere, and he doesn't even hesitate to step into the threshold.

After all, this house should bring him just as many painful memories as his mum's old room had.

It was the home he shared with Farlan and Isabel, and the scary part... he didn't even have to tell me. I could sense it in his emotions, and I swallow hard, wondering how long this new psychic ability of mine will last.

I follow him into the darkened house, and I can't see much inside the living area, save for a few pieces of old furniture, but already I can tell it's in much better condition than the home he shared with his mother.

So it's good to see that Levi's adult life wasn't complete shambles down in the underground.

This is the first time he has stepped into this house in years, yet he doesn't even stop to reminisce as he finds another door leading to the cellar, muttering to himself, "Let's just hope the MPs didn't find all our gear..."

I frown, tumbling down the cellar stairs after him. "What gear? Levi, _say_ something... You've barely said a word since we've left the brothel. And I don't care if it's _classified_. I have a right to know."

Levi ignores me, stopping before a bunch of old crates, and before I even have a chance to tell him off, he kicks them all aside, making me yelp in fright. They shatter against the wall on the far side of the room, and I just blink for a while.

I sometimes forget just how strong Levi really is (those grates weren't exactly filled with feathers, you know).

Next, he grabs a dusty old sledgehammer, swings it through the air, then hacks it into the wall. Bits of plaster chip away, flying in all directions, yet he doesn't stop. He just keeps hammering into that wall, and he really is good with those arms.

His biceps are bulging, and there comes a little stirring inside my panties next as I watch the sweat drip from his brow. The grunting sounds he makes don't help either, and I start to fan my face.

It just got a little hot inside this cellar...

With one final swing of the hammer, he pounds into the wall, bursting a pipe in the process. Water floods the floor, and if we don't get out of this cellar soon, we'll drown.

Levi steps into the hole he created, pulling out a trunk. He drops it down at his boots, lifts the golden clasps of the lid, and now my eyes fall on those silver canisters.

It's gas.

"It's been nine years, but the gas should still be okay. Thank god Farlan convinced me to hide these before we took up that job for Lobov. It was his idea that we hide them inside the wall after all."

He looks at me for the first time since we left the brothel, and for a moment I see the image of a young, handsome man with messy blond hair and bright grey eyes.

Again, I never met Farlan Church, yet I can see him as if he's standing right before me.

Grief flows through me like dark water next, and I have no idea what's coming over me while I remember Levi's old friend.

Well, _Levi _remembers... I'm just picking up on his thoughts and emotions with this new sixth sense of mine.

The grief increases by a tenfold as the smiling face of a pigtailed girl with bright, poppy-coloured hair appears next, and there's no denying the guilt that follows when Levi thinks of these two faces.

He still feels responsible for their deaths, and I go to reassure him, but then I stop. The last thing I want to do is make myself look crazy.

I shouldn't be seeing his thoughts and sensing his emotions...

Levi pulls out another case from inside the wall. He opens the latch, and there's 3DMG inside (sans the blades). I spot the belts and the handles we use for ejecting wire, and my heart soars.

I will get to fly once again... Albeit in the underground, but still... I'll take it.

Levi smiles slightly at my reaction. "Fancy flying through a bunch of stalactites, Your Grace? They'll serve as our anchors."

It looks like we may have found our edge in this mini-war after all. We may not have the blades, but we at least have the advantage of the skies...

Well, the _stalactites._

Thank you, Farlan, for your foresight.

* * *

**AN: It seems marriage created an even stronger between Levi and Historia. Now they are seeing each other's emotions and memories. It reminds me of the soul-bonding my character Bryn and her dragon had in my book... I like writing these types of pairings (platonic or romantic).**

**It gets even better... That's why I'm not done with this couple yet and plan to write more stories for them.  
**

**Did anyone watch the original run of The Powerpuff Girls? You would have if you were a true 90s/early 2000s child, but Historia really reminds me of Bubbles. All her Hardcore moments are pretty much the same as Historia's, so when Historia says she's tough, it makes me think of Bubbles. She's another cute blonde, so I'm not surprised... **

**The Farlan and Isabel moments were sad. Levi must still beat himself up over their deaths, despite Erwin telling him at the time to have no regrets... It's good Historia can feel his pain with him. If anyone was going to share the burden of Levi's pain, then it was her... bless. **

**I will post again on Sunday. Please leave a review and tell me what you think of this story and its developments. **

**CartoonPrincessSigningOff. **


	58. Chapter 58 - Levi

**AN: Happy Sunday! I hope you enjoy. I don't have much else to say here.**

* * *

**Levi**

I eject the wire of my ODM gear, sighing in satisfaction when the anchor digs into a stalactite.

Just like old times again...

Luckily for me, the rock formation stays intact, and that's where I hang for a while as I stare down at the distant lights of the underground city.

To think that this was the entire world that I knew of at one point in my miserable life. Even at the mature age of twenty-six, I could only_ dream_ of seeing the stars outside.

These stalactites served as my sky. There was no wishing upon a star in my youth. There was just darkness and shadows.

Thank god we all got out when we did. I know that Farlan and Isabel died in the 23rd Expedition, but I can make peace with the fact that they got to see the real sky. One with stars, and not these ugly rock formations that look like the gnarly teeth of a titan.

I had to go back. If I could face my mum's old bed, then I sure as hell could break down the door of my old address.

At least this way we can stay off the streets. Historia's far too pretty; she'll attract the wrong kind of attention.

Just as long as no rotten MPs find us, we're good.

I close my eyes when I remember that I'm on the same side with those bastards now (I'm not that old_ thug_ anymore). Even if they do find us, we'd just tell them that Nile sent us.

They wouldn't have to know that our gear was stolen.

I would have brought some authorized gear from HQ, but I didn't want to draw too much attention to myself and Historia.

I hear the sound of another ejecting wire, and now I turn as another anchor sinks into the stalactite above me.

I grit my teeth as she whizzes up towards me, and I have to hand it to her... she's not half bad at flying. She even did some impressive somersaults, but I still told her to knock it off and save some gas.

How times change. There was a point when Erwin told_ me_ off for wasting precious gas reserves once, and then I vowed to kill him.

I really was a show-off back then—a homicidal show-off.

Her feet land gracefully, and now she beams down at me proud. Yet I try not to show her that I'm more than a little impressed.

"It looks like I haven't lost my touch after all. I really _can _still fly... That time in the forest must have just been a blunder, I guess."

I scowl up at her smug, smiling face. She shouldn't be smiling. This is _war_ we're embarking on after all.

"Yeah, that's great, Historia, but next time, find your own stalagmite. I already called dibs on this one."

She raises a fair eyebrow. "You called _dibs_? And it's stalactite, dummy!"

I growl when she corrects me, and now I focus on the city below. "Shut up now, I'm trying to concentrate. We should be able to see Wolfgang's address from up here."

I squint, peering down at the houses. You can see the difference in class immediately. On the surface, the inner walls are where the upper classes reside, yet no one is really "upper class" in the underground (we're all working folk down here), but there are a lot of self-made citizens—self-made from selling drugs and whatnot in the black market.

They tend to live higher up in the rock formation. Their houses are built into the ore, and they really do have the best of lives in the underground.

They're higher up after all and get to look down at the poorer folk. And if they really wanted, they could just leave this awful place. They'd easily get citizenship with all their wealth (because money can buy you anything, except for love).

Yet they've all decided to stay here where they can remain 'anonymous'. But I know Wolfgang has bribed many an MP over the years.

The man knows what he's doing after all. He has an empire to run, and anyone would be a fool to cross him.

Even me.

But I want answers and I want them now. I want to know why the likes of Sebestien Krause had been working for him, a nobleman. That kid should be swimming in money, yet he still sought the services of a criminal like Wolfgang, trying to kill Historia for a handsome reward.

Unless he just really disliked the military, preferring the old regime where nobles like his daddy ruled. In fact, that's what he claimed right before I punched his pretty lights out.

And now he's rotting in hell where he rightfully belongs.

"What are you thinking about?"

Alarmed, I glance back up at Historia. Her enormous blue eyes are shimmering as I remember the handsome face of Sebestien Krause.

I don't see the point in telling her; I've already figured it out.

You don't think I haven't sensed snippets of her thoughts and emotions too? I kept seeing the face of a beautiful blonde woman when we were back in my mum's old room, and it seems Historia had been remembering her own dear mother. And the sadness she'd felt was completely overwhelming, especially when coupled with the memory of her kind-hearted sister.

Curse her tender, fragile emotions. As if my own aren't hard enough to deal with, now I have to deal with hers.

I can almost see Alma once again as if she were my own mother. I creep up beside her, wondering what kind of face she would make if I tried to hug her. Bad idea in the end, because she pushed me away, and I can still taste the blood in my mouth as it pours from my nose, but it has nothing on the rejection...

I've known great pain, but I've never known the pain of being rejected by the woman who gave birth to you. Fuck, it hurts... so much... and with it comes the inevitable feeling of worthlessness.

I'm not good enough to be queen...

I shake my head then, getting a little _too _lost inside Historia's memories, and now I regard her curiously now.

The girl is insecure. There are no two ways about it, and that foul woman from her past is the one to blame. I'm glad Kenny sliced her throat in the end. Even though Historia has the most beautiful face that I've ever seen, she _still _doesn't think she's good enough. Good enough to rule or good enough to fight.

Well, that's all up to Historia. She can either choose to ignore her negative feelings or let them consume her.

Besides, now that I've seen the face of her dear mother... she has nothing on Historia, and I'm not being biased. It's a fact. No man would choose Alma over the sweet, baby-faced queen.

Historia's beauty has a certain charm while Alma's was more mature. Hard to believe that that woman from Historia's past was in her twenties. The tired bags under her eyes made her look as if she were in her late thirties. Maybe her early forties.

I rub my forehead, trying not to get too distracted by Historia's memories, yet I find it fascinating...

It's another glimpse inside someone's head after all.

For far too long, all I've known are my own thoughts and emotions. Now I get to see someone else's.

I look back up at her again, and I don't miss the sadness in her eyes as she remembers Sebestien Krause.

I remember the way he danced with her at the ball, and then I remember the way he was so kind to me... I mean kind to _Historia_ (I hated his guts). And now my heart hurts when I see him getting strangled by that rope.

Crap. This isn't good. Her overly sensitive emotions are going to backfire on me, and I need to be strong so I can fight Wolfgang.

I know the man; he never gives information away freely, but I'll be happy to force the information out of him.

I reply to Historia's question at last, training my eyes on a far cliffside. "I'm not thinking about anything. Now quiet... I need to concentrate."

"Okay... I'm sorry I asked..." she whispers back, and I know she knows that I'm lying, but there's no point in arguing about it now.

We have a mission to focus on.

I see those fancy homes built into the ore, and on the biggest outcrop of rock, I see his house.

Wolfgang's address...

We're not exactly going to knock on the front door (because we'll be shot on the spot). We'll be breaking in, of course. A shitload more dangerous, but since they won't be expecting us, we will have the advantage. If we can get up high enough, we will smash through a window and go from there.

"Follow me," I say as I eject a wire, connecting it to a nearby pillar, and Historia does the same.

We're soon airbound once again as I take the lead, but then her little blonde head whizzes past me next, and now I'm eating her gas.

_Tch, show off._

So I send another wire, and before long we're having a race of sorts, and I'm surprised by Historia. I never saw her as the competitive type.

Before I arrive at the cliffside, I slow down a notch, letting her race ahead of me, and soon she lands down on the rock, smirking in triumph.

"Ha, beat you!"

I land down beside her, reeling my wire back as I don my mask again. "We were racing, Your Majesty? Sorry, I failed to notice..."

The smirk doesn't leave her face. "We were, and I totally beat you. Maybe you're not as good as you thought you were, after all, _Captain_..."

I hope she realises that I let her win. She's so gullible at times. Funny, I use to do the same thing with Isabel, letting her win all the time too, and she was always convinced that it was because she was the fastest.

She wasn't.

Historia laughs now, and it lights up her whole face. "I beat Humanity's Strongest!"

I roll my eyes as I walk along the cliff edge. "Yeah, you keep telling yourself that and turn it down, will you. We're on private property here..."

She doesn't hear as she continues smiling to herself, doing a little victory dance of sorts, and I can't help but grin myself.

She really does light up this dark, cruel underground. The only reason why I was able to survive down here these past few days was because of her. Historia may not know it, but she inspires people, giving them hope.

She certainly makes me want to be a better person, and I can't stand the thought of somebody stamping out that light of hers.

This world really does need her; it needs her a lot more than it needs me...

So I will do the selfish thing. I won't let her accompany me on this mission after all. Historia will stay outside the house and wait for me instead. In fact, if all goes pear-shaped, then at least she may have a chance at escaping.

The cliff comes to a stop, and now we look down at the roof of Wolfgang's house. The shingles match the colour of the ore, and it really is steep and impressive. From this angle, I see he has many floors. His home has multiple layers that blend into the rock, and to an untrained eye, this mansion almost appears invisible.

Historia looks down at the house beside me, and I don't miss the wiggle of her lower lip.

I shut my eyes. This is where I will leave her... It's cruel of me to let her come this far only to turn her away, but I can't stand the thought of anyone hurting her.

Plus, with her out the way, I won't be distracted by her emotions. It seems to work best when we're at close range.

"Well, this is it..." she says. "Time to fight."

"Yeah... about that, Historia..."

I regard her from the corner of my eye. I don't have to look at her to know that she's pissed. I can _sense _that she's pissed.

In fact, I bet she can sense my thoughts too. She already knew that I was planning on ditching her.

"Levi..." she warns.

Finally, I meet her round blues, and they're simmering with anger. "You didn't really think I was going to let you go down there with me, did you? I'm supposed to be protecting _you_ after all, Historia. I swore an oath to it."

She bares her shiny white teeth with a snarl. "So you _lied_ to me before..."

I narrow my eyes into slits. "Why you surprised? You can_ sense_ my thoughts now after all..."

Her cheeks redden, and I can't tell if it's out of embarrassment or anger. Yet since I can feel her emotions now, I sense that it's both.

"Don't think I didn't see that glassy-eyed stare when you were looking at my mum's old bed. You saw her sunken face too didn't you... Admit it."

Her eyes taper. "I will when _you _admit the same... Have you sensed anything from _me _lately, Levi?"

I stare into her blue eyes, seeing that sad little girl again—the one who never got a hug from her mother. "Yes. And you lied to me too, Historia... Your mother's not more beautiful than you are. She doesn't even compare..."

Something sparks inside her now once I admit that I saw her memory via her emotions, but she doesn't let it dissuade her. In fact, it seems to fuel her resolve as her face hardens, and I see that blue flash inside her eyes again.

"I'm coming with you. You can't stop me."

I offer her a flash of my own eyes. "I can and I will. I'm stronger than you are after all."

A frosty silence befalls us as we meet at a stalemate, and neither one of us is going to back down. I don't want to have to use physical force on her. Not anymore. My days of choking her are long gone...

A wet sheen takes over her misty eyes, and now my heart breaks when I see the sadness glimmering inside her ocean blues. I pick up on her grief, and now I become an emotional wreck right along with her, swallowing a lump.

"Please... please don't ask me to fight you, Levi... not again..."

My soul tears in half when I recall the time that I told her to fight me. Well, I told her to fight me or to run away, but it's obvious which option she'll choose now.

But I am not going to fight her... I've made my choice too, and it's not like me to pick the least violent of options.

I _want_ her to run away this time. Far, far away. At least that way she will be safe.

Without warning, I seize hold of her petite shoulders, digging my nails into her skin as she flinches in pain, but it's the only way I can show her that I care. That I don't want her to get hurt.

I was never good at showing my emotions after all, but I'll try now at least. Maybe then she will run away and be safe.

She doesn't look away from my eyes, and I can't stop staring into hers either.

Because when I look into them, I see our future — a future I could have if I worked hard enough.

In the past, I could never see a future beyond reclaiming Wall Maria. Serving Erwin was all I ever knew, but not anymore... New paths have opened up, and no that's not a pun (I know us Eldians _love _our paths).

One day, Historia and I_ will_ grow old together. I'll always be that little bit older than her, of course. Well, a _lot_ older, but I don't care. I will never leave her side.

I will be with her always. So that's why I need her to stay up here. If I survive, then I can ensure that I will make it out alive so I can come back and protect her.

Historia will never be truly safe inside these walls. Not with all the military's plans for her, but I will be there to protect her... I swear.

"Historia..." I plead with her now. "As your husband and sworn protector... I'm begging you to step back. I _know _you can fight. I've seen it first-hand. You don't have to prove it to me or anyone else, but just this once... be the helpless damsel and let your _knight_ protect you. I... can't bear the thought of anything happening to you. It will_ destroy_ me... I almost lost you once before back at the orphanage, so please... please stay..."

Tears flood her eyes now as a tear runs down from my own. Historia stares at it fascinated, a gasp leaving her rosy red lips.

"You're crying..."

I reach up, wiping away the salty tear, and smile. "Don't get too excited. These are just your emotions running through me after all."

She half laughs, half cries, and now she grins up at me, wiping her own face. "Okay... I will stay. If it means that much to you."

Historia vanishes behind a veil of tears, and I was serious before... I'm really _not _crying (it's all her). But I can't help but be overwhelmed as her sweet, tender feelings pour through my heart, wrapping around my own.

We sense each other's emotions now. It's both complex yet satisfying...

One day we won't even have to use words to communicate with each other. We'll just feel it.

My teary eyes fall on her soft lips, and now our mouths bump together as we break into a tender kiss.

We haven't done it for a while, but back when I first took up my duty as her knight, we were able to communicate telepathically. So I wonder if we still can...

"_I love you, Historia..."_ I tell her.

I wait for her reply, hoping she got the message inside that pretty blonde head of hers. The thought registers at last, and I can tell by the way her eyes constrict, gushing out more tears.

"_I... love you too, Levi..."_

A genuine smile cracks my face in half, and what is it with this girl. She has a way of making me smile. Even when she punches me...

"_By the way..." _she continues telepathically. _"Your eyes turn a really bright shade of blue when you cry..."_

I narrow my eyes as she laughs inside my head, and now I turn towards the edge of the cliff, making my ascent to the roof.

"_Well... don't get used to it."_

* * *

**AN: Levi feeling Historia's emotions is just too cute. It made me laugh when he thought, "I will never be good enough to be queen..." Sorry, Levi, but it's true... you never will be good enough to be queen 😂**

**I just hope he doesn't lose all sense of himself and start thinking he genuinely is Historia. Now that would be problematic. **

**I've tried so hard to bring out Historia's fighting spirit in this fanfic. She is not a helpless little princess, or god forbid "a weak female character". She is multifaceted and pretty well-developed. But in the end, I thought it was more romantic if Levi asked her to stay just to show much he really loved her. I find it touching. So for once... I allowed her to be the damsel so her knight could protect her. **

**Also, I notice how Levi didn't resort to violence in the end; he just asked her nicely by communicating and talking it out with her, baring his soul pretty much. That's a theme you see a lot in the manga. **

**Let's all just talk it out instead of fighting, hey (said in Armin's voice).**

**I will post again next Wednesday. Please drop a review and tell me what you think of this chapter.**

**CartoonPrincessSigningOff. **


	59. Chapter 59 - Historia

**AN: It's Wednesday, which means it's for my midweek post.**

**This was a good one to write. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Historia**

I wait on top of the cliff, chewing my nails down to the beds.

Ugh, now I'm biting my nails! That's not how a queen should act. Levi will be _so_ disappointed...

I just hope to God he's okay. I like to think that because he's _Humanity's Strongest_, he'll be fine. That he's got this.

I mean, he took down the _Beast _Titan. There is no one stronger...

No one stronger...

No one stronger...

Yet why do I have a sick feeling in my gut?

This is wrong. I should be down there with him. I am a soldier; I did _not _go through three years of training and being headbutted by Commandant _Keith Sadies_ for nothing.

I am no damsel in distress. I'm a fighter, but I will not go against Levi's wishes. He wants me to be safe after all, and I can't help but be overcome.

He really does care about me.

It was hard to believe that I was looking at the same man from three years ago — the one who would gladly fight me just to prove his point.

Yet all I saw today was a man who was deeply in love with me. So I will honour that and keep my butt on this cliff.

Then again... I can't _bear _the thought of anything happening to him, and I would never forgive myself if I just ran away and let him die for me.

It's time we girls started fighting our own battles...

Although it's nice to have a man who has sworn his life to protect you, you've gotta be there for him too.

It's 50/50.

I'm so torn, I just don't know what to do. Levi has somewhat of a plan: sneak into the house and find Wolfgang without attracting too much attention, then kick the truth right out of him.

I wish I had a little magic mirror so I could watch him somehow, just to see that he's safe...

Wait! Maybe I can pick up on his emotions. It only seems to work when we're close, but I could at least try.

So I close my eyes, trying to sense his emotions. I don't know what I expect to find: a hidden doorway to his mind, one that will let me experience the world through his grey eyes?

Do I really want to be that far inside Levi's head? He's a pretty twisted guy. He will taint my mind forever...

But I have to do this. My knight depends on me.

So far, all I see is blackness. A complete void as I find the path to his mind. My footsteps echo around me, bouncing back from unseen walls.

Where am I? It's so cold.

Well, this is Levi's mind. He may have warmed to me now, but to everyone else, he's still as cold as ice.

Something flickers in my peripheral vision, and I gasp when I see a white, glowing thread. It reaches out to me, curling into the shape of a hand, and I think it wants me to grab on.

Is this the pathway to Levi's mind? I'm aware that all Eldians are connected by invisible paths of some kind, but is this mine and Levi's unique path? The one that tethers us both?

Though it looks more like a thread rather than a path. A rope of sorts to bind our souls.

Maybe this is the final step, and then Levi and I will be bonded forever. The first step was when he took the sword from my grasp, the one that I used to knight him. Then the second was when we made love for the first time, and then the third was when we married.

This really is getting a little creepy now... It almost seems supernatural, yet Hange would argue that it's all science. _Science_ connected me and Levi. Not fate or_ magic._

But who cares. Any excuse to be closer to him.

Now we will never be apart again.

Without another moment's hesitation, I yank on the thread, and it sucks me into a blinding white light.

It's the most beautiful light that I've ever seen, and so, so bright.

Wait... could I be looking at Levi's soul?

Finally, I awaken once again, opening my eyes as I cast my gaze around. I'm no longer sitting on the cliff. I'm sneaking down an unlit hallway as I hiss in pain, leaning back against a wall.

"_What the fuck was that?" _a voice snaps next, and I startle.

Wait... who was that? It definitely wasn't_ my_ voice.

"_Shit... my head's hurting like a bitch. The last thing I _need_ now..."_

I breathe a sigh when I finally realise. They're just Levi's thoughts. I _am _inside his head now after all.

"_Hold on... Historia?"_

I keep my mental mouth shut. Uh oh... he's sensed my presence.

I shouldn't be invading his private headspace, but I was worried... I needed to check that my knight was okay.

So I take my backseat while Levi takes the reins, leading us down the shadowy hallway. We both enjoy the satisfying smell of bleach as it's clear Wolfgang keeps this place clean and I just can't believe how calm Levi is.

His heart beats as steady as a drum as he creeps down the hallway, and I can't help but notice how my senses are much sharper when I'm inside his brain.

Sounds and smells are stronger, and I guess this is the famous Ackerman legacy at play.

I'm almost unstoppable in this form.

"_Yeah, well don't get used to it. Next time, _ask_ before you jump inside my head, Historia..."_

I don't dare to even think now as Levi has sensed me yet again. Of _course _he has sensed me. He's always been intuitive like that.

He has the instincts of a cat after all.

I decide not to reply as I make myself comfortable at the back of his mind, zipping my thoughts now.

Levi gives his famous _Tch_, continuing down the hall at his slow, steady pace.

"_Just don't forget to clean up when you're done."_

I bite my mental lip, suppressing the urge to answer back.

Levi comes around a bend, freezing suddenly when a voice travels up the silent hall. His heart gives one thick, loud beat before it settles back to its norm, and I really am impressed.

If that were me, my heart would be thumping like the hooves of a galloping horse.

Levi tunes in on the voice, and he recognises it immediately.

Wolfgang.

Although I've never met the man or heard him speak, I know from Levi's thoughts and memories that it's him.

It's a voice that has haunted him for years, and Levi gives off a small shudder. But then he inhales a sharp breath and continues his path down the corridor.

Walking at his elevated height is strange. I'm too used to seeing the world at my four foot nine frame, so I quite like being taller.

Now I'm the average height of a woman — five three seems to be the standard within the walls.

_"What are you trying to say, Historia? That I'm short?"_

Again, I don't answer.

Levi offers me his "_Tch"_ once again, and before long we stop outside a door. The lights are unusually bright inside as Levi shuts his eyes, and now I can see the back of his eyelids.

What is that light? Is that the glowing ore we found from my father's cavern?

No. Whatever it is... it's far from natural. It's too bright. Too invasive.

The room has a strange buzz about it, making the hair rise up on the back of my neck, well... Levi's neck. I'm merely just a backseat driver here.

That's when the realisation dawns on us both and now we come to the same conclusion.

Electricity.

Wolfgang has electricity!

Levi's heart thumps in anger as he adjusts to the strange, blueish glare coming from inside the door.

How on earth did he manage to procure electricity? Who installed it inside his house? No one on this island has the knowhow.

That knowledge comes from _beyond _the walls...

Levi winces as that incessant buzzing affects his sharp senses, and it's about time that I stepped in. He's losing his focus.

I've heard stories about electricity. It runs between wires that connect to every house inside a neighbourhood. Nearly every Marleyan household has electricity now. They do in most countries of the world.

Yet it's expensive and harmful to the environment, hence why Kiyomi Azumabito is in desperate need of our island's natural resources.

We have natural light that could light up every city of the world. Her conglomerate would not only become filthy rich but the most eco-friendly in the world.

Electricity has proven to be harmful to animals, and it's messing with Levi's overstimulated mind. Like an animal, his senses are extra sharp, and I'm not sure how much he can take any longer.

His head feels as if it's about to explode.

"_Levi...?"_

"_Historia?"_

I take a moment to adjust to the brightness, directing my inner voice towards him again.

"_Levi... it's me."_

"_Thank goodness. For a moment, I thought my _conscience _was talking to me..."_

I smile even though he can't see. "_That's so sweet that your conscience has my voice, Levi, but you need to focus. That's Wolfgang in there..."_

"_But it's too bright. Even when I close my eyes, I can _still_ see that _glare. _And don't get me started on the _buzzing_. How do those Marleyans cope?"_

"_It is awful, but Levi, please... you must fight it... for... for me. For us. Our mission counts on your being able to focus. Wolfgang is not alone in there after all. We heard him speaking to someone just now."_

"_That's right. We did..."_

"_So, do you think you can refocus and be your typical, badass self? You've got this after all. You're—"_

"_Don't... don't _fucking_ say it..."_

I button my mental lips as I was about to _say Humanity's Strongest_, and I'm starting to get the sense that Levi doesn't care all that much for that title.

He never asked for it after all — he never asked to be a hero...

The poor thing is getting stressed. He doesn't mean to snap at me after all, so I choose my words wisely now.

"_Levi._.._ you've got the highest kill count out of any soldier on this island, so you _can_ do this. Also... I need you to come back alive... because you're not just the nation's hero... but your mine, too."_

Levi falls completely speechless, and I can tell by the double beat of his heart that I have gotten through to him.

"_I'm... your hero, huh?"_

"_Always... and I'm your queen..."_

Somehow, the word _hero_ fuels him. He's never liked being compared to a storybook hero, yet when I call him such, he comes alive.

Hero, knight, soldier... They're all the same thing when it boils down to it.

Finally, Levi sets his sights on that bright room again, watching the shadow of a man as it dances across the far wall. Wolfgang speaks and we both jump.

There's only one shadow in the room... Wolfgang is alone, so who else could he possibly be talking to?

That's when we both pick up on the sound of a smaller, garbled voice, one that sounds as if it comes from inside a tin can, and we both freeze.

A telephone...

That seems to do it for Levi, and now he lets his Ackerman genes guide him. His eyes flash as all we see is red now, zapping us to life immediately.

It's about time I got out of his mind. I'm not prepared to see what he'll do next.

"_I'll always be your hero, Historia. Now go. It's about to get ugly..." _he says, and that's the last thing I hear before I'm sucked away from his mind, back through the path, and now I awake on the cliff, shaking and gasping for breath.

He's about to fight alone and I can't take it. I have to help.

So I jump to my feet, making a beeline for the cliff. When I finally reach the sharp precipice, I leap down onto the house, fixing my eyes on a window.

The window where Levi disappeared.

"_Don't worry, Levi... I'm coming for you..."_

* * *

**AN: Levi and Historia have their own unique path now as they've bound their souls. Now they will never be apart... I have HUGE plans if I ever write a sequel surrounding the current events of the manga. It's getting me excited just thinking about it. I'm a sucker for romance and I love this ship so much. I think they're a match made in heaven...**

**The paths or the coordinate in the manga looks like the Evolutionary Tree of Life, which makes sense, as the Tree of Life connects all living things. The coordinate in our tree would be whatever life force we all evolved from, but Levi's and Historia's path won't necessarily have a branch off Ymir the Founder's tree in this regard. That tree shows the lineage of all the Subjects of Ymir. Whatever is going on with Levi and Historia here is my own, unique creation. It's more magic than anything, but since Titan lore in the world of AoT seems to be classed as a science, I guess it would be scientific. It's the Ackerman-Reiss bond but it can only be activated by true love... That's my two cents anyway.**

**I tried to look up whether they do, in fact, have electricity in Marley or in the world of AoT in general (sans Paradis, of course). Electricity was around in the early twentieth century but only rich households would have had it. If you ever watched Downton Abbey (which I did, since I love my period dramas), the scullery maid Daisy is too afraid to touch the light switch in the Earl's house, so she decides to clean the hearth in the dark instead. Since the world in Aot is a cross between WWI and WWII, I don't see why electricity wouldn't be more established in regular households (only the Eldian's in the Ghettos around the world are deprived of modern technology). I'm just not too sure whether Hajime added electricity to his world-building. If he didn't, then this is just me adding something of my own to his world.**

**I think it really helps to show how out of touch Paradis is with the rest of the world, who still have medieval technology.  
**

**On a more positive note, just envision Levi singing Enrique Iglesias to Historia, "I can be your hero..." **

**Next posting will be Friday. There won't be a Sunday post after Friday this week, sorry, but I hope you still enjoy the chapters I do post. **

**CartoonPrincessSigningOff. **


	60. Chapter 60 - Levi

**AN: Happy Friday! I hope you all enjoy. **

* * *

** Levi  
**

I linger outside in the hall, waiting for my chance to attack.

Tch, the bastard's _still _on the telephone, gabbing away to god knows who, but I will use this to my advantage.

He's distracted after all. Now would be the best time to attack.

His voice is just as slimy as I remember, and there's a tiny part of me that almost doesn't want to step into that room. If not for the overwhelming brightness, but for the fear that that cold voice used to induce in my once young heart.

I wasn't exactly fragile back then. Kenny had trained me to survive in this cesspool of a city so that men like Wolfgang wouldn't have the upper hand on me, but I was still just a thirteen-year-old kid.

This mother fucker is a powerful individual. Maybe even more so than the nobles living up on the surface.

But I have to attack. There is no time like the present, they say.

I just wish that insufferable buzzing would go away. Curse these heightened Ackerman genes of mine.

Historia has long left my mind. I no longer feel the gentle poke of her thoughts as I edge around the corner, peering into the room.

I almost miss the soft whisper of her feminine voice — a voice that placates my nerves and warms my cold heart whenever I hear it.

Historia may not realise it, but that wasn't the first time she saved me. In fact, the girl saves me every single day, and she really has changed my heart, reshaping it into a form I no longer recognise.

I have no idea how I managed to live without her all these years, and considering I was a brat of seventeen when she first drew breath, I've been around a while...

I'm no spring chicken anymore. Not like Historia, who has yet to see twenty.

Wolfgang chuckles and the sound alone is enough to make my blood boil. I won't kill him. Not until I get the information I need. Then I will ditch this joint, reunite with Historia, and leave this hellhole forever.

No going back.

I reach my hand into my cloak, pulling out my sword as quietly as possible. It was different with the children; I could be as loud as I wanted since it was the metallic "chink" that those brats loved the most, but not here.

In fact, I bet it was Wolfgang who sold little Tilly off to the highest bidder, and my blood pumps faster when I envision those big, haunted eyes of hers.

He's a fucking dead man.

"So I look forward to the meeting tomorrow. Remember to bring the goods that I asked for. All right... goodbye..."

Shit. He's almost finished on that goddamn telephone. Time to move.

I slip into the room just as the old bastard places the device onto the hook, and like a demon from the shadows, I creep up behind him, placing the cold tip of my sword against the stem of his brain.

Wolfgang freezes the moment he feels that ice-cold tip of my sword, and now I glare at the back of his frosted white head.

Fuck... he's gotten old. He once had a golden halo of hair with a beard to match, and I grind my molars when I realise.

Why is it always a bastard with a beard? If not Zeke Jaeger, then Wolfgang Schmidt.

Wolfgang's breathing remains steady, even when I press the tip of the sword into the skin of his neck. One slice and his miserable life will end.

Now little girls like Tilly will no longer be sold into the sex trade.

"Who goes there?"

Once again, I dig that sword in a little deeper, yet the asshole still doesn't budge.

I get a good look at his attire: a fine suit and silk cravat tie. He was always the dapper dresser, Wolfgang Schmidt. He was the one who taught me how to dress and shine my shoes after all, even though we lived in literal shit.

You didn't think I got my fashion sense from Kenny, did you? With that dirty old trench coat and ugly hat? Please...

I suck in a long, deep breath and lean closer, whispering just low enough for him to hear. "Take a wild guess, old man..."

Wolfgang doesn't speak when he hears my voice. Granted, my balls have dropped since we last spoke, but I'm sure he'll have no problem recognising my unmistakable growl.

He inhales air carefully through his nostrils, then says, "Levi..."

I press the sword deeper into his neck, and the man gives a small flinch. Just one thrust of my weapon and he's dead. But I need to keep him alive.

He has valuable information after all.

"That's right, Wolfie... I'm going to end this as quickly as can be. No point in delaying the inevitable, but if you cooperate... I will make your death as painless as possible. Not that you deserve it."

He angles his face slightly, offering me a glimpse of his pale blue eye, and the blood freezes in my veins.

Those ice-blue eyes always had a way of making my blood freeze over, and I was raised by a fucking serial killer.

There is no love in those eyes whatsoever... They're as cold as a glacier, and now it looks as if Wolfgang is assessing my very worth.

He always had a way of getting under your skin, and I'll gladly gouge his eyes out once I'm finished with him.

Luckily for me, Wolfgang has no children. In fact, as a teenager, he promised to hand over his underground empire to me when he finally kicked the bucket. So there will be no one left to take his place when he's dead. All his lackeys will move on and just find someone else to serve.

"And if I don't cooperate?" he asks me now, his voice low and monotone.

I bare my teeth, snarling down into his cool, impassive face. "Then I will slice this thing through your throat."

Wolfgang's eyes travel up the length of my blade, and now a look of approval passes over his features. "To be killed by such a fine weapon would be an honour indeed. So... I take it this was the sword that the _queen _bestowed upon you when she dubbed you her knight?"

"Yeah. The very one."

A light dances inside his cold irises, and I would be lying if I said it didn't unnerve me. All this man sees is potential profit, and I bet he's wondering how much the sword would go for on the black market.

Well, he'll have to pry it from my cold, dead hands first. Historia gave me this sword, and I will cherish it always.

Finally, he turns away from the blade then looks at me again. "So... what would you like to know, Levi? I assume you're down here to find the ones responsible for the recent attempts on the queen's life?"

"That's right, and I want you to tell me _everything.._. You will leave no—"

"It was lords Adler, Fischer, Lang, and Krause. There... does that information satisfy you?"

I blink, momentarily bewildered by his quick confession. I know the lords... They're nothing special as they hold little power these days in the capital, but they do belong to the few noble families who were exempt from the Founding Titan's scream. Eldian's but not Subjects of Ymir per se... just like the Ackerman Clan.

If my ancestors hadn't decided to turncoat against the First King Karl Fritz... then I could have been one of those rich pussies right now trying to kill Historia...

But instead, we joined forces and decided to come together for the common good.

How bittersweet. We're just a pair of star-crossed lovers in the end...

Also, lords Adler, Fischer, and Lang happen to be the fathers of Historia's ladies too, and I'm not fucking surprised that those bitches had been plotting to kill her all this time.

They've always been prime suspects from the start.

Okay, her ladies may not have directly been working for their fathers since they're an insipid bunch, but Sebestien's father has already been brought in for questioning.

Still... why does Wolfgang give me this information so freely? It's like he _wants_ to die.

"So... does that mean you will kill me as quickly as possible now? After all... I've heard of your amazing feats since you've left this awful place, Humanity's so-called _Strongest..._ So from the moment you pressed that sword to my neck, I already knew I'd lost..."

I narrow my eyes, keeping them on his neck. "You lost the day you decided to kill the queen... Once I'm through with you, I'll make sure no one tries to harm her ever again."

"How very chivalrous of you. I'm proud of the man you have become, Levi. You were like a son to me after all, but tell me this..." He turns my way and I meet that cold, blue iris once again. "When you've finally killed me and lords Adler, Fischer, Lang, and Krause, what will you do about her _other_ enemies... You know, the ones in the military? Can you honestly say with your hand on your heart that that sweet, young girl is truly safe with the likes of me gone?

I keep my face as hard as stone as he tries to break me. The only thing that gives away my true emotions is the twitching of my left eye.

"Oh, don't you worry about that," I say. "You'll be long gone when that time comes around anyway."

Once again, his eyes give off that spooky flash, and my heart thumps. Fuck... he's an even bigger maniac than I am. "Are any of us truly safe on this island? We have lots of enemies around the world now after all... Things have drastically changed ever since Grisha Jaeger's journals revealed that we weren't as alone as we previously thought... We have _electricity _now."

I snarl, digging that blade in deeper. Red pours from the slit I leave in his skin. "No... _you_ have electricity... and I don't even want to know how you managed to get your filthy hands on it!"

A smirk crosses his lips. "A true tradesman never reveals his secrets..."

"Fuck you. Fuck you and your fucking so-called trade, and your whole dirty, underground empire... You're no tradesman. You're a monster... a monster who sells little girls to complete trash!"

That wily smirk stretches, and now those twisted eyeballs give off another wicked flash. "How is sweet little Tilly...?"

Something ignites inside me then. An urge to protect those most in need and my synapses go into overdrive, awaking every nerve ending in my system.

Screw a quick, painless death. I'm going to make this guy suffer.

Before I can lift my sword and thrust it deep into his chest, I hear a kerfuffle out in the hall and whirl around.

My heart plunges when I see that small, gagged blonde struggling in the arms of two burly men, and her blue eyes bulge immediately when they find me. She screams my name through that dirty cloth around her mouth, tears streaking her beautiful face.

Without a second thought, I step away from Wolfgang, and now all my senses are focused on keeping my queen safe. She's the only thing I see now; I'm blind to everything else.

I grasp the hilt of my sword, swinging it in the direction of those men.

They dare lay a hand on her... I'll kill them!

"Let her go—!"

A solid fist slams into the side of my head, and I go flying across the room. I land with a crash, my head ringing as I try to gather my bearings.

What the fuck was that?

A figure looms above, and now I peer up into the pale blue eyes of Wolfgang Schmidt again. He brandishes a pair of brass knuckles, and I can't believe the dirty, old bastard managed to pull one on me.

Not to worry. Nothing can keep me down for long. I will get back up and—

The heel of a foot smashes down hard into my face, bursting blood everywhere, and now the last thing I hear before I black out is Historia's terrified whimper.

* * *

**AN: Don't worry, nothing will keep Levi down for long. Well, apart from a thunderspear explosion gone _horribly_ wrong, but not here! I ain't Yams; I'm not THAT harsh.**

**Wolfgang meeting's place... I have my ideas about where that is but it would take half a page. Basically, I think he is getting goods illegally imported by someone outside the island. I know I should know this since I wrote it, but sometimes I like to leave things a mystery, even to myself. I know ships can't dock on the Northern side of the island because of the mountains as Reiner explained to the Marleyan officers, but let's just say they anchored halfway out at sea and used a rowboat. But... how does Wolgang get out the underground? Well, that's a mystery too... **

**Looks like Levi didn't get his dress sense from Kenny after all. Oh well.**

**Wolfgang's quick confession kinda reminded me of Reiner's too. Just so out the blue but timing is everything. **

**I imagine the nobles Fischer, Lang, Krause, and Adler belong to the noble bloodlines who are exempt from the Founding Titan's scream. Funny,**** I knew an Emma Lang once, and one of Historia's ladies is called Emma Lang... I also had a professor called Wolfgang at university and he always downgraded my marks for stupid things... so I named my villain after him. Take that!**

**Onwards and upwards.  
**

**I will post again on Wednesday. See you then.**

**CartoonPrincessSigningOff **


	61. Chapter 61 - Historia

**AN: Nothing more to say. Enjoy.**

* * *

** Historia **

Levi vanishes behind a shroud of tears, and no matter how hard I try, I can't look away.

No... he can't be... he has to get back up. He's Humanity's Strongest: no one can best him.

Blood drips from his broken nose and my heart clenches when I see the state of his handsome face.

He's hurt... I have to go to him!

I try to rip my arms free of those two savage men who caught me, calling out his name. "Levi!"

He doesn't stir, yet I won't give up. I have to get through to him somehow.

"Levi, wake up, please!"

Wolfgang strides towards me with all the poise and grace of a panther, and before I even have a chance to draw my next breath, he slaps me hard across the face, sending my head flying sideways.

A loud, pathetic squeal leaves my lips the moment he strikes me, and now I feel a sharp sting to my left cheek.

The asshole...

Next, he grabs my chin, crushing the bone with his cruel fingers as his cold, pale eyes scrutinize my face.

I catch the glint of steel in his free hand, a lump lodging inside my throat when I see that it's Levi's sword.

The one that I gave to him...

How dare he touch it with his filthy hands.

"My, my, my... I guess the rumours are true... You really _are _a beauty, after all, Your Majesty. One of the finest I've seen in a long, long time. It'd be a shame to let such a pretty face go to waste, but I've been given directions to kill you."

I glare up at his awful, bearded face. He really is vile. I've never seen eyes so cold and lifeless before.

A wretched smirk splits his face in two, sending a dark shiver down my back.

He's a monster.

"I'll offer you a deal. You allow me to fake your death to the high lords, and come and work for me. How does that sound, Your Grace?"

I don't answer his request as I continue to scowl. He's a fool if he thinks I will ever work for him.

"Of course when I say _work_, you will be offering a service to my men. They work hard after all... They deserve a little treat every now and then."

My heart pounds when I hear what he's insinuating, and now a cold sweat spreads across my flesh.

He must have seen the fear in my eyes as he reaches a tender hand across and gently rubs the side of my face. A shudder runs up my spine at the sensation of his dry, prickly touch.

"I can assure you, Your Highness, that you will be treated well under my care. Much better than how the military higher-ups will treat you in future. Under my care, you will never have to worry about becoming a titan. You will have the best of life that the underground has to offer. I will provide you with comfort and riches, so long as you hold up your end of the bargain..."

I meet his milky eyes again as best as I can, swallowing bile. "What... what happens if I refuse?"

He brushes a finger along my bottom lip now, and I flinch visibly. "You will die right beside your knight."

Instinctively, my gaze falls on Levi, and my heart soars when I see the gentle rise of his chest.

He's alive...

I have to do what I can to save my knight.

He needs me.

_I _need him...

So I try to get through to him telepathically, hoping he will hear my voice. _"Levi... wake up..." _

He doesn't reply, but I won't give up.

"_Levi..."_

"..."

My eyes pop when I sense him at last, and now my heart does a somersault.

"_Levi... please... wake up... I know you're still in there..."_

"So, what do you say, Your Grace?"

I jump next as Wolfgang pulls me away from my thoughts, and now I shut my eyes, trying to see another way out of this, but I'm outnumbered by three.

Sure, if I were Mikasa or Annie (or even Ymir) I may have a chance of beating down these men alone, but I don't.

I only got tenth in place out of sheer luck after all...

So I have to take up his disgusting offer and _demean_ myself. At least until my knight rouses...

Finally, I slump my body, showing them that I am no longer a threat and that I am willing to work for them.

I will not fight anymore.

"All right... I will come and work for you..."

Wolfgang assesses me for a little while longer, keeping his sleazy gaze on my lips. He won't stop staring at them. At me.

He's so vile.

He indicates his men to let go of me, and I collapse to the floor, becoming a compliant little queen at last.

That's what he wants after all. A submissive servant girl who offers her body to his men.

I peer up carefully, training my eyes on Levi. He's still breathing, so I try calling out to him again.

"_Levi... wake up. I need you more than ever now..."_

"... _Wh-wha...?"_

A whimper almost leaves my lips when I hear his grumpy voice, but I keep my gaze downcast, trying not to let Wolfgang see what I'm up to.

Did he really think he could keep Levi down for long? The idiot.

Levi's eyelids open at last. It takes him a moment to register where he is, but once the reality kicks in, he comes alive. His eyes glow, and now it's like watching a zombie rising from the grave.

I don't think he even has full control anymore. This must be his Ackerman genes guiding his body, urging him to protect those in need.

I'm his queen after all — a Reiss. And I'm in grave danger.

Wolfgang breathes a long, heavy sigh, wafting his cool, minty breath all over me.

Not long now...

"You made the right choice. Very well, Your Majesty... It is an honour to—"

"Boss! Look out!" one of his men shout, but he's too late. Levi pushes a knife deep into Wolfgang's back.

The blade goes straight through the older man's chest, dripping wet with warm blood, and I can't take my eyes off Wolfgang's frozen face.

My body tingles all over when I see his look of horror, and no matter how evil and corrupt he may have been, I can't bear to see him die.

He's still a life.

One of Wolfgang's men grabs me by surprise next, dragging me back into the hall, but I have the upper hand now.

No more little nice Historia...

I twist out of his grip, grab a hold of his arm, then throw him around over my shoulder. A man three times my size, but I still manage to lift him.

I can feel the power surging through my veins, and I have no idea where this sudden strength comes from. It came to me once three years ago, back in my father's cavern. And it has come back again to save me today.

The heavyset man crashes against the far wall, and I think I've broken his back. But then he reaches inside his jacket and pulls out a pistol.

That's a Marleyan gun...

The man points the weapon in my direction, but then Levi pushes me aside and plunges his sword deep into the man's chest.

The gun still goes off and I scream Levi's name, but to my relief, he lifts his sword again, and now it bounces off the Ultrahard steel.

His eyes are still aglow with that strange light, and I can't help but be inspired by him. His genes guide him even when his body has pretty much given up.

Levi dives his sword into the man's chest again and again, over and over, making sure he's definitely dead, and that's when I step in.

I rush up beside him, shaking his shoulder. "Levi, stop! He's dead!"

Levi jerks his head around suddenly, and only a demon stares back at me now. I stagger back against the wall as I can't look away from that monster.

I don't think he recognises me yet as he tries to determine whether I'm friend or foe, but his face soon relaxes, and now the light leaves his eyes, becoming grey at long last.

Levi stumbles forward, but I catch him in my arms, holding him up as best as I can.

He leans all his weight into me as my knees almost give out, but still he finds the strength to lift his head and whisper into my ear, "H-Historia...?"

Blood still pours from his nose, dripping down my neck, yet I hold on. I will never let him go again.

I thought I lost him forever.

"It's... it's me, Levi... It's okay. It's just _us_ now..."

He sighs against the back of my neck, sending a pleasant ripple down my spine, and now he wraps his arms around me.

My eyes bulge from their sockets.

He's _hugging_ me...

But then he ruins the moment next when he growls down my ear, "Don't_ ever_ do something so reckless again. When I tell you to stay put, you stay put!"

I blink a moment, completely stupefied. It takes me a second to realise what he's talking about. When it finally comes crashing back, I let out a loud, obnoxious laugh, and I see he's definitely back to his old self.

Levi mutters "Tch" at my reaction, and now I sit him down against the wall.

I crouch before him, assessing his injured nose, and the guilt tears me to pieces.

He only has this injury because of me... If I didn't try to come to the rescue, he'd have killed Wolfgang sooner.

My gaze lands on Wolfgang and my heart shudders when I see that frozen look of horror on his dead face. A gaping wound blossoms his clean, white shirt, and despite myself, a small sob escapes me.

All three men are dead, but it won't be long until someone else arrives and sees the carnage we left.

We need to leave.

Levi watches me carefully through a pair of half-closed eyes, breathing through his mouth as his nose is blocked with blood, and now I turn around to meet those steely greys.

His face is covered in dark blood, which makes the colour of his eyes pop all the more. In fact, they're all I can see through that mask of gore.

Regardless, I take his cheeks gently in my hands, turning him this way and that.

"Your poor nose... I think it's broken."

He rolls his eyes. "No shit. There's blood _everywhere..._"

"I'm sorry, it's my fault. I should have listened to you."

Levi grits his teeth as he shifts himself upright and a drop of sweat trickles down his face, mixing with the blood. "Yeah, you should have... but it's over now. We both made it out alive."

"Well, at least let me clean you. We need to leave. I think I just heard someone..."

I reach down and tear at my skirt, and Levi's eyes pop. "What in the—?"

He doesn't get to finish his sentence as I start wiping the blood from his face, and now I look like a mother cleaning her toddler's snotty nose.

Levi all the while watches me spellbound as I rub the blood from his lips, and if I'm not mistaken, they curve slightly.

"Sorry..." I apologise. "The cloth's filthy, but I'm sure it'll do the trick."

He blinks, that small smile never leaving his mouth. "It's fine. In fact... feel free to rip off _more_ clothes..."

I offer him a pointed look. "Don't make me punch you again."

Levi chuckles, and the sound lights up the grim corridor. Now he sits back and lets me tend to the rest of his face.

Soon enough he's blood-free and I help him up to his feet, guiding him down the dark hall.

"So... now what?" I say.

He breathes steadily through his mouth as his nose is still busted up. "We return to the palace and arrest the ones who've been trying to kill you..."

My eyes swell in size. "Did you find out who it was?"

Levi looks at me from the corner of his eye. "Well... you weren't wrong about your ladies. Seems they really did have it in for you. Always trust your intuition, Historia. It never lies."

My heart pounds at the news.

I knew it. Those girls did hate me all long. Even going as far as trying to kill me.

Finally, we reach the roof of the house, and now we finally leave the dark underground.

Time to arrest our culprits.

…

I show no remorse as I stand atop the stairs of the palace doors, watching the Military Police as they take Gisela, Monika, and Emma into custody.

"Please, we're innocent!" Monika cries.

"We had no idea what our fathers were doing!" Emma bawls.

Once again I wear my green military coat, looking ever the hardened soldier as all three girls are dragged away kicking and screaming.

The MPs shove them into the back of a police wagon, and now all three of my ladies stare at me from behind the bars and beg.

Yes, beg...

They must be desperate. I thought I was nothing but a country bumpkin borne of a _whore_ after all...

"Please, Your Majesty!" Gisela pleads.

"We really are sorry!" Monika pipes.

"That colour green looks so good on you!"

That was Emma: the one who could pass as my twin as she has similar blue eyes and blonde hair.

I close my eyes, trying to drown them out as best as I can, and now I turn away, showing them the military insignia on my back.

The military that they despise so much.

Yet I still show no guilt; I will remain a cold, steadfast soldier. They should have known all along that I'm no ordinary queen...

I will always be a soldier first.

A Scout.

And Scouts never stop fighting.

They should count their blessings that they never ended up with Darius Zackly.

Just like their fathers...

Lords Adler, Fischer, Lang, and Krause will meet the same fate as Sebestien in the end... But not before Zackly is through with them.

They'll meet a fate worse than death at his hands, I'm sure.

I shiver next as I try to fight off the unwanted imagery, and now I turn to Hitch Dreyse.

The mousy-haired girl has started growing her hair lately, and it suits her. It really brings out the shape of her attractive face, and she knows it. Hence why she looks so smug right now I guess.

But that's also because I have given her the honour of overseeing my ladies' punishment.

It takes a bitch to deal with bitches after all, and Hitch is the biggest bitch that I know.

Hitch the Bitch. It rhymes...

As a matter of fact, she's the only female soldier I know who wears makeup while on duty. Even when I look at her now, I see the red rouge of her lips and the pink blush of her cheeks, but I have to hand it to her...

She makes it look so effortless, and she's the perfect balance of sass, strength, and beauty.

Who says girls have to cast off their femininity once they join the ranks of the military?

I can imagine she and Annie clashed big time when they were still roommates. Such polar opposites (I never saw Annie out of that grey hoodie).

"They're all yours now, Hitch," I say. "Make sure they get what they deserve."

The female MP smirks like a wily fox. "You can count on me, Your Majesty... I'll make sure these bitches never see a bottle of face cream for the rest of their miserable lives..."

I pull a face in confusion, wondering why that is so awful, and now I watch stunned as the female MP marches over to the wagon, whacking the side with the butt of her gun. "Quit you're caterwauling!"

The sound of Monika's, Gisela's, and Emma's crying grows in volume, and now Hitch rolls her eyes, glancing at me. "If only my other charge was this lively... I'll admit it's getting kind of boring watching that gloomy bitch day in and day out. At least I can have fun with _these_ ones..."

An image of Annie Leonhart's face flashes up before me as I see that look of disdain once again, and it still shocks me to this day. I lived with her for three years... yet I never knew...

"Also," Hitch continues, distracting me from my thoughts. "Mind telling your friend _Armin_ to stop perving on her so much? He's starting to creep me out, visiting her _every_ day... It's exhausting."

I envision the sad face of Armin next as he watches Annie inside her crystal prison, and now a soft sigh leaves my lips.

It is worrying; Hitch is right.

Bertoldt had been just as infatuated with Annie back at Cadets. We all saw it but never cared to tell him.

Maybe we should say something to Armin?

Hitch peers through the bars of the wagon and a sneer curls her lips. "Ew, is that a _zit_? Looks like the joys of prison life are creeping up on you girls already..."

The MP throws her head back and releases a loud, witch-like cackle, and now she tells the driver to take them away as the wagon pulls out of the courtyard. Monika, Gisela, and Emma can be heard crying from inside, but I push them out of my mind, feeling a weight lifting from my shoulders.

Finally, I'm free. Well, for now...

But at least no one is trying to kill me _inside _the walls anymore. All my enemies are on the other side of the ocean once again, and now I can sleep a little easier at night.

Now I can return to the orphanage and look into Tilly's sweet brown eyes again.

I kind of left her, and she was halfway through her recovery. I bet she has grown so much.

It has been three months after all.

Yet her journey isn't over just yet. And of course, I will have my knight by my side every step of the way.

We built that orphanage together, and that is where we will stay for the foreseeable future.

Two former lost children saving the world orphan by orphan...

And I wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

**AN: All hail Queen Historia! This will be her last POV chapter in this fanfic 😥**

**Since Historia was outnumbered, I didn't see the point in her trying to fight those men all by herself. I thought it wiser she played along with Wolfgang until Levi woke up. If he didn't, I'm sure she would have tried in the end and attempted to take Levi's sword. I hated making her weak and compliant for a moment, but it seemed the right thing to do at the time I was writing this chapter.**

**Never turn your back on an Ackerman... Bear in mind Wolfgang would have known Levi pre-awakening... so he won't expect him to wake from the dead. Wolfgang seems a little more intelligent than to just turn his back on an enemy like that, but I know someone who has suffered serious head injuries from being punched in the side of the face, so Wolfgang didn't expect Levi to wake for a while (or at all). Also, he punched him with brass knuckles... That would knock anyone out cold. Since Levi isn't a normal human, he will pull through...**

**I loved the scene where Historia ripped her skirt to clean Levi's nose. It was so cute and the way he watched her too, all loved up 😍 A nice nod back to season two when she tended to Reiner's wound.**

**Historia's and Levi's voices were so easy for me to picture in that scene. I think I mentioned I picture Matthew Mercer and Bryn Appril way back in chapter 1 but you can picture any voices you want. Sometimes I alternate between Matthew and Bryn, Hiroshi and Shiori, and then back again, but since I'm writing in English, it's just easier to picture the American VAs to the Japanese. They're my default Levi and Historia voices, so to speak; I picture the American voices too when I read the manga. But if I ever learn to speak Japanese... well, I will have no problem. Also, I disagree about what I said in chapter I - think Hiroshi's and Shiori's voices sound just as romantic when paired together...**

**Also, Hitch is awesome. Enough said. And I loved that nod to AruAni she made 😂**

**RIP to the 14th Commander of the Survey Corps, Hange Zoe. You will be sorely missed 😥  
I never mentioned chapter 132 at the top as I thought it was best to just let you all get stuck in and read. I don't care what anyone says; life after death is now canon in AoT and we can all be rest assured that the characters are living on in some form or other. Put it this way - now we all know that Erwin Smith II was never Erwin reincarnated in the end. He was just a cat who looks and sounds like him... 😅**

**CartoonPrinceeSigningOff. **


	62. Chapter 62 - Levi

**AN: The final chapter! As a heads up, there is a bonus chapter which I will post in a day or two. Watch out for it.**

* * *

**Levi**

I lean against the trunk of a tree at the back of the orphanage, teaching little Tilly how to read.

The small girl clutches the book in her tiny hands as I glance at the pages over her shoulder, offering her help when she gets stuck.

We're reading the story of Krista Lenz — the little girl who befriended a titan.

The queen's personal favourite.

It turns out that Tilly is a lot more intelligent than she lets on. Of course, Historia and I always knew she was perceptive from the start and maybe a little psychic too. She knew who Isabel and Farlan were after all and even drew a picture of them for me once.

Well, she drew them as doves.

A white feather drifts down beside me on the grass, and I peer up, spying those two cotton white doves. They're perched on a branch, tilting their heads sideways as they coo in recognition, and I know I'm not seeing things anymore...

The doves really are there.

Unfortunately, Erwin crawls along the branch towards them and the birds take off, and now I narrow my eyes at the blue-eyed cat with the little bolo tie. The Wings of Freedom are displayed proudly inside the green pendant.

Erwin II pulls up a prominent brow, looking at me as if to say, "What?"

I shake my head then peer back down at Tilly's book.

The child's stuck on a sentence as she tries so hard to get it right. Historia and I have guessed that Tilly must be nearing five. Of course, we don't know when her birthday is and we probably never will, but we can take it for granted that she was born in 848.

Three years after Wall Maria fell.

"The... the..."

I can't believe how much patience I have for this small child. I never would have dreamed that I would be teaching a brat how to read one day.

Ever since little Krista got adopted two weeks ago, I've been down in the dumps, and have actually started to see the children less as brats these days.

Maybe even angels...

I won't admit to Historia that I cried watching that adorable little girl walking away with her new mummy and daddy. It all got too much that I had to leave, but I know the queen was onto me.

She's not an idiot after all.

Little Krista actually used to smile at me like I wasn't the world's shittiest person, and I will miss that big, goofy grin of hers.

But now she's gone, and the orphanage has become duller without the sound of her small, sweet voice calling me "Wevi…"

God that was the cutest little sound that I ever heard. From now on, I'm Captain Wevi. Not Levi.

Anything to honour little Krista's memory.

"Go on, don't stop," I tell Tilly. "You can do it."

Tilly glances up at me next, and I lose myself in her big, onyx eyes. Her lower lip wobbles and my heart breaks when I see her sadness.

I sigh, ruffling her curly, brown head. "It's all right, Tilly. You'll get there... We'll _all_ get there..."

The little girl smiles then looks back down at the book and says, "The... the t-titan... s-said to Krista..."

My eyes bulge as she finishes the rest of the sentence, no, paragraph... The story is complete nonsense but it just feels so great to hear a string of words pouring from her mouth.

Her voice really is precious.

When she finishes, she glances back up and smiles.

I return the grin. "That's amazing, Tilly. I'm so proud."

And I really am. I feel like I've just taught my own child to read.

The smile doesn't leave Tilly's face and now it reaches her eyes. "Thank you, Captain Levi. I couldn't have done it without you."

Something comes over me as she addresses me like a proper little person, and I can't believe that this is the same kid who used to lurk in doorways.

I choke back a lump, matching her sweet smile as best as I can. "No... thank _you_, Tilly... for being the amazing person you are."

She wraps her arms around me next, and I hug her back. Why not? No one's watching...

That's when the sound of laughter reaches our ears, and both Tilly and I look up.

Historia walks up the footpath towards us with a couple of the children. Lady chases behind them, trying to catch up with her stubby feet, and I chuckle.

I knew she'd hit it off with the kids.

Children and dogs go together like bread and butter after all. If you raise them both right, they can be the best of friends.

Unfortunately, my good mood vanishes once my gaze falls on the lanky, sullen-faced bastard walking alongside the queen, and I grit my teeth.

Jaeger...

What the hell is he doing here?

I rise to my feet the moment they arrive, and now I go and tell Tilly to join the other children. Now all the brats (and dog included) run around and play while the three adults talk.

Erwin hisses up in the tree somewhere when Lady runs up to the trunk and barks, yet I still don't take my eyes off Jaeger.

He watches the children thoughtfully, a melancholy look inside his green eyes, and I just wish I knew what was going on inside that dishevelled head of his.

It's driving me insane...

The kid was as easy to read as a book once upon a time as he wore his fiery emotions on his sleeve, but now he's always so silent. Even when Rosie runs up to him and passes him a buttercup, he still doesn't crack a smile.

In fact, her little act of kindness only seems to harden him somehow as he puts the yellow flower inside his pocket, a look of determination forming over his stone-cold features.

I can't help but notice the fire burning inside those green eyes, and now he looks at something that neither Historia nor I can see.

I fold my arms, watching him pointedly. "What do you want, Jaeger?"

The sound of my voice breaks Eren away from whatever moody thoughts he was having, and now he glances back and forth between me and Historia.

"I just wanted to apologise for my behaviour these past few months. Please know that I have a lot of respect for you both individually as I've known each of you for a long time. But I never would have imagined you'd have joined forces like this. I'll admit it's surprising... but it makes sense. You're both so different yet... similar. I saw it when you first started helping Historia out with the creation of the orphanage, Captain. I guess opposites really do attract."

"Tch, you're damn right they do. And she's _Her Majesty_ to you."

Historia nudges my shoulder. "Levi, stop. He's baring his heart to us. The least you can do is smile."

I release a gritty sigh, meeting Jaeger's green eyes, and now I offer him a big, creepy smile.

And there's that terrified fifteen-year-old kid once again... The one I beat up in court all those years ago. He nearly pissed himself when I sat next to him that one time just to apologise.

The wimp.

Historia rolls her eyes then looks at Eren. "Just ignore him, Eren, and thank you. It really means a lot you coming all the way out here just to apologise. Not that you needed to."

Eren actually manages a small smile. "You're welcome, Historia. And thank you too... the_ both_ of you..."

Now that got our attention as Historia and I watch him carefully.

"Thank you for what?" I say.

Eren glances at the orphanage, and that sad, reflective look glazes his emerald eyes. "For showing me that there are Eldians worth saving... that we're not the devils that the rest of the world believes us to be... You're both doing amazing things here. I hear you've both done another search of the underground and found more orphans."

Historia and I share a brief look, and I meet the same confusion in my queen's eyes.

What the hell's he yapping about?

But is it really any surprise that we're both so puzzled? Even his lifelong babysitters, Mikasa and Armin, look just as bewildered with him these days, and I can see that the two are nearing their wit's end.

So if those two can't make much sense out of him, then what luck do Historia and I have?

His words ring through my head...

_We're worth saving._

If he's talking about our first planned trip overseas where we hope to convince the world with the help of Kiyomi Azumabito that we're not the Island Devils that we're all perceived to be, then sure... I can follow.

But does he have to look so intense? He's even creeping me out now of all people. There's just something unsettling about him. An aura he's giving off.

He has the face of a boy who has just found out that the tooth fairy was a big, hairy guy in a pink tutu all long (with fake wings and a wand to match).

It's disappointment. Yet I also detect conflict and a little bit of fiery resolve too. The last two are at constant war with one another, fighting for precedence over his thoughts, but sooner or later, one is going to win.

"That's right. We did..." I finally say after a brief pause. "After the queen and I went down there on our recent visit and found some of the conditions that the people were still living in, we wanted to help."

"Yes..." Historia weighs in, bowing her head. "I was a fool to think that I managed to save every derelict person down there, but I swear... changes _will _happen... So long as I am queen, not another soul will suffer on this island. I will punish those that do wrong and help the ones who need me most."

Eren's green eyes flash and now he looks at her with that hardened resolve again. "And that, Historia, is _exactly_ why I plan to save you. You will _not _inherit my half-brother's titan. I swear..."

I watch him impressed. It seems Eren and I are on the same page for once as I step forward, offering him my hand.

The kid stares at it like it's the Holy Grail. "C-Captain...?"

I roll my eyes. "Just take my hand, Jaeger... Don't worry about getting it dirty. I'll clean it later, but I want you to give me your word. That you will do all that you can to help me and protect Historia. Even if that means helping me bring down that bearded piece of shit of a half-brother of yours."

That green spark returns in his eyes, and now he takes my hand and shakes. "Deal."

* * *

**AN: Well, there ends the final and concluding chapter of my fanfic. I never mentioned before, but I winged this entire story. I pretty much wrote it as I went along and I hope it turned out all right. I am a panster through and through (if you're a writer, you will know what that means). I hope you have all enjoyed the ride. It has been both trying and thrilling at the same time. Writing this fic definitely helped me get through this tough year.**

**The story of Krista Lenz is in a different language in the anime, so I'm not sure what the story is about exactly. But it's easy to put into context.**

**I imagine Levi looks like Sheldon Cooper too from The Big Bang Theory when he smiles all creepily like that. Scary shit indeed 😂**

**I do plan to write a sequel. It's on the horizon, anyway. I'm just not sure when. It depends on how inspired I am in the next few weeks. I left my day job today so I will have more time to write, but still. I have my own plans for the fic which will most likely go against canon, but at the same time, I want to wait until the Manga is over. I just... don't have a lot of faith that Levi will survive at this point, so writing a sequel will just hurt me... I can't stand having Levi leaving Historia all alone, especially with her in her current condition... But that's the beauty of fanfic I guess. It can open up many doors to possible alternative universes. I did say I imagined this to be an AU, so why not...  
**

**If I do write a sequel, it will start from where we left off here. I imagine this fanfic ends just before the completion of the railroad, which will lead to the celebration ceremony in Trost. I've been reading the manga back the last month and have written down notes to help me with the timeline so I should be good. Historia's pregnancy though and her involvement in Eren's plan is still a little shady... I have no idea what is going on. **

**There's no more I can say. I guess I dedicate this fanfic to everyone who lost their lives this year to the horrible virus, and to those who survived and got through these tough times, coming out stronger. **

**Thank you for reading and God bless you all. I would love to hear your thoughts about the entire fic and your favourite scenes. If it has helped you escape in any way, let me know. Reading is all about escaping the real world after all.**

**CartoonPrincessSigningOff. **


	63. Chapter 63 - Eren

**AN: Bonus chapter! And look who it is! Finally...  
**

* * *

**Eren**

I turn my back on Captain Levi and Historia as I take my leave at last.

Historia offered to walk me back, but I declined, not wanting to intrude any longer.

I've outstayed my welcome long enough.

It's the least I could do for the future suffering that I'll inflict upon her. For the future suffering that I'll inflict upon everyone.

Instead, my former comrade-in-arms offers me a hearty farewell as I retrace my steps back to the gate, and all the while I can feel the captain's burning eyes boring into my back.

I expected the hostility from him, even now that we seem to have the same goal in mind; keep Historia safe. But his sharp eyes are not the only pair that I feel at that moment.

Instinctively, I peer over my shoulder, and there they are... those giant haunted eyes of Tilly's.

The child won't stop staring at me and my heart thumps when the realisation dawns on me.

Does she know?

I recall what Armin and Mikasa told me about the time they spent with Tilly at the orphanage, and they said she was smart for her age. Too smart in fact.

Yet she's just a kid after all. There's no way she could know what I'm planning.

Just a kid...

Just a kid... like the day I was when Wall Maria fell and crushed my house, killing my poor mother as a result. And then I vowed to kill every last titan that roamed the earth.

Seems things haven't changed. Yet instead of titans, now I wish to kill every last human being who lives outside the walls. Anyone who so much as threatens our way of life on the island, and now I think back to that vow I made on the ferry when we were escaping Shiganshina...

_"I'm going to kill them all... every last one of those animals..."_

Tilly still watches me when I reach the bottom of the yard, and now I stop and look back.

_"Don't fret, Tilly... I'm doing this for_ you_ after all. For us__… There are people outside of those walls who'd do far worse than what those animals did to you down in the underground… trust me. Just ask my Aunt Faye. She was just a little girl like you too…"_

It's not as if Tilly can hear my thoughts, yet I go on.

_"Have no fear... I _will_ put a stop to all the hatred in this world. I'll save you, the queen, the captain, everyone... You will all live long, fulfilling lives... even after I'm gone."_

Tilly's black eyes shimmer sadly, but I still tell her my feelings regardless. It just feels great to finally tell someone.

"I'm doing this for you, Tilly..." I say out loud now.

The small girl lowers her head, and I see she doesn't wish to stop me. It seems she understands what has to be done in order to save the island, and I guess Armin and Mikasa were right; she does seem to be pretty smart for her age.

Finally, I turn back towards the gate and leave the farm.

It's just as well. The captain and Historia have just called Tilly over. The child runs back towards them, and now all three sit beside the tree and read, and they really do make the perfect family.

Not unlike the one I had once upon a time...

I set my eyes on the horizon again, ready to set the world ablaze as I march forth.

Time to set everyone free.

* * *

**AN: Tilly, w****hat are you doing? S****top him! **

**Tilly may or may not know exactly what Eren is planning, but I wanted to explore that intuitive part of her personality again. She should really consider saying something though if she does know... She'd save a hell of a lot of stress later, and important characters may live 😥**

**I was nervous about writing Eren for a while as it was hard to know what was going on inside his head, but now that we've had POV chapters from him, it helps. Besides, I don't think Eren's POV would have worked with the flow of this story. It would have disrupted it.**

**I started watching the anime back as I'm up to episode two now, and seriously... why are we all so surprised by Eren? The kid was ten years of friggin' age and he vowed to kill giant monsters all by himself... There was a point where he wanted to run back to Wall Maria, ALONE, and kill the titans, a small peasant boy... The signs were all there...**

**Well, since I created an open ending, I may as well write the sequel now... so keep on the lookout...**

**Thank you all again.**

**CartoonPrincessSigningOff.**


End file.
